¿Lo recuerdas?
by mr-nadie
Summary: La vida de Lovino era simplemente maravillosa. Puede que no tuviera muchos amigos, ni un buen trabajo, pero no podía ser más feliz al lado de su prometido. No obstante, ¿qué pasaría si de un día para el otro esa persona tan especial ni se acordara de él? Queda en manos de Lovino el conseguir ganarse el corazón de Antonio de nuevo, o... al menos intentarlo. Spamano
1. Dia 1 tras despertar: Prólogo

**Antes de nada, una aclaración por si acaso. En esta historia habrá recuerdos del pasado en varias ocasiones, y estos estarán escritos en cursiva.**

 **La idea está inspirada en un one short el cual, por desgracia, no volví a encontrar**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya**

 **...o...o...o...**

Aquellas dos meras palabras causaron su hundimiento en la más absoluta miseria, hundimiento del que sería difícil salir. Aquellas dos palabras, las cuales habían salido de boca del otro con total inocencia y confusión, consiguieron deprimir todavía más a Lovino, que, pensando que no podría haber algo peor que lo del accidente, no se esperaba otra patada en su ahora patética vida.

* * *

 _Todo había pasado en un día completamente normal, finalizando el invierno casi. Hacía bastante frío y llovía, nada fuera de lo usual, cuando Lovino fue a la nevera a preparar algo para cenar. Se levantó con pocas ganas de cama, donde se había quedado ya que, según su pareja, no era necesario usar calefacción porque hubiera 9°C (A ojos del ítalo, una mera excusa para quedarse los dos achuchados), y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando abrió el electrodoméstico, frunció el ceño._

 _-¡Bastardo!- Clamó por el otro que todavía no se había dignado a salir de entre las sábanas- ¡Te dije ayer que fueras a comprar comida!_

 _Escuchó como su compañero bajaba las escaleras con pereza, y cuando lo vio a su lado, gruñó para remarcar su molestia._

 _-Lo siento, Lovi- Bostezó-. Se me olvidó completamente. Ayer salí tarde de trabajar._

 _-Me da igual cual sea tu excusa- Cruzó los brazos-. Por culpa de confiar en tu cerebro de mosquito no tengo ni galletas._

 _-Ay, cari... No te enfades. Eres tú el que siempre quiere ir a la compra en el último momento- Ante la mirada de molestia que el menor le brindó, decidió cambiar la estrategia-. En la pizzería de al lado hay una oferta de 2x1. Podríamos ir._

 _Lovino se replanteó la opción. Hacía mucho frío y llovía, mas la idea de una pizza calentita no le desagradaba en absoluto._

 _-Está bien- Soltó un largo suspiro-. La próxima vez no te libras._

 _Salieron de casa, cada uno con su respectivo paraguas. Más que parecer que precipitaba, era como si todas las nubes de Europa se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar para descargar. El menor agarró el paraguas con firmeza, temiendo a que este se le desprendiera de sus manos, y decidió cruzar por donde no debía._

 _Lo siguiente que vivió no lo recuerda exactamente. Vio los faros de un coche no muy a lo lejos y sonó una bocina. Sintió como Antonio lo empujaba y sacaba de la calle, recibiendo el destino que quizás el propio italiano se habría merecido._

 _El impacto recibido por el coche causó el coma por un mes y cinco días al español. El más joven no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y odiarse. Era normal. Él había cruzado sin mirar. Él era el que se merecía estar ahí, no Antonio._

 _Estuvo prácticamente todos los días unas horas a su lado. Ya conocía el hospital bastante bien cuando recibió la llamada notificándole que su pareja se había despertado al fin. A pesar de ser las tres de la mañana, Lovino se levantó y salió de casa con prisas._

 _Al llegar al hospital, subió las plantas por las escaleras, tan impaciente que se negó a esperar al ascensor, y pasó de largo cuando el doctor con el que había hablado ya un par de veces trató de explicarle algo. Ya se lo contaría. En ese momento necesitaba ver al fin aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado, sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras tranquilizadoras... Que le susurrara que todo estaba bien y que él al fin volvería a estar a su lado._

 _Sin embargo, al entrar en la habitación pudo ver a Antonio con un deje de confusión en su mirada, reparando en diferentes lugares de la sala. El italiano lo abrazó con fuerza, sin siquiera percatarse de aquel gesto. No le importaba perder su típico escudo de indiferencia y enfado. Con el joven podía mostrarse realmente como era._

 _Mas el otro se le quedó mirando, y al notar el abrazo terminó por preguntar:_

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Es un capítulo inicial muy corto, lo sé. El próximo ocurrirá en el mismo día, pero el resto serán como "día dos, día tres...", etc. Lo más seguro es que tarde en escribir los capítulos siguientes ya que es una temática algo complicada y quiero que parezca lo menos artificial posible.  
**

 **Antes de acabar, el título fue idea de una amiga, por lo cual le agradezco enormemente que me haya ayudado, ya que llega a ser por mí y la historia no sale hasta el año que viene mínimo. Odio poner títulos, y parecía que todos los aceptables que se me venían a la cabeza ya los había utilizado alguien.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Día 1 tras despertar

**Día uno tras despertar**

 **...**

Lovino permaneció en el sitio, estático. Acababa de romperle en pedazos con sólo aquella inocente pregunta.

-¿No me reconoces?- Se rio, nervioso. Debía ser simplemente una broma. Una cruel broma.

-No… - Tosió por el tiempo que había pasado sin hablar-Lo siento. ¿Debería?

Sí. En cualquier momento volvería a sonreírle como antes y le diría " _Todo era una broma, Lovi. ¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de la persona a la que más quiero en todo el mundo mundial?_ ", para luego recibir un cabezazo y un sonrojo por parte del menor, terminando con un " _cállate, idiota_ ". Ese momento no llegó.

Una enfermera llamó a la puerta y entró. Al notar la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, decidió llevarse a Lovino de allí antes de que el hospitalizado pudiera decir algo más.

Le explicó con sutileza que su prometido había sufrido lo que se llamaba Amnesia Orgánica post-traumática, una pérdida de recuerdos debido a un golpe contundente en una zona específica del cerebro. Antonio había bloqueado todos los recuerdos relacionados con las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, además de no recordar lugares que conociera de hacía muchos años. El resto de recuerdos, tales como nombre, domicilio y algún que otro dato sin demasiada importancia (gustos, recuerdos vagos de la infancia…). No estaban seguros al 100% ya que recién se acababa de despertar prácticamente, pero le rogó al italiano ser paciente, ya que era común que el afectado terminara por recuperar su memoria tarde o temprano. Ese dato consiguió alentar un poco al decaído joven.

Otro dato importante a tener en cuenta era la Amnesia anterógrada, un trastorno que impedía recordar eventos ocurridos más allá del propio suerte para Lovino, este problema solía desaparecer al poco tiempo ya que era fruto de los mareos de acabar de despertar.

Después de contarle todo de forma que el menor pudiera entenderle medianamente, le rogó comprensión y paciencia, ya que el joven acababa de despertar. Lo que menos necesitaban era que le causara más lesiones internas.

Lovino cerró la puerta de la habitación, entrando de nuevo en esta. Le dedicó una mirada fugaz al hombre que estaba frente a él, mirándolo con ojos confundidos.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó este, buscando una respuesta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Decidió preguntar.

\- Desconcertado… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tuviste un accidente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Lovino- Vio hacia el suelo y decidió acercarse un poco más a su compañero-. Tú te llamas Antonio. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Todo está borroso…- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza-. Lo siento. Supongo que debería acordarme de ti.

-Sí. Deberías, pero no te preocupes demasiado por ello. Tus recuerdos volverán.

-¿Era alguien importante para ti?

Lovino se tragó su propio orgullo y asintió, todavía mirando fijamente a las baldosas que pisaba.

-En ese caso estoy seguro de que tú serías alguien importante para mí- Sonrió, algo que el italiano pudo notar simplemente por su tono de voz. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras el moreno trataba de buscar las palabras que decir-. Perdona. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Lovino- Respondió, sin espíritu. Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro, el cual tampoco es que pareciera demasiado alegre en ese momento.

-Es un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy…

-Sí. Ya sé quién eres- El menor sonrió, decaído. Trató por todos los medios de no comenzar a llorar, no en ese momento. Sería fuerte-. Lo sé muy bien.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Tuviste un accidente- Repitió, casi automáticamente. Mirada fija al suelo-. Todo por mi culpa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasó?

-Fui un descuidado y…- Decidió no seguir. No era el momento. Si seguía así se derrumbaría tarde o temprano- Olvídalo. En un momento ya no recordarás ni mi nombre.

-No creo que realmente fuera tu culpa. No fue intencionado, ¿verdad?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no importa.

Lovino decidió detener la farsa en ese momento y dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Sólo lloró en silencio. No pensaba montar una escena únicamente porque no tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad como debería. El español se alarmó.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

-No, idiota…- Suspiró, limpiando la última lágrima que se había aventurado a resbalar por su mejilla- Por cierto. Soy Lovino.

-Encantado- Sonrió, notablemente preocupado-. Me llamo Antonio.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Aunque lo puse anteriormente, intentaré definir mejor los trastornos. Ojo, que no soy experta ni mucho menos. Todo esto está sacado de internet.**

 **Amnesia orgánica** **: Daño cerebral debido a una dolencia física, como un golpe, una sobredosis... Puede ser retrógrada o anterógrada. No es común en este tipo de dolencias el olvidar la propia identidad (Como se muestra en las películas)**

 **Amnesia anterógrada** **: Se olvida lo ocurrido tras el accidente, es decir, no se puede recordar nada vivido después. Unas pelis de ejemplo serían "Memento" y "50 primeras citas". Lo de si es temporal o no si viene dada por una orgánica retrógrada, ni idea. (Digamos que sí, para que quede más bonito y menos complicado para la autora)**

 **Amnesia retrógrada** **: Se olvida algo ocurrido antes del accidente. Dependiendo de la persona, puede olvidar desde unos minutos antes a prácticamente todo.**

 **Ahora definiré el problema de Antonio. Este tiene amensia post traumática y ha olvidado todo dato autobiográfico (gente conocida, lugares, recuerdos en general) salvo la identidad y "cosas" (Como sería un juguete, su casa...) las cuales conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. La memoria semántica y la de procedimientos no se pierde en estos transtornos, por lo que sabe hablar y las aptitudes y conocimientos adquiridos antes no los ha perdido (Esto ocurre, por ejemplo, en "Todos los días de mi vida")**

 **Nunca se irá uno a dormir sin aprender algo nuevo, ¿verdad? Creo que la nota ha sido más larga que el capítulo en sí... En fin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Día 2 tras despertar

**Día 2 tras despertar**

 **...**

Abrió los ojos, despertándose. Vio hacia el techo del lugar. No reconocía ese techo. Vio hacia las paredes. ¿Dónde estaba? El lugar se encontraba inundado de penumbra, por lo que debía de ser o muy tarde, o muy temprano. Únicamente llevaba puesta la bata de hospital, por lo que debía haber tenido un accidente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Se incorporó y frotó sus ojos, tratando de desperezarse. Consiguió distinguir un reloj en la pared. Las cinco y cuarto. A esa hora no habría nadie que lo estuviera esperando.

Aunque, ¿debería haber alguien? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba nada ni nadie. Pocos recuerdos mantenía en su memoria. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aturdido. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Buscó alguna pista por el lugar, mas lo único que vio fue el reloj y un calendario torcido. Abril del 2017. Al menos estaba orientado.

Espera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Eso era un hospital? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Asumiendo que iba a entrar en un bucle continuo de dudas, decidió salir de la habitación, dispuesto a descubrir dónde se encontraba. Pudo comprobar que era un hospital.

Le costaba un poco caminar, así que dedujo que había pasado una temporada allí, dormido. Deambuló por los pasillos silenciosos del hospital, sin saber muy bien qué hacía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haberse preguntado eso antes? Estaba agobiado y perdido en lo que parecía ser un hospital.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Debe volver a su habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Voy a avisar a algún encargado. Espere aquí.

-No- Hizo una pausa-. Mejor la acompaño. Voy a olvidarme de todo, así que mejor no me quedo solo.

* * *

Lovino se desperezó en el sofá de la sala de espera. Se había quedado dormido esperando a que le dejaran pasar. Como no era pariente legítimo, no le permitieron permanecer al lado del español. Además, según ellos, debía descansar tranquilo.

Fue a tomar un café para despejarse más. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haberse atrevido a ir a volver a visitar a su pareja al día anterior. Lo había visto de madrugada, mas se había negado a volver a sentir todo el dolor que ya había experimentado antes. Prefirió relajarse un día para luego ir a verlo, con lo que no contaba es que no le permitieran ir a las seis por ser "demasiado pronto".

Apretó ligeramente el café en su mano. Tenía miedo de volver a romper a llorar delante del otro. Por suerte, este ni se acordaría del numerito.

Tras tomar su café de máquina, realmente asqueroso como para costar lo que costaba, decidió volver a preguntar si podía verlo.

Finalmente, entró en la habitación con la condición de no alterar demasiado a Antonio. Ya se había puesto nervioso esa misma noche, y lo que menos querían era que sufriera otra alteración más.

-¿Hola?- Saludó Antonio, curioso.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-En blanco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, doctor?

-No soy tu doctor- Suspiró levemente-. Llevas aquí algo más de un mes. Te despertaste ayer.

-¿Quién eres entonces?

-Una persona que te aprecia- Se sentó en la silla donde había pasado varias horas-. ¿Estás preocupado?

-Algo. No recuerdo prácticamente nada. Es una sensación... confusa. A la vez siento que todo lo conozco, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué.

-¿Déjà vu?

-Algo así, sí- Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás-. Es algo bastante desagradable. No conozco a nadie, ni sé qué hago aquí.

-Se te pasará. Créeme. Eso me han dicho al menos.

-¿Estás seguro, doctor?

-No soy tu doctor- Sonrió levemente, sin saber si era por pena o porque la situación le parecía algo tonta-. Me llamo Lovino.

-Yo soy Antonio- Extendió su mano hasta el italiano y sonrió-. Eso es de lo poco que estoy seguro, al menos.

El de ojos ambarinos le estrechó la mano y decidió dedicarle una sonrisa también. Era un privilegiado por verla.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, entrando la enfermera.

-Señor... ¿Vargas? Un pariente del paciente quiere hablar con él, así que...

-Sí. Salgo ahora- Se giró hacia su antigua pareja-. Volveré más tarde.

Se acercó hacia la salida y puso la mano en la puerta. El mayor decidió detenerlo.

-Espera. Antes de que te vayas... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lovino. Nos vemos, Antonio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al español solo. Este no dejó de repetir el nombre en su cabeza. " _Lovino, Lovino, Lovino_ ". Cogió el boli que le habían dado y escribió en su muñeca el nombre citado, sonriendo después. La próxima se acordaría, seguro.

El italiano prestó atención a la persona tan parecida a su prometido, la cual estaba parada frente a él.

-Hola, Lovino- Saludó el hermano de Antonio, algo incómodo.

-Hola.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El italiano se quedó observando de reojo a João, preguntándole en la mirada qué quería. Realmente se parecía a Antonio, a excepción de un par de rasgos que los diferenciaban, eran prácticamente iguales. No obstante, el español era mil veces mejor para el menor.

-Gracias por avisarme- Vio hacia el suelo-. La verdad es que se fue a despertar en Semana Santa…

-Ya.

No es que se llevaran demasiado bien. El portugués nunca se había sentido muy atraído por la personalidad complicada del otro, e incluso le llegó a preguntar varias veces a su hermano si Lovino le había estado amenazando para salir con él o algo así. Desde que Antonio le había contado esto al ítalo, prefirió intercambiar las mínimas palabras con el menor de los Fernández. No obstante, no era tan malvado como para no llamarlo y contarle que su querido hermano se había despertado de su "siesta".

-Ni se te ocurra marearlo- Ordenó Vargas-. Ya es tonto de por sí, y no quiero que me lo dejes peor- Sonrió levemente y siguió su camino.

-¡Sé que es idiota! ¡Descuida!

 **...o...o...o...**

 **El próximo capítulo será el día 4. Lo digo por si alguien piensa que me he comido un capítulo o algo. Simplemente iré narrando algún día, ya que soy demasiado vaga como para describir todos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Día 4 tras despertar

**Día 4 tras despertar**

 **...**

Despertó sobresaltado, de un sueño con rostros vacíos y voces desconocidas. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Dónde estaba? Bueno. El lugar le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

Encendió la luz y se frotó los ojos, aturdido. Vio hacia el reloj, el cual marcaba las diez. El calendario tenía una equis en el once del mes abril. En la mesilla había una nota. " _Todo va a estar bien_ ". Era su propia letra, así que quiso confiar en sí mismo y quedarse en cama, sin saber exactamente qué esperaba. Tras unos minutos sin moverse, se levantó. Tenía apuntado en su mano algo, pero no consiguió leerlo correctamente. " _Lo…no_ ", o algo así. Algo importante debía ser, sino, no tendría sentido haberlo escrito.

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, tratando de encontrar más pistas, alguna que quizás le ayudara a entender lo que ocurría. Alguien llamó a la puerta, por lo que se fue a sentar rápidamente en la cama. Pudo escuchar los ruidosos gritos de alguien fuera del lugar.

-¡¿Crees que estará despierto?!

-Seguramente sí… y media España también sólo por tu tono. Baja la voz.

-¡Nadie manda callar al asombroso Gilbert!

-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo!- Chilló una tercera voz en la sala. Esa se le hizo levemente conocida- ¡No quiero que le molestes!

- _Mon Dieu_ … ¿Desde cuándo necesitáis gritar para comunicaros?

-¡Ha empezado el patatero de mierda!

-¿Patatero de…? ¡No metas a las patatas en esto!

La puerta se abrió. El primero que Antonio pudo ver fue a un rubio con aires de finura, el cual no apartó la mirada de él.

-¿Te han despertado?

El español asintió, aturdido. No se acordaba exactamente de si ellos habían sido los causantes o no, pero… El francés se giró hacia los otros dos, los cuales se habían asomado levemente.

-Os lo dije.

-Mi gran persona se disculpa- Soltó el albino, el cual estaba sujetando la muñeca de un tercero. Parecía que el otro intentaba darle un puñetazo o algo-. Es culpa de este.

-¿Qué…?- El moreno estaba demasiado confundido como para saber qué estaba pasando- ¿Quiénes sois?

-Vaya… Parece que el hermano de Feliciano iba a estar en lo cierto y todo.

-No te jode. Si te parece, voy y os miento- Lovino se soltó bruscamente.

-Podrías pensar que te librarías de nosotros si lo decías- Susurró el francés, mostrando una sonrisa con soberbia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Hola?- El español fue ignorado.

-¡Por favor! Si sois peores que el herpes genital. Una vez que os engancháis a alguien, no se libra de vosotros en la vida.

Antonio miró algo incrédulo al más bajo de los tres. Con lo mono que parecía… y las pocas frases que había dicho hasta ese momento habían estado llenas de insultos.

-Toño. Soy Francis, tu mejor amigo, y este de aquí es Gilbert, tu otro amigo.

-Que realmente es su mejor amigo ya que soy mucho más asombroso que tú.

-Tú sigue pensando eso… Ya verás el chasco que te llevas.

-Confirmo que Francis es mejor amigo que tú- El italiano guardó las manos en los bolsillos-. Se lo tengo escuchado.

-Chicos…- El de ojos verdes estaba empezando a cansarse de tanta tontería- Sabéis que en unos minutos voy a olvidar todo, ¿verdad?

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el rubio decidió volver a hablar.

-Y este de aquí es Lovino.

¿Lovino? ¿Había escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio?

-Es… Es un placer- Sonrió amistosamente.

-Es la primera vez que venimos a verte, pero este pequeñín…

-Eh. No te pases.- Susurró en voz baja el menor de los cuatro.

-…lleva visitándote todo estos días. Es un buen novio, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?- Antonio abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- ¿Novio?

-Francis…- El italiano se llevó una mano a la frente- ¿Recuerdas lo de la sutileza?

-Sutileza es mi segundo nombre.

-Pues úsala bien.

Antonio se dio por rendido y decidió escuchar a los desconocidos hablar. Ni se acordaba de cuál era el tema de conversación. Al menos los comentarios que hacían eran graciosos.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme con mi internet y pensar que se había ido para no volver, me encontré que milagrosamente tenía este capítulo en mi móvil, por lo que pude publicarlo al fin. Siento la tardanza, ya que pensaba actualizar el viernes, pero me fue imposible actualizar.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero cuando Antonio pierda su amnesia anterograda, os aseguro que serán más largos (Eso espero, vamos).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Día 5 tras despertar

**Día 5 tras despertar**

¿Por qué era capaz de recordar sutilmente el por qué estaba allí? Sabía que era un hospital. Sabía que algo le había dicho alguien acerca de aquello, pero el qué y quién eran una incógnita. Miró el calendario, miró la nota sobre su mesa, miró el nombre apuntado en su mano y se tumbó en la camilla.

Pasó el día vagando por los pasillos, charlando con algún que otro paciente o simplemente viendo al techo. Mostraba ciertos avances en su memoria, ya que si no se distraía, recordaba el tema que estaban tratando. Eso era una buena señal.

Tras hacerle una revisión, volvió a su cuarto, encontrándose a un joven en la silla, ojeando el móvil con poco interés, aunque estaba tan distraído que ni se enteró de que había entrado en la habitación.

-¡Hola!- Saludó, suponiendo que lo conocía de algo.

El italiano soltó el móvil del susto, dando un pequeño salto. El teléfono cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- Se llevó la mano al pecho y recogió el móvil, el cual se acababa de romper ligeramente en una de las esquinas. El menor suspiró, decaído al ver que ni su móvil se salvaba de problemas- ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh. Bien- Sonrió-. ¿Y tú?

-No me puedo quejar- Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo-. La enfermera me ha dicho que estás teniendo buenos progresos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, como que recuerdas algunas cosas sucedidas ayer.

El español mantuvo silencio un momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿No recordaba nada los días anteriores?

-¡Cambiemos de tema! ¿Recuerdas a alguna persona ahora mismo?

-Recuerdo a la enfermera. Estaba hablando con alguien y dijo "Tranquilo. No se va a acordar". También me acuerdo de la paciente de al lado, sí. Es muy agradable. ¿Me dijo su nombre? No estoy seguro.

Algo de esperanza apareció en el rostro mustio del menor.

-¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

-¿Debería? Lo siento mucho, pero estoy en blanco.

-No importa- Vio hacia el suelo-. ¿Sabes? Con esta van 30 veces que te lo digo. Me llamo Lovino.

-¡Lovino!- Se miró la muñeca- ¡Sabía que era ese el nombre que tenía apuntado!

Aquel gesto extrañó al menor. ¿Por qué se lo había apuntado? ¿Es que acaso no quería olvidarlo? Se le enterneció el corazón de lo tonto y adorable que podía llegar a ser el moreno sin darse cuenta.

-A ver si a la trigésima va la vencida- Rio alegre el español-. ¿Puedes decirme por qué tengo tu nombre anotado en mi mano?

Lovino se encogió de hombros, todavía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Ayer vine a darte una visita. Supongo que querrías recordarme.

-¿De qué hablamos ayer?

El mayor se sentó en la cama y escuchó como el otro le relataba las pequeñas charlas que había tratado con su antigua pareja, pequeñas ya que en cualquier momento el español perdía el hilo de esta. No obstante, ese día fue diferente. Parecía recordar todo lo mencionado, salvo ligeros detalles sin mucha importancia. Había tenido un cambio asombroso de un día para el otro.

-Y por esa razón ya no visito Francia ni aunque me paguen.

-Vaya… Menudo trauma con el tío ese.

-Pues sí, e increíblemente es un amigo tuyo.

-¿Enserio? Dios mío… ¿Pero qué clase de persona era en el pasado como para juntarme con esa gente?

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando te conocí- Comenzó a reírse-. Olvida lo de Francis, que creo que mañana vienen a visitarte y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que lo único que sepas de él es que es un pervertido empedernido.

-Sería una desgracia que alguien no lo olvidara… sin duda- Mantuvo silencio-. No, no lo he olvidado.

-Sinceramente, prefiero que me odie a que vuelva a tener que repetirte mi nombre, Antonio- Dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro-. Es mucho mejor.

No tardó demasiado en tener que dejar al español solo de nuevo, marchando a su trabajo, como todos los malditos días de su vida. Eran mucho más llevaderos cuando tenía una razón para querer volver a casa. En ese momento, sólo le esperaba el silencio en su hogar.

Apartó la basura del suelo con el pie y fue a la cocina, donde calentó unos fideos instantáneos en el microondas para luego cenar. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia poco después, viéndose obligado a contestar.

- _¿Pronto?_ \- Gruñó con la boca llena.

-"¿Lovino?"

-¿Qué pasa?- Se puso serio al escuchar la voz del hermano de Antonio y tragó la comida con prisas, terminando por atragantarse- ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

-"Lo habíamos hablado antes. Me dijeras que me ibas a ir informando de la evolución de Antonio…"- Soltó, algo rendido. Menos mal que lo había llamado, porque si no, ¿quién sabe cuándo se habría acordado?- "¿Y bien?"

-Parece que progresa bien. Al menos no se olvida de lo que está hablando al momento.

-"Bien."

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo entre ambos. Obviamente, los problemas pasados no se iban a arreglar de un día para el otro.

-Deberías volver a visitarlo. Ahora que recuerda, seguro que le vendría bien ver a su hermano.

João tardó un poco en contestar, incomodando al menor.

-"Sí, lo sé. Estoy bastante ocupado con los estudios, por lo que me es difícil hacer un hueco."

" _Es tu jodido hermano, gilipollas_." Pensó el menor, apretando el puño que no sujetaba el teléfono.

-Ya- Se limitó a responder.

-"Iré el domingo."

-Bueno. Si eso era todo… Estoy algo cansado y eso, así que…

-"Sí. Ya hablaremos."

-Adiós.

* * *

 _2011, Octubre_

 _-¿Cómo llegas tan tarde hoy?- Preguntó el portugués recostado en su sillón. Como había sido rechazado en la carrera que quería, no hacía nada más que hacer el vago o estudiar, o ambas al mismo tiempo._

 _-Quedé con Lovi- Soltó completamente alegre el mayor, sonriente._

 _-Pensé que ya te habías aburrido de ese chaval- Recogió la libreta de biología del suelo y se tumbó como pudo en su asiento-. Como hacía tiempo que no quedabas con él…_

 _-Con los exámenes era difícil, pero pude hacer un hueco, por suerte- Sonrió ampliamente-. Ya lo echaba en falta._

 _-No entiendo tu interés por ese maleducado y gruñón niño._

 _-Eh- Su sonrisa desapareció, dejando una mueca de molestia en su rostro-. Te tengo dicho que dejes mi relación con Lovi en paz. Yo no me meto con tus cosas, y tú no lo haces con las mías._

 _-Sólo me preocupo por tu propia seguridad. Sabes lo odioso que puede ser._

 _-¡Jo_ _ã_ _o!_

 _-Con la universidad no deberías de meterte en una relación, y menos con alguien tan problemático y vago como él. Vale que tú no eres el ser más trabajador del mundo, pero por lo menos quieres estudiar algo._

 _-No estoy saliendo todavía con él, y que no sepa que quiere estudiar todavía no quiere decir que vaya a ser un "nini"._

 _-No sé yo…- Volvió a su lectura, pero el otro apartó la libreta de él- ¡Eh!_

 _-Ahora terminamos esta conversación._

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que acepto tu relación con alguien así? Ya sabes lo que pienso, y no voy a cambiar de opinión por más que me insistas en que es una bella persona en el fondo._

 _-¡No es eso!- Tiró los apuntes del otro hacia un rincón de la sala- ¡Lo que me toca las narices es que ni te molestes en esconder tu odio hacia él! ¿Sabes yo lo que he tenido que aguantar con tu anterior relación? Ese tío era un completo imbécil y siempre que podía, me hacía la vida imposible. Que yo sepa, Lovi no ha llegado a eso._

 _-No me saques a ese en el tema. Él fue un error, ¿vale? Al menos yo lo reconozco. No quiero que te pase algo parecido con el crío ese._

 _-¡Tiene diecisiete y medio! No es un crío._

 _-Considerando que estás estudiando Magisterio, me preocupa seriamente que salgas con niños pequeños…_

 _-¡Vete a la mierda!_

 _Por suerte para ambos, poco después Jo_ _ã_ _o consiguió una plaza en la carrera que quería, teniendo que mudarse._

* * *

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¡Internet, al fin!**

 **Una aclaración. El personaje del que hablo con el que Jo** **ã** **o salió no es alguien en concreto realmente, por si alguien lo shippea con un personaje en concreto e interpreta el comentario como un insulto a esa pareja, a pesar de no haber mencionado prácticamente nada acerca de "X". Considerémoslo con una persona cualquiera.**

 **Tras esto, preguntaré: ¿Preferís que siga llamando así los capítulos, indicando el día que es como título, o que ponga simplemente el capítulo correspondiente (Capítulo 1, 2...) y al comienzo de este poner el día?**

 **Eso fue todo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Día 6 tras despertar

**Día 6 tras despertar**

 **...**

¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que ponerse malo su hermano? ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto? Todo era culpa del estúpido bastardo de las patatas, ya que estaba de negocios y dejó a su estúpida pareja, también llamado Feliciano Vargas, al cargo del hermano mayor de este.

-Feliciano. Si no te importa, voy a ir al hospital.

-¡No! No me dejes solo, _fratello_ \- Lloriqueó, dramatizando cada palabra- ¡Vee! No pasará nada porque no vayas un día a visitar a Toni… Necesito cuidados.

-Egoísta de mierda…

-¡Te lo compensaré!- Tosió al alzar la voz- Te lo prometo. Sólo un rato, antes de que te vayas a trabajar. Por fa… Luego, a la noche podrás ir a visitar a tu novio. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que te den.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero el menor se aferró a su camisa como si fuera un náufrago encontrando un tablón a la deriva.

-¡Porfaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Que no, coño. ¡Suéltame!

-¡Sólo será un rato!- Volvió a llorar para dramatizar el momento- Además, sabes que Gil y Francis van a estar entreteniéndole hoy… ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco? Ve… Eso de verlo todos los días te está poniendo peor de lo que estoy yo.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Ve… ¿Cuánto has dormido esta semana?

Lovino se detuvo a pensarlo seriamente. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

-¡No es de tu puta incumbencia! Ahora, déjame ir.

-¡Si sigues así vas a ponerte peor, fratello!- Agarró su camisa con más fuerza, una fuerza que ambos hermanos desconocían, y lo atrajo de nuevo a pesar de las múltiples quejas del mayor- ¡Me preocupo por ti! Acuéstate un rato, duerme y luego ya pensarás en Antonio.

-Pero… Él necesita… Ayer comenzaba a acordarse de las cosas…

-Después llamo a los otros dos y les pregunto cómo está, y te lo diré. Descansa, ve.

El de ojos ambarinos refunfuñó, mas no se lo negó al menor. Nada más dejarse caer en el sofá, quedó profundamente dormido.

Tan profundamente que hasta el día siguiente no se despertó.

* * *

Y ahí estaba el español, siendo observado fijamente por dos rostros que ni conocía.

-¡Me recuerdas, ¿verdad?!- Chilló en forma de pregunta el albino de ojos rojos y acento muy marcado- ¡Ya me has visto una vez, así que deberías!

-Eh…

-Gil. No le presiones- Comentó el rubio al lado del otro.

-La cara de este me suena, pero la tuya no- Le soltó Antonio al alemán, dándole directamente en su ego-. ¿Os había visto antes? Supongo que sí, ya que me han dicho que tengo amnesia y todo eso, pero no estoy seguro.

-Sí, querido. Vinimos hace dos días con un tercero para ver cómo estabas.

-Y… ¿cómo estaba?

-Más embobado que ahora- Soltó Gilbert, todavía molesto por su comentario.

-¡Cierto!- Interrumpió el francés, apartando al menor de un guantazo- No nos hemos presentado como es debido~ Yo soy Francis, y este de aquí es Gilbert. Soy, somos tus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo vas de memoria? ¿Recuerdas algo de hoy?

-¿Hoy? Sí, supongo… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

-Que te lo responda Lovino.

-¿Lovino?- Se miró la muñeca de forma instintiva. Ahí estaba el nombre.

Tanto el francés como el alemán intercambiaron miradas, dudosos. No creyeron que fuera buena idea decirle directamente quién era. Eso era trabajo del propio ítalo.

-Un buen…- Francis no supo escoger las palabras para definirlo-... chico. Sí, un buen… chico.

-Eso depende- Soltó el otro.

-¡No te preguntó a ti, Gilbert! ¡Deja de entrometer tu asombrosa cabeza en todo!- Se volvió a dirigir al español, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada- El caso es, querido, que lo más seguro es que venga hoy, así que pregúntale todo lo que quieras a él.

-¿Y cómo es?

-No muy alto, pelo marrón, culo redon…- Se llevó un codazo por parte del tercero- Quería decir "rulo redondo" honhonhon.

-¿Por qué tengo anotado su nombre?

Gilbert decidió contestar con toda su "asombrosidad".

-Porque estás asombrosamente pillado por…- Las manos de Francis resbalaron por el pecho del albino, haciendo que este gritara- ¡Para! ¡No! ¡No le diré nada! ¡No le diré nada!

El español se quedó mirando como uno de sus mejores amigos manoseaba al otro. Era una situación bastante extraña. El toqueteo duró cerca de dos minutos, hasta que el pobre alemán cayó al suelo, rendido.

-Ya te contará él todo mejor, _chérie_. Creo que es un tema que a nosotros no nos pertenece.

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué más da? ¿Es que acaso él fue el que hizo que tuviera el accidente o algo? Me lo podéis contar y así pasar del secretismo.

-Pero es mejor ver una película y saber el final ahí que escuchárselo a alguien, ¿verdad?

-Supongo, pero…

-¡No hay más que hablar!

* * *

Antonio se despidió de sus amigos, o al menos antiguos amigos. Le habían parecido… curiosos, por así llamarlos. Realmente no estaba seguro de qué había sentido al verlos. Incomodidad, eso sobre todo. Lo trataban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y sí, podrías ser algo completamente normal para ellos, pero él… Él se sentía incómodo. No los conocía de nada. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que realmente eran amigos y no unos desconocidos? Supuso que no estarían mintiendo si le habían permitido salir. Tratando de restarle importancia, se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensativo. Para su sorpresa, todavía recordaba lo ocurrido en el día. ¿Se podría decir que ya estaba bien? Al menos ahora podría aprender a ser quien era antes, o al menos intentarlo. Quien tenía bastantes respuestas era un tal "Lovino", al parecer.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno... Parece que nuestro querido español ya recuerda bien las cosas que va aprendiendo... Ahora sólo le queda recordar sus 25 años de vida perdidos.**

 _ **Maddy**_ _ **: La verdad, ni yo tengo del todo claro como van los reviews si no se tiene la cuenta de fanfiction, pero se ve que has logrado publicar uno jajajaja. Es normal que duela, si es que creo que todos me han dicho que es cruel (Me alimento de dolor). Lovino tendrá que hacerle recordar, le guste o no. Los peores mejores amigos van a estar de vez en cuando dando guerra, tratando de """ayudar""" a Toño con lo que puedan. ¡Muchas gracias por los halagos y por comentar!**_

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Día 7 tras despertar

**Día 7 tras despertar**

 **...**

El italiano se desperezó completamente nada más despertarse, aún tumbado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a la mala posición en la que había dormido.

-¿Feliciano?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba sobre él, durmiendo cómodamente-. ¿Quién coño te ha dado permiso para dormirte encima de mí? Pesas media tonelada. Quítate de encima, gilipollas.

- _Fratello_ …- Bostezó ruidosamente- Era para que cuando despertaras, te costara escapar.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez.

-¿De la noche?

-No- Volvió a bostezar, pero fue arrojado al suelo con fuerza- ¡Veee!

-¿¡Por qué no me has avisado!? Menos mal que ayer no tenía trabajo, que como me hubiera dormido, habría sido tu culpa. ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡No es cierto, ve! Era por tu salud.

Sólo recibió el corte de manga por contestación.

* * *

Entró en el hospital todavía molesto con su hermano, con el hombre el cual había pulsado el botón para que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, con aquel gato tan adorable que se encontró a las puertas del edificio y no pudo evitar acariciar (Oh, qué crueldad) y tras pedir pasar, con la recepcionista por ser más lenta que su hermano y él juntos a la hora de trabajar.

-Sí, sí. Deme un momento…- Le respondió mientras sujetaba el móvil con una mano y tecleaba en el ordenador con un dedo a una velocidad que el ítalo dudó que no fuera una broma. La mujer siguió hablando como si nada por teléfono- Lo que te estaba diciendo, Marta. No me parece normal todo eso, de verdad. Ese hombre merece que le corten el…

Lovino se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado. Estaba cerca de soltarle un par de cosas no muy agradables sobre sus padres y lo que podría hacer con el teléfono si no se daba brío, mas la mujer terminó y le dejó pasar.

Inevitablemente, echaba humo por la cabeza al abrir la puerta y toparse con el español, el cual parecía curioso ante su llegada.

-¡Hola! Tú eras… Lovino, ¿verdad?

Toda la rabia que llevaba el menor a las espaldas se esfumó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡Sí! ¿L-lo recuerdas?

-Algo, sí. Aunque… Había algo de lo que debía olvidarme que ya no recuerdo, cuando hablamos hace unos días.

El italiano sonrió levemente. Que el mayor pudiera aprender lo vivido tras el accidente era un alivio para él.

-Ayer mis amigos me dijeron que tú ibas a explicarme varias cosas…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?

El español permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensativo. Eso era una buena pregunta, ya que realmente ni sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Qué tal… de qué nos conocemos?

Se sentó, soltando un leve suspiro. No estaba seguro de si debía ser directo o no, pero supuso que sería lo mejor ir sin rodeos.

-Era tu prometido.

-¿Enserio?- Se sorprendió el otro, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Tan feo soy como para que te lo preguntes?

El moreno rio ante el comentario.

-No es eso. Simplemente me ha sorprendido. ¿Nos íbamos a casar? ¿Cuánto llevábamos juntos?

Esas preguntas alentaron al menor. Al menos no parecía asqueado o algo similar, sino simplemente curioso.

-¿Qué no has entendido de la palabra "prometido"?- Gruño ligeramente- Pues... llevábamos unos cinco años y medio saliendo.

-Wooooh. Eso es mucho tiempo- Sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, supongo- Se encogió de hombros-. Una vez llevas un año, el resto se pasa rápido.

-Estoy deseando recuperar mis recuerdos. Supongo que está siendo difícil para ti.

El ítalo le dio un par de vueltas a su anillo, decaído.

-Es difícil para todos. Tu familia está preocupada, y tus amigos también.

-¿Francis y…?

-Gilbert.

-Parecen ser… agradables.

-Son unos raritos, pero siempre solías salir con ellos, así que prefiero no meterme. Erais los mejores y más asombrosos amigos del mundo mundial, como diría Gilbert.

-Es bueno saber que tenía gente a mi lado.

-La sigues teniendo- Dejó de darle vueltas al anillo-. Siempre fuiste una persona muy sociable, así que era imposible decir que no a tu amistad.

Extrañamente, el silencio que había no era incómodo, sino relajante. Daba tiempo a ambos jóvenes para pensar bien lo que iban a decir. Dos viejos conocidos, en ese momento desconocidos, disfrutando de un momento para aclarar lagunas que en ese instante se veían como océanos. Cuando finalmente el mayor decidió romper el silencio al encontrar una pregunta adecuada para formular, consiguió toda la atención de su compañero.

-¿Entonces… tengo familia?

-Un hermano menor.

-¿Qué pasó con mis padres?

El italiano le dedicó una rápida mirada, dudoso.

-¿Enserio quieres tratar este tema ahora?

-Mejor será dejarlo para otro día, supongo…

Lovino miró hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle de forma sencilla que sus padres directamente habían decidido irse de un día para el otro?

-Yo responderé a lo que quieras.

-¿Entonces?

-Por lo que me contaras, un día se fueron y te dejaron en casa con tu hermano, por trabajo o algo así.

-Qué…- Pensó una palabra adecuada-… deprimente.

-Tampoco es que te llevaras demasiado bien con ellos. Teníais problemas y así. No sé muy bien qué había pasado, porque cuando te conocí ya vivías solo, pero algo me contaste.

El español asintió, algo inseguro. Con una ligera sonrisa confusa, volvió a ver al otro que allí se encontraba.

-Disculpa, Lovino. No es para molestarte o algo así, pero, bueno, me gustaría ver una prueba de que eras mi pareja. No quiero sonar como alguien desconfiado, pero… es que no conozco a nadie a mi alrededor y no sé quién podría estar mintiéndome.

El menor se tensó levemente al escuchar aquello salir de labios de Antonio. ¿Qué podía mostrarle? Podía notar su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho y sien. Recordó que había algo llamado "teléfono móvil" que se encontraba en su bolsillo, lleno de fotos, conversaciones y audios donde podría mostrárselo.

-S-sí. Claro- Buscó en su chaqueta-. Mierda…- Se quitó la prenda, comenzando a sacudirla para ver si estaba por algún lado aquel aparato.

Se lo había dejado en casa de su hermano.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el español, mirando con ojos confundidos al otro.

-Me dejé el teléfono en casa… ¿Podría enseñarte la "prueba" esa después?

-Sí, claro. Si quieres ir a buscarlo ahora… Yo de aquí no me voy a mover- Bromeó.

Bueno. Un punto de esperanza para el menor: Seguía siendo Antonio en el fondo. Sólo una broma así de mala podía ser hecha por el español que él conocía.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Agh. Quería que me quedara más largo, de verdad, pero al final me entró la flojera y decidí dejarlo ahí. El próximo será más largo. Lo prometo. Es que no me gusta estar publicando capítulos tan cortos seguido...**

 **En fin.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Día 11 tras despertar

**Día 11 tras despertar**

 **...**

El joven esperó fuera, golpeando continuamente con el pie el suelo de la sala. Le ponía nervioso el saber que el otro estaba haciéndose a saber que pruebas para comprobar cómo estaba su cabeza y si podría ser dado de alta. En el fondo, Lovino no sabía si prefería que este se quedara un tiempo más en el hospital a la idea de tenerlo de nuevo en casa, ya que… ¿Qué haría? Su hogar pertenecía al español, por lo que no tendría sentido el quedarse allí. Dependiendo de cuál fuera la respuesta de este, tendría o no que hacer las maletas.

* * *

El español apretó su agarre de manos, expectante. La mujer frente a él miró los papeles que tenía en su mano y le dirigió una rápida mirada. Antonio se puso todavía más nervioso. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Había salido bien? ¿Mal? ¿Iba a morirse en un mes o menos?

-No parece tener problema- Comentó la joven mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa y le sonreía con calma-. Su cerebro está recuperado, por así decirlo. Lo que necesita ahora es descansar unos días en su casa, y después, retomar su vida normal. Cuantos más recuerdos revividos, más fácil será que se desbloquee su memoria. Debe volver a su rutina.

El moreno ni se molestó en ocultar su alivio soltando todo el aire que había mantenido debido a los nervios.

-Menos mal…

-Eso es todo. Vuelva el tres de Mayo para la siguiente revisión- Le entregó unos papeles-. Nos vemos.

Antonio asintió y salió de la consulta todavía sonriendo, para encontrarse al italiano dando patadas a la silla de enfrente. Parecía ansioso.

-Hey- Saludó.

-Hola- Le respondió el menor, dejando su jueguecito con los pies-. ¿Qué te han dicho?

-Estoy bien, al parecer- Sonrió levemente-. Mañana me dan el alta.

-Eso es genial- Le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego mirar el suelo con algo de pesadumbre-. Oye, Antonio…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Trató de buscar las palabras para sonar lo menos rogante posible. Quería permanecer en la casa donde había estado viviendo año y algo, pero no iba a obligar al otro a que le dejara quedarse.

-Verás… Ahora que vas a ir de vuelta a casa, tendríamos que tratar ciertos asuntos. Yo vivo también en esa casa, pero es tuya por herencia, así que… haré lo que quieras.

El mayor puso cara de confusión.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Bueno, que es tu casa, y no la mía. Soy prácticamente un desconocido para ti, y creo que te sería incómodo verme todos los días pululando por ahí.

Antonio sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El otro no supo cómo tomarse ese gesto.

-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Eras mi prometido. No tengo razones para echarte de casa. Tendremos que volver a conocernos, y lo que menos nos conviene es que te vayas de casa. Además, me han dicho que he de vivir mi vida tal y como hacía antes, y… ¿quién mejor lo sabrá que mi pareja?

-Sí… Supongo que tienes razón- Suspiró levemente-. Si te molesta, recuerda que puedes decírmelo.

-No hace falta que me lo repitas, Lovino. Quiero que te quedes, ¿está bien? Ya veré qué hacer más adelante, pero ahora pienso así. Mientras no seas un asesino o un psicópata, dudo que vaya a tener un problema- Rio-. Lo que menos quiero ahora es quedarme completamente solo en una casa que no conozco.

Lovino asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Tras eso, se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia varias direcciones. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con él fuera del cuarto donde antes Antonio había estado ingresado.

-Bueno… ¿Te apetece ir a coger un café a la cafetería? El de máquina sabe horrible.

-Lo sé- Comenzó a reírse-. Lo he probado. Fíjate tú, no sabía que había una cafetería en este hospital.

-La hay en la mayoría. ¿Vienes?

-Sí, claro.

Ambos caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos de aquel edificio, compartiendo de vez en cuando alguna que otra frase sin demasiada importancia. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, el italiano pulsó el botón y se pasó la mano por el pelo, algo nervioso.

-¿Has desayunado ya? Si quieres puedo comprarte algo.

-Sí, por favor... La verdad es que no he comido nada desde ayer a mediodía. La comida que me sirvieron a la noche sabía tan mal que no pude darle ni un bocado sin sentir náuseas.

-¿Qué era?

-Pescado y patatas, o algo así. No sé. Sé que era horrible.

El menor no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-De siempre has odiado el plato al que llaman "Fish and Chips", así que no me extraña que te entraran arcadas.

-¿Enserio?- Se sorprendió el español, alzando ambas cejas- ¿Simplemente por ser ese plato?

-Digamos que le tienes asco porque hace tiempo, si no recuerdo mal, un inglés te ofreció y te quedó el trauma.

Antonio sonrió, mostrando su sorpresa.

-¿Tan mal cocinaba como para eso?

-Sí. Todos le decimos que se busque por internet un tutorial o algo, pero es demasiado cabezota y no hace caso. Menos mal que nunca tuve la desgracia de probar uno de sus platos.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Se escuchó la campanita del ascensor, señalando que ya habían llegado a la planta solicitada. Ambos bajaron, enfrascados en la conversación.

-Sí, no. No lo sé exactamente. Yo lo llamaría "conocido". Lo tengo visto tantas veces con el bas…- Frenó el insulto- Francis que ya es costumbre.

-¿Son pareja?

\- Francis es demasiado liberal.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado a la cafetería.

* * *

Lovino tiró la bolsa donde llevaba las sobras del trabajo en cualquier lado y se echó en el sofá. Antes de poder darse el lujo de descansar un poco, tan sólo un par de minutos, se dio cuenta que al día siguiente tendría de vuelta al otro en casa.

Con brusquedad, se levantó y comenzó a buscar un sitio donde esconder toda la porquería que había acumulada en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, llamó a su hermano.

-"Dígame~"

- _Fratello_! ¡Necesito ayuda, ahora!

-"Ve… Te noto animado, _fratellone_ ~"

-Sí, sí. Muy animado y descansado, y todo eso. Ayuda.

\- "¿Ayuda en qué?"

-¡Necesito dejar la casa habitable!

-"Ve… ¿Tú la has visto bien? Eso es mucho trabajo. Límpiala."

-¡Ven y ayúdame!

-"Pe-pero… Estoy en el trabajo ahora mismo."

-¡Mentiroso de mierda!

-"Ve… Vale, sí, pero no voy a ir. Estoy ocupado en estos momentos. Tu novio, tu casa, tu suciedad. _Ciao_!"

-¡Cabrón! ¡Espera!- Escuchó la línea cortada y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Tendría que ponerse serio con todo aquello.

Sin dudarlo, fue al despacho donde Antonio trabaja. Ahí no iría a entrar en un tiempo, así que era un lugar seguro.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Con cierta nostalgia, observó los objetos allí colocados, tal y como su prometido los había dejado. Prestó especial atención a la guitarra que descansaba apoyada en la pared. Al lado y en un portafolios, las partituras que el mayor había dejado. Leyó el mensaje allí apuntado y sonrió con nostalgia. Realmente le dolía verlas, pero no las pensaba tirar.

* * *

 _2012, Octubre_

 _-Ven, Lovi- Llamó Antonio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba de la muñeca del pobre italiano._

 _-¡Joder, que ya voy! ¡No hace falta que me guíes, imbécil!_

 _El español detuvo su paseo y miró con ojos enfadados al menor._

 _-Oye, Lovi. Antes de nada, ¿tu regalo?_

 _-¿No era que no querías nada por el aniversario?- Frunció el ceño, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente nervioso por la mirada que le dedicaba el otro- Es broma. Te compré una caja de bombones, pero… me los dejé en casa, ¿vale?_

 _-Ya, claro- Sonrió con sorna, mas luego le dio un ligero beso en la nariz-. Realmente no quería nada que no fueras tú. Yo tampoco te he comprado nada._

 _-¿Enserio?- Su mueca se moldeó a una de molestia e indignación- ¿Nada de nada? Pensé que me mentirías y comprarías algo demasiado caro y extravagante, como siempre._

 _-Pues esta vez nada, pero porque quiero que lo escojas tú directamente. No obstante… sí te voy a regalar algo- Extendió su brazo hacia atrás, girándose un poco, y agarró la guitarra que había sobre la silla más cercana. Allí se sentó-. Como decías que te gustaba como suena la guitarra…- Comenzó a explicar, ligeramente nervioso ante la mirada atenta del otro- … he decidido escribirte una canción. No tiene letra de momento, pero…_

 _Lovino se sonrojó bruscamente ante aquello. Con lo ocupado que estaba el español, como para ponerse a componer._

 _Como si de la criatura más delicada se tratara, Antonio comenzó a acariciar las cuerdas de nylon, consiguiendo que por cada roce música sonara. A pesar de tener las partituras frente a él, no les hacía caso. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados o miraba con una ligera sonrisa a su pareja, la cual no podía evitar sentir como su corazón saltaba a cada sonrisa que este le dedicaba. Y con un acorde a medio terminar, se detuvo._

 _-¿Qué?- Preguntó el ítalo al notar la interrupción repentina- ¿Te has olvidado del resto?_

 _-No- Comenzó a reírse ante la mirada confusa del menor-. No te voy a tocar toda la canción al primer año. Digamos que por cada aniversario proseguiré un poco, ¿vale?_

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?_

 _-Así te doy una razón para que no me dejes._

 _Y con un suave movimiento, besó los labios de su pareja, antes de que este pudiera protestar siquiera._

* * *

Lovino agarró las partituras y las guardó en su bolsillo de la chaqueta. Las pensaba dejar en su habitación. Un recuerdo preciado como aquel no lo iba a perder también.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Bien. Menos mal que tenía guardados varios capítulos escritos con anterioridad, porque con los trabajos de clase que tengo que hacer quizás tardaría un mes en poder escribir esto...**

 **Al fin un capítulo largo... ¡Al fin! (Si pasa de 1000 palabras, para mí es largo)**

 **Parece que Antonio ya está sano y volverá a casa al fin, junto a Lovino, el cual le dará amor... Vale, no, pero sería maravilloso. Finalmente, tengo una pregunta: Estoy en un momento de esta historia (un par de capítulos más adelante) en donde tengo tres opciones: O saltar varios días, o hacer capítulos cortos y poco necesarios, o... tardar mucho tiempo pensando en qué poner para "rellenar", ya que son días no demasiado importantes donde la interacción entre la pareja es poca. ¿Qué creeis que debería hacer?**

* * *

 ** _Mad_** _ **dy** :_ _Así le da calorcito, que_ _aún hace frío en ese momento (?). Lovino es un hombre compulsivo, y vio la oportunidad para decirlo, es decir, ¿por qué no? Si hubiera tardado en contárselo, Antonio quizás se habría enfadado. Los padres fueron unos malos bichos, lo sé. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!_


	9. Día 12 tras despertar Día 1 en casa

**Día 12 tras despertar. Día 1 en casa**

 **...**

Antonio no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar por ventanilla del coche, tratando de memorizar el camino o quizás conseguir recordar algo. Mientras, Lovino conducía sin decir palabra tampoco. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada fugaz al moreno, mas no duraba mucho. Le molestaba que pareciera tan calmado. Debería tener preguntas, dudas, o algo así. No obstante, lo único que parecía era melancólico más que confuso.

Salieron de la ciudad para llegar al pueblo donde vivían. Antonio parecía confuso ante todo aquel lugar, sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo conocía o no. Era una sensación extraña para él. Trataba de captar cada detalle de todo lo que podía, memorizando, mas bien aprendiendo. El menor no podía comprender exactamente cómo este se sentía, pero sí hacerse a la idea sólo por las miradas que brindaba al paisaje. En unos minutos, ya estaban en casa.

-Ya hemos llegado- El italiano aparcó y le abrió la puerta a su compañero, a pesar de las quejas leves que este soltó. Era perfectamente capaz de abrirla por si solo-. ¿Te suena?

Antonio vio hacia todos lados y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Alguna cosa, como la puerta, o el felpudo. ¡Cómo para olvidarse de este felpudo!

El menor frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se acordaba de un felpudo con el dibujo y forma de un tomate, mas no de su pareja. Eso sí era triste.

-Algo es algo- Susurró.

Entraron en la casa y el moreno sonrió al reconocer algunas cosas que allí había. Al fin algo que le hiciera sentirse cómodo. Su casa, siendo parte de su vida desde que había nacido, al menos permanecía en su memoria de forma difuminada. Otra cosa muy distinta era recordar dónde estaba cada cosa.

Se acercó a la estantería y agarró un marco con la primera foto que se había sacado con Lovino. Parecían bastante jóvenes.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó, sonriente- Hasta en las fotos sales con cara larga. ¿Por qué estás sacando el dedo?

Lovino dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y se acercó al de ojos verdes.

-Llevabas insistiendo horas para que me sacara una foto contigo. Acepté, pero de mala gana, como puedes ver. No me gustan demasiado las fotos.

-¿Hay más?

-Alguna. Eras un pesado con lo de "inmortalizar recuerdos"- Sonrió ligeramente-, así que terminé por no rechazar salir en una foto.

El moreno miró la imagen como si se tratara de algo realmente preciado.

-¿En esta ya estábamos saliendo?- Preguntó.

-No, no. Te costó mucho conseguir que aceptara tener una cita.

Antonio asintió, perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la fotografía. El otro suspiró levemente y fue a preparar la comida. Tras eso haría la maleta y se desplazaría a la habitación de invitados.

-Háblame de nosotros, Lovino. ¿Cómo era yo?

El italiano frunció el ceño.

-Insistente en muchas cosas.

-¡Eeh!- Se quejó el mayor- Seguro que no era para tanto.

-Que fueras así no quiere decir que me molestara... mucho. Eras amable, sonriente... Parecido a cómo eres ahora, sólo que con recuerdos.

-¿Y tú?

-Aburrido, quejica y mandón.

-Seguro que no.

-Créeme que sí.

-Si fueras así seguramente no me hubiera enamorado de ti- Sonrió.

-A veces era soportable. Parecía me habías tomado por un reto.

El de ojos esmeralda no dijo nada. Parecía melancólico, quizás decaído por no recordar esos buenos tiempos. Lovino sintió lástima, aunque sabía que era peor el tener a alguien que no los recordara. Sin saber muy bien por qué, habló.

-¿Quieres revivirlo?

-¿Cómo?- El español dejó el marco en su sitio y se giró hacia él, curioso ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, bueno…- Se sonrojó bruscamente, tratando con desesperación de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que acababa de soltar- Q-quizás estaría bien que volvieras a vivir algunos hechos que f-fueron importantes para ti, como sería…

-¿…salir contigo?- Prosiguió el mayor, curioso.

-Algo así- Vio hacia el suelo. Definitivamente había dicho algo raro. Ahora sí se iba despidiendo de vivir con el español.

Antonio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? Es importante que recuerde cosas, y si no, al menos llenar algo mis años vividos.

El italiano no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho y suspirar con alivio. Increíblemente había salido impune de su impulso, y además, tendría la oportunidad de volver a seducir al otro, o por lo menos conocerse mejor. Aunque realmente, para él ya era imposible conocer más a Antonio.

-Mañana no trabajo…- Comenzó a decir el menor notablemente nervioso- así que si quieres salir…

-Claro- El español mostró una radiante sonrisa, la cual Lovino no supo descifrar. ¿Era simplemente por amabilidad, sentía lástima o realmente estaba ilusionado de salir con su prometido?-. Por mí bien.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Síiii. Se viene la primera cita. ¡Tenía ganas de esto!**

 ** _Maddy:_** ** _Nadie quiere ponerse a limpiar. Es horrible... Ya. Antonio tiene la cabeza dura, así que un golpe y amnesia de nada no le va a dejar peor de lo que ya estaba (?). Estaba colocado estratégicamente a dolor, lo reconozco. Saltaré en ese caso, muchas gracias por opinar, ¡y gracias por la review!_**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Día 2 en casa

**Día 2 en casa**

Antonio miró al ítalo mientras este conducía con toda la imprudencia que podía. El español se agarró al cinturón de seguridad y al apoya brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo. Se iban a matar.

-Tranquilo- El menor ni le dirigió la mirada al hablarle-. Tengo años de expe- ¡Aparta de en medio!

El español se encogió en su asiento, aterrado. Le acababa de gritar a un peatón por cruzar por el paso de cebra sin mirar a ambos lados. Estaba seguro de que al siguiente se lo llevaría por delante.

-¡Ayer no conducías así!

-Porque acababas de salir del hospital. ¿No querías conocerme? Ahora ya sabes algo nuevo. No me gusta ir despacio.

El español tragó seco. ¿Ese era el tranquilo chico con el que había estado hablando el resto de días? ¿Estaba prometido con él? Menudo pavor. Parecía que conducir lo ponía de malas o algo.

Había sido idea del menor rememorar su primera cita, algo que realmente había soltado sin pensar, mas a Antonio la idea le había entusiasmado. Tendría la oportunidad de tratar de recordar lo que un día vivió con la persona más importante para él, o eso se supone. En ese momento comenzaba a dudar si había sido una buena idea.

-Ya hemos llegado- El de ojos ambarinos aparcó y se estiró un poco, esperando a que el otro se estabilizara. Parecía un flan de lo que temblaba. La primera vez también había reaccionado así. "Aficionado" pensó, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Estás bien?

-Un poco... extasiado- Comenzó a reírse-. Eres un conductor hábil. Hemos llegado vivos a pesar de mis dudas.

Lovino volvió a sonreír, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- Preguntó ligeramente ilusionado y curioso el mayor.

-A un bar de batidos.

-¿¡Con este frío!? Nos está entrando viento directamente del norte.

-No seas quejica, que estamos en abril. Además, nunca- Remarcó la palabra- es mal día para tomar uno de esos batidos.

El español miró hacia un lado y luego hacia él, dudoso. Finalmente terminó por asentirle y fueron al establecimiento. Al menos allí hacía algo de calor.

Lovino se desprendió de su cazadora y la dejó sobre la silla. El otro se sentó directamente, ansioso por ver la carta.

Una camarera se les acercó con una amable sonrisa en los labios. Sacó el bolígrafo y se preparó para tomar la comanda.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué van a tomar?

-No sé- Soltó Antonio algo indeciso-. Hay tantos... ¡querría probar todos!- Se quejó, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres que pida por ti?- Preguntó el ítalo.

-No, no- Se fijó en todas los sabores, mostrándose serio-. Creo que pediré el de mango, o el de vainilla. ¡No, no, no! El de fresa, ¿o el de galleta?

La joven tachó otra vez la comanda. Su paciencia, no obstante, era elevada.

-Pedirá el de chocolate- El español se iba a quejar, mas Lovino le cubrió la boca con la mano-. Yo uno de helado de limón.

Ella asintió y se fue, dejando a la pareja sola de nuevo. El mayor refunfuñó.

-Te dije que quería pedir yo.

-Ya me lo agradecerás después. Deja de quejarte.

El local no era muy grande, decorado con los colores blanco y azul. La radio emitía los últimos éxitos de música. A Lovino no le gustaba lo que sonaba, mas el otro tarareaba la melodía que escuchaba. ¿Conocía la canción acaso?

Esperaron a que lo pedido llegara. El menor dejó que el otro se comiera con la mirada su batido. Tenía nata y sirope de chocolate por encima, y para terminar, una galleta con forma de oso. Antonio no esperó a que llegara el de su compañero y probó la bebida, sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal está?- Preguntó el ítalo, apoyándose en la palma de la mano.

-Es el mejor batido que he probado en la vida, de lejos. Tampoco recuerdo mucho, pero de esto sé que no me voy a olvidar.

Lovino sonrió ante las palabras del joven frente a él. Más le valía no volver a perder la memoria.

Su batido llegó después, junto con un pequeño bol con palomitas.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó el español mientras cogía un poco de nata con una cuchara.

-Un hermano menor. Eras amigo de él. En personalidad os parecéis algo. Se llama Feliciano.

-Es un nombre bonito- Respondió, para después meterse la cuchara en la boca-. Acorde a su personalidad, supongo.

El italiano se molestó un poco por el comentario. ¿Les decía a todos que su nombre era bonito? Bebió un poco de su vaso entre leves suspiros.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lovino prestó atención al de ojos verdes, comiendo una palomita de maíz.

-Veintitrés.

-¿Y cómo nos conocimos?

-Pensé que eras un acosador.

-¿…Q-qué?

-Verás…

»Tenía 17 cuando pasó. Yo estaba volviendo del instituto ese día, como cualquier otro, hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Cuando me giré, te vi a lo lejos. Seguí caminando y me fijé que estabas siguiendo mis pasos. Terminé por correr contigo persiguiéndome mientras me gritabas algo que no logré entender.

El menor hizo una pausa, bebiendo algo de su batido. La expresión de confusión del otro era realmente graciosa.

* * *

 _2011, febrero_

 _Lovino se quedó mirando al mayor, con los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué ese desconocido lo había perseguido y ahora lo estaba agarrando del brazo? No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero cuando se giró, el moreno lo soltó enseguida._

 _-¡Lo siento! Pensé que eras otra persona- Se disculpó, mostrándose arrepentido._

 _-¿¡Es que estás mal de la cabeza!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona con dos dedos de frente hace eso!?_

 _El español ignoró su pregunta._

 _-¿Eres hermano de Feliciano?_

 _"_ _Oh, genial. Otro pesado interesado en_ fratello _"_

 _-¿Y a ti que te importa?_

 _-Tenía que entregarle una cosa...- Comenzó a buscar en su mochila, para luego sacar una carta- ¿Puedes dársela tú por mí?_

 _El italiano miró con mala cara hacia el sobre._

 _-¿Y qué le digo? ¿Que un loco acosador me la ha dado?_

 _-Ah. No, no es mía. Me han usado de recadero- Se rio-. Como para llegar a casa tengo que pasar por aquí también, se aprovecharon. Y por si lo preguntas, me llamo Antonio- Dijo con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el sol._

 _A Lovino esa sonrisa le resultó molesta._

 _-No me lo preguntaba, ni iba a hacerlo- Cogió la carta con cierto fastidio ¿Quién seguía escribiendo cartas a esas alturas? Existían los SMS, que eran mucho más prácticos-. Bastardo rarito..._

 _-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

 _-Ni te lo voy a decir porque fijo que lo olvidas._

 _Y antes de que Antonio pudiera contestar, se fue._

 _Se llevó una sorpresa al verlo un día charlar tranquilamente con Feliciano. Al parecer, vivía una calle más abajo._

* * *

Lovino miró fijamente hacia un punto cualquiera del bar. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos al mencionar aquel día. Mientras, Antonio comenzó a jugar con la nata de su batido, prestándole atención al ítalo de vez en cuando. Parecía muy decaído a ojos del mayor.

-Lovino.

El citado se giró hacia él, curioso.

-¿Eh?

No se esperó la cuchara embadurnada de crema, la cual fue directa a su nariz. Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyando los índices en su labio. Después señaló hacia el otro.

-¿Enserio?

Antonio comenzó a reírse ruidosamente. El de orbes ambarinos entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, Lovino, pero tenías una expresión algo amarga y pensé que debía endulzarla.

-Tonto...- Soltó, sin poder evitar sonreír tontamente después.

* * *

Realmente sí que hacía frío en ese momento. Lovino se encogió sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose las mejillas con el cuello de su propia chaqueta.

-No debimos quedarnos tanto tiempo allí- Dijo el español, estremeciéndose-. Pero estuvo bien.

Parecía que el mayor se lo había pasado bien, y curiosamente para el otro, los temas de conversación que habían salido se habían parecido a la primera vez.

-¿Quieres ir a casa o prefieres quedar por aquí?

-¿Qué hice en la primera cita?

-Dimos un paseo luego, pero era agosto. No hacia tanto frío de noche.

-Pues me da igual. Vamos.

Para ser la primera vez que paseaba por allí, Antonio parecía conocer bastante bien la zona. Su amnesia interesaba al menor. ¿Qué había olvidado realmente?

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- Preguntó el ítalo unos pasos más atrás del otro.

-No lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que conozco este sitio, pero no me suena- Se encogió de hombros-. ¿No consiste en eso un paseo? Ir sin rumbo fijo y charlar mientras.

El de ojos color miel consiguió ponerse al lado del mayor.

Siguieron el paseo que había pegado cerca del muelle. El español parecía perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, mirando como las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse al acercarse el ocaso. Incluso el cielo comenzó a teñirse con tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, iluminando levemente el mar que había frente a ellos.

Tan perdido estaba en su mundo que no escuchó la advertencia del chico que estaba a su izquierda y se golpeó contra una farola.

Lovino no tardó en comenzar a reírse.

-Ay... ¡Oye! No es gracioso. Me he hecho daño- Sonrió, tratando de aguantar su propia risa para así parecer enfadado-. Creo que me he partido la frente. Ahora volveré a tener amnesia.

-Te pasa por torpe. Yo te avisé- Detuvo sus risas para acercarse al mayor-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás mareado o algo?

El español lo miró, confundido.

-No, no. Estoy bien- Se frotó la nariz, la cual se había llevado la peor parte-. No te preocupes.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-Pero...

No pudo objetar. El menor parecía demasiado preocupado por si realmente pudiera pasarle algo por tan estúpido golpe.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y eso, damas y caballeros, es un Lovino sobreprotector. Antonio se ha golpeado la nariz y ya no puede salir de casa.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha sido fluff? ¿Demasiada confianza entre ambos o ha sido justa? Espero que esté bien. Ciertamente tengo mucha inseguridad con esta historia por la relación lenta entre ambos, y la situación incómoda en la que se encuentra. Es muy difícil tener sus personalidades en momentos como esos, así que si notáis demasiado OC, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Ah, y al final me he decidido a saltar varios días, pasando del 5 al 12. Espero que no haya demasiado problema con eso, ya que por votación salió elegida la idea de suprimir días de relleno. (De verdad, esta historia me tiene demasiado insegura en algunas ocasiones)**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews, favoritos y alertas**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Día 3 en casa

**Día 3 en casa**

 **...**

-Yo me tengo que ir al trabajo, así que se quedará a tu cargo mi hermano.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya soy mayor para estar solo en casa- Bromeó.

-No quiero encontrarte muerto en la alfombra porque te dio un ataque y no tuviste tiempo para avisar, así que no te quejes- Estuvo a punto de añadir un comentario mordaz como "no quiero echar a perder mi alfombra", mas prefirió callarse. No era el momento.

-Está bien...

Lovino recogió sus cosas y miró el reloj. El mayor también lo miró como por acto reflejo.

-Me parece sorprendente que estemos en el 2017 ya- Soltó, algo confundido.

-¿Estás revisando el calendario continuamente como te dijeron?

-Ajá.

Una recomendación del doctor. Cuánto más entero del día en el que vivía estuviera, mejor.

-Feliciano no da llegado. Por su culpa voy a llegar más tarde de lo que quería.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-Soy cocinero- Volvió a mirar el reloj. Su jefe lo iba a matar.

-¿Enserio? No me lo imaginaba- Rio.

-¿Por...?- Preguntó, algo fastidiado.

-Llevo tres días en casa y he comido únicamente pasta con tomate por encima, y pizza precocinada.

Lovino gruñó. No era su culpa estar tan ocupado cuidando de un inválido mental.

La puerta sonó, haciendo saber al impaciente Vargas que su hermano ya había llegado (media hora tarde de lo acordado).

-¡Veee-!

-Una mierda. Ya sabes dónde está todo. Vigílalo.

Salió de la casa con prisas, dejando a Feliciano con la palabra en la boca.

-Hola, Toni- Su tono de voz sonó al típico con el que un padre o madre habla con su hijo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Bien...? Oye... Que no recuerde cosas antes del accidente no quiere decir que me haya quedado tonto- Comenzó a reírse-. ¿Feliciano?

-¡Ve! ¡El mismo! Se me hace algo raro tener que volver a presentarme...

-Míralo desde otro punto de vista. No soy el Antonio al que te presentaste exactamente, así que es algo nuevo.

-Tiene sentido...- Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele- Avísame si te pasa algo.

-¿Grito o te mando un mensaje?

-Ve...- Se lo pensó- Cualquiera estará bien, supongo.

El español se rio. Lo había dicho con tono irónico, mas el otro no parecía haberlo notado.

Fue a la cocina, buscando algo que comer. Quizás con suerte Lovino le había dejado preparado. Pizza precocinada de nuevo.

El español suspiró, decepcionado. No le quedaría más opción que intentar cocinar algo por él mismo. No podría ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

A pesar de no saber bien que estaba preparado, siguió las indicaciones que su cerebro le daba. Era como algo automático. No era la primera vez que le pasaba desde que se había despertado. También sabía el camino de casa a la tienda, o conducir aunque no había probado. Cuando comenzó a batir los huevos se dio cuenta de que era una tortilla de patatas.

Volvió al salón, dispuesto a avisar al menor de los italianos, mas este se había quedado dormido. Quizás ya era bastante tarde y se había saltado la comida para así pasar directamente a la siesta.

El mayor suspiró. Pensó que quizás estaría más seguro con una piedra que con él. Restándole importancia, siguió a lo suyo. Después de comer pudo hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que había llegado: Explorar la casa. Sólo había pisado el salón, cocina, el baño y su propio cuarto. ¿Seguiría siendo la misma casa que malamente recordaba?

Feliciano se despertó por el ruido estruendoso que escuchó, además de una queja tras esto.

-¡Vee! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

El instinto de buen italiano le dijo que saliera por patas de allí, pero si hacía eso, su hermano se encargaría de eliminarlo y de forma seguramente mucho peor. Fue al foco del ruido, encontrándose a Antonio, el cual trataba de colocar las cosas en... donde quiera que estuvieran antes.

-Oh. Parece que _Fratello_ "ordenó" la casa- Miró el montón de cosas que su hermano había tratado de esconder tras un mes de desorden y caos estando él solo en casa-. Yo le dije que recogiera... Él se lo tomó a su modo.

Esconder todo en una habitación no era la mejor manera de limpiar, no.  
Antonio se apartó del montón de basura. Olía mal, bastante mal. Quizás había muerto alguien ahí dentro.

Como también era su casa, decidió recoger todo aquello, ayudado a ratos por el menor, el cual parecía que se entretenía con cada cosa que encontraba. Desde una tarrina de helado vacía, a unas fotos de Antonio, las cuales habían terminado dentro de la caja del postre.

-Me pregunto por qué habrán acabado ahí...- Supuso que simplemente su hermano habría estado llorando por la pérdida mientras comía helado compulsivamente- ¡Toño! ¡Mira esto! ¿Qué hace una guitarra aquí arrojada? Ve... Hasta hay unos pantalones.

-¿Vas a ayudar o a mover más las cosas?- Preguntó, comenzando a reírse mientras se acercaba y miraba con curiosidad los "tesoros" que el más joven había descubierto-¿Sabías que Lovino y yo nos conocimos por ti? Eso me contó.

-Claro que lo sé. Ve. Fui vuestra celestina luego- Sonrió ante la expresión de curiosidad del moreno-. Mi hermano es un hueso duro de roer, difícil de convencer. Cedió a salir por ahí contigo porque yo le tendí una emboscada. Le hicimos una "intervención".

* * *

 _2011, agosto_

 _Y ahí estaba él, pálido como un papel. Acababa de entrar en casa y lo primero que había visto al abrir la puerta había sido un grupo de personas que conocía bastante bien. Su abuelo, Feliciano, los dos amigos idiotas del español, Emma y Ludwig, aunque el último parecía estar allí porque no le quedaba otra. Le miraron entre preocupados y molestos._

 _-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?- Preguntó, alzando la voz. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era problemas, como que le obligaran a pagar aquellas deudas que se había "olvidado" de pagar._

 _Su hermano sacó un papel de un sobre y comenzó a leer._

 _-Querido fratello- El citado bufó-. Hacemos esta reunión para tratar un tema en común el cual nos está preocupado a todos los aquí presentes: Tu cabezonería._

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no soy...!_

 _-Conoces a Antonio desde hace unos seis meses, y este lleva pidiéndote una cita dos de esos seis._

 _-La razón por la cual este hecho nos molesta- Prosiguió la rubia belga- es que tú no le digas que sí aun sabiendo que estás más enamorado de él que yo del chocolate, y eso es decir._

 _-¡Yo no estoy...!_

 _-En cualquier caso, no te obligamos a que cedas y sucumbas a las tentaciones del pecado- Siguió el francés con una sonrisa extraña en la boca-. Todos sabemos que le tienes ganas, pero no te atreves a salir con él._

 _-Eso no es..._

 _-Queremos que seas feliz- Añadió Feliciano-. Obviamente, salir con él es tu opción, pero queremos dejarte claro que no corres peligro alguno por tener una cita con él. Os gustáis, él es muy buen chico, y está perdidamente enamorado de ti._

 _-Lo secundo- Afirmó la belga, dando pie después a que el menor de los hermanos siguiera._

 _-Vamos a exponer uno a uno las razones de por qué creemos que deberías darle una oportunidad y después..._

 _-¡Está bien!-Chilló el mayor de los Vargas, asustado- No pienso escuchar a todos vosotros ni harto de vino. Prefiero mil veces darle una oportunidad al bastardo ese antes que tener que aguantar a cada uno dándome la vara._

 _El menor de los hermanos sonrió. Su plan había salido demasiado bien._

* * *

Antonio comenzó a reírse ante aquella historia. Definitivamente su relación con Lovino no había comenzado de forma usual. Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió algo parecido a rememorar viejos tiempos sin realmente recordarlos bien. Fue agradable y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tras eso salisteis un par de veces y luego empezasteis vuestra relación. Ve… Y pensar que dijo que sí sólo para no escucharnos…

* * *

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando. Feliciano le contó todo lo que pudo sobre él mismo, y sobre Antonio también, aunque en minoría. Debía rellenar los huecos en su cabeza de alguna forma.

El italiano vio la hora, y para su sorpresa, hacía más de media hora que tendría que haberse ido. Lovino no había llegado, por lo que supuso que esa había sido su venganza.

-Yo tengo que irme. Tengo una cita importante. ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Qué? Lovino aún no ha llegado.

- _Arriverci_!

Salió a las prisas de casa del español, justo encontrándose frente a su hermano, el cual parecía entre enfadado y sorprendido por verlo salir antes de que él hubiera entrado.

-Ve, sí. Ya me regañarás otro día.

Lovino vio cómo su familiar se fue sin siquiera permitirle decirle algo. Con un fuerte y ruidoso suspiro, entró. Recorrió con la mirada la sala, sin rastro del mayor.

-¿Antonio?

-¡Un momento!

El italiano dejó las llaves en su sitio y se quitó la cazadora. El español fue a su encuentro.

-¡Hola!

-¿Dejaste irse a Feliciano?

-Tenía una cita importante.

El de ojos ambarinos volvió a suspirar.

-Los médicos me dicen que no te deje solo y tú haces eso... Simplemente iba a salir. No le pasaba nada por esperar unos minutos.

-Vale, vale. La próxima vez ya lo sabré.

El italiano se echó sobre el sofá, cansado. Tampoco tenía ganas de comentar algo más, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

-Hoy he descubierto que sé cocinar- Comentó el mayor con un tono bastante alegre en su voz.

-¿Enserio?- Sonó curioso, mas como tenía el rostro pegado al sofá ya que ni girarse pretendía, tampoco sonó demasiado alto.

Antonio le tendió lo que quedaba de la tortilla que había hecho

-Cómo estás cansado pensé que quizás no te apetecería cocinar. ¿Quieres?

El más joven giró un poco su cabeza, lo justo para ver el plato frente a él. Volvió a su posición original.

-No, gracias. Lo siento, pero no me gusta la patata.

-Eso no me lo dijo Feliciano...

El menor se asustó ante aquel comentario. Se sentó en el sofá y le dedicó una rápida mirada hacia el otro.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

Antonio vio hacia él, ligeramente confundido.

-Lo típico. Tu edad, donde trabajas, algún gusto que otro, tu carácter en extremo agresivo, aunque conmigo no lo eres…

Lovino no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo ha ido tú día?- Decidió preguntar el español, dejando el plato sobre la mesita de café.

-Bien. Como siempre, un día tranquilo en el restaurante.

No le iba a contar que corría peligro de ser despedido, ni que el jefe le había gritado por llegar tarde, sin tolerar el hecho de que su pareja hubiera tenido un accidente y que no debía dejarlo solo.

-Creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana hablaremos, ¿vale?- Sonrió ligeramente y le dio una palmada en el hombro al moreno-. Buenas noches.

-¿Ya? Son las diez y media.

-Buenas noches- Repitió, forzando una sonrisa.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la habitación de invitados, observando de reojo cómo el otro subía al piso superior para ir también a cama. Cuando cerró la puerta, decidió descargar la rabia acumulada por todo el día y golpear la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, hiriéndose el puño. Volvió a golpearla con la misma fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que comprobó que sus nudillos se habían pelado ligeramente, escociendo y manchando la puerta con tonos carmesís. Apretó los dientes y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Joder! Hostia, puta- Se llevó la mano al rostro y comenzó a llorar, sin saber bien si era por su rabia o por la herida que acababa de hacerse-. Joder... Estúpido Antonio, estúpido Feliciano, estúpido jefe de mierda...

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ahora no- Dijo el italiano con voz rota, tratando de sonar lo mejor posible, en vano ya que sus sollozos escapaban continuamente de entre sus labios, haciendo la situación más obvia.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El menor permaneció en silencio. Se levantó del suelo y le abrió la puerta. La expresión de preocupación que el otro mostró le hizo sentirse peor.

-¿No se supone que ibas a dormir?- Preguntó el italiano, limpiándose el resto de las lágrimas que quedaban adornando su rostro.

-Eso debería decirte yo...- Extendió la mano, tocándole el hombro levemente- Escuché un golpe y vine a ver qué había pasado. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente. ¿No se me nota acaso?

-No demasiado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Finalmente, el español decidió abrazar a Lovino.

-Sabía yo que realmente no eras cómo te mostrabas... No tienes que fingir ser alguien que no eres. No tienes por qué ser amable si no quieres.

-Tú no lo entiendes- Apoyó su frente contra el pecho del mayor-. No me conoces.

-Por eso es peor que finjas ser otra persona. Quiero conocer realmente a la persona con la que me iba a casar. Será difícil si no cooperas.

-Está bien, bastardo.

-¡Así me gusta! Ahora, cuéntame que te preocupa, por favor.

Antonio permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo que su compañero le estuvo explicando acerca de su situación económica, todos los problemas que tenía antes, todos los recientes. En un momento u otro sería despedido. Trató de mencionar su miedo a perder al español, mas no fue capaz. Era algo que no podría entender. Él no vivía con la presión de fracasar en su intento de volver a enamorar a alguien que quería más que a nadie y este ni lo recordaba. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, Antonio no permitió que se separara de sus brazos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

El italiano se soltó de su abrazo y asintió levemente.

-Un poco.

-Supongo que es difícil lo que estás pasando en este momento, y si me es posible, trataré de ayudar. Quiero sentirme menos inútil.

-Tú no eres un inútil ahora. Lo has sido siempre.

Por primera vez en esa noche, el italiano se río levemente, seguido de Antonio.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **El pobre Lovi no pudo soportar reprimir su mala leche y kabumbeó. Menos mal que Antonio acepta esa personalidad. Ahora podrá ser cómo realmente es. ¿No es maravilloso? (DE MOMENTO). Vale, sólo bromeo. No es como si fuera a hacer que atropellaran al pobre Antonio de nuevo o algo. Estaría sobrepasando la línea de crueldad.**

* * *

 **Maddy: Me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sí, sí que son adorables. (Yo también tenía ganas de tomar un batido cuando estaba escribiendo, y ahora que hace calorcito, más). Toño, si sigues así de distraído, te van a volver a atropeyar o te caerás puerto abajo. ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!**

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	12. Día 4 en casa

**Día 4 en casa**

 **...**

Era la quinta vez en esos quince segundos que llamaba a la puerta. Él lo había oído perfectamente la primera vez, por lo que no hacía falta que arruinaran su asombroso descanso con tanta insistencia. Con algo de mal humor, se levantó del sofá, en el cual prácticamente se acababa de tumbar, y fue a abrir. Ya sabía quién era desde el primer timbrazo.

Tan sonriente y con ese porte tan elegante que tenía, Francis saludó a su amigo.

– _Bonjour_ ~

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes a molestar mi asombroso descanso?

–¿No recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?– Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mostrando la "lástima" que le daba la mala memoria del alemán– El pequeño Lovino nos pidió hacerle compañía a Toño mientras iba a trabajar~ (Sí que debe estar desesperado como para llamarme).

El increíble albino se rascó la barriga un par de veces.

–Es mi único día de descanso, ¿tengo que pasarlo de niñera?

–Tú mismo– El francés se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta–. Así me será más fácil ser el mejor y más genial amigo de Toño.

No tardó ni medio segundo en convencer al otro.

* * *

Antonio giró en el suelo del salón, rodando sobre la alfombra para así remarcar su aburrimiento. Llevaba media hora solo y seguía vivo. Antonio 1, Lovino 0. Se había quedado sin batería en el móvil y no tenía la contraseña del ordenador del despacho. Definitivamente, no sabía que hacer un día lluvioso como aquel.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y el español se levantó de un salto. Debían ser los otros dos extraños que le habían hecho compañía hacía unos días. Quizás podía dejarlos fuera... Se dio cuenta de que eso estaba mal (además de que el menor se enfadaría bastante si se enterara de que se había quedado sin vigilancia todo el día) y abrió la puerta.

–¡Hola!– Saludó algo nervioso– ¿Francis y...?– Esperó unos segundos, pensando el nombre del segundo– ¿... Gilbert? Sí, ¿no?

El albino se puso a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro, dejándolo más sorprendido que antes.

–Claro que te acuerdas de mi asombrosa persona. No podía ser de otra forma.

–¿Qué?

–Mi genial yo ha tenido que hacer un hueco en su ajetreada agenda para poder venir, pero como eras un buen amigo, vinimos a hacer compañía.

–Estaba durmiendo- Aclaró el francés, entrando por la puerta tras cerrar el paraguas y dejarlo en su sitio–. Bueno, querido. ¿Cómo estás? Estuvimos hablando con tu querido italiano y parecía temeroso de que te fueras a romper o algo–Le dedicó una rápida y, ciertamente, pervertida mirada-. ¡Yo te veo tan sano como siempre!

–¿Gracias?

–No lo agobies– Gruñó el albino, apretándolo todavía más–. Tu mirada da miedo.

–Sólo estaba siendo educado.

–¿Podéis pasar?– Preguntó el español apartándose con sutileza de los brazos del alemán– Está entrando lluvia.

El rubio dejó el paraguas y pasó, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

– _Mon dieu!_ ¿Desde hace cuánto que esto no se limpia? Creo que con tanto polvo ni Gilbert podría verse reflejado en el espejo.

–¿Me estás retando?– Preguntó el citado, alzando la voz.

– _Non_ , _non_ – Se sentó en el sofá, e ignoró a Gilbert–. ¿Cómo llevas tu estancia aquí?

–Es mi cuarto día. Aún tengo que acostumbrarme. Es una casa grande. He tenido que poner señales a los cajones– Rio levemente–, aunque suene triste.

–Es comprensible. No eras una persona demasiado ordenada, así que encontrar cada cosa ha de ser difícil~

–¡No si eres mi asombrosa persona!– Chilló con orgullo el de cabello ceniza. Fue ignorado de nuevo.

–Un poco, aunque podría ser peor.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. No eran como los momentos de calma que podía tener mientras cenaba con Lovino, el cual estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar largo y tendido, sino más bien... Incómodo, sí.

–Y... ¿Cómo os conocí?– Preguntó el español, tratando de sacar tema de conversación de forma algo forzada.

–Es una historia genial– Soltó Gilbert mientras se sentaba al lado del español–. Era un buen día...

* * *

 _2005, Noviembre_

 _Antonio dejó el examen en la mesa del profesor y salió de clase, con cara más de muerto que de vivo._

 _–_ _Hey– Le chitaron._

 _Se giró, buscando al dueño de aquella llamada de atención. No era otro que su vecino y mejor amigo Francis. El rubio se acercó al otro y le dio una palmada en el culo._

 _–_ _¿Cómo ha ido el examen? No te veo demasiado animado._

 _–_ _Ha sido horrible. Me pasé toda la noche sin dormir para estudiar…_

 _–_ _Eso te pasa por dejarlo todo para el último día._

 _–_ _Estaba ocupado… haciendo nada. Vale, sí, pero tienes que reconocer que hizo preguntas que no salían en los apuntes._

 _–_ _El profesor de biología es un amargado. Ya lo sabes, Toño._

 _–_ _Creo que todos los profesores lo son. Es la profesión maldita. Recuérdame que nunca sea profesor._

 _Francis rio._

 _–_ _Pues a mí no me salió tan mal, la verdad. Creo que este lo apruebo, y eso que apenas estudié._

 _Antes de que el español pudiera decirle que se alegraba por él mientras que realmente maldecía su suerte interiormente, un ser plateado pasó entre ellos, empujando a ambos con fuerza y tirando al rubio al suelo._

 _–_ _¡Por todos los…!– Francis se colocó bien el peinado, comprobando quién le había hecho caer– ¡Antonio! ¡Ve a por él!_

 _–_ _¿Y-yo? Bueno, vale._

 _Se dispuso a dar dos pasos, mas aquella cosa que se había ido corriendo volvía, y esta vez iba a impactar contra él. Se apartó con reflejos que creyó imposibles y dejó que el otro siguiera su camino, tropezando con los pies del francés._

 _El moreno se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del desconocido y lo tocó con un dedo. Tenía el pelo color ceniza y la piel blanca, además de que parecía ser de primero. Este reaccionó moviendo ligeramente el pie._

 _–_ _Bueno. Por lo menos sabemos que está vivo– Soltó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _–_ _Hey. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?_

 _–_ _¡Estoy bien!– Gruñó el menor, levantándose de un salto mientras sonreía con soberbia– Ese mero golpe no iba a pasar al asombroso Gilbert._

 _–_ _Te está sangrando la nariz– Explicó Antonio, tendiéndole un pañuelo._

 _–_ _Deberías tener más cuidado– Añadió el francés, todavía molesto por el empujón de antes._

 _–_ _Estaba huyendo de un profesor, y luego me crucé con otro… ¡Escondedme!_

 _Agarró ambos cuerpos y se cubrió con ellos._

 _–_ _¿Pero qué estás…?– Francis no pudo terminar la frase. Vio como un profesor observaba el pasillo, con cara de pocos amigos, para luego pasar por delante de ellos y seguir su camino._

 _Tardaron un par de segundos en hablar tras comprobar que el adulto había desaparecido._

 _–_ _¡Gracias por la ayuda!– Gritó en susurro el alemán– Mi increíble yo os debe un favor. Os daré el honor de quedar con mi persona un recreo, pero sólo uno. Estoy muy ocupado._

 _–_ _Creo que pasamos– Soltó el francés mientras tiraba de la camisa al otro para hacer que caminara._

 _–_ _¿Eh? Oh, vale. ¡Ya nos veremos!– Añadió Antonio, tratando de caminar con normalidad a pesar de los tirones._

 _Gilbert sintió como pateaban su ego con aquellas palabras._

 _–_ _¡Está bien! Me quedaré con mi asombrosa soledad, ¡porque estar sólo es lo mejor!_

 _El español se giró hacia su vecino, el cual le miró con la misma cara._

 _–_ _Vamos, Fran. Da pena._

 _–_ _No. No pienso adoptar a ese rarito. Luego quien tendrá que encargarse de él seré yo, y no me apetece._

 _–_ _Venga…_

 _El rubio suspiró con exageración y le soltó._

 _–_ _Me llamo Antonio, y este de aquí es Francis– Se acercó al otro, el cual no cabía en su asombro–. Tú eras Gilbert, ¿verdad?_

* * *

–Y después de ofreceros mi asombrosa compañía, os arrastrasteis a mis pies para pedir un día más, ya que no os era suficiente sólo un recreo– Se rio de forma ruidosa–. Así comenzó nuestra asombrosa amistad.

–No le creas media palabra– Soltó el francés mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza al menor–. Luego ya te contaré la historia de verdad.

* * *

Lovino cerró la puerta nada más entrar, mostrando todo el cansancio que sentía. Se estiró, se rascó la barriga y se volvió a estirar.

–¿Antonio?

Sólo recibió unas risas por el fondo de contestación. Supuso que seguía con sus amigos, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado. Bueno, hasta que escuchó un grito.

–¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!– Preguntó, preocupado, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta que llevaba al salón.

Francis estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, con el moreno sobre él mientras este le agarraba la pierna y le pisaba la espalda. Gilbert tenía el teléfono en mano, gravando la escena.

–¡Me ha metido mano!– Se quejó el español, tirando de la pierna del que tenía barba.

–¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Para!

El de ojos ambarinos pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo. No tardó mucho comenzar a reírse a carcajadas ruidosas.

–Sabía que un día terminarías por notar sus abusos.

–¿¡Que lo hacía habitualmente!?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Han pasado 1000 años y al fin Antonio ha descubierto que su mejor amigo lo manoseaba siempre que podía.**

 **El próximo no será demasiado interesante (EJEM, RELLENO) así que lo siento, pero es que ya tenía la idea en la cabeza y quise escribirlo a pesar de no tener nada realmente interesante. Supongo que es lo que tiene una historia así, que no siempre ocurrirá algo que haya ganas de leer.**

* * *

 **Lovi love: Anda. Me alegra volver a leerte jajaja. Amor y paciencia se les llama, cosas que tiene que tener en demasía para aguantar esta situación y no rendirse. Pues lo más seguro es que sí, que se sienta fatal si recupera la memoria, y es normal con lo que ha hecho sufrir a nuestro querido italiano... No te preocupes, que toda review es bien recibida. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **Creo que eso es todo. Últimamente no sé qué comentar. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos! _  
_**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	13. Día 5 en casa

**Día 5 en casa**

 **...**

–No. Me niego a quedarme a solas con él. Sabes lo que hizo ayer, y había una persona más delante. No quiero que me viole o algo.

–Sabes perfectamente que no te va a hacer nada. Él simplemente es así de asqueroso. No te preocupes- Le dio una palmadita y levantó el pulgar–. Ánimo.

–Eso no me ayuda.

–Vamos, Antonio. Era tu amigo de la infancia. No va a hacerte nada.

–Ya, claro– Frunció el ceño ligeramente–. Eso lo dirá en mi lápida: "No va a hacerte nada" decían.

Lovino rodó los ojos.

–No voy a dejarte solo en casa. Tampoco te voy a llevar al trabajo– Añadió antes de que el español pudiera abrir la boca.

–¿Por qué no? Estaría en silencio y en una mesa, sin molestar.

–¿Toda la tarde? Paso.

–¿Por qué?

–Mi jefe se tomaría a mal que estuvieras ahí sin hacer nada para pedir un mísero plato. Y no, no pedirías más porque la comida es absurdamente cara. No te quejes y espera calmado hasta que venga el bastardo.

La mirada apenada que le dedicó el español le encogió el corazón. Parecía un perro siendo abandonado en medio de la calle.

–Oye. Lo siento, ¿vale? Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar.

El mayor asintió levemente y dejó que el italiano se fuera. Poco tardó en subir a su habitación. Supuso que sería buena idea seguir empapelando la habitación con señalizaciones y sacó las pegatinas y el permanente para proseguir. En el armario había un cajón que no había conseguido abrir debido al tiempo que llevaba cerrado. Rebuscando en la cómoda a la derecha de la cama, la cual supuso que era de su compañero, encontró una pequeña llave. En el segundo cajón aparecieron el resto de cosas, como unas esposas y una pequeña pieza metalizada con forma de pastilla, sólo que algo más grande. Esto lo dejó un poco confundido, como si fueran las piezas de un extraño y complejo puzle al cual no le pillaba el truco. Lo de las esposas se hizo a la idea de para qué eran, pero la cosa plateada la cual recordaba a una bala, no tenía ni idea.

Ya le preguntaría a Lovino.

De tal sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar el timbre en ese momento, se guardó el objeto pequeño en el bolsillo, como tratando de esconder lo que serían la prueba de su crimen. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

–Hola~– Saludó el que ese día (y alguno más) sería su única compañía– Siento lo de ayer, de veras. Fue costumbre.

–Está bien– Sonrió de forma forzada, apretando el objeto en su bolsillo, como si el francés fuera a descubrir que estaba ocultado–. No te preocupes por ellos.

–¿Toño? ¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Yo? ¿Nada?

–¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?- Alzó una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa galante.

–¿Lo afirmo?

–Realmente nunca se te ha dado bien mentir– Negó con la cabeza un par de veces- ¿Qué ocultas?

El español decidió rendirse y mostrar su delito. No por sentirse mal, sino porque quizás alguien como Francis podría decirle qué era eso.

–Lo encontré en mi habitación y no sé qué es. Parece una pastilla o algo así. Estaba en la mesilla que era de Lovino.

El rubio alzó una ceja hacia su amigo, sorprendido. ¿Realmente no sabía qué era eso?

–¿Ves el botón que tiene en la parte de arriba?– Recibió un suave asentimiento– Púlsalo.

Cuando notó la vibración captó el funcionamiento de "esa pastilla" al momento.

–Aaaaaaaah. Sabía que alguien perturbador como tú me ayudaría a descubrir que era.

–¡Oye!

–No le digas a Lovino que he encontrado esto, o me matará, y a ti también.

–Sobre todo a mí por decirte qué era. Deja eso en su sitio antes que te olvides, y luego vuelve aquí. He traído un videojuego que te solía gustar.

Antonio alzó una ceja levemente, como con duda. No obstante, decidió confiar en las palabras que le había dicho Lovino y fiarse del otro.

* * *

Había completa calma. Su pareja y él se encontraban sentados, sin hacer nada más que compartir un cómodo momento en compañía del otro. El italiano giró hacia Antonio, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios.

–Te quiero– Susurró.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue lluvia, oscuridad, dos focos, y finalmente, a su pareja en el suelo.

–¡Antonio!– Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del mayor, con la sangre helada al ver que no despertaba– ¡Antonio, despierta! ¡Despierta! P-por favor... Por favor...

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la continua lluvia que le empañaba la vista. Aferró con más fuerza al español, mas los de la ambulancia se lo arrancaron de las manos, mientras otros hombres impedían que consiguiera alcanzarles. Lloró con más insistencia, mientras gritaba que le devolvieran lo que era suyo.

Golpeó con el puño la mejilla de uno y consiguió salir de aquella prisión que los desconocidos le habían generado. Corrió un poco, hasta llegar a la camilla donde Antonio descansaba.

Este se levantó, le miró directamente a los ojos y frunció el ceño, con odio.

–¿Quién eres?– Preguntó.

* * *

Lovino se despertó entre sollozos. Una compañera lo miró, preocupada.

–¿Estás bien?– Preguntó ella, tocándole levemente el hombro– Estabas gritando.

–He dormido mal últimamente– Soltó, reincorporándose a la vez que descubría que tenía una lágrima real resbalando por su mejilla. Se había quedado dormido en el descanso–. Vuelvo ahora al puesto.

Por suerte para él, la jornada no fue demasiado pesada ese día.

Volvió a casa con desánimo, preguntándose en parte si volvería a pasar lo del día anterior. Al no escuchar gritos, un pedazo de él se llevó una decepción.

–¿Hola?– Llamó, buscando indicios de vida en la zona.

Sólo le envolvió a completa calma y quietud. Por calma, caminó por el recibidor esperando una respuesta que no llegó. No los vio ni en la cocina, ni en el salón, ni en la habitación (lo cual fue un alivio)… En resumen, no estaban.

Bastante preocupado, decidió llamar a Antonio. Como no le contestó, probó con el francés. Él se había quedado al cargo de Antonio, por lo que realmente debía saber dónde estaba. A pesar de esperar, no le contestó. Volvió a llamar una y otra vez, esperando a que el estúpido rubio decidiera descolgar el teléfono y decirle, seguramente, alguna chorrada pervertida y contarle que había salido a dar un paseo con el español, que ambos estaban bien y que volverían pronto.

Otro pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza al menor. ¿Y sí Francis lo había secuestrado? ¿Y si lo convertía en su esclavo sexual ahora que no tenía recuerdos prácticamente? No, no. Eso era imposible, o más bien poco probable, o… ¿probable?

Se puso nervioso al pensar en todo aquello. Decidido a asesinar al francés y luego matarse por confiar en el hombre que una vez había puesto cámaras en la habitación que le había prestado, escuchó cómo alguien entraba en casa. Se preparó para insultar con todas las variantes posibles que conocía, agradeciendo mentalmente el amplio abanico de insultos y palabrotas que tenía en su vocabulario. Cuando vio al pervertido abriendo la puerta con toda la felicidad del mundo, acompañado por el español, se echó hacia él.

–¿¡Dónde estabas!?– Gruñó el menor, golpeando con el dedo al pecho del francés– ¿No te dije que no salieras?

–Pero… me puso cara de pena y no le pude decir que no. Lo llevé al parque.

–No es un perro. No necesita que le saquen a dar un paseo.

–¡Eh!– Se quejó el moreno.

–…además, podrías haber contestado a mi llamada, bastardo. Y pensar que mañana también tienes que venir… Venga. Adiós– Y lo echó a patadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos compañeros de casa. Antonio prestó atención a diferentes puntos de la casa, ligeramente incómodo. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, mas rápido rectificó. Repitió la acción tres o cuatro veces hasta que el ítalo decidió hablar.

–Podías haberme avisado. Te di el teléfono móvil por algo.

–Lo sé. Lo siento– Vio hacia el suelo–. Como pensé que volveríamos antes, no dije nada. Además, estaba sin batería.

Lovino resopló y se llevó las manos a la frente. Tanta estupidez le había causado dolor de cabeza.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Quería actualizar antes, pero estuve algo ocupada y este capítulo estaba pendiente de corrección, así que... Pero no os preocupéis, ya que el próximo lo actualizaré pronto.**

 **Siento que sea un capitulo algo de relleno y eso, pero es lo que tiene querer no hacer un salto demasiado grande (aunque lo sigue siendo). Ah, y para quien no lo haya pillado, esa cosa metalizada era un vibrador.**

* * *

 **Sigdom: Buena hora para ir a leer xD Gilbert no se lo cree: ¡lo vive! El pobre Francis no va a poder abusar sexualmente de Toño, al menos por un tiempo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Maddy: Francis sufrirá mucho sin el culo perfecto de Antonio, pero no le queda otra si no quiere terminar con una costilla rota o la pierna fuera de sitio Jajaja. Estar sólo es lo mejor, sin duda. Obviamente no se iban a conocer de una forma normal o algo. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!**

 **Lovi Love: Veamos... Si se conocen desde hace seis años, haciendo cálculos y eso... muchos toqueteos (Y a él también, que Francis es generoso y comparte su amour). Toño lo conoce de hace más tiempo, y es su vecino Jajaja. Oooh... Muchas gracias, ¡y gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Día 12 en casa

**Día 12 en casa**

 **...**

Llevaba prácticamente dos semanas en casa y apenas había podido intercambiar palabra con el joven italiano. Entre el trabajo y lo cansado que llegaba, no tenían oportunidad de hablar casi. Debido al despido inminente, el menor estaba dando el 200% de él, trabajando todos los días de la semana.

Antonio gruñó, aburrido. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, nada con qué entretenerse. Cogió el teléfono móvil que su compañero de casa le había dejado y buscó, esperanzado, a ver si encontraba algún juego para el dispositivo.

Al parecer el móvil estaba repleto de contenido, algo en lo cual no se había fijado antes. Con curiosidad, entró la galería, encontrándose con miles y miles de fotos del ítalo, muchas borrosas, mientras que en otras, éste mostraba mala cara.

El moreno rio ante tal panorama. Parecía como si le hubiera sacado una foto por día o algo similar. Se sintió algo acosador al ver tantas fotos de la misma persona, intercaladas de vez en cuando con las de una joven rubia, sus dos amigos Francis y... el otro cuyo nombre no recordaba, Feliciano, más Lovino... Se sonrojó completamente cuando encontró una foto que quizás no debería haber visto. ¿Estaba Lovino...? Vaya, eso sí era flexibilidad. Pasó con rapidez la foto, para seguir con típicas imágenes que cualquier persona haría.

El móvil comenzó a sonar con una canción específica para ese contacto. Contestó con rapidez, ya que podría ser algo importante.

–¿Lovino?– Recordó la anterior foto, pensando que quizás no podría volver a verlo con los mismos ojos durante un tiempo– ¿Qué pasa?

–"¿Puedes buscar en un libro que hay en la cocina la receta que pone " _Tengo razón, cabrón de mierda_ "? El lomo es de color amarillo. Lo necesito ya."

–Sí, claro… Un nombre algo extraño para una receta– Se rio levemente–. Voy a cogerlo.

–"Bien..."– Esperó a la señal del español– "¿Qué cantidad de paprika pone?"

–¿"Prapika"?– Se mostró confuso al escuchar aquel nombre tan extraño. ¿Qué mierda era la pap… lo que fuera?– Un cuarto de vaso…

–"Vale. Gracias. _Ciao_."

–Nos vemos.

Colgó y se recostó en el sofá, todavía confundido. Definitivamente iba a ser un día aburrido. ¿O quizás no? Podía retomar su búsqueda de recuerdos perdidos por la casa. Estaba seguro de que habría algo que no había visto.

Último lugar para mirar, el despacho-trastero. Desde que se habían dedicado a limpiarlo Feliciano y él, no había vuelto a poner un pie allí.

Abrió la puerta con confianza, seguro de que esta vez no le caería una masa de porquería encima. Había una pequeña mesa pegada a la ventana, con un portátil encima de esta. Además, también había un par de libros variados al lado. En un rincón, ya que Feliciano lo deseara así, se encontraba una guitarra clásica color caoba, bastante bien cuidada. Verla le alegró interiormente. Algún recuerdo bueno tendría que tener.

Buscó por cajones y estanterías, revisando todos los libros y álbumes de fotos. Algo le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué. No obstante, terminó por encontrar un libro que simplemente llevaba buscando desde el comienzo, con la duda de si realmente existiría o no. Al perecer sí.

Increíblemente tenía un diario, algo realmente oportuno, sin duda.

Desgraciadamente, parecía que era un dejado hasta para escribir diariamente. Había alguna que otra entrada, comentando de lo interesante que podría ser escribir algo como aquello, para luego empezar a hablar del italiano, el cual en esos momentos tenía desnudo en su mente, por la imagen encontrada en el móvil, claro.

* * *

 _2015, Diciembre_

 _Lovino se rascó la barriga, cómodo en aquel sofá. Solía pasar el día en casa de su pareja, además de la noche. Se estaba tan bien allí que no quería volver a su casa junto a Feliciano y a su "amigo" alemán. Gruñó levemente y giró sobre sí mismo, acomodándose todavía más. Justo iba a tomarse su maravillosa siesta pre-trabajo, cuando cierto español entró en casa, haciendo bastante ruido._

 _–_ _Bastardo. Me has despertado._

 _No recibió respuesta, cosa que lo confundió un poco. Fue junto al otro, entrando en la cocina, y comprobó que no mostraba buena cara._

 _–_ _Eh, Antonio. ¿Pasa algo?_

 _–_ _Simplemente estoy cansado– Se llevó la mano a la sien y luego le dedicó una mirada fugaz al menor–. Esos diablos no se están callados ni aunque les ponga cloroformo en la clase._

 _El italiano alzó la ceja con confusión. ¿Acababa de decir lo que acababa de escuchar? Suspiró y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Se giró, dispuesto a seguir con su sueño y, quizás con suerte, ser acompañado por el otro. No obstante, el mayor llamó por él._

 _–_ _¿Enserio no has ordenado tus cosas?–Suspiró ruidosamente mientras recogía un calcetín del suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?– Lovino. No es tu casa. Sabes que en la tuya puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero esta es sólo mía, y me dejas luego todo el trabajo a mí._

 _–_ _Perdona. Ya lo limpiaré– Dijo, tratando de escapar hacia el sofá._

 _–_ _No. Nunca lo limpias– Le lanzó el calcetín, dejando al de ojos ambarinos todavía más confundido–. ¿Sabes lo cansado que llego, y lo único que me encuentro es todo hecho un desastre?_

 _–_ _¡Ya te he dicho que me perdones, joder!– Infló las mejillas– No es mi culpa._

 _–_ _¿Sabes una cosa?–Cruzó los brazos y frunció todavía más el ceño– Estoy harto de que siempre sea así, que ensucies lo que no es tuyo. Hay solución para ello._

 _Recogió las cosas del suelo y se acercó a Lovino._

 _–_ _Esto se acabó, ¿vale? Seguir aquí, de ocupa todos los días._

 _–_ _¿¡Qué!?– Palideció ante aquellas palabras. Pasó de sorpresa a enfado, más bien odio– ¿¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!?_

 _Antonio rompió su mueca enfadada y sonrió._

 _–_ _Nah. Simplemente quiero que te mudes, que vivas conmigo._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue la inhalación que el ítalo hizo, tratando de calmarse, para luego golpear con todas sus fuerzas (y su cabeza) al otro._

 _–_ _¡Cabronazo de mierda! ¿No podías preguntarlo de una forma jodidamente normal?_

 _–_ _Era más divertido así– Comenzó a reírse mientras se frotaba el mentón debido al golpe–. Lo siento, Lovi._

 _–_ _Recuérdame que te mate mientras duermes._

 _–_ _Lovi... No seas cruel... Matar es delito._

 _–_ _Sería eutanasia– Sonrió ligeramente–. Además, ahora que voy a vivir contigo será más sencillo hacer que parezca un accidente._

 _Antonio sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla contra la del menor._

 _–_ _¿Eso es un sí?_

 _–_ _¿Tú que crees, idiota?_

* * *

El español mordisqueó una galleta, todavía atento a su lectura. Desgraciadamente para él, no recordaba nada de lo que allí había escrito, mas al menos eso conseguía que se conociera un poco más a sí mismo. La última entrada del diario fue cuando Lovino se fue a vivir con él. Después de ese día, nada. Eso molestó un poco a su yo presente. Trataría de ser más persistente a partir de ese día.

* * *

Lovino dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la entrada y se acostó en el sofá, como siempre. Le extrañó no encontrarse al español por los alrededores.

–¿Idiota? ¿Dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió buscarlo por él mismo. Cruzó los dedos y rogó a Dios que no se hubiera muerto, ya que habría sido su culpa.

–¿Bastardo?

Volvió a contestarle únicamente el silencio. Nervioso, decidió llamarle. Quizás había decidido salir a dar un paseo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Siguió el sonido de este hasta que lo llevó a la habitación que un día había usado para tirar toda la porquería. ¿Estaría enterrado entre toda la basura? Abrió la puerta rápido, para encontrarse el lugar ordenado. Sentado en la única silla que allí había y apoyando los brazos y torso sobre la mesa de estudio, Antonio descansaba.

El ítalo soltó todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones, aliviado. Estaba dormido, o eso parecía. Notó que respiraba, así que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto. El moreno realmente tenía un sueño profundo. El de ojos dorados sonrió al ver a su compañero descansando tan en calma. Le acarició el pelo suavemente, admirando la suavidad que tenía. Dios, como lo echaba de menos. "Vuelve a ser quien eras, idiota", pensó. Prestó atención al libro que había a su lado. La última entrada era de justo ese mismo día. Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, dejó su chaqueta sobre los hombros del moreno y se fue a cenar.

El español abrió lentamente los ojos y se desperezó, notando como se caía la prenda que descansaba sobre su espalda. Se había dormido. Recogió la chaqueta y fue a dejarla en su sitio. Vio de reojo al menor en la cocina, haciendo a saber qué. Se acercó lentamente, como si en un movimiento brusco fuera a asustar al italiano. Este parecía estar preparando un pastel o algo así. El bizcocho estaba siendo recubierto por chocolate y merengue, con algún que otro dibujo como una flor o corazón por los lados.

–Hola– Le saludó Lovino, girándose sutilmente para mirarlo–. Te iba a despertar cuando terminara. No es buena idea quedarse en un sitio como ese a dormir, idiota.

El mayor asintió ante su comentario.

–Lo sé. No pretendía que pasara. No dormí demasiado bien- Se acercó un poco más y vio mejor qué estaba haciendo-. Tiene buena pinta. No sabía que también cocinaras repostería. Ahora entiendo una de las razones por las cuales salíamos...

Lovino extendió el brazo y le manchó la nariz de crema, al igual que él había hecho hacía unos días. El italiano sonrió con malicia.

–Es para una amiga. Su cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas y no pude darle un regalo siquiera.

–¿La conozco?

El menor apartó un poco al español para coger el azúcar.

–Claro, bueno, ahora no, pero antes sí. Erais buenos amigos, digamos– Apretó un poco más de la cuenta el agarre del ingrediente al pensar en el pasado. Antonio se limpió la nariz–. Mañana iré a darle una visita. Me dan dado libre al fin.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

El italiano frunció el ceño ligeramente.

–Sí, claro.

El moreno lo miró, ligeramente confundido.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No. Realmente no– Se dio una palmadita para salir de su ensimismamiento–. No he dormido mucho. Eso es todo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¿Quién se cree la excusa de Lovi? ¿Nadie? Oh, bueno... En ese caso, hacéis bien.**

 **Por otro lado tenemos a Antonio del pasado siendo una mala persona y dando un susto de muerte a su novio, y también a Antonio de ahora, el cual ha visto una foto que no debió haber visto (O sí. Quizás Lovi la dejó ahí de forma sutil para enseñarle todas sus habilidades).**

 **Ah, y lo de la paprika me pasó una vez al leerlo en un tutorial para preparar "Spanish tortilla" (Enserio. Creo que la tortilla francesa se paracería más a la de patatas que la que prepararon ahí) y me hizo gracia añadirlo. Es que no tenía ni idea de qué era.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y hasta la próxima**


	15. Día 13 en casa

**Día 13 en casa**

 **...**

 _Lovino comenzó a desconfiar de Emma al poco de llevar un año saliendo con el español. Ella era una buena amiga, nunca le había dado razones para molestarse con ella. Atenta, cariñosa, amable, divertida... Era la chica perfecta, sin duda. No obstante, esa chica perfecta parecía tener una debilidad. Para mala suerte del italiano, esa debilidad era Antonio._

 _Al principio no lo notó. La joven siempre lo había apoyado para dar el paso y empezar con la relación junto al mayor. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo descubrió el creciente interés de esta por su pareja. Parecía tan... emocionada por cada detalle que le contaba de sus citas, de los gestos cariñosos que el español le brindaba... Lo miraba con ojos soñadores, suspirando como si ella fuera a la cual le habían regalado un ramo de rosas, una por cada semana a su lado; o que lo hubiera invitado a una boda; que le hubiera dicho "te quiero" por primera vez, y muchas otras cosas más que el de ojos color miel le contaba con total inocencia. Quizás había sido él mismo el que había conseguido que Emma fantaseara con la posibilidad de ser ella la pareja del español y no el propio Lovino. No estaba seguro, pero estuvo unos días dándole vueltas al asunto antes de querer preguntarle qué sentía realmente por su novio. Aquellos roces que la rubia le propinaba de vez en cuando al español, las risas coquetas o las preguntas íntimas no parecían ser simple casualidad._

 _Al día siguiente de su aniversario con el moreno, decidió quedar con ella y contarle lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Ella le sonrió tontamente al escuchar cada palabra, como siempre._

 _–_ _¡Sólo podía hacer algo así Toni!– Soltó, riendo levemente._

 _–_ _Sólo él podía ser tan cabrón– Gruñó._

 _–_ _Oh, vamos. Sabes que realmente te encanta su idea. No te hagas el duro._

 _Lovino vio hacia el suelo y asintió. En el fondo tenía razón._

 _–_ _¿Y qué le dijiste?– Su mirada se iluminó, como siempre lo hacía– ¿Lo besaste? ¿Os abrazasteis de esa forma en la que se ve en las pelis?_

 _Era el momento para sacar el tema de conversación. El italiano decidió mirar fijamente a su amiga, quizás tratando de mandarle un mensaje, para luego preguntar._

 _–_ _Emma. ¿Te gusta Antonio?_

 _La joven comenzó a reírse, entre divertida y nerviosa. Eso confirmó la teoría del ítalo._

 _–_ _¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 _–_ _Llevo unos meses sospechando. Simplemente tengo la sensación de que te gusta mi novio._

 _–_ _Lovino. No seas celoso...–Le guiñó el ojo– No tienes razones para pensar que me gusta Toni. De verdad, no tengo interés._

 _–_ _Emma...–Cruzó sus brazos y la miró a los ojos, algo decaído– No te voy a odiar porque me lo reconozcas. Te lo prometo. Una persona no escoge de quién enamorarse._

 _La belga apretó los puños y miró hacia el suelo, todavía con una absurda sonrisa forzada._

 _–_ _Lovino. Yo no..._

 _–_ _No me mientas, por favor. Somos amigos._

 _–_ _No siento nada por él, Lovi– Sonrió de nuevo, entre leves temblores–. De verdad._

 _–_ _Emma._

 _–_ _¡Vale, sí! ¿Qué quieres que le haga?_

 _–_ _Emma. No te estoy acus-_

 _–_ _¡No quería decírtelo porque sabía que te enfadarías!_

 _–_ _Pero si no es-_

 _–_ _¡Fue inevitable, de verdad! No quería que pasara._

 _–_ _¡Emma, joder! Déjame hablar– Se llevó dos dedos a la frente y maldijo un par de veces–. Te he dicho que no estoy enfadado. Mientras no intentes nada con él, lo entiendo._

 _A pesar de aquellas palabras, Lovino no confió completamente en todo aquello. Aunque pasaron años, la belga siguió mostrándose interesada, pero nunca, al menos que él supiera, había tratado de seducir a Antonio._

* * *

El moreno se pasó el camino entero preguntando sobre su pasado, sobre sus amigos, sobre Emma, etc. Aprovechaba que al fin podían pasar un rato juntos para poder descubrir más de sí mismo.

–¿De verdad que era profesor?

–Sí. Yo también me sorprendí al descubrirlo, pero parece que no se te daba mal.

Timbró y esperó al lado de su compañero. Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha abrió la puerta.

–¡Hola, Lovi! Has llegado antes de lo esperado.

–Te dije a las cinco, y son las cinco- Frunció el ceño.

–Ya, pero tu impuntualidad... ¡Hola, Antonio! Soy Emma, una buena amiga de Lovi.

El español le devolvió la sonrisa de igual forma. Se estrecharon la mano y los tres pasaron a casa de la rubia.

–¿Cómo va la memoria? ¿Ya te sueno?– Le preguntó en un tono cómico ella al moreno para después indicarles el sofá.

–Sigo sin recordar nada.

–Bueno. Ya volverá. Estas cosas llevan tiempo. Lo tengo visto en la tele.

–No compares ficción con realidad- Lovino le tendió la tarta–. Es de chocolate.

La belga se aferró al postre con todas las ansias que pudo y se fue a la cocina a cortarla.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos hombres. Antonio miró al ítalo, el cual parecía ni respirar.

–¿Estás bien? Te noto tenso.

–Estoy algo nervioso, por el trabajo y así. No te preocupes.

Antonio entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado, pero pronto volvió a actuar normal cuando la joven llegó.

En el rato que estuvieron los tres, Lovino apenas habló. Permaneció mirando a la pareja charlar amigablemente, como si lo del accidente no hubiera pasado. Lo que más molestó al italiano era el brillo de ilusión en los ojos del moreno.

Volvieron a casa cerca de las ocho. Decir que Antonio debía madrugar para ir a la revisión sirvió como excusa para salir antes de allí. Lovino estaba molesto. Muy molesto, cabe resaltar. El que el de ojos verdes se llevara de primeras tan bien con Emma lo mataba por dentro. No entendía como había tanta química entre ambos, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza cuando el mayor entró en casa. Este se giró hacia su compañero, confundido.

–Lovino, ¿pasa algo? Llevas el día actuando extraño, más de lo habitual.

–Un amigo es gilipollas– Inventó a medias–. Me ha puesto de mal humor.

–Menudo amigo...

–Es igual– Suspiró ruidosamente–. ¿Qué te ha parecido Emma?

–Es encantadora– Sonrió de forma alegre–. Es alegre, simpática... Normal que sea nuestra amiga.

–Es guapa, ¿verdad?

–Sí, la ver... Un momento. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Lovino miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

–No sé.

–¿Estás celoso o algo?

–¡No!– Contestó con las mejillas completamente rojas por la vergüenza– Simplemente era curiosidad.

–Oh, dios. Estás celoso– Comenzó a reírse–. Tranquilo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Lovino permaneció en silencio, apretando el puño. Silencio que se rompió cuando el español acercó su mano al otro. Antes de que lo tocara siquiera, el menor se apartó.

–¡No me toques! Tú no lo entiendes. No entiendes nada. Para ti todo es nuevo e interesante, pero no estás pasando lo mismo que yo. ¿Te tomas a broma la situación en la que estoy? Porque te has reído.

Antonio frunció el ceño y miró al suelo.

–¿Eso a que viene? Tú tampoco sabes lo que es despertarse un día sin prácticamente recuerdos y tener que poner toda tu confianza en desconocidos. Supongo que lo estarás pasando mal mientras esperas a que recupere la memoria, pero tampoco es que yo lo esté pasando excepcionalmente bien.

El de ojos ámbar permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la alfombra. Antes de que pudiera añadir algo, el mayor ya se había ido a su habitación. Escuchó el portazo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

La había fastidiado.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Era cuestión de tiempo que Lovino la fastidiara... Antonio no quería molestar al otro, sólo bromeaba... Y el pobre italiano terminó por Kabumbear fuerte. ¿Lo solucionará? Es un misterio.**

* * *

 **Lovi love: Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Es cuestión de rellenar esos recuerdos y conseguir nuevos. Bueno... Lo siento. Creo que le he hecho algo de daño (Un poquito) ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Guest: Lovi, el genio poniendo nombre a sus platos. Sí... Luego finge ser inocente y todo eso, mientras que se planteaba si seguiría siendo así de flexible. De nada, ¡gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Un abruzo**

 **Maddy: Antonio me simboliza, porque me costó mucho aprenderme el nombre de Gilbert xD. Es un golpe a su ego. Ya, ¿verdad? Sólo podemos usar la imaginación y pensar en qué posición estaría el italiano para que destaque su "talento". Era la intención el asustar (soy una mala persona, lo sé). Obviamente, no iban a romper... Bueno, el drama ya vino en dosis moderada. De nada. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar y leer!**

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Día 14 en casa

**Día 14 en casa**

 **...**

Abrió los ojos por centésima vez. Tenía mucho sueño, pero la presión que sentía en el pecho le impedía descansar con naturalidad. Giró sobre si mismo y prestó atención al reloj, el cual marcaba las cuatro y media pasadas. Lovino se dispuso a levantarse para ir a tomar algo que consiguiera adormecerle cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

Permaneció en silencio entre las mantas. Quería ir a abrir y pedirle disculpas, pero no era capaz. Se quedó en cama y esperó a que se escucharan los pasos alejándose para incorporarse. Tras unos minutos, decidió levantarse, coger la bata de casa e ir a la cocina.

* * *

El menor se despertó, extrañado al ver donde estaba. Se había quedado dormido en la cocina, sentado mientras bebía algo de leche. Tenía la mejilla cubierta de cereales. Sin demorarse demasiado, recogió el estropicio y se volvió a su cuarto.

El español estaba dormido en una situación similar a él. Se había quedado sentado en el suelo al lado del cuarto del italiano. Roncaba ligeramente con la boca abierta.

–¿Antonio?– Llamó, pasando por encima de las piernas del moreno, las cuales le impedían cruzar debido a que atravesaban el estrecho pasillo de lado a lado.

Sólo recibió un gruñido de respuesta. El español giró un poco sobre sí mismo y así cayó al suelo. Despertó por el impacto. El moreno se frotó la frente debido al golpe y se reincorporó.

–¿Estás bien?– Preguntó el menor, algo preocupado aunque reprimiendo la risa.

–No sé cuántas veces me he golpeado la cara desde que te conozco...– Sonrió ligeramente– Parece que traes esa suerte.

Se hizo el silencio. Ambos recordaron lo del día anterior y la broma quedó en el aire. Antonio borró la sonrisa de sus labios para mostrar una mueca de molestia, mientras que el menor frunció las cejas.

–Yo...

–Lo siento, Lovino– El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente, cubriéndose los ojos–. No pensé bien en tus sentimientos cuando dije eso. Estaba molesto ya que habías saltado de pronto con todo aquello... Sé que es difícil lo que estás pasando, y lo entiendo, pero quiero que te pongas en mi lugar también.

Lovino arrugó más el ceño. La culpa era suya, no del español.

–No importa– Soltó–. Tú también estás en una situación complicada. Si quieres, puedo irme de aquí y, bueno, dejar que empieces una vida tranquilo de nuevo, y si algún día recuperas la memoria por algún casual, podrías llamarme o... o así.

–No, no, no. No quiero que te vayas. Me caes bien, y eres una parte importante de mi vida pasada.

El menor se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, obviamente aliviado.

–Esto es peor que un culebrón.

–Bueno... En esos siempre suelen recuperar la memoria al final, dando un giro argumental brusco– Permaneció en silencio–. No me habrás dejado en coma tú, ¿verdad?

–¡No!

–¡Sólo era una broma!– Se rio ante la cara de indignación del otro– No desconfío de ti.

–¿Paz?

–Paz.

Extendieron sus brazos y se dieron un apretón de manos, el cual duró algo más de lo normal. Se miraron un momento, para que luego el italiano apartara la mano con rapidez, llevándola al pelo.

–¡Es cierto! Hoy tienes revisión a las nueve. ¿Qué hora es?

El mayor miró a su reloj y se alarmó.

– Nueve menos cuarto.

* * *

Llegaron prácticamente sin respiración al lugar. Antonio estaba seguro de que se había vestido la camiseta al revés, y que si habían sobrevivido al viaje en coche, era por puro milagro. Quizás habían atropellado algo y ni se habían dado cuenta.

El español entró en la sala, arrojándole la cazadora a su compañero, el cual la cogió el aire y ni supo cómo. No le quedó más remedio a este que esperar.

Le traía recuerdos desagradables aquel lugar, de cuando el de ojos verdes se había despertado sin recordar más que un par de cosas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dormido de nuevo. No era su culpa, ya que había dormido sobre un tazón de leche y precisamente eso no era cómodo. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y decidió abandonar su plácido sueño en silla incómoda de hospital. El mayor le sonrió, alegre.

–Me han dicho que estoy bien, que parece que recuperaré los recuerdos, sólo que no se sabe cuándo, pero que lo haré, seguro al ochenta por ciento.

–¿En serio?- Preguntó con tono dormido, para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar– ¡Oh, Dios! Eso… ¡Eso es genial!

Antonio sonrió ante la sorpresa del otro y le extendió los brazos.

–Sólo queda esperar un poco, ¿no?

Y recibió el abrazo que el italiano no pudo, desgraciadamente para el menor, evitar darle.

* * *

–¿Dónde está el coche?– Preguntó el español buscando por los alrededores, seguido del más bajo- Lovi, ¿dónde lo dejaste?

–Estaba por aquí. Estoy seguro.

–Quizás te has confundido de lugar. Olvídalo. Ya encontré el sitio.

Lovino se acercó al otro y comprobó con sus propios ojos que, bajo los pies del español, había una pegatina amarilla con un dibujo que le resultaba familiar.

–No me jodas.

–¡Te dije que aparcaras bien!

–¡No pensé que fuera a pasar una puta grúa por aquí, y teníamos prisa!

–Al menos... Al menos se han molestado en poner una pegatina.

El italiano bufó y se echó algo hacia delante, mostrando su derrota.

–Vamos a quitarlo del depósito...

Comenzaron a caminar con algo de prisa, ya que tampoco es que estuviera demasiado cerca el lugar.

–Cobran demasiado los cabrones– Gruñó el ítalo mostrando su enojo.

–¿Te ha pasado más veces?

–Alguna que otra- Mintió-. La última vez me arañaron el coche.

–¿Hubo denuncia?

–Sí, pero en mi contra ya que me lancé contra uno.

El español rompió a reír.

–Eres increíble.

–Calla, anda...

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Uno mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de memorizar el camino, y otro maldiciendo en voz baja todo lo que veía.

–Oye, Lovi.

Que lo llamara con su nombre acortado lo hacía sentir más aliviado.

–Dime.

–¿Qué te parece tener la segunda cita hoy?

–Tengo trabajo– Explicó.

–Digo ahora, después de coger el coche. No trabajas hasta las dos.

–¿Enserio? ¿Por qué hoy?

–Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última cita, y ya que estamos ahora solos, ¿por qué no? Apenas tienes tiempo libre, y cuando llegas tienes pocas ganas de vivir.

El italiano suspiró, para luego apretar el paso.

–¿Y qué tienes en mente?– Preguntó, girándose un poco hacia su compañero.

–Pues... ¿Qué hicimos en esta cita la primera vez?

Eso dejó algo chocado al menor. No estaba realmente seguro qué habían hecho. La primera cita era fácil, pero... ¿la segunda? Se lo pensó antes de recordar todo.

–¡No, no, no! No vamos a hacer lo de la segunda cita– Gesticuló con los brazos para dar más énfasis–. Es pronto.

El español se quedó mirándole entre curioso y avergonzado.

–Ah... Vaya. Bueno, en ese caso no importa. No pensé que fuera a tratarse de sexo o algo así...

–¿Sexo? ¡No, joder! Fuimos a la playa.

–Aaaaaah... Eso tiene más sentido.

Volvió a haber silencio entre ambos.

–Podemos dar un paseo por la zona– Surgió Antonio–. Ya que tenemos poco tiempo, obviamente no nos vamos a meter en el agua o algo así.

–No sé...– Miró hacia el moreno, el cual parecía bastante emocionado, por lo que terminó por quitarle los ojos de encima- Está bien...

El español rio, para luego ser dejado atrás por su compañero.

* * *

La brisa marina meció sus rizos, impregnando el aire con olor a salitre. Antonio vio en redor, tratando de quedarse con cada zona del lugar. Sin dudarlo mucho, quitó sus zapatos y se echó a correr por la arena.

–¡Conozco este sitio!- Gritó con una amplia sonrisa– ¡Es una sensación genial!

El italiano le sonrió. Se acercó a la zona donde comenzaba la playa y frunció ligeramente el ceño. No quería llenarse los pantalones nuevos de arena. No obstante, ver al moreno tan feliz consiguió impulsarlo a seguirle.

–¡Vamos, Lovi!

El italiano, a pesar de prepararse mentalmente en tener que avanzar por allí, su cuerpo no quería moverse. Esos pantalones eran caros.

–¿No vienes?

–Aquí estoy bien– Se encogió de hombros–. Sólo habíamos dicho que íbamos a venir.

–Venga, Lovi... Quiero pasear por la arena, y contigo lejos no se puede considerar cita.

El italiano rodó los ojos a pesar de darse cuenta de su error. Si quería ganarse el corazón del mayor de nuevo, debía hacer algo para intentarlo. Con todo el acopio de fuerzas que pudo, se acercó a él.

–¿Contento?

–Bastante, la verdad– Le sonrió, para luego apegarse peligrosamente a la orilla–. Ven.

Parecía ser que lo único que deseaba el bastardo era estropearle la ropa.

Comenzaron a caminar cerca de donde el mar y la arena se juntaban, recibiendo de vez en cuando el frío del mar a cada ola. No hacía demasiado viento al ser Mayo, por lo que no era desagradable del todo.

–¿Qué hicimos en la playa la primera vez?– Preguntó Antonio, curioso.

–Digamos que no salió demasiado bien esa cita...

* * *

 _2011, finales de agosto_

 _Estaba todo repleto de gente. Era de esperarse, siendo los últimos días de vacaciones de verano, todo el mundo quería aprovechar para poder ir. Si el calor sofocante no era suficiente, el desprendido por todos los humanos que allí se encontraban convertía el lugar en un horno._

 _Antonio vio en redor, algo decaído. Sabía que debían haber salido antes de casa, y no iba a negar que parte de la culpa había sido suya por quedarse dormido en la hora de la siesta, pero el otro no estaba libre de culpa, ya que no avisó de tener que ir a las clases particulares, que a saber a cuantas había faltado ya que en todo ese tiempo ni sabía que las tenía, para poder pasar los exámenes de septiembre._

 _El español sujetó la mano del menor, el cual comenzó a agitarse al notar el contacto, y fue buscando algún hueco donde poder, aunque fuera, sentarse. Finalmente, dieron con un pequeño claro entre la muchedumbre, y justo en ese sitio estaban unas personas que Lovino no deseaba encontrar._

 _–_ _¡Toni!– El francés se echó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza y consiguiendo una fricción que todavía sofocaba más al pobre moreno- No sabíamos que vendríais a esta playa._

 _–_ _Ya, claro– Bufó el ítalo, con el ceño fruncido–. Por esa razón hay un hueco aquí, justo para una persona._

 _–_ _Iba a venir un "amigo" mío, pero no pudo al final– Lloriqueó el rubio, mordiendo un pañuelo con rabia poco justificada-. Podéis quedaros en esta zona._

 _–_ _Es un sitio para sólo una persona...– Gruñó de nuevo el menor, cruzado de brazos._

 _–_ _Compartimos toalla, Lovi. No te preocupes– Sugirió con una reluciente sonrisa el español._

 _–_ _Genial... Más calor– Soltó con sarcasmo._

 _Una joven de cabellos castaños apareció apartando la muchedumbre a golpes con el pie. De su mano llevaba un hombre el cual llevaba tanta crema solar que reflejaba cualquier rayo que incidiera en su piel a los ojos del que lo viera. Lovino no los conocía._

 _–_ _Lo encontré. Estaba vagando sin rumbo cerca del puesto de helados– Dijo la muchacha al grupo de pervertidos más Lovino, los cuales comenzaron a reírse al escuchar la noticia._

 _Esas dos personas eran Elizabeta y Roderich, una pareja bastante curiosa a los ojos del menor. Sus roles estaban invertidos de manera extraña. El de ojos violetas se acomodó las gafas y miró con cierto desprecio a los allá presentes._

 _–_ _¿Ahora hay más idiotas?_

 _–_ _¡Eh! ¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!– Preguntó el ítalo nada más escuchar al otro._

 _–_ _Tranquilo, Lovi– El moreno de ojos verdes acercó al menor y lo achuchó, a pesar de las quejas del otro–. Sólo se refiere a mí._

 _Elizabeta perdió su línea cuando vio a los chicos abrazándose. A partir de ese día, Lovino comenzó a desconfiar de cualquier mujer con cámara de vídeo en las playas. Se pasó la tarde entera grabando a su cita y a él, sobre todo a él. No le habría molestado de no ser las frases que soltaba respecto a su persona. Cosas tales como: "¡Que gruñón y adorable eres!", "¿Puedo enfocarte el culo? Es para un proyecto que quiero hacer", "Esta pareja ahora es mi pareja favorita, sin duda", "Cumples varios clichés de uke, Lovino". La última no la había entendido, pero al buscar en internet "uke", quitó a la húngara de su lista mental de personas deseables._

 _Después de que se fueran y los dejaran solos, terminaron por quedarse dormidos sobre la toalla después de haber estado Antonio salpicando continuamente al menor mientras este trataba relajarse en el agua del mar. Por razones obvias, quedaron tan rojos como tomates, haciendo que cada movimiento que hicieran se les volviera un infierno._

* * *

–Tuve que presentarme a los exámenes con color de guiri tras un día en la playa- Comentó el italiano, recordando el dolor que había sentido todos aquellos días–. Menos mal que esto no se repite.

–Siempre podemos tumbarnos y achicharrarnos si eso quieres.

–¡No!

Quizás fue por hábito, quizás un auto reflejo, pero la mano del ítalo se movió ligeramente, dando un suave golpe en la de su compañero. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del español, mas ante la mirada de sorpresa de este, la retiró como si aquel contacto le hubiera quemado.

–Perdona. Ha sido costumbre– Desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado–. Ha debido de ser incómodo.

–Raro, pero yo no diría incómodo- Se rio un poco, para luego darle una palmadita en la cabeza-. No te preocupes.

Para que no volviera a pasar, decidió dejarlo un poco atrás en el paseo.

–La verdad, es un sitio muy bonito. Supongo que sólo cuando hay poca gente, claro- Sonrió-. Oye, Lovi...

Permaneció un momento en silencio, mirando como el otro seguía caminando. El italiano se giró, esperando lo que fuera a decirle, más sólo pudo escuchar un grito que le resultó demasiado familiar. Diciendo el nombre del menor con miedo y preocupación, Antonio corrió hacia él y lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, consiguiendo que se cayera sobre su culo. Lovino iba a decir algo, insultos en su mayoría, mas la mirada que tenía el moreno hizo que se le helara la sangre. No estaba mirando hacia él, ni a ningún sitio en particular. Mostraba miedo en sus ojos. Se había quedado estático en el sitio, preocupando al italiano.

–¿Antonio? ¿E-estás bien?

Se levantó y acercó un poco al otro, el cual pareció salir de su trance cuando sintió la mano cálida del menor sobre su hombro. Con un golpe seco, el moreno la apartó de él, todavía con aquella mirada impregnada en miedo.

–Lovino...–Se alejó un poco del otro– ¿Tú fuiste el causante de mi accidente?

El italiano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Se dio cuenta al momento de que la había fastidiado.

–Y-yo... Eh...– Vio hacia el suelo– Bueno, no es que fuera exactamente el culpable... Yo no te empujé a la carretera o algo así.

–Pero en parte lo fue, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Crucé sin mirar y quisiste salvarme, y... y... por mi poco cuidado terminaste en el hospital.

El español cruzó sus brazos, algo más calmado, y cerró los ojos, para luego suspirar con fuerza.

–Me molesta un poco que no me lo hayas contado– Miró hacia el menor, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y sonrió–, pero como estoy tan feliz de recordar algo más, te lo pasaré.

Y es que lo había vuelto a vivir. Había visto la espalda del menor, el coche poco visible por la lluvia. Después, blanco. No se distinguía exactamente Lovino en aquel recuerdo, pero estaba seguro de que era él. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

–Lo siento– Susurró Lovino–. Será mejor volver al hospital para verte eso.

–Sí– Sonrió ligeramente–. Oye, Lovi. Volveremos a esta playa, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¿Alguien más pensó en sexo cuando dijo "Es pronto"? Seguro que sí...**

 **Creo que ha sido un capítulo largo. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma(?). Con lo ocupada que he estado escribiendo mi otra historia, esta quedó un poco desplazada. Lo que sea. Antonio no se ha tomado mal que Lovino fuera el causante de su accidente, y eso es algo bueno (Bieeen), aunque tampoco le gustó mucho que le agarrara de la mano (De momento).**

* * *

 ** _Maddy:_ Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya vez que rápido lo solucionaron, así que no hay de qué preocuparse de momento jajaja. Emma es buen chica, no quiere hacer daño a Lovino ni interponerse en medio de la felicidad de este y Antonio... al menos a propósito. Ay, que cosas me dices. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!  
**

 ** _Lovi Love_ : Mi correctora me dijo algo similar, como "Ahora va y le dice a Lovino que de quien estaba enamorada era de él". Exacto, el drama no estaría tan presente, y sin drama, no hay felicidad (Bueno, sí. Pero no tiene importancia). Obviamente Lovino tiene sus razones para estar así de "paranoico", porque como has dicho, para Toño todo es nuevo, y claro, Antonio tampoco es que esté pasando algo demasiado bueno como para simplemente decir al italiano "Tienes razón. Soy malo y sólo tú sufres". Esperemos que no vuelva a explotar de momento. Tengo bastante escrito, así que de momento (DE MOMENTO) actualizaré con frecuencia. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!**

* * *

 **Iba a actualizar hace unas horas, pero no estaba en casa y por el móvil me encriptaba el documento, así que mejor así.  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Día 16 en casa

**Día 16 en casa**

 **...**

Otra vez, sin hacer nada más en casa que ver la televisión o conversar con cualquiera por móvil. Antonio se había despertado demasiado pronto. Quizás internet lo entretendría algo. Fue al despacho y buscó con insistencia el portátil que antes había, descubriendo que seguramente el italiano se lo habría llevado. Pensó en entrar en la habitación de su compañero, pero prefirió no entrometerse.

Sin embargo, vio con curiosidad la guitarra que había apoyada en una esquina de la habitación.

Agarró el instrumento con ambas manos, interesado. Estaba recubierto con una leve capa de polvo. Pasó los dedos, levantando un poco la suciedad, y probó a tocar una nota. Un leve escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo. No obstante, decidió dejar el objeto en su sitio y ponerse a otras cosas.

* * *

Lovino salió de su habitación con pesadez. Había dormido bien, mas se notaba cansado. Todavía arrastrando las zapatillas por el suelo, fue a la cocina para prepararse un par de tostadas. Era tarde, pero el desayuno no se podía suprimir a pesar de pasar de las doce del mediodía. Total, ese día no trabajaba. Se lo pasaría viendo programas de repostería o quizás hablando con el español.

Al entrar en el lugar, pudo ver al mayor entretenido con una manzana. Parecía intentar pelarla o algo así. Lo que sí pudo apreciar el italiano fue la queja del otro al cortarse con el cuchillo.

Lovino se rio de la desgracia ajena cuando vio que el moreno se llevaba el dedo a la boca.

–¡Buenas tardes, Lovi!– Saludó este, girándose para ver al causante de la mofa– Hoy te has despertado especialmente tarde.

–Se estaba bien en cama...– Bostezó con fuerza, contagiándole el gesto al otro– ¿Esas tostadas son para mí?

Había unas tres tostadas sobre un plato, colocadas una encima de otra. Además, el español había preparado una taza de chocolate caliente y un vaso con zumo.

–¡Sí! Yo ya desayuné. Eso es para ti. Como tardabas en levantarte, pensé que podría hacerte el favor.

El menor se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar aquello. Sin dudarlo mucho, se sentó en su silla y agarró la taza.

–G-gracias...

–¡Espera, espera!– Le quitó la tostada que el ítalo acaba de agarrar y la volvió a poner en el plato– Deja que corte la manzana, que aún no lo acabé.

Lovino frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, indignado. Primero aquel gesto amigable, para luego negarle comer. Ante el primer gruñido, el otro sonrió.

–Sí que eres gruñón de mañana– Le dejó el plato con la fruta y se sentó frente a él, bebiendo algo del zumo restante.

–¿Puedo ya?

–Adelante– Sonrió con malicia.

–Gracias.

Le ponía un poco nervioso el que no le quitara los ojos de encima. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba para estar tan interesado en él ese día?

–¿Tengo algo en la cara?

–Un poco de mermelada, pero no es eso- Sonrió-. He estado hablando con la escuela donde trabajaba, y me preguntaba si podrías llevarme, ya que hoy no trabajas y eso. Ya sabes que debo retomar mi rutina... y por lo menos me gustaría ir y ver dónde pasaba la mayoría de los días.

El menor dejó el vaso en la mesa de nuevo y alzó una ceja.

–¿De ahí la amabilidad?

–Realmente no. Simplemente pensé que sería un buen detalle. Y, bueno, ¿qué me dices? Yo no sé dónde está, y si me fuera sin preguntar de casa, creo que me arrancarías la cabeza cuando me encontraras.

–No exageres– Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano con suavidad–. Seré amable y te llevaré, pero no me hagas interactuar con alguno de esos niños del diablo. Tengo malas experiencias con ellos. Una vez me dijiste de ir a ver un evento que hacía tu escuela, y luego un puñado de crías me atacaron al descubrir que era tu pareja.

El moreno se echó a reír al escuchar aquello.

–Te imagino atemorizado.

–¡Esas niñas tenían uñas, y una fuerza que no sé de dónde la sacaron! Iban disfrazadas de hada, pero eso no quita que fueran terroríficas.

Aún podía sentir los tirones de pelo y los despiadados insultos que había recibido de niñas de 10 años de edad. Aunque el mayor problema había llegado tras eso, cuando casi habían despedido al español por tener una pareja del mismo género, debido a quejas de algunos padres. Por suerte, eso era discriminatorio y consiguió seguir en su puesto.

Lovino se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras mordisqueaba de mala manera la tercera tostada. Terminó por mancharse todavía más, por lo que el español le pasó una servilleta disimuladamente. No obstante, Antonio pensaba que estaba adorable con aquella mancha de mermelada en la mejilla.

–¿Vamos ya?

–¿Ya?– Gruñó todavía con la boca llena– Es muy pronto, ¿no?

–¡Qué va!– Se levantó de la silla– ¡Venga!

El menor rodó los ojos con hastío, y se levantó.

–Está bien, pero recuerda que tú pediste que yo condujera. No me seas nena cuando veas que voy algo rápido.

–Vaaale.

* * *

Tampoco es que estuviera en exceso lejos el colegio. Habían pasado siete minutos aproximadamente cuando el italiano hizo un leve gesto al otro, indicando que ya habían llegado.

–¿No vienes?

–¿Estás loco?

–¡Venga! Estoy seguro de que sabes mejor que yo donde está cada cosa.

Lovino refunfuñó entre dientes, para desabrochar su cinturón y salir del coche después.

–Si me vuelve a pasar lo de Carnaval, lo vas a pagar.

Antonio recorrió con la mirada el edificio, tratando de reconocerlo. No le sonaba.

–¿Estás seguro de que es este?

–¿Enserio dudas de mí...?

–No, no. Olvídalo. Pensé que quizás me resultaría familiar o algo.

El italiano comenzó a caminar cara la entrada del sitio, con mirada de molestia y las manos en los bolsillos. Para un día que tenía libre, Antonio lo obliga a salir, y no precisamente a una cita. El español le siguió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

–Tengo que ir a hablar con el director- Soltó tras alcanzarlo–. ¿Por dónde?

–¿Y yo qué sé? Que haya venido no quiere decir que me lo conozca entero– Señaló el cartel donde ponía el nombre del centro–. Te dije que era este.

Quizás sonó más aliviado que molesto. Una parte de él tampoco estaba segura de si realmente era o no ese colegio.

–Quédate aquí. Voy a preguntar dónde es el despacho.

–Vale~

–Repito. No te muevas de aquí.

–¡Que sí! No soy un crío– Rio.

Lovino, todavía algo desconfiado, asintió, para luego dejarlo sólo en la entrada al edificio. El español se sentó en un bordillo que había al lado de la puerta y esperó. Podría haber ido con él, pero le había dicho que se quedara completamente aburrido y sin hacer nada en el sitio. Revisó su móvil, esperando tener algún mensaje. Gilbert estaba de nuevo insistiéndole en lo asombroso que era, Emma tan amable como siempre, y poco más.

Sintió la mano suave de alguien sobre su hombro, sacándole del ensimismamiento.

–Ah, Lovi– Miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con la cara (y los pechos) de una joven que no conocía–. Espera. Tú no eres Lo...

La mujer le abrazó con fuerza, tanta que sintió que algo le obstruía las vías respiratorias. Algo blando. Tampoco tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que su cara estaba entre los pechos de la rubia. Suerte que era gay, porque lo era... se supone. Podría decirse que notó que no le disgustaban las mujeres precisamente cuando la joven se separó.

Lovino abrió la puerta y dirigió la mirada hacia el joven con el que había venido, el cual parecía estar disfrutando con la cara en las tetas de una rubia. Los observó con ojos que irradiaban molestia. Cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja.

–¿Hola?– Saludó confundido el español a la muchacha

–Escuché lo que te pasó, y ahora al verte aquí me emocioné un poco…–Comentó ella–. Me llamo Yekaterina. Soy profesora de la clase de al lado de la tuya. Nos conocemos desde hace varios años.

–Ah... Lo siento. Tuve un accidente y...

–Sí, sí. Lo sé. Se ha comunicado en la sala de profesores que vendrías.

Lovino trató de disimular su molestia a la distancia mientras escuchaba a los dos hablar. Cuando notó que la profesora se iba, decidió acercarse. El español le dirigió la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

–Ah. ¡Hola, Lovi!

–El despacho está cerca. Vamos.

* * *

La mejor idea que tuvo Lovino en mucho tiempo fue la de salir corriendo tras haber sido visto por aquellas niñas endemoniadas del año pasado. El español ya se las arreglaría solo, era ya adulto. Se metió en el coche (con el seguro puesto) y esperó a que el mayor saliera del colegio. Una hora lo tuvo esperando.

Antonio abrió la puerta con calma, mostrando su típica brillante y perenne sonrisa. Se dirigió hace el menor un momento, ampliando la sonrisa.

–He sentido algo raro al ver mi clase de nuevo.

–¿Eso es bueno o malo?– Comentó el italiano, aflojando el ceño que llevaba una hora fruncido.

–Supongo que bueno– Siguió sonriendo, aunque algo más decaído–. No he sentido lo mismo que cuando fui a la playa, lo que es un poco decepcionante, pero tampoco me hizo sentir que no lo conocía. Es algo...

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras el español elegía la palabra correcta para expresarse. ¿Cómo explicar aquello exactamente?

–... extraño, pero no desagradable– Decidió decir finalmente–. Quiero creer que es debido a que me suena algo.

El más jovn asintió, comprensivo. En el fondo sabía que aunque lo explicara de la forma más próxima a la realidad, sería imposible entender completamente a Antonio. Era algo que no podía ser comprendido totalmente a no ser que se experimentara en propias carnes.

–¿Vamos a casa o vas a hacer algo?– Preguntó, poniéndose el cinturón.

–Hoy pasaré el día contigo.

–Tendré que aguantarte entonces– Sonrió con burla, siendo acompañado en el gesto por el moreno–. ¿Quieres ver una peli?

–¡Claro!

El coche comenzó a circular, no demasiado rápido para ser el italiano el que conducía. Antonio vio por la ventanilla el paisaje que cada vez comenzaba a conocer más. Ni había pasado un mes desde su llegada a casa y sentía que había pasado mucho más tiempo. En ese momento, recordó algo, una pregunta que llevaba en su cabeza unos cuantos días.

–Oye, Lovi. ¿Quién utilizaba las esposas que había en tu mesilla?

Lo primero que recibió de respuesta fue un volantazo. Menos mal que no iban a demasiada velocidad, porque se habrían matado.

–¿¡A-a que mierda viene esa pregunta!?– No fue capaz de mirar a su compañero. Tenía un tono más rojo que las propias señales de _stop–_ Es obvio quienes las usaban si estaban en la habitación...

–No preguntaba eso– Dijo entre risas debido a la repentina vergüenza que sintió el ítalo–. Preguntaba quién de los dos.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio

–No es de tu incumbencia– Medio susurró, avergonzado.

–Realmente sí. Era yo– Se rio todavía más–. Podría haber mencionado también el vibra...

Cerró la boca antes de poder terminar la frase. La mirada de rabia profunda que le había dirigido el más bajo le había congelado el alma.

–¿Qué ibas a decir?– Preguntó Lovino, levantando una ceja de forma desafiante.

–¿Y-yo?– Antonio comenzó a reírse, nervioso– N-n-nada.

–Eso pensaba.

* * *

Aparcó con algo de brusquedad y salió del coche, esperando a que el español también lo hiciera. Entraron ambos en casa y fue hacia el teléfono.

–¿Pizza?

–¡Sí! Voy a buscar una película mientras tú pides una. ¿Dónde están guardadas?

–Un USB que hay al lado de la foto que cogiste el primer día– Marcó el número del restaurante–. Ah, y no pienso ver " _Cincuenta sombrillas de Pepe_ ", así que descártala. Fue horrible.

–Una lástima. Me había hecho gracia el título.

Media hora después llegó su pedido. Con algo de impaciencia, Lovino arrancó de manos del repartidor la caja, y fue hacia al sofá.

–¿No se manchará de grasa?– Preguntó el español, un poco preocupado– ¿No será mejor que comamos y después veamos la peli?

El italiano frunció ligeramente el ceño, agarró una porción y se la llevó a la boca, sin moverse de su asiento.

–Como lo manches, me enfadaré. Al parecer aquí soy yo el que limpia, y no me apetece encargarme de una mancha más.

–Que sí– Le respondió el menor con la boca llena, para luego indicar que se sentara.

No tardó mucho el moreno en seguir el ejemplo del otro.

" _El idiota ha elegido una película romántica sin darse cuenta_ " pensó Lovino, mirando el comienzo de la película. Las pocas veces que veía películas de ese estilo con su pareja era simplemente para luego terminar por meterse mano en el sofá. El otro parecía no darse cuenta de qué iba a tratar la película, pero no parecía importarle demasiado.

A la hora de peli, el menor sintió que no podía seguir viendo. Era una estúpida historia que trataba el "amor verdadero", que "nunca se olvida si realmente se quiere a alguien", a no ser que se tenga amnesia, por supuesto. En ese hipotético caso la película no había pensado.

Giró hacia el español, el cual no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo. Pudo comprobar que se había quedado dormido. Quizás de los nervios apenas había descansado en toda la noche. Lovino sonrió ligeramente, apreciando cada pequeño rasgo que el otro tenía, gritando internamente lo mucho que extrañaba su anterior vida.

Espera un momento. Antonio se había quedado dormido en la película que él mismo había elegido. El italiano se estaba tragando aquella mierda de película por su culpa, mientras que el otro ni se molestaba en verla.

* * *

El móvil de Antonio comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, haciendo que se despertara. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, descubriendo que la película estaba en los créditos. Le entristeció un poco, mas lo que realmente le preocupó fue encontrarse a Lovino llorando. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, con un pañuelo en la mano y la mirada fija en la televisión. Aturdido aún por la escena y sin entender bien qué había hecho esa vez, decidió preguntar.

–¿Lovi?

El mencionado tiró el pañuelo de cualquier forma y se dio media vuelta, terminando con la planta de los pies apoyados en el sofá y dándole así la espalda.

–¿Pasa algo?

–¡N-no!– Gruñó– Es la alergia, joder.

–¿Eres alérgico? ¿A qué?

–A tus estúpidas preguntas– Respondió de forma automática.

–Espera– Hizo una pausa, para luego girarlo y mirarle fijamente a los ojos–. Me estás mintiendo, porque yo estaba dormido hasta hace nada y no había preguntado, ¡ergo, no eres alérgico a mis preguntas estúpidas!

Comenzó a reírse, soltando los hombros del confundido ítalo. La verdad es que tenía sentido aquello.

–Veo que eres capaz de razonar algunas veces– Se burló Lovino.

–Sí, algunas– Sonrió con soberbia, mas luego cambió la expresión a una algo más preocupada–. Ahora enserio. ¿Por qué llorabas?

–¡La jodida peli, ¿vale?!

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Cuando se creía que lo que Antonio había encontrado en la habitación había sido olvidado...**

 **Bueno. En primer lugar, debo pedir disculpas por atrasarme (?). Realmente no sigo fecha para publicar, pero el caso es que hace unos días iba a hacerlo, pero estaba ocupada, o se me olvidaba. Supongo que a estas alturas a nadie le sorprende mi asombrosa memoria. En segundo lugar, ya llevo dos capítulos que se pueden decir "largos" seguidos. Bieeeen. Y en tercer lugar... estoy pensando en escribir la paliza que las niñas le dieron al pobre Lovino. Ya veré qué hacer.**

 **Un minuto de silencio por Antonio, el cual casi muere por asfixia, por un corte en el dedo, y en un accidente de coche, todo en el mismo día. Menos mal que las crías no lograron alcanzar a Lovino, porque habría otro caído en combate, aunque su ego sí que murió en el momento en el cual lo descubrieron llorando emocionado por la película.  
**

* * *

 **Lovi love: No te preocupes, que es normal que te hiciera gracia. Lo peor de todo es que Lovino lo decía enserio. Imagina lo que le quiere. Y sí, Lovino viene de una relación bastante larga, así que es normal que tenga por costumbre tener esos pequeños detalles (aunque evite hacerlos). Antonio le pedirá perdón por cada hora que haya estado sin recordar su antigua vida(?). Oooh, ¡gracias! Ya siento las vibraciones xD. ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!  
**

 **Maddy: Y yo. No me gusta que estén enfadados (Miento. Lo adoro). Bueno, bueno... Hay un alto porcentaje para que recupere la memoria, pero no 100% seguro. Jajajaja siento haberte generado esa tensión, pero me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **¿Soy la única que iría a ver " _Cincuenta sombrillas de Pepe_ "?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Día 18 en casa

**Día 18 en casa**

 **...**

Antonio volvió a rotar en la cama, imitando a una croqueta siendo rebozada. Se estaba tan cómodo, y tenía tan pocas ganas de salir de entre las sábanas... Abrazó a la almohada y trató de seguir durmiendo. Un domingo no se iba a poner la alarma, ni aunque le pagaran.

Comenzó a escuchar un fuerte ruido procedente de fuera. Sonaba como si alguien acabara de empezar unas obras al lado o algo. Vio hacia el reloj y su instinto asesino se despertó un poco. Eran las ocho y veinte.

Giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la ventana, y se cubrió las orejas con la almohada que antes estaba abrazando. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero cuando uno está dormido no razona.

–¡Me cago en vuestra puta existencia, hijos de una hiena!- Escuchó chillar a cierto italiano en el piso de abajo– ¡Os voy a quemar la casa!

Antonio comenzó a reírse ante las amenazas del menor. ¿Habría abierto la ventana para amenazarlos? ¿Saldría a la calle en zapatillas y pijama para saltarles a la cara? O quizás simplemente chillaba para sí mismo. Prefirió no arriesgarse enfrentando a semejante vorágine de odio a esas horas.

Increíblemente, consiguió dormir algo más.

Bajó, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse unos pantalones, y fue a desayunar algo.

Lo primero que vio en la cocina fue a su amigo con cara de muerto en vida. Lovino murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, completamente molesto.

–Buenos días– Saludó el español, mostrando su típica sonrisa a pesar de no haber dormido excesivamente.

–Para ti... Pensé que se habían muerto los de las obras, pero ya veo que no (para mi desgracia)– Le echó una rápida ojeada, notando que iba en ropa interior de cintura para abajo. Eso era buena señal, que había confianza–. Comenzaron hace medio año, pero llevaban dos meses y algo sin continuar.

–Habrá que soportarlo.

–Ajá– Sorbió un poco de su café, viendo hacia el infinito–. ¿A qué hora sales?

–Dijo que vendría a las cuatro.

Lovino asintió, visiblemente molesto. La noche anterior Emma había pedido quedar al español, y eso le generaba sentimientos contradictorios. Confiaba en Emma, pero lo que menos le convenía era que pusiera toda su adorabilidad en medio de la relación.

–Oye, Lovi. ¿Te parece bien?– Preguntó el mayor, viéndole directamente, con un deje de preocupación– Lo que menos me apetece es que volvamos a tener una estúpida discusión por eso.

–Claro. No te preocupes. Mientras no abuses de la pobre chica, está bien.

El español sonrió ligeramente y le dio una palmada suave en el hombro. " _Mierda. Lo ha notado_ " pensó el ítalo, paranoico.

Desayunaron en silencio, bueno, quitando el ruido que había por la obra de al lado, pero en silencio. El menor observó de refilón al otro, fijándose en su expresión calmada y aquella sonrisa que siempre portaba en los labios. Simplemente con echarle una mirada pudo deducir que había engordado un poco en el tiempo que llevaba desde la llegada a casa, comprensible ya que se había despertado de un coma. Sintió curiosidad por saber cómo estaría físicamente sin aquella camiseta. " _Seguro que sigue como siempre_ ", meditó, recordando bien el torso de su compañero. " _Tal vez haya engordado más ya que apenas se mueve de casa, pero lo dudo. Siempre ha tenido suerte para mantenerse en forma_ ". Notó que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en calor. Quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener contacto sexual, sí.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por divagar de esa manera y volvió a su café, frío.

–¿Cómo vas en el trabajo?

–Como siempre. Me tratan como escoria, pero no parece que vayan a despedirme.

–¿Por qué no renuncias?

–¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta encontrar trabajo hoy en día? Además, quiero mi indemnización– Hizo una pequeña pausa para sorber algo de su bebida–. Tampoco es que sea para tanto. Sólo el jefe me trata mal. El resto de compañeros son amigables.

" _Ellos no hablan, yo no hablo. No intromisiones en mi vida_." se remarcó mentalmente.

–Bueno. Eso está bien por lo menos.

Lovino robó inconscientemente una tostada al moreno, el cual se quejó en voz alta.

–¿Sabes qué vais a hacer hoy a la tarde?

–Ni idea. Quizás me lleve al mercado negro y me venda como esclavo, quizás vayamos a tomar algo– Comenzó a reírse ante el ceño fruncido del italiano–. ¡Sólo bromeaba!

–Por desgracia.

–¡Eh!

El menor sonrió ligeramente, consiguiendo acelerar de forma imperceptible el corazón del otro.

* * *

Antonio esperó en el sofá, con el portátil en el regazo mientras miraba vídeos de gatos haciendo cosas graciosas. Estaba en la parte más emocionante del vídeo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dudó un momento en esperar a que terminara, mas su instinto le obligó a abrir.

Ahí estaba la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos verde intenso, mirándole con tanta ilusión que casi contagiaba su alegría. ¿Qué diablos? Contagiaba su energía. El español sonrió también y se saludaron con dos besos.

–Buenos días, Toni. ¿Qué tal estás?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, aburrido en internet. Cuando Lovino se va, no hay gran cosa que hacer.

–Ya vas echándolo de menos– Bromeó, dándole un suave codazo en el brazo.

–Un poco– Confesó–. Puede que no sea demasiado sonriente y alegre, pero es agradable.

La belga sonrió. No importaba lo que hiciera Lovino, ya que el mayor estaba destinado a encapricharse con él, o eso parecía.

Fueron caminando hasta la cafetería que Emma quería enseñarle, la cual estaba un poco lejos de su casa, aunque no demasiado. Era un establecimiento modesto, algo pequeño y con una pequeña terraza. La belga agarró de la mano a Antonio y lo arrastró al interior de la cafetería. Eso hizo sentir algo extraño al moreno, mas prefirió no decir nada.

Se sentaron en una mesa que había al lado de la ventana, teniendo unas bonitas vistas al paseo del parque.

–Me alegró saber que querías quedar conmigo– Sonrió ampliamente la muchacha–. No me conoces desde hace mucho, pero me aceptaste.

–Siento que puedo confiar en ti– Comentó, esbozando una mueca alegre.

–Eso es un alivio. Pensé que quizás me había excedido con la confianza.

Una señora se acercó a ellos con una libreta.

–Hola, Emma, y Antonio. Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí. Te extrañábamos. ¿Qué tal estás?

La belga y el español compartieron una fugaz mirada, un poco incómodos.

–Bueno... Quizás sea algo brusco esto, pero no la recuerdo. Tuve un accidente y...

–Amnesia– Prosiguió la muchacha.

–Oh. Lo siento mucho– Se disculpó.

–No, no. No te preocupes– Rio de forma suave, restándole importancia.

–Eras un cliente recurrente. Venías los domingos de mañana, y los viernes con un chico que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

–Sí. Lovino. Sigue viviendo conmigo.

–Y... ¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo?– Se escuchó una queja de un cliente, debido a la demora– ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

–De momento no puedo trabajar en eso si no recuerdo nada.

–Bueno. Aquí nuestra camarera acaba de tener una baja por maternidad, así que hay un puesto libre. Necesitamos a alguien agradable, y como eras conocido… puedes pensarlo. El puesto no está ocupado. Y... ¿qué querríais?

Ambos bebieron un poco de sus respectivas bebidas y la muchacha le dirigió una reluciente mirada.

–¿Y cómo te va con Lovino?

–Es un chico agradable, con mucho temperamento. Hemos tenido dos citas.

–¿Te gusta?

Antonio miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de la mano y soltó un largo suspiro.

–Pues... Es muy agradable...– repitió, con una leve sonrisa de incomodidad– No lo sé. ¿Quizás?

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Me siento algo forzado, por así decirlo. Es como si mi deber fuera volver a sentir algo por él. Es algo... incómodo.

–¿No te gusta?

–No lo sé. Creo que no, pero mi cabeza me dice que tengo que decir que sí. Es mucha presión.

–Hey.

El español levantó la mirada de la mesa para dirigir su atención a la muchacha. Ella extendió su mano y agarró la del mayor.

–Nadie te fuerza a nada. Lo que va a pasar, pasará. No pienses en Lovino como una obligación, sino como alguien a quien conocer.

El español miró hacia la mano de su compañera, ligeramente nervioso, para luego fijarse en ella. Por un momento, se sintió bien a su lado, y eso no era buena señal. No quería buscar problemas terminando por gustarle otra persona.

–Supongo, pero... no quiero que me odie si termino por enamorarme de otra persona.

Emma sonrió y apartó su mano del otro. Miró hacia la ventana, quizás con algo de tristeza, y luego quiso proseguir.

–¿No es acaso tu alma gemela? Si lo es, volveréis a estar juntos de nuevo. Como te he dicho, no lo fuerces– Giró un poco la cabeza, lo justo para dirigirle la mirada–, y no tengas miedo a que te guste alguien. Lovino será terco, gritón, y caprichoso, pero también es empático. Te quiere más que a nadie y no te forzará a nada. Ya lo tengo hablado con él, de veras.

–¿Y si odia a quien termine por gustarme?– Soltó, quizás algo más directo de lo que debía.

La joven permaneció en silencio, incómoda. Era obvio a quien iba dirigido aquello. ¿Qué debía decir?

–Antonio. ¿Te gusto?– Terminó por preguntar, con el corazón en un puño y ligeramente temblorosa. No podía estar pasando eso.

–Creo que un poco– Se sinceró el español para sorpresa de la muchacha, dando un leve asentimiento miedoso–. No se lo digas a Lovi, por favor.

¿Qué debía hacer la belga? Obviamente, no iba a interponerse entre dos de sus mejores amigos, pero también estaba el hecho de haber sentido algo por Antonio desde hacía cinco años. Se revolvió en el asiento, juntando sus manos debajo de la mesa. Cuando llevaban un rato en silencio, se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente, algo en lo que no había meditado con anterioridad realmente. Antonio no era un interés romántico. Nunca lo había sido. Era algo simplemente platónico, un amor que creía imposible e idealizado, como hacía su amiga húngara con personajes de aquellos animes tan atrayentes donde dos hombres se daban amor sin complejos ni miramientos. Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos durante un par de minutos, dejando al pobre español confundido.

–¿Emma?

–¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!- Sonrió ampliamente– Lo siento, pero no me interesas de forma romántica– Volvió a sonreír, esta vez incluso más ampliamente. Quizás fuera algo cruel, pero se sentía liberada de aquella sensación de culpabilidad que tanto había llevado cargando en la espalda–. Amigos sólo, ¿está bien?

–Sólo te he dicho que creía que me gustabas, no que quisiera algo más... pero claro, sólo amigos.

Y con eso, su incómoda conversación terminó.

Antonio se negó a ser acompañado a casa. Recordaba el camino, y si no dejaba de ser ayudado, no iba a aprender en la vida. Se despidieron con un abrazo y comenzó el camino hacia su hogar.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, todavía no había atardecido. Con calma, siguió la calle fijándose en cada detalle que se encontraba, en todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, sobre todo a las que lo saludaban desde lejos. El español sonreía y saludaba de vuelta, fingiendo que conocía a aquellos desconocidos.

Aún quedaban dos horas para que Lovino llegara del trabajo. No iba a tener nada que hacer en ese tiempo, si eso ver fotos de cachorros y gatos en el portátil. En ese momento volvió a recapacitar acerca del tema tratado con la rubia. No le había molestado que dijera que sólo quería ser su amiga, cabía destacar, por lo que descartó la idea de que le hubiera estado gustando ya de antes. Por otro lado, debía de dejar de ver al italiano como una obligación, para así pasar a considerarlo un posible futuro. Es decir, se había enamorado ya una vez de él, por lo que podía volver a pasar.

Abrió la puerta de casa, llegando cerca de las nueve. Había dado un par de rodeos por el lugar, algo desorientado, mas lo había conseguido. Había llegado.

Dejó las llaves de repuesto en su sitio y cerró la puerta.

Se entretuvo leyendo un libro que había en su habitación, el cual parecía estar medio empezado ya de antes.

Entretenido leyendo las desventuras de un detective y su ayudante, no notó que el menor ya estaba rondando por la casa.

–Hola, Lovi– Saludó éste, levantándose de la butaca y dejando la novela encima de la mesita de café.

El italiano se giró un poco, entretenido leyendo el libro de recetas que Antonio una vez había buscado, y saludó de forma algo escueta.

–¿Qué tal en el...?

El dedo del más bajo lo hizo callar. Lovino permaneció leyendo, concentrado en buscar algo entre todas aquellas páginas. Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, y cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño con molestia. Retiró el dedo de los labios del español y dejó el libro en su sitio.

–Mi jefe es un puto bastardo. En el trabajo nos presentó una receta nueva, y "extrañamente"–Hizo comillas de forma exagerada– me sonaba demasiado. Adivina a quien le ha robado la idea y se ha apropiado de ella haciendo un par de modificaciones.

–¿Enserio?

–Ojalá mintiera, pero no. De todas formas, tengo el libro como prueba, y no pienso quedarme sin protestar con esto. Es indignante.

El moreno asintió enérgicamente.

–Tienes razón. ¿De dónde habrá sacado la receta?

–Quizás la hiciera hace tiempo en el trabajo. Antes nos hacían renovar la carta para comprobar las capacidades culinarias, pero aseguraron que si un plato se iba a utilizar, se le daría reconocimiento al creador, joder- Vio hacia el suelo, tratando de calmarse-. Esos hijos de puta... Primero me explotan y ahora esto...

Antonio le dio un pequeño abrazo, tratando de animar.

–Venga. Mañana se lo dices y ya está. Quizás haya sido todo un malentendido.

–Mis cojones.

El mayor soltó al ítalo y sonrió levemente.

–Una cosa, Lovi. Hoy, en la cafetería a la que fui con Emma me han ofrecido un trabajo temporal.

–¿No te llevó al mercado negro entonces?

Antonio rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Al parecer no. Fui a un sitio donde solíamos ir. El caso es ese, que me han ofrecido un puesto y les he dicho que... bueno, que tenía que consultarlo. ¿A ti te parece bien?

El de ojos ambarinos hizo una mueca ciertamente confusa, quizás de pensativo. Tras esto, se encogió de hombros.

–Es tu vida, Antonio. Estaría bien ganar algo más, pero no sé si estás lo suficientemente bien como para hacer eso.

–Yo estoy sanísimo– Sonrió ampliamente– ¿No se me nota?

–No demasiado– Se burló.

–¡Oye!

Lovino suspiró, cansado, y trató de alcanzar el paquete de pasta que había en el armario de la cocina. Estaba demasiado cansado como para estirar el brazo. El español captó el problema y lo ayudó.

–¿Por qué no vas a tumbarte un momento y preparo yo la cena mejor? No te veo ni con fuerzas para sujetar esto.

El menor asintió, algo desganado, y se fue.

Quizás lo mejor sería que dejara aquel trabajo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Cuando creían que Emma iba a ser mala amiga y seducir al sensual español... y al final fue una buena persona. ¡Para los que no confían en personajes secundarios!**

 **Últimamente la pereza de escribir me supera, y odio que me esté pasando pues tengo muchas ideas que escribir y pocas ganas de ponerme a ello. Sumémosle que en esta estoy atascada en una parte de la historia que seguramente haya saltos temporales siete días de seguido, y no me gusta eso, pero bueno...**

 **¡Lo que sea! Tengo que quitarme la cara de amargada y volver a ponerme a escribir de una buena vez.**

* * *

 **Maddy: Síiii. Me encanta que por fin se muestren como buenos compañeros de casa, y poco a poco progresará esa relación, obviamente. Jajajaja Todos sabemos quién usaba qué en esas situaciones (En realidad no. Ambos podrían usar las esposas perfectamente...). Dejando la perversión de lado, Antonio sólo tenía curiosidad. No lo mates por ello. Normal que le quedara traumas respecto a aquel día. ¡Las niñas preadolescentes son las peores! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo entonces (Y que no haya generado ataques o algo). ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

 **Lovi love: Una parte de él sigue todavía allí, alerta con el temor de volver a ser asfixiado(?). Lo sé, como yo misma (Por favor. Con semejante profesor me quedaría en el colegio de por vida). Me he imaginado a Lovino mordiendo a cualquiera se le acercara a Antonio xD. Por ser, sería apta aunque sólo para los que quieran leer ese tipo de cosas (Lo siento. Este fanfic no tendrá de eso teniendo de ranking T :( ). El tiempo juntos ya llegará, que el pobre Lovino no tiene tiempo ni para prepararse un bocadillo en casa... ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **Y eso ha sido todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	19. Día 19 en casa

**Día 19 en casa**

 **...**

Vio por la ventana, perdido en un mar de pensamientos y cavilaciones. Sorbió un poco de su bebida y siguió admirando el horizonte. Cada día amanecía antes, síntoma de que dentro de poco sería verano. Una parte de él no quería pensar que había pasado tanto tiempo sin Antonio, mientras que realmente no había sido más que marzo y abril. Suspiró ruidosamente y volvió a beber. Quizás no iba a tener tanta paciencia como creía que tendría.

Su teoría se confirmó cuando comenzó a escuchar los taladros insistentemente justo en frente a su habitación. Si ya antes dormía poco, ahora descansaba menos por culpa de la obra de al lado. Si seguía así, volvería a quedarse dormido en el trabajo.

Se recostó de nuevo en cama, dispuesto a dormir un poco más, pero aquel sonido infernal le impedía planteárselo siquiera.

Lovino gruñó y se cubrió las orejas con la almohada en un gesto algo desesperado por tratar de evitar aquel sonido. No tardó demasiado en escuchar algo más. Era una melodía que le resultaba muy familiar. Demasiado familiar. Ignorando el sonido de a saber qué triturándose, el ítalo prestó todas su atención a los acordes de guitarra que comenzó a escuchar, procedentes del cuarto de al lado, el despacho. Cerró los ojos, en calma, y trató de no recordar la historia de aquella canción de nuevo. Obviamente, volvió a su mente, mas esta vez no a modo de recuerdo que lo entristecía, sino como razón para tener esperanza.

* * *

 _2016, Octubre_

 _–_ _¿Listo?– Preguntó Antonio mientras sujetaba el instrumento con una mano, apoyado en su regazo parcialmente._

 _–_ _Es la quinta vez que paso por esto. No es perder la virginidad, imbécil._

 _Quizás estaba un poco molesto porque aquella vez no le había cogido bombones. Le gustaban los bombones como regalo. Eran comestibles, dulces y nadie dice que no a aquellas delicias (excepto, claro, un alérgico al chocolate). No obstante, decidió olvidar su pequeño cabreo interno y prestar toda su atención al hombre frente a él. El español le sonrió, ligeramente nervioso. Todos los años le mostraba aquella sonrisa tímida y cariñosa a la vez, siempre antes de empezar la canción._

 _Como siempre, empezó a tocar. La suave música resonó por la habitación, envolviendo el lugar en calma y en el amor que desprendía su amante hacia él. Era una canción lenta, melodiosa. No quería impresionar con asombrosos acordes, ni con combinaciones rápidas y complejas, sino simplemente plasmar sus sentimientos en música._

 _Y en un momento, pasó a la parte del segundo año. Esta seguía relajada, hasta que llegaba al estribillo, el cual aceleraba un poco y se acomplejaba en cierta forma. Recordaba bien el segundo año, cuando se había quedado a medias en el estribillo. No había sido gracioso. El tercer año proseguía, volviendo a retomar después el ritmo más melodioso. No quedaba extraño, pues el español había logrado enlazar todo aquello sin problema alguno. Realmente era un hombre asombroso. La cuarta parte también tenía estribillo, para luego volver a la parte del primer año. Se lo sabía tan bien... Era una melodía que se había quedado grabada en su memoria. Quizás si hubiera sabido tocar la guitarra, habría podido imitarla. En el fondo estaba seguro de que nadie en todo el mundo, ni siquiera el mejor músico habido y por haber, podría representar la canción como lo hacía Antonio._

 _Su corazón se aceleró al notar la parte que sería ese año. También era lenta, y podía notar como el nerviosismo del español iba en incremento. De vez en cuando revisaba la partitura, otras miraba al menor. Le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hacía derretir el corazón del italiano, y siguió a lo suyo. A pesar del nerviosismo, consiguió suavizar las puntadas con sus dedos y, finalmente, terminar._

 _Lovino reprimió las ganas de ponerse a aplaudir como un idiota, mientras veía con asombro al moreno y le decía que era increíble. No. En vez de todo aquello, sonrió. Cuando el menor sonreía así, lo hacía también con su alma. El español sintió alivio al ver a su pareja así, aunque seguía emocionado._

 _–_ _Yo, eh... Espero que te haya gustado y... Bueno. He escrito algo de letra a la canción. Quizás... quizás te guste..._

 _Le tendió las partituras y sonrió. Lovino las sujetó, y acercó a él. Lentamente, leyó la frase que ponía encima del primer pentagrama._

 _"_ _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

 _El italiano alzó la mirada, esperando una respuesta a aquello, y pudo ver a su compañero sonriendo con dulzura. En su mano derecha tenía una caja abierta con un pequeño anillo dorado. Puede que no fuera el anillo más caro que había, o que tuviera una piedra muy grande y adornos ostentosos, pero sí había sido comprado con los ahorros de varios meses._

 _–_ _¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres casarte?_

 _Lovino sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin estar seguro de si sería capaz de articular palabra. Temblado, asintió._

 _–_ _Sí. ¡Sí, maldita sea, sí!_

 _Fue abrazado por el mayor, y este le devolvió el abrazo. Pudo escuchar los sollozos ahogados de Antonio, el cual no mostraba deseos de querer soltarle. El español hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro y sonrió entre lágrimas derramadas._

 _–_ _Gracias– Susurró, todavía sonriendo–. No te haces a la idea del miedo que tenía de ser rechazado._

 _El de ojos ambarinos acarició con cariño el cabello de su pareja y sonrió también._

 _–_ _¿Pensabas que diría que no?_

 _–_ _Una parte de mí tenía dudas– Susurró, para luego apartarse un poco del menor y así mirarle a los ojos–. Imagínate que me hubieras rechazado. ¿Cómo podría volver a intentarlo? Sería incapaz de superar esto._

 _Lovino le dio un suave codazo por la broma y sonrió. No le gustaba mostrar tanto la felicidad, pero no podía disimularla._

 _Antonio besó los labios de su pareja y sacó el anillo de la pequeña caja, para colocárselo en el dedo al menor._

 _–_ _Te quiero, Lovino._

 _–_ _Y yo a ti, Antonio._

* * *

El español dejó la guitarra en su sitio y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? De la nada había sido capaz de recordar una canción entera, equivocándose en un par de notas, sí, pero la sabía. Ya le preguntaría a su compañero. Quizás él del otro la conociera.

Él simplemente había ido a coger el portátil al despertarse por el ruido de las obras

* * *

–Lovi. Lovi.

Una constante voz tenue y lejana lo sacó de su sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos y gruñó. Podía escuchar la voz de Antonio tras la puerta mientras tocaba levemente la madera con los nudillos.

–¿Qué quieres?

El español abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando al menor, el cual estaba enrollado a más no poder en las mantas y con la cara contra la almohada. Se le antojó como una escena graciosa.

–Es la una. Se supone que en media hora te vas.

El menor se levantó de la cama y salió del colchón, tropezando con las sábanas y cayendo al suelo de paso. No obstante, volvió a levantarse de un salto.

–¡¿No podías haberme avisado antes?!

–Pensé que estarías ocupado o algo. Preparé algo para que llevaras al trabajo ya que tardabas tanto en salir de cama.

–Gracias– Se frotó los ojos y se estiró- ¿Pasa algo?

Pudo notar como el español lo miraba curioso, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo del menor. Antonio salió de su ensimismamiento y negó.

–No, no. Te dejo cambiarte.

El español cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había parecido un pervertido al mirarlo tan fijamente, pero se había sentido atraído de una manera extraña. Quizás sí que sentía atracción por los hombres también.

Poco tardó en salir Lovino de la habitación y encaminarse a la cocina para coger lo que sería su almuerzo. Le echó una rápida ojeada, comprobando que era una ensalada de pasta. Aquel detalle le alegró. No era la primera vez que el español le hacía un detalle así, ya que antes ya le había preparado el desayuno, aunque de forma algo interesada, y al día anterior había ofrecido preparar la cena.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

Antonio se sintió algo solo al ver que el otro ni se había despedido. Supuso que había sido debido a las prisas y quiso restarle importancia.

Comió poco después y se fue. Trató de hacer memoria de camino a la cafetería. No estaba totalmente seguro de si debía ir por un camino u otro, ya que algo le decía que era por la derecha, y recordaba haber ido todo recto.

Llevaría unos minutos caminando, cerca de la zona principal del pueblo, cuando notó que alguien le observaba. Se giró, algo curioso, mientras buscaba con la mirada quién podía ser. Descubrió a un hombre bastante alto mirándole con un deje de dudas. Era rubio, ancho y tenía los ojos azules. Antonio se detuvo y también lo observó, esperando que le dijera algo. No lo conocía de nada, pero el otro parecía que sí. El español se rio un poco al ver como el desconocido se debatía mentalmente en si debía o no saludar. En un momento dado, salió de detrás del armario alemán cierto joven de cabello cobrizo que sí conocía.

–Veee. ¡Hola, Antonio!- Saludó el italiano desde el otro lado de la calle, aferrando el brazo al de ojos azules– ¡Ven, ven!

El español cruzó la calle y se acercó al menor, el cual lo saludó enérgicamente con un abrazo.

–Este de aquí es Ludwig. Es mi novio– El alemán asintió levemente, como dando a entender que aquello era un saludo–. No sabía si acercarse a saludar y por ello se quedó mirándote raro.

–Entiendo.

–Yo no lo estaba mirando mal- Comentó el otro.

–Como no lo conoces, pensó que sería violento. No lo ha dicho, pero se le nota. Ve.

–Feliciano. No saques conclu...

Fue interrumpido, obviamente.

–Es el hermano de Gilbert. Conoces a Gilbert, ¿verdad? Creo recordar que sí.

–Sí. Lo conozco– Sonrió–. Es un placer volver a conocerte, Ludwig–Añadió, bromeando.

* * *

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo permaneció en la cafetería junto a la dueña del local. Le explicó alguna que otra cosa, para al final terminar escuchando un monólogo interminable sobre la vida de aquella mujer. Le echó un poco para atrás el tener que trabajar de mañana, ya que no iba ni a hablar un poco con Lovino hasta más allá de las diez. No obstante, era un trabajo que le habían ofrecido con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, por lo que, obviamente, aceptó.

Lo cierto era que los horarios para ambos antes de haber tenido el accidente tampoco coincidían, trabajando uno de mañana y otro a medio día. Debía ser algo difícil mantener el contacto de aquella manera.

Dejó la compra encima de la mesa y fue guardando cada cosa en su sitio, más o menos. Tras esto, cogió su teléfono y comenzó a hablar con Emma y Francis. Increíblemente, el francés le había comenzado a caer bastante bien en aquella semana y media, aun siendo un pervertido como era.

Cogió una galleta de las que había comprado (para su propio disfrute y no porque saliera en la lista de la compra, cabe destacar) y de tumbó en el sofá.

Al cabo de un rato le pareció escuchar la puerta. Saludó desde su sitio, pero no recibió respuesta. Debido a eso, supuso que había sido fruto de su imaginación y siguió jugando a su juego de móvil. No tardó demasiado en ver al menor acercándose. Este pareció ni notar a Antonio y se tumbó sobre él de forma algo brusca.

–¿L-Lovi?– Llamó el español al darse cuenta que tenía al menor sobre su cuerpo, tumbado en el sofá y tratándolo como si fuera un cojín más.

El de ojos ambarinos murmuró un par de sonidos inconexos y acomodó su brazo. Su rostro estaba en el hueco del cuello del otro, haciendo que su pausada respiración acariciara la piel del español continuamente. ¿Estaba dormido?

–¿Lovi?– Repitió Antonio, algo más tranquilo– ¿Estás bien?

El italiano se llevó un dedo a los labios, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos o siquiera girarse un poco, y siseó. Parecía no notar la situación en la que estaba.

–Estoy cansado, Antonio. Déjame dormir.

El español abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir que le dejaría descansar sin problema si no tuviera su respiración en su cuello y no le estuviera aplastando las costillas, mas sintió algo de lástima. "Veinte minutos y lo despierto", pensó el de ojos verdes. En sus labios se dibujó una ligera sonrisa y acarició el cabello de Lovino con suavidad.

–Antonio– Llamó el menor, sonando demasiado cerca de su oído.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Estabas debajo todo este tiempo?

–Sí.

–Ah, bueno. Te pasa por robarme mi sitio, supongo.

Antonio rio, para luego intentar quitar al ítalo de encima con indirectas a modo de golpecitos en los costados y hombros.

–¿Desde cuándo todo el sofá es tu sitio?

–¿Por qué crees que hay una butaca además de esto? Para que pudieras sentarte, por supuesto, pero el sofá es mío.

–Y la casa mía– Añadió, sonriendo con maldad fingida. Lovino le prestó atención y frunció el ceño–, así que ahora tu sitio es "nuestro" sitio, ¿vale?

–Lo que quieras, bastardo... Seguirá siendo mío.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Ag. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. No sé donde tengo la cabeza últimamente que he olvidado de publicar esto. He estado tan perdida en estos días (mentalmente hablando(?)) que no me he dado cuenta de que estaba publicando esta historia. Lo sé, lo sé. Podéis darme una bofetada o algo, que me la merezco.**

 **De todas formas, a ver si mañana o pasado subo el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo escrito también (Normal que esté escrito, pues este tendría que llevar publicado desde que actualicé en mi otra historia...)**

 **Bueno, bueno. ¿Recordáis la primera escena con la guitarra? Creo que dije "Aún no habéis visto todo", y era cierto. Nuestro antiguo Antonio era un romántico. ¿Quién podría decirle que no con esa pedida?**

* * *

 **Maddy: Noooo. ¡No te dispares! Claro que caerá, por favor, ¡qué es Lovino! Es imposible decirle que no a esa carita de tomate. Emma en ningún momento en todos los cinco años quiso entrometerse en la relación a pesar de estar interesada en Antonio, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella sólo quiere ayudar a sus amigos. Ya mataremos al jefe de Lovino otro día(?). Ya, Antonio es como esos gatos que necesitan salir un rato de casa xD De nada. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!  
**

 **Lovi love : Al final nadie dudaba de Emma. Menuda sorpresa. ¡Exacto, exacto! Ella no es mala, yo lo dejé caer desde el principio. Puede que la haya visto dos veces, pero ha estado hablando con ella también, y una persona te puede gustar-atraer sin tener que conocerla de antes (OTRA COSA ES AMOR). Jajajaja. ¿Lovi? ¿Enterarse? ¿Por qué clase de ser malvado me tomas? (*Rie con maldad*). Ooooooh... ¡Pero sería adorable! No puedes negar que Antonio bolita sería más gracioso, pero dichoso su metabolismo perfecto. El pobre Lovino un día de estos kabumbeará muy fuerte como siga así el jefe... Ooooh. ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy intentando escribir más, y como sigues "Represión" supongo que ya sabrás que está por el final y, bueno, voy a tener que centrarme más en esta en estas semanas. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **De nuevo, lo siento mucho. Y una cosa más: Si tardo en escribir esta historia es porque tengo que terminar mi otra historia, la cual está en el capítulo final y, bueno, ahora mismo quiero centrarme principalmente en esta por razones obvias. No obstante, trataré de seguir en esta mientras, pero no prometo nada con todos los exámenes que me esperan en adelante.**


	20. Día 21 en casa

**Día 21 en casa**

 **...**

El melodioso ruido ensordecedor de las obras del vecino hizo que despertara. Los trinares de los destornilladores, con aquel sonido tan característico, o la sierra mecánica, o la mezcladora de cemento, resonaban en sus oídos. Ya se había vuelto algo habitual, y eso que tampoco llevaba tanto tiempo escuchándolo. De todas formas, había comenzado a utilizarlo como despertador.

Se desperezó un poco, estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Pudo escuchar incluso como algún hueso crujía. Ni le dio importancia y se levantó de cama de un salto.

Ese día iba a ser bueno, de eso no había duda. Aquella sonrisa tonta que portaba en los labios sin razón alguna le indicaba justo eso. Se duchó, se vistió lo primero que vio, digamos que podría generar un ataque al corazón a cualquier entendido de la moda que lo viera, y bajó las escaleras con prisa. Entró en la cocina y echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. No había rastro de Lovino, como los últimos días. Era normal, pues este no tenía como obligación madrugar.

Antonio agarró el pan de molde y colocó dos rebanadas en la tostadora. Encendió la cafetera y cogió una mandarina. En un momento de silencio, entre todos los cánticos angelicales de la apisonadora y martillos, pudo distinguir las graciosas amenazas de muerte que el italiano brindaba a los vecinos, a los padres e hijos de los vecinos, y, por supuesto, a los trabajadores. Escuchó algo de introducir un martillo en un sitio concreto (cuya fisiología no permitía aquel acto, pero bueno) y casi se atragantó con un gajo que acababa de comenzar a masticar. Entre tosidos para salvar su vida, no notó que el menor estaba a su lado.

– _Buongiorno_ – Saludó con un deje dormido en su tono.

El español dio un salto en el sitio, sobresaltado, y derramó parte del café sobre la mesa en el proceso. No supo en qué momento se había deslizado desde su habitación hasta la cocina. Quizás compartía casa con un maestro del sigilo y no lo sabía. Podría matarlo y el moreno no notaría que estaría muerto hasta pasados un par de minutos.

–Bueno días…– Sonrió, todavía con el corazón en un puño– ¿Cómo has dormido?

– ¿Estás de coña?

–Te he escuchado decir a los obreros algo sobre practicarles sodomía con una herramienta – Aguantó la risa ante la mueca de sorpresa que obtuvo–. Se ve que no tienes buen despertar.

–Los muy asquerosos no saben que existen vecinos que intentan dormir. Podrían empezar una hora más tarde, joder. Si no te importa, voy a intentar seguir durmiendo en el sofá.

–Está bien– Rio levemente–. Es un verdadero fastidio tener las habitaciones pegadas al ruido.

–Lo sé– Suspiró ruidosamente y negó un par de veces–. Pásalo bien en el trabajo.

–Igualmente, Lovi.

El italiano asintió y se dirigió al salón, donde se tumbó en el sofá con bastantes ganas y ahí prácticamente quedó dormido al instante.

La constante vibración en su pantalón lo despertó unas horas después. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y comprobó qué mierda querían. Era Antonio. Al parecer no confiaba en sus capacidades para despertarse y así llegar a tiempo al trabajo. "Qué idiota" Murmuró Lovino, sonriendo levemente. Menos mal que había tratado de despertarlo, pues lo más seguro es que fuera a pasar lo de la última vez.

Recogió sus cosas, se preparó un bocadillo rápido, y cogió el coche. No prestó demasiada atención la primera vez que trató de arrancar el coche, ignorando que ni había reaccionado ante el contacto con la llave. La segunda vez, esta algo más centrado, notó que no reaccionaba.

– _Cazzo_!

Lo intentó una tercera vez, quizás con demasiado ímpetu. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo un leve sonido de disculpa del vehículo. Bufó con todas sus fuerzas y salió del coche de un portazo. Pateó la rueda de delante varias veces hasta que se desquitó. Cerca había una parada de autobús. Con suerte podría subirse en uno y así podría llegar puntual.

Con suerte, por supuesto, pero ese día no era el día de Lovino. Como pudo descubrir aquel día, el autobús pasaba a menos diez, debido al retraso, por lo que si sus cuentas no le fallaban, llegaría diez minutos tarde si no había atasco y la gente no se emocionaba pulsando el botón de _Stop_.

Abandonó el autobús con cierta desesperación, arrastrándose entre la muchedumbre que allí había acumulada, y corrió hacia el restaurante. Realmente no entendía como Antonio iba todos los días en uno como aquel al trabajar de profesor.

Tras empujar a una pobre quinceañera, la cual se encontraba en medio, consiguió alcanzar la puerta que tanto deseaba atravesar. Irrumpió en las cocinas de forma brusca, sudando y con olor a fauna de autobús. Sus compañeros se giraron hacia él y uno alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

– ¿Vargas?– Preguntó una muchacha.

–Siento el retraso.

Algún infantil comenzó a reírse por lo bajo ante aquel comentario, retomando su labor de limpiar una zona concreta de la cocina. El italiano gruñó ante aquel gesto y pasó a su puesto.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que lo llamaron. Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba nada más escuchar "El jefe quiere verte".

Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

–¿Quería algo?– Preguntó Lovino nada más salir de las cocinas y observar a su superior.

–Solicitaste una charla conmigo hace unos días– Alzó una ceja, levemente molesto–. ¿Algún problema?

–Sí, bueno, no. Bueno, sí – Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la mirada de su jefe-. Verá. Hace unos días mostró una receta y, bueno, no es por ofender, pero esa receta la presenté yo hace tiempo– Trató de explicar con toda la paciencia que podía, pues tampoco es que le tuviera demasiado cariño al hombre como para tratarlo bien, y menos ser educado–. Como entenderá, quería informar sobre esto.

–¿Y de dónde ha sacado la idea descabellada de que esa receta es tuya?– Gruñó el otro, frunciendo el ceño todavía más.

–Bueno. Tengo pruebas… Anotaciones de las diferentes variaciones de ese plato, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que así estaba bien, o c-cómo debía ser la presentación…

El mayor suavizó el gesto, aunque siguió sin dar su brazo a torcer.

–¿Y eso es todo? ¿Sólo informar?

–También pretendía reclamar los derechos de esta- Soltó, algo menos paciente.

–Ah. Entiendo.

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio, donde simplemente se escuchaban los fogones encendidos y el sonido del aceite hirviendo, además de alguna conversación de personas comiendo al fondo.

–¿Entonces…?–Preguntó el menor, descruzando sus brazos para gesticular un poco con ellos.

–¿Entonces qué?

–Si se me reconocerá como autor.

–Verás, Vargas– Se encogió de hombros –. En la vida uno no obtiene todo lo que quiere. Si trata un cocinero mediocre y con poco rendimiento como tú destacar, va bastante mal.

–¿Qué?

–Si pretendes obtener algo que quieres, debes dar algo a cambio con mucho más valor, como una mamada.

Lovino abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella frase. Realmente lo que estaba diciendo aquel hombre lo estaba descolocando completamente.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Ahora, si eso era todo, puedes volver a tu puesto, _finocchio_ – Insultó en el idioma del menor.

Definitivamente, el italiano había perdido la paciencia. Sintió como su ira comenzó a aumentar a una velocidad bastante considerable. Apretó los puños y comenzó a maldecir mentalmente en todos los idiomas que conocía. Sin aguantarlo más, reventó.

–¡Serás cabrón, hijo de tu putísima madre! _Sacco di merda!_ ¡Cabrón!

El otro alzó una ceja, escuchando aquellos insultos sin inmutarse demasiado.

–Vargas. Esa no es forma de hablar a tu jefe. Me temo que no tendré más opción que despedirte.

Y sonrió. Oh, aquella sonrisa de medio lado lo puso los pelos de punta y aumentó todavía más su enojo. Lo había hecho a propósito. ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Lo único que quería era librarse de aquella molestia italiana.

Lovino se arrancó el delantal con su nombre y lo tiró al suelo, pisoteándolo de paso. Le sacó el dedo a su antiguo superior y se fue del restaurante, no sin antes añadir algún que otro insulto acerca de la comida para el resto de comensales allí presentes.

Sí. Aquel día no era el día de Lovino.

* * *

Antonio terminó su canción y comenzó a tararear otra mientras volvía a casa. Con algo de torpeza, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su cazadora, pasando las bolsas de la compra hacia la otra mano, y desactivó la cerradura que impedía mover la puerta. La abrió con el pie e igualó el peso que cargaba en sus manos. Con una leve patada, cerró la puerta.

Su tarareo se detuvo nada más observar el recibidor. Había unos pantalones arrojados en la entrada, y a juzgar por la marca cara de estos, debían de ser de Lovino.

El español soltó las bolsas y observó la prenda con cierto desconcierto. ¿Por qué había unos pantalones en el suelo? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Quién los había dejado ahí? ¿Cuándo los había dejado ahí?

La idea de Lovino olvidándose los pantalones en casa y yendo al trabajo sin estos se le pasó por la cabeza, pero no, no era posible ya que no parecía tan dormido en los mensajes.

Así estaba cavilando acerca del tema cuando recordó que había comprado productos congelados. Agarró los pantalones, los dejó sobre su hombro para poder coger las bolsas, y fue a la cocina. Metió la compra en su sitio correspondiente guiándose por los post-its repartidos por esta y se dirigió al salón.

Reconoció el cuerpo inerte y sin espíritu de Lovino nada más verlo. Estaba tumbado e inmóvil, con el rostro hundido entre dos cojines. Como el español se imaginaba, estaba en ropa interior.

–¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

No recibió respuesta. Simplemente hubo silencio, cosa que preocupó un poco al mayor. Se acercó más y volvió a preguntar.

–¿Estás bien?

De nuevo, quietud que le heló la sangre. Llevó dos dedos al cuello del más joven y le buscó el pulso. Se llevó un alivio al comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo. Es que siquiera se le notaba respirar.

–¿Hola? ¿Lovi?

Finalmente, recibió una leve respuesta a modo de gruñido, además de un suave meneo, acomodándose. Giró un poco su cuello, lo suficiente como para permitir al moreno apreciar sus ojos dorados. Parecían algo apagados, y eso preocupó bastante al español.

–Me han despedido.

–¿¡Qué!?

Terminó de girar, quedando viendo hacia el techo. Respiró profundamente y se rascó un costado, como intentando restarle importancia.

–Me dijo que no iba a reconocer mi mérito, me dijo que se la chupara y luego me llamó _finocchio_.

–¿Inoquio? Espera. ¿Te pidió una felación?

– _Finocchio_ – Repitió, remarcando la efe–. Es una manera de llamar a los homosexuales. Significa maricón, o hinojo, pero dudo que se refiriera a lo segundo. Y no exactamente. No entiendo qué dijo antes de eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado aguantando las ganas de arrancarle los huevos.

–Ay. Bueno...– Levantó las piernas del menor y se sentó en el sofá, dejándolas después sobre su regazo– Es un imbécil. Puedes denunciar.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me vuelvan a admitir? No, gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente. Les dije a los clientes que escupían en el estofado y me fui.

Antonio no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello.

–Por cierto, Lovi. Una pregunta... ¿Por qué no llevas pantalones?

–Porque no los necesito.

–Ah, ya... Si tú lo dices... ¿Has comido ya?

–No tengo ganas.

–¿Preparo algo?

–Tengo un bocadillo ya hecho.

El español permaneció un par de segundos en silencio.

–¿Quieres que te lo traiga o algo?

–No. No hace falta. Estoy bien sin comer– Dijo, todavía mirando Dios sabe qué en el techo.

–Lovino... No te pongas así. Ya conseguirás otro puesto.

–Estoy bien– Dijo con voz monótona–. No te preocupes.

–Te traeré la comida.

Se levantó, apartando las piernas del menor con cuidado, y se fue a la cocina. Lovino observó caminar a su compañero y se sintió algo mal consigo mismo. El mayor en el pasado siempre había sido el que le había sacado de situación así, sin importar cual fuera, y ahora que él mismo era el que llevaba la casa, terminaba por perder y sentirse todavía más inútil. Bufó por lo bajo, totalmente frustrado con todo a su alrededor, y decidió permanecer en calma al ver como el joven volvía y le tendía el bocadillo envuelto en papel de aluminio. El menor lo miró a desgana, y lo agarró. Recogió sus piernas un poco, para hacer hueco al moreno, mas este no parecía tener interés en sentarse.

Comenzó a comer en silencio, mientras Antonio no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Dios, que nervioso le ponía aquella mirada verde penetrante clavándosele en el cogote.

–Oye, Lovi.

–Dime– Contestó con la boca llena, sin siquiera molestarse en disimularlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en mentalizarse que debía seguir comiendo y no morirse de hambre.

–Como estás bastante desanimado, quizás sería buena idea salir mañana, ya sabes, una tercera cita. Te diría de ir ahora, pero sin antelación…

Lovino dejó el bocado a medio morder y ojeó algo curioso al español, el cual parecía un poco nervioso ante lo que acababa de proponer.

–¿E-enserio?

–¿Por qué no? Ahora estás libre, y podremos salir más a menudo, o quedarnos en casa y hablar – Añadió–. Creo que sería una buena idea.

El ítalo retiró la mirada del otro y la centró en su comida. Tenía dos opiniones bastante divididas. Por una parte, no tenía el humor suficiente como para salir a hacer dios sabe qué, pero por la otra, quizás al día siguiente estuviera mejor. Además, el propio español le había pedido una cita, y eso era buena señal. ¿No quedaría horrible el rechazársela sin más? Quizás, como le había dicho, necesitaba salir un rato.

–Sí, claro. ¿Tienes pensado algo o haremos lo mismo que la primera vez?

–¿No se supone que en eso consistían las citas?– Preguntó con cierta confusión, hiriendo un poco al italiano.

–Ya, bueno. En la segunda no seguimos exactamente lo que hicimos, así que… Es igual. Recuerdo a donde fuimos, así que no te preocupes.

–¡Bien! Seguro que lo pasaremos bien, y espero que te anime algo.

El menor se sintió contagiado por la amplia sonrisa que su amigo le dedicaba y sonrió también. En ese momento le entró cierta vergüenza, viéndose. ¿Desde cuándo estaba sin pantalones?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Un nuevo capítulo, y me he acordado de actualizar (Dadme un premio, por favor).**

 **No sé por qué pero este capítulo me gusta mucho, quizás por el principio, quizás poque al fin Lovi es libre... No tengo ni idea, pero el caso es que me gusta. Pero el siguiente... ohohohohoho. El siguiente me gusta más.**

 **Eso fue todo. No sé qué me pasa que es decir que estoy sin ganas de escribir, y luego me vienen ganas de escribir. Luego digo que estoy animada y con mucha imaginación, y no doy escrito ni medio párrafo. En fin. Creo que mi cerebro sólo quiere llevarme la contraria.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Día 22 en casa

**Día 22 en casa**

 **...**

Agarró el paquete de pasta y cogió un par de puñados para echarlos a la olla. Tan concentrado estaba con la música proveniente de los auriculares que ni notó el jaleo que había fuera por las dichosas obras.

Quizás se encontraba un poco de mejor humor. Quizás el que le hubieran despedido no había sido algo tan terrible después de todo, sino que únicamente debía apartarse de aquel trabajo.

–Qué gilipollez – Soltó en voz alta, molesto con sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras se hacía la comida, decidió buscar su mochila. Por algún lugar de la casa debía de estar. La cuestión era cuál. Rebuscó en el armario de la entrada, donde guardaban las cazadoras, mas sólo encontró decepción. Volvió a la cocina y siguió con sus labores un rato más.

Enserio. ¿Dónde estaba la mochila?

La canción de su teléfono acabó y frunció el ceño. Llevaba cerca de quince minutos buscando y no había visto ni la cremallera de esta.

De pronto recordó algo. Si no encontraba la suya, podía utilizar la del español. De todas formas, este no sabía que era suya y no del menor. Bien, ¿y dónde estaba esa?

Llevándose las manos al pelo, gruñó con frustración. No se podía creer que la solución a su problema también fuera un problema. Sin dudarlo demasiado, se metió en la habitación del mayor. Parecía que la había empapelado o algo. Todos los cajones tenían anotado su utilidad y objetos que había en su interior. No pensó que Antonio se fuera a tomar tan enserio lo de "tomar notas".

Siguió las indicaciones, leyendo cada cosa que había anotado. Realmente se había aburrido los primeros días solo, al menos eso parecía. Finalmente, en un celestial post-it pegado a la puerta derecha del gran armario que había en el cuarto, Lovino encontró la solución a sus dos problemas. No sabía cómo su mochila había llegado hasta allí, pero la había recuperado y eso era lo importante.

Nada más bajar se encontró la mirada chispeante del español.

–¿A dónde vamos hoy?– Preguntó, posiblemente con demasiada emoción. ¿Qué había desayunado? ¿LSD?

–Adivínalo– Movió las mochilas delante de sus narices y le pasó la que tenía color azul.

–¿Vamos a… hacer turismo?

–No, tonto – Fue a la cocina y comenzó a guardar las cosas correspondientes para el medio día. Comerían algo tarde, pero eso era culpa del español por llegar a esa hora.

Antonio le siguió y miró como terminaba de guardar una botella de agua. Lovino le señaló un par de cosas y entendió que debía llenar su mochila también.

–¿A la playa?

–No.

–Pues ni idea.

Recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza, asestado con la mano del ítalo.

–Vamos al parque.

–Oh– Parecía decepcionado–. Supongo que será divertido.

Se iba a llevar otra colleja, pero esta iba a ser más fuerte.

–Tenemos que ir andando o en autobús, por cierto. El coche no me funciona– Explicó el más joven.

Antes de escuchar algo como contestación, el moreno agarró el brazo de Lovino y tiró un poco de él.

–Pues vamos andando entonces.

–Está bien… De todas formas, tampoco tenía ganas de subirme a esa lata con ruedas.

* * *

Pasaron por el paseo en silencio. Uno concentrado en la música que estaba escuchando, y el otro en el sonido de sus tripas. Definitivamente tenía hambre.

–¿Has traído comida?

Lovino se giró hacia el español mientras levantaba una ceja, inquisitivo.

–¿Qué crees que llevo en la mochila? ¿Un cadáver?

–Quizás– Rio un poco–. Espero que no, porque sería tu cómplice.

El italiano negó un par de veces mientras sonreía por la estupidez de su compañero. Estaba a punto de comentar algo más hasta que vio la zona que estaba buscando. El suelo estaba recubierto por césped verde vivo, y había varios árboles frondosos donde cubrirse para así poder echarse una siesta. Además, un poco más apartados a ese lugar había un par de mesas donde poder colocar la comida sin demasiado riesgo a que las hormigas fueran a por esta.

–Aaah… Un picnic, ¿eh? Me gusta– Sonrió hacia Lovino, el cual escondió su rostro girándolo hacia otro lado– Este lugar es muy pacífico.

–Ya. Por suerte está alejado de la zona infantil y no tendremos que escuchar a los críos gritar continuamente.

–No te gustan los niños, ¿eh?

El italiano se tensó al escuchar aquello. No podía sacar el tema después de haberse librado de él. Desde que Antonio había tenido el accidente, no había surgido.

–No es que los deteste… –Comenzó –… pero tampoco me agradan demasiado. Son muy ruidosos y hacen lo que les da la gana cuando les da la gana.

Antonio asintió levemente.

–¿Te había pedido tener un hijo? ¡Sólo es por curiosidad!- Rio ligeramente, tratando de quitarle la tensión al asunto.

Del susto el menor casi se había tropezado con su propio pie.

–Sí, bueno– Siguió andando, metiéndole prisa al ritmo al que iban–. Te dije que mejor esperar a una situación económica más oportuna, y después de casarse, claro.

El moreno asintió de nuevo y divisó una zona que sobresalía algo más que el resto. Era una especie de colina. Ya había una pareja en el sitio, pero tampoco es como si estuvieran ocupando todo.

–Hey, Lovi. Podemos ir allí. Seguro que hay mejores vistas.

El de ojos ambarinos lo siguió y tendió el mantel en el lugar, ojeando de vez en cuando a las otras dos personas allí presentes. No parecían incómodas por no ser las únicas, y si lo estuvieran el ítalo tampoco se molestaría en solucionarlo.

Sintió algo de alivio al notar la sombra de aquel árbol cubriéndoles del repentino y confuso calor de mayo. Una leve brisa sacudió su cabello, despeinándolo y sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Pudo distinguir una tenue sonrisa en los labios del mayor, observándole con disimulo mientras sacaba la bebida que Lovino le había guardado en la mochila. Al notar que había sido descubierto, el hispano vio hacia otra dirección, admirando así las maravillosas vistas que había. Desde aquel lugar podía admirar parte de la playa y el paseo de esta, además del resto del parque.

No obstante, pronto recordó que tenía hambre. El español parecía a un niño el día de navidad. Mostraba una sonrisa boba e ilusionada, esperando a que su acompañante quitara "los regalos" de la mochila.

–Cociné un poco a desgana, como imaginarás, así que no sé si estará bien del todo…–Confesó, con algo de inseguridad en el tono.

–¡Seguro que sabe genial!– Trató de alcanzar la mochila, pero rápidamente el italiano la apartó de su alcance– Eres muy buen cocinero.

Lovino negó, un poco molesto. Si hubiera sido un buen cocinero no lo habrían desechado como a un calcetín sucio. De todas formas, agradeció el intento de su amigo para animarle (a pesar de ser principalmente para poder comer ya). Le tendió un tenedor y un plato, y colocó las diferentes comidas sobre el mantel.

" _Lo hice a desgana, ya, claro_ " dijo para sí el mayor, observando con deleite la variedad que allí había. Ensalada de pasta y normal, empanada, sándwiches, tortilla de patatas… Espera.

–¿Por qué has hecho tortilla si a ti no te gusta?– Preguntó el español, ciertamente confundido.

Lovino se encogió de hombros y vio hacia la pareja que había a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

–A ti sí te gusta. Además, no es un plato excesivamente difícil de preparar…

El moreno sonrió ante el detalle del otro. Sí que era adorable algunas veces. Comenzó a notar cierta presión en la zona del esófago y un ligero aumento de palpitaciones. Quiso suponer que era debido al hambre y no le dio demasiada importancia.

Por el otro lado, Lovino desvió la mirada hacia otro punto. Realmente sí que le había costado trabajo el tener que haber tocado aquella cosa tuberculosa llamada Solanum tuberosum, o más conocidas como "patata". No obstante, sabía que había formas de conquistar a un hombre, y una de las más efectivas era por su estómago. No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzó a reír por lo bajo, pero pareció que el gesto asustó un poco al otro.

Se sirvió un poco de cada cosa, mientras rehuía la tortilla, por supuesto, y comenzó a comer.

–No te he preguntado cómo te ha ido la mañana– Se llevó un trozo de empanada a la boca mientras veía a los ojos verdes de su compañero– ¿Y bien?

–Bastante bien, la verdad. ¡He descubierto que hablo inglés fluido y todo! Un joven sueco muy amable estuvo charlando conmigo, preguntándome sobre zonas turísticas, que la verdad tampoco tenía yo mucha idea de qué sitios decirle, pero fue entretenido. Obviamente, estuve trabajando cuando hacía falta, claro. Al parecer quería impresionar a su pareja. Mira que les gusta a los nórdicos España… – Hizo una pausa para respirar y beber un poco de agua– El caso es que realmente fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que sé hablar otro idioma. Supuse que entendería algo, pero no que tendría ese nivel. ¿Tú lo sabías de antes?– Recibió un asentimiento– Lo que sea. También hubo un grupo de chicas que trataron de coquetear descaradamente con un compañero de trabajo, al menos me pidieron traerlo, aunque no quisieron que me fuera en un rato.

Lovino alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Aquello era una táctica de despiste. Sí que lo había despistado, porque ni se había dado cuenta de que ellas también habían tratado de ligar con él.

–¿Te pidieron el teléfono o algo?

–Sí, pero preferí no dárselo.

–¿Por qué? Seguro que eran agradables.

–Sí… pero no sé. Creí que no debía interponerme en la felicidad de mi compañero y su "harem"– Bromeó.

El menor sonrió un poco ante el comentario. Mientras él no hubiera sido el causante de aquello, no se sentiría mal.

Antonio cogió un pedazo del pecado con patatas y se lo tendió a Lovino.

–¿La has probado alguna vez?

–Ni falta que me hace– Gruñó el ítalo. Quizás había sido algo brusco, pero no quería que le acercara eso.

–Oh, vamos. Seguro que no es para tanto. Hay gente que odia algunas cosas pero en un plato en concreto no. Por ejemplo, a mí no me gusta mucho el queso solo, pero fundido o en otra comida sí.

Lovino farfulló por lo bajo, molesto. Más se hastió cuando el otro abrió un sobre con celestial kétchup y lo echó sobre la porción de tortilla.

–Pruébalo.

–¡No!

–Venga…– Se acercó más a él– No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no lo has probado.

–¡Qué no quiero, hostias!– Tapó su boca con las manos– Para, pesado.

El español sujetó las muñecas del menor y sonrió con maldad. Estaba a su merced. Se acercó un poco más a Lovino y lo vio directamente a los ojos, consiguiendo agitar al otro un poco. Bajó un poco más la vista hasta los labios del joven y tragó saliva. Tras esto, recordó qué estaba haciendo y le acercó la comida.

–Pruébala, por favor.

Lovino asintió, acalorado por el repentino acercamiento del español. Nunca pensó que fuera a decirlo, pero gracias a las patatas, había conseguido tener a Antonio prácticamente pegado a él. Dudando un poco, cogió la comida directamente del tenedor del moreno y la probó. Sintió el sabor levemente dulce y picante del kétchup suavizando el sabor de aquellos tubérculos, y aunque le dolía reconocerlo, no estaba mal.

–¿Y bien?– Le preguntó el moreno, algo asustado al no escuchar ni una sola palabra del menor. Quizás debería volver a la iglesia, confesar sus pecados y esperar al asesinato del ítalo por haberle obligado a comer.

–Pensé que sería peor, pero no me vuelvas a acercar eso o te quedas sin descendencia.

El mayor se llevó las manos a la entrepierna, algo asustado.

–No se repetirá.

–Bien.

Siguieron charlando y comiendo tranquilamente, sin abusar demasiado de las conversaciones forzadas o los silencios incómodos. Simplemente se sentían bien uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de su compañía.

Lovino dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero, el cual parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras roía un bocadillo vegetal.

–No entiendo por qué se le llama así– Soltó de pronto, dirigiendo una mirada repentina al menor– El bocadillo vegetal, digo. ¿Por qué vegetal si tiene atún y queso? El queso vale, ¿pero el atún?

–¿Porque tiene vegetales también?

El español cerró la boca. La verdad es que en parte era cierto, pero seguía sin tener sentido.

Antonio volvió a dirigir su mirada a la copa del árbol que les hacía sombra. Mientras, el menor prestó atención a su amigo. Se veía tan bien iluminado con aquella tenue luz formada por la sombra, y la brisa que de vez en cuando mecía su cabello castaño y rizado. Sin duda era el hombre más atractivo que existía, tras él, claro, aunque estuviera bastante manchado por la mejilla y la comisura de los labios. Se rio levemente al comprobar aquello.

–Idiota.

–¿Eh? – Salió de su ensimismamiento, para girarse hacia el hablante y así enseñar todavía más la mancha de tomate en su rostro– ¿Qué pasa?

–Estás manchado– Señaló una zona, mas el otro no daba acertado–. Déjalo. Ya lo hago yo.

Se movió un poco para poder estar casi pegado a Antonio. Cogió una servilleta y limpió con algo de miedo a su compañero, quizás temiendo que este le reclamara algo. No obstante, Antonio se quedó petrificado, mirando al italiano con ojos confusos y sorprendidos. El italiano se mordió levemente el labio inferior, un poco nervioso ante la atenta mirada del español. El moreno retrocedió un poco tras notar como Lovino se apartaba, y fue tan mala su suerte que resbaló colina abajo.

–¿¡Antonio!?– Llamó algo preocupado el otro. Tampoco es que fuera mucha altitud, como mucho tres metros, mas tenía miedo a que su caída le hubiera hecho daño o algo.

Pronto escuchó las risas del mayor, todavía tirado en la hierba. Algo molesto por el susto, se acercó al final de la cima.

–¿¡Eres idiota o te caíste de cabeza al nacer!?

–¡Ambas!

Lovino gruñó y comenzó a bajar, aunque al parecer, esa colina tenía sed de sangre y también lo hizo tropezar con una inoportuna piedra en medio. Rodó hasta quedar prácticamente encima del otro, el cual incrementó sus risas al notar la cara del ítalo sobre su barriga. El menor se arrastró hasta encarar al español, quedando sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Antonio volvió a reír y lo abrazó, consiguiendo paralizarle el corazón, para que luego volviera a latir muy rápido, tanto que dolía.

–Luego soy yo el idiota– Consiguió articular entre carcajadas, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del menor–. Tú te has tropezado después. Eso es mucho peor.

–¡Oye!

El español se separó un poco de él, volviendo a permitir su contacto visual. Los ojos de Lovino eran dorados con tonos verdosos, algo bastante especial, a su parecer. Gracias a la luz del lugar, relucían como dos joyas impresionantes, destacando aquellas tonalidades poco comunes y dándole la sensación de que era imposible que alguien pudiera tener unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos. Bajó un poco la vista, topándose con los labios del menor, ligeramente separados por la agitación de la caída y dejando escapar su respiración de ellos. Bajando un poco más vio el cuello de este, algo cubierto por el cuello de la camisa, mas perfectamente visible. Volvió a prestar atención a la boca de Lovino y perfiló con su mirada los bezos de la atractiva cara frente a él. Sintió el aliento cálido del ítalo en su nariz y ahí fue cuando sufrió un cortocircuito. Todo su cuerpo se tensó levemente, el corazón comenzó a latirle a una velocidad que no era normal, el calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el estómago se le agitó. Lo siguiente que sintió fue pánico.

–A-Antonio… ¡Me estás haciendo daño, cabrón!– Le chilló el menor, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. De la tensión había apretado bastante su agarre, haciendo bastante daño en su abrazo.

–¡Ah! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Soltó al pobre ítalo de su prisión y lo dejó respirar. Este le frunció el ceño con algo de molestia. Se apoyó en las palmas de las manos y estiró los brazos.

–Me voy a vengar.

–¿Cómo? ¿Así?

El ataque de cosquillas de Antonio no se lo pudo esperar.

* * *

Y ahí estaban ambos, recostados a la sombra del árbol donde en el pasado ya habían dormido, uno al lado del otro sobre la manta que hacía de mantel mientras los rayos de sol de la tarde se colaban entre las ramas y las hojas.

–¿Sabes que has escogido justo el mismo sitio que la primera vez? – Susurró Lovino, bastante adormecido– A veces pienso que recuerdas todo, sólo que sigues tomándome el pelo o algo…

–Yo nunca haría eso– Musitó con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por el rumor de las hojas–. Supongo que el anterior Antonio y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

–Muchas, muchas, muchas…

–Tenemos hasta el mismo nombre y todo. Si es que…

Lovino rio ante el comentario del mayor.

–No sé si te has fijado, pero en una zona de este árbol pusiste nuestras iniciales– Bostezó–. Querías convencerme de que éramos una pareja para siempre a pesar de que aún no te había dicho que sí a ser tu novio– Se frotó un ojo y miró hacia su acompañante–. No me puedo creer que en ese entonces fuera tan testarudo como para tardar tantas citas en decir que sí… Iría al pasado y me golpearía en la cabeza por idiota. Creo que con la espera te hice sufrir bastante.

–¿Sí?

–Te dije que sí a tener un par de citas, pero no te quería reconocer que salíamos.

Antonio se levantó y comenzó a buscar por el tronco del árbol las letras. Consiguió distinguirlas a pesar de la antigüedad y las tocó con la yema de sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, en calma. Quizás Lovino sí que estaba hecho para él después de todo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y giró hacia su compañero, en ese momento dormido, y sonrió.

¿Esos sentimientos eran nuevos?

…

 **Día 1 tras nuevos sentimientos**

* * *

 **...o...o..o...**

 **BUENO. Me ha vuelto a pasar lo de la última vez. Apenas tengo tiempo para estar en el ordenador, y cuando lo estoy me pongo a hacer otras cosas porque mi cerebro no da para más (Bueno. Eso o tengo que ponerme a hacer los 101 trabajos que me mandan cada trimestre los muy amables de mis profesores).**

 **El caso es... que lo siento mucho, PERO en una semana acabaré las clases si todo va bien y podré retomar mis publicaciones al fin. En serio, menos mal que tenía capítulo escritos antes, que si no, seguramente iría dos capítulo atrás o más.**

 **A lo que iba. Sobre el capítulo: Seguramente ya alguien (principalmente español, porque ya he recibido quejas) esté escribiendo furiosamente acerca de mi madre por haber puesto que le añadían kétchup a la tortilla. Lo sé, lo sé. Yo no lo hago, pero creo que era una forma para conseguir que Lovi la probara... Por otro lado, y lo más importante, la cita en general. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capítulo, la verdad. Creo que representa un gran paso en su relación y amistad. Os dije que iban a pasar cosas en esta cita, y no mentía. Ah, y el final... Bueno. Es un cambio de título que quería añadir**

 **Tengo malas noticias acerca de los próximos capítulos. Veréis... No es que sean demasiado interesantes, pero hey, dentro de poco se vienen los cambios (O eso creo yo...)**

* * *

 **Maddy: Jajajaja me alegra que esa propuesta te haya alegrado tanto. La verdad, tienes razón. Nadie puede decir que no a algo como eso. Es que... es prácticamente imposible. Bueno, son las obras de los futuros ex vecinos (Lovi, guarda el arma). Bueno, en eso estoy contigo, hermana. Hay que quemar a ese ser despreciable, pero otro día, que ahora estoy ocupada xD. Ya ves como cayó... jejeje. Creo que en este capítulo se ha podido confirmar. Ay, es un placer. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!**

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	22. Día 2 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 2 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Debía organizar sus propios pensamientos. No podía ser que ni supiera él mismo qué había sido lo del día anterior. Habían comido, habían reído, y luego… tensión. Aún recordaba la sensación de haberlo tenido sobre él mientras se reía sin parar por las cosquillas, o cuando habían mantenido aquella mirada tan profunda.

Se le encogió el corazón de nuevo de sólo pensarlo. Realmente había sido algo extraño, y desagradable, ¿o agradable? Realmente no era capaz de pensar correctamente.

Cogió la comanda de la mesa tres y la entregó a la mesa uno. Se disculpó mil veces y la llevó al sitio correcto. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que podría haber servido una maceta en vez de una taza y ni lo habría notado.

–¡Toño, Toño!

El llamado se giró, buscando la voz que le había hablado. Tras unos segundos, se encontró a sus antiguos amigos gesticulando demasiado para llamar su atención. Fue hacia ellos y les sonrió.

–¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué os hace venir por aquí?

El francés se quedó con la palabra "tú" en los labios al recordar la paliza que le diera la última vez que jugara con el moreno.

–Nos dijeron que trabajas aquí ahora, y quisimos venir a ver, bueno, ¡mi maravillosa persona quiso darte una asombrosa visita!– Fanfarroneó como de costumbre el albino– Supongo que trabajar aquí no es demasiado emocionante y eso.

–Pues la verdad es que está bien. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

El rubio se tragó sus propias palabras de nuevo. Parecía que el español lo hacía a propósito o algo. Se lo estaba dejando en bandeja de plata.

–Un zumo– Bufó al final.

–¿Un zumo? ¿Enserio?– Antonio miró con cierto desconcierto al de ojos azules, mas decidió no preguntar el porqué– ¿De qué?

–Papaya– Miró hacia otro lado. Iba a reventar si seguía guardando los flirteos.

–Pero si eso no está en el menú…

–¡Mi persona quiere una cerveza! – Decidió Gilbert, dando un golpe potente en la mesa, remarcando su elección.

Antonio pestañeó un par de veces, ligeramente perplejo. Eran las diez de la mañana. ¿Iba a tomar una cerveza a esa hora?

–Eh… Está bien… ¿Francis?

–Un café con leche.

El español anotó y se fue de allí, para entregárselo a la de la barra. Realmente cada día esos dos le sorprendían más. De ahí a un momento les sirvió las bebidas y se quedó ahí mientras no veía clientes.

–¿Cómo os va?– Preguntó a ambos, mientras veía como Gilbert bebía lo que había pedido como si se tratara un chupito de agua.

–Este se ha peleado con su novia– Soltó el francés negando un par de veces–. La verdad es que se lo tiene buscado.

–¡Es una bruja! ¿Te parece normal que me soltara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que iba a quedar con su ex?– Gruñó, para luego volver a golpear la mesa– ¡Mi asombroso yo no está celoso! ¡Simplemente se le llama razonar un poco!

Francis y Antonio intercambiaron una mirada.

–Gil, tesoro. Eso son celos, y de los malos.

–¿Hay celos buenos?– Preguntó el moreno, ciertamente confundido.

* * *

El español salió corriendo de la cafetería mientras intentaba ponerse la chaqueta torpemente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en esa época del año y en España no era muy buena idea ponerse ropa de abrigo.

Subió al autobús a una centésima de perderlo, y gritó en silencio ante su victoria. Ya tenía una historia de media hora que contarle a Lovino. Sí, media hora para desgracia del menor. Sentado en uno de los primeros asientos del autobús, Antonio puso los ojos en blanco, levemente concentrado en observar los peatones y las casas del pueblo. Quizás estaba realmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de retomar su cavilación anterior. Quería ordenar su mente, y tan concentrado estaba que casi se pasó su parada.

Entró en casa y saludó, recibiendo una respuesta a lo lejos. Vio a su compañero descansando tranquilamente en "su sitio" mientras leía una revista de a saber qué.

–Ya comí, así que tienes todo en una fiambrera.

Antonio frunció levemente el ceño.

–¿No podías haberme esperado?

El menor se giró hacia él, algo arrepentido, ¿o eso quería aparentar? Luego se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento. Pensé que tardarías mucho más.

El español alzó una ceja, igualmente molesto, aunque pronto relajó el gesto.

–Está bien, está bien. Iré a la cocina entonces.

Lovino asintió y desvió la mirada. No obstante, pronto decidió volver a hablar, dispuesto a contarle algo al español que debía saber.

–Antonio. La cocina… bueno…

–¿Qué pasa?

El ítalo sintió nerviosismo. Olvidando su objetivo, escondió la cara en la revista.

–Nada. Que aproveche.

Antonio lo vio, confundido. Asintió levemente y fue a la habitación contigua. Anonadado era un adjetivo que se le quedaba corto al comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba la cocina. Parecía que había pasado un remolino por la zona como mínimo. Se atrevería a decir que además de eso, se había juntado con un terremoto y un tsunami. El suelo y la vitrocerámica estaban recubiertos por harina, además de estar esta parcialmente mojada en algunas zonas, como si se hubiera derramado agua por encima. Con pasos lentos y tratando de no generar más alboroto, fue dejando un camino de huellas desde la entrada a un conjunto de platos y vasos rotos. Había charcos en alguna esquina, una fregona en el fregadero y casi se resbaló con una cuchara en las baldosas mojadas que había. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal panorama.

–¿L-Lovino? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

No recibió respuesta. Cuando salió y volvió al salón, no había rastro del ítalo. Realmente se había escapado.

–¡Lovino Vargas! ¡No te vas a escaquear de esto!

Un chillido resonó por el pasillo como respuesta a su amenaza. Quizás había sonado demasiado agresivo, pero quería que el italiano notara su molestia. Siguió el sonido que había escuchado antes y llegó a una encrucijada. Podría estar en la habitación del menor, o podría estar en el baño de abajo. Dudó un momento, aunque terminó por llamar a la puerta del baño. Algo le decía que no podía estar en un sitio tan obvio como su propio dormitorio.

–Lovi. Lovi– Volvió a tocar a la puerta, escuchando las quejas de fondo del otro. Antonio sonrió ante aquel gesto–. ¿Por qué parece que ha ocurrido un desastre natural en la cocina?– Mantuvo silencio, esperando una respuesta– No estoy enfadado, aunque si no contestas sí me enfadaré.

–¡No hables como mi madre!– Gruñó desde el otro lado de la puerta el ítalo.

–Jovencito. Más te vale salir antes de que cuente tres– Soltó, resistiendo las ganas de reírse.

–¡No quiero!

–Uno…

–¡Qué no!

–¡Tres!

El español abrió la puerta, sobresaltando al de ojos ambarinos, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre el retrete y con el móvil en la mano, grabando lo que él pensaba que sería su último momento con vida. Lovino no le quitó los ojos de encima, sorprendido, aunque luego le lanzó un zapato.

–¡Podría haber estado con los pantalones bajados! ¿¡Y QUÉ PASÓ CON EL DOS!?

Antonio se encogió de hombros, cogió el zapato y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

–Vamos, Lovi. Me imaginé que no estarías haciendo nada. Además, ¿no éramos pareja?– Estuvo a punto de mencionar algo sobre la foto dónde lo había visto en una situación comprometedora, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada– No debería darte corte.

El del rulo gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó, caminando con algo de dificultad al faltarle parte del calzado, y salió del baño. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada al español, entre avergonzado y enfadado.

–Se me cayó harina en la cocina, y luego quise limpiar… –Susurró.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, y Antonio le sonrió ante aquella confesión.

–¿Tan mal se te da limpiar? Pensé que no lo hacías por pereza. Podrías haberme dicho y así no me habría llevado ese susto. ¿Y por qué trataste de limpiar la harina con una fregona? Eres cocinero. Deberías saber lo que pasa si se le añade agua.

–¡Cállate!

El sonrojo que envolvió las mejillas de Lovino se le antojó adorable a su acompañante. Sí, definitivamente empezaba a confirmar qué eran todas aquellas sensaciones confusas.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Siento haber tardado (de nuevo) en actualizar. Estos primeros días de vacaciones he estado haciendo nada. Prácticamente literal. Me habría gustado haber escrito más pero la pereza pos-curso me puede. Oh, bueno. El caso es que os pido disculpas (de nuevo) y a ver si la próxima vez puedo actualizar más rápido...**

* * *

 **Maddy: Al menos no es diabetes mala (?)Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Para mí también es la mejor cita (al menos por ahora) pues supone un gran paso para su relación~ Jajaja Sí, Lovino está completamente enamorado, pero claro, tampoco es que lo quiera demostrar siendo como es xD. Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos italianos. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

* * *

 **Por último, aunque no creo que sea demasiado importante... Necesito ayuda para un título. Veréis... Dentro de un mes apróximadamente es el aniversario desde que me uní oficialmente a este fandom (al menos según la fecha de mi perfil de fanfiction) y quiero escribir un one-short (Nada especial realmente, sólo que querría tenerlo para ese día). El caso es que necesitaría ayuda para ponerle el título. De momento no está acabado, claro que no, pero me gustaría saber si podría contar con la ayuda de alguno de vosotros.  
**

 **Gracias por adelantado. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	23. Día 3 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 3 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Lovino maldijo por decimoquinta vez en ese minuto. No se explicaba cómo aquel pegote de harina no salía ni echándole aguarrás. Su indignación era tal que había puesto a esa mancha en su lista de cosas y personas que odiaba.

Terminó por rendirse al minuto y medio. Tampoco es que llevara mucho más intentando terminar de limpiar la cocina. Mucho ya había sido que no hubiera roto más cosas al manejar la fregona como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a rendirse, cuando prácticamente pudo escuchar las burlas de esa mancha, esa mancha de masa reseca que se había negado a salir, y decidió ir a coger algo más potente que detergente. Tras volver, miró a su enemiga, y esta obviamente no le devolvió la mirada ya que no tenía ojos. Encendió el mechero y se dispuso a atacarla.

–Buenos días, Lo... ¿Lovi?

El español sonaba somnoliento al comienzo de la frase, pero al ver las intenciones de su compañero, se despertó un poco.

– ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? Dime que no vas a usar el desodorante y el mechero para hacer un lanzallamas...

El menor arrojó las pruebas hacia un lado, tratando de ocultarlas.

–¡No digas tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

Antonio se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa... ¿burlona?

–Ya. Déjame a mí...

Cogió un trapo y trató de quitarla, aunque lo único que consiguió fue decepción.

– ¿Qué pasa, señor perfecto? ¿Acaso un pegote de harina puede contigo?– Preguntó el ítalo con sorna.

– ¿Estás seguro que usaste harina y no cemento de la obra de al lado?

Al final tuvieron que usar una espátula.

Lovino observó en silencio cómo el mayor se entretenía tratando de quitar aquello del suelo. Con cierta duda, decidió retomar una conversación.

– ¿Has pensado en volver a estudiar?– Preguntó, viendo a la espalda del moreno. Quizás bajara un poco la vista, pasando de largo esa zona precisamente.

El español se giró hacia él y le prestó atención. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

–No sé. No lo había pensado. Quizás se me ha pasado un par de veces por la cabeza el tratar de volver a mi antiguo trabajo, pero, no sé. De momento no estoy seguro de muchas cosas.

El menor se sentó en el suelo se cruzó de brazos, todavía algo pensativo.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lovi?– Añadió, tras acabar su propósito y sentirse realizado.

–Yo lo he pensado un par de veces, pero en mi caso, quiero decir. Como tenía trabajo, no estaba seguro.

–¿Qué estudiarías?

–Tengo medio ciclo de repostería hecho, y me gustaba más que la puta cocina, pero tuve que dejarlo por problemas.

Antonio lo miró con un deje de confusión.

–¿Problemas?

–Digamos que "alguien" se llevó un "golpe" "accidentalmente" por una "pequeña" "discusión" porque tenía un día "malo".

Tanta comilla le había freído el cerebro a Antonio.

–Entonces... ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente a esa persona?

El italiano miró hacia varios puntos en la cocina y se revolvió en el sitio.

–Digamos que le lancé al profesor un rodillo a la cabeza porque me dijo que mis galletas– Se giró hacia el mayor de ambos–, ¡mis galletas!, sabían mal.

El español comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, tratando de reprimir la carcajada que pretendía salir por su garganta. Seguro que tras ese día le habían prohibido a Lovino acercarse siquiera a los rodillos.

–Me parece buena idea el que quieras retomar el curso, Lovi– Comentó tras acallar su risa.

Lovino asintió, ligeramente orgulloso consigo mismo por haber tomado aquella decisión. Sin dudarlo demasiado, el otro aprovechó y tomó su brazo evitando la brusquedad. El de ojos dorados vio hacia él, confuso, aunque no preguntó nada. Decidió que su compañero lo guiara a saber dónde. Subieron las escaleras y Antonio le indicó que entrara en la habitación de este.

–¿Bastardo?

–Un momento– Cogió un libro el cual le resultaba levemente familiar al más joven–. Quiero que escribas algo en mi diario.

–Ah. ¡Oh!– Alzó una ceja, sin entenderlo de todo– ¿Eh?

–Uh– Completó el otro, riendo después y sentándose en la silla del escritorio–. Estoy escribiendo de vez en cuando en él, y creo que sería buena idea tener una entrada donde seas tú el que escriba algo. Sería más interesante.

–¿Eres tonto? ¿Para qué crees que es un diario?

–Para escribir algo "diariamente". En ningún sitio he leído que tenga que ser específicamente yo quién lo escriba– Sonrió de nuevo–. Puedes escribir cualquier cosa, pero no leas lo que yo he puesto. Sería invadir mi privacidad, ¿eh?

El libro fue arrebatado de sus manos como si se tratara de un caramelo del poder de un niño. Lovino rio con sorna y abrió el diario en una página cualquiera, fingiendo leer.

–¡Madre mía, Antonio! No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de cosas– Se mofó.

El español se levantó y trató de arrebatárselo de las manos del otro.

–¡Dame eso! ¡No leas nada!

–Tranquilo, idiota– Se subió a la cama y elevó el libro estirando la mano hacia arriba, tratando de esconderlo del alcance de su compañero– No leeré nada. Sólo lo venderé al mejor postor. Creo que Francis ofrecería una gran cantidad de…

El placaje que recibió no se lo había esperado. Antonio agarró su posesión y se la quitó de las manos al italiano. Respiró agitadamente y miró con ojos algo enojados al más joven, aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo era un juego.

No obstante, por el otro lado Lovino no prestaba atención a su acompañante. El diario frente a él, en manos de su compañero, abierto en una página cualquiera y lo suficientemente cerca para poder permitirle leer unas pocas palabras, tenía escrito algo que no le agradó en absoluto.

–¿Lovi?– El español cerró el diario y miró al otro, sin comprender exactamente qué pasaba.

–¿Eh?– Salió de su ensimismamiento y se frotó el cuello, tratando de disimular– Creo que me has causado una conmoción al empujarme. Me di un golpe contra el cabecero, bastardo.

A pesar de fingir molestia y escuchar las miles de disculpas que el moreno le dedicó, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no había leído mal, ya que no tenía mala visión, de eso estaba seguro. Aquella frase tan mínima que se encontraba tras otras muchas sin importancia lo había hundido de nuevo en un mar de dudas y odio.

" _Creo que me gusta Emma_ "

–¿Podrás perdonarme, Lovi? No quería hacerte daño, de veras que no– Logró captar entre las múltiples veces que aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

–Sólo si hoy preparas la comida.

" _Creo que me gusta Emma_ "

-¡Descuida! La haré sin problema– Antonio sonrió ampliamente, extendiéndole el libro de vuelta– ¿Entonces vas a escribir algo? Lo que sea.

" _Creo que me gusta Emma_ "

" _Creo que me gusta Emma_ "

" _Creo que me gusta Emma_ "

" _Creo que me gusta Emma_ "

…

–Sí. Intentaré escribir algo sobre ti– Sonrió con mofa–, como que eres un bastardo.

–¡Oye!

–No vaya a ser que se te olvide.

Ya le preguntaría a la belga más tarde.

* * *

Lovino se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y meditó en cómo podía plantearle aquella pregunta a su amiga por mensaje. Mientras, pudo apreciar el continuo tarareo de Antonio, el cual estaba cocinando algo, o eso parecía al menos. El italiano cogió el zumo que había sacado de la nevera y bebió un poco, perdido en un montón de frases posibles para empezar una conversación sin que esta acabara en desastre.

–¿Crees que volveré a recuperar parte de mi memoria dentro de poco?–Preguntó de la nada el moreno. Dejó sus quehaceres y se dirigió hacia Lovino– Últimamente tengo la sensación de que me olvido de algo, y es extraño.

–Quizás simplemente te hayas olvidado de algo– Envió el mensaje y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa–. Te solía pasar.

–Pero… no sé. Es algo muy molesto, maldita sea.

Lovino alzó una ceja ante aquella frase y sonrió un poco. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al notar que el móvil estaba vibrando.

–Voy a contestar una llamada. Vuelvo ahora.

Se levantó con brusquedad y cogió el teléfono. Salió de la habitación con paso acelerado y descolgó.

–¿Emma?

–"¿Qué ocurre, Lovi? ¿Por qué necesitas hablar conmigo?"

Lovino pasó su peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso.

–Sí, bueno, verás… – Cambió el móvil hacia la otra oreja– Últimamente has estado hablando con Antonio, ¿verdad?

–"Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?" – Sonó algo preocupada, cosa que hizo sentirse algo peor al ítalo.

–No, no. No me molesta. El caso es que, en el hipotético caso de que le gustaras a Antonio…– De acuerdo. Eso había sonado bastante obvio–… y tú lo supieras, ¿qué pasaría?

–"Nada, ¿por?"– Se rio como si nada pasara– "¿Es que acaso piensas eso?"

–¡No!– Gruñó al teléfono– Sólo era un mero tema de conversación.

–"Está bien… ¿Eso era todo?"

–Sí, supongo.

–"De acuerdo. No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? Ya estoy fuera del juego"– Y tras reírse un poco, colgó, dejando a Lovino más confundido que al principio.

El del rulo se guardó el teléfono y fue hacia la cocina. Al menos Emma le había dicho que estaba "fuera del juego". Eso significaba algo así como que ya no iba a tener interés en Antonio, ¿no? Además, le había aclarado que no haría nada, o eso parecía al menos.

El tenedor de Antonio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, chocando contra su mejilla.

–¿Has hallado el Nirvana o algo?– Se rio un poco, y luego le volvió a pinchar la mejilla al otro.

–¡Para, pesado!

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Ok. Prometo que el siguiente lo actualizaré antes. Este lo iba a subir el viernes, pero o me puse a otras cosas, o se me olvidaba (Es TAN irónico que alguien con "problemas" de memoria escriba una historia sobre amnesia... Meh, lo que sea.**

 **Como podemos observar, estos dos son adorables y eso. El pobre Lovino sufrió un mini-ataque al leer lo que Antonio había escrito en su diario, porque claro, todos sabemos que tenía que coincidir esa página y no otra, como en la que escribió que creía que realmente le gusta Lovi o algo. PFFF... Esto es un fanfic.**

 **Sigo en estado de poca inspiración. No sé que poner en los días que no sean citas... Y me siento mal saltándome practicamente una semana entera. Ya me tenéis dicho que no hay realmente problema, pero soy así de rara. No sé...**

 **Lo que sea. A ver si actualizo este martes o miércoles. Es que el siguiente al siguiente tardará bastante por... ciertos asuntos que explicaré en el siguiente.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Día 7 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 7 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

–¿Puedes pasarme el mando?

Antonio salió de su ensimismamiento, haciendo caso al italiano que tenía a su lado.

–Ah, sí. Claro.

Se lo tendió con poco interés, viendo hacia la nada.

–¿Pasa algo?– Preguntó el de ojos ámbar, ladeando la cabeza y consiguiendo así que su rulo se moviera un poco hacia arriba y abajo.

–No, nada. Últimamente me noto más ido.

–Ah. ¿No es habitual?

La sonrisa que el menor de ambos dibujó en su rostro alteró el pobre corazón ibérico del otro. Ya tenía claro qué le estaba ocurriendo. No hacía falta que su organismo se lo dejara más claro.

–No te metas conmigo, Lovi– Se echó más hacia abajo en la butaca, dejándose deslizar hasta casi caer al suelo–. Un día conocerás la furia de Antonio.

Lovino sólo echó una pedorreta ante aquel comentario.

–Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?– Se levantó y se puso frente a frente al cómodo italiano, el cual ni se había levantado un atisbo del sofá– ¡Verás lo que es bueno!

Y con un tirón lo echó de su cómodo asiento, haciendo que cayera de bruces contra la alfombra mullida (aunque dolorosa igualmente). Lovino alzó la cabeza del suelo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo.

–¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¡Me has hecho daño!

–Yo avisé sobre mi furia implacable– Se mofó desde arriba, para luego robarle su sitio.

–¡Eso sí que no!

El ítalo se levantó a una velocidad sobrehumana del suelo, para luego echarse sobre Antonio con lo que recordaba a un movimiento de lucha libre, clavándole el codo en las costillas. Mientras el mayor lloriqueaba, Lovino agarró el cojín más cercano y le golpeó en la cara. Menuda liberación aquel golpe. No iba a negar que le había gustado darle un cojinazo. Antes de que el español pudiera replicar, recibió otro golpe más.

–¿¡Qué decías!?

Hubo unos segundos tensos entre ambos. Antonio lo miró con cierto desafío, como si aquella paliza no hubiera sido suficiente para derrotarlo, mas ver a los ojos determinados y brillantes de su acompañante hizo que temiera saber cuál sería el siguiente ataque.

–No será tan fácil derrotarme, joven aprendiz.

Sin poder habérselo esperado, el moreno empujó al más joven hacia atrás, tumbándolo. Esta vez era él el que tenía a su contrincante entre las piernas, y se sobrecogió al notar la mirada malvada en ojos de Antonio. Esa mirada pocas veces la había visto, e indicaba que quería entretenerse a costa de él. Sin dudarlo demasiado, el ítalo llevó las manos a los costados de su compañero y comenzó a mover sus dedos de tal forma que el mayor tuvo que apartarse de ambos, riendo por las cosquillas. En un intento desesperado, Antonio estiró el brazo y agarró el rizo de su compañero, dando un leve tirón en el acto. Lovino se estremeció completamente, clavando sus dedos en las costillas del otro. Molesto, volvió tomar la dominio del asunto, situándose de nuevo encima. Frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas casi se tocaban, e incluso el de ojos verdes pudo ver un aura de odio rezumar de la espalda del joven.

–¿Qué decías?– Repitió la pregunta, casi chisporroteando fuego de su mirada.

Antonio mantuvo sus ojos en los del otro unos segundos, como dudando en su intento de dominar a la bestia, o Lovino, que era lo mismo. Suspiró ruidosamente y sonrió un poco.

–Que voy al supermercado– Soltó, echando hacia atrás con cuidado al ítalo mientras se ponía de pie–. ¿Quieres algo?

–¿No fuiste al volver del trabajo?

–¿Me viste con bolsas?

Lovino no pudo refutar aquello.

–No me apetece nada, gracias.

El español asintió y se dio la vuelta, aunque tan sólo dio un par de pasos, como esperando a algo. Al ver que el otro no hacía siquiera caso y le prestaba toda su atención a los anuncios de desodorante, Antonio volvió a dirigirse hacia él.

–Vamos, ¿en serio? ¿No me vas a decir de acompañarme o algo?

El de ojos ambarinos dirigió su mirada hacia él, mostrando una confusión como si le estuvieran hablando en chino.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Porque ahora eres tú el que más tiempo libre tiene?

Lovino se recostó mejor y se rascó una pierna.

–En un par de minutos tengo que ir a recoger el coche de reparaciones. Si no, iría.

–Bueeeno...

Se despidió, cogió la cartera y se fue. La próxima vez obligaría a Lovino a ir a comprar, sin duda.

Eran cerca de las seis, y el sol estaba de bastante mal humor para desgracia del español. Hacía muchísimo calor y él había escogido llevar una camiseta negra. Afortunadamente, el supermercado no estaba demasiado lejos como para morirse de un golpe de calor. Cerca estaba de llegar a la bendita puerta automática cuando alguien le tocó la espalda con la palma de la mano un par de veces. Se giró y pudo afirmar en ese momento que aquel joven le resultaba familiar. Mediría poco menos que Lovino, cabello marrón, ojos marrones, complexión normal. Esto extrañó a Antonio, pues que un desconocido tan común y corriente como aquel le resultara familiar se le hacía extraño.

–Hey, hola– Saludó el español, algo confundido.

–Hacía mucho que no te veía– Comentó el joven, sonriendo como si nada pasar.

–Eh... Sí, bastante. Iba a ir a comprar algo, así que ya nos veremos– Dijo en cierto tono dudoso el español.

A pesar de decir eso, el desconocido no se fue. Es más, entró con él en el supermercado. Quiso pensar el hispano que únicamente quería hacer la compra también.

–¿Cómo te va?– Preguntó el joven, siguiéndole.

–Bueno... No me puedo quejar, supongo– Agarró un carrito y siguió su camino, algo dudoso– ¿Y tú?

–Hace poco me ascendieron, y fui de vacaciones al sur del país. ¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo? ¿Cómo está Lovino?

La cercanía de ese desconocido estaba empezando a incomodarle un poco. Supuso que serían buenos amigos.

–Bueno. A él lo despidieron hace poco, pero está bien– Dudó en seguir–, y no hay mucho que contar, supongo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. Antonio se centró en recoger lo que había en la lista y seguir a lo suyo, mientras el otro cogía alguna que otra cosa para comprar, supuso. La naturalidad con la que actuaba el desconocido se le hacía extraña, como si no fuera real, aunque lo parecía. Dudó en si explicar que en realidad ni lo recordaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

–¿Crees que si le pido matrimonio a Andrea me dirá que sí? – Preguntó de pronto el más bajo, mientras cogía un paquete de cereales y se quedaba leyendo las calorías y grasas saturadas que tenía este. Lo volvió a dejar en el sitio y cogió una marca más barata.

–Eh... No sé. Cada persona es un mundo, supongo– Soltó Antonio, algo confundido.

–Tienes razón. Además, quizás sea demasiado pronto.

Volvió a dejar los cereales y cogió otra marca. Lo repitió tres veces más hasta que terminó por decidirse por el primero.

Siguieron hablando un poco, y aunque el joven de nombre desconocido era raro, no era una mala persona. Tras pagar la compra, Antonio se dirigió a su casa, siendo seguido por el muchacho desconocido. Decidió no preguntar y seguir a lo suyo, mientras que el otro seguía sus pasos un metro más atrás.

–Será mejor que me vaya aquí– Soltó el desconocido–. Ha estado bien volver a verte.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se acercó a Antonio y lo agarró de la camisa, terminando por besarlo.

La expresión de sorpresa y pánico hizo reír al muchacho. Lo miró un par de segundos y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Antonio, sin entender qué acababa de pasar y tardando un poco en reaccionar, agarró del brazo al desconocido y tiró de él hacia atrás.

–¡Se acabó el juego!– Soltó el español– No tengo ni idea de quién eres, así que si haces el favor de explicármelo, te lo agradeceré.

–¿En serio no me recuerdas?

–Pues no, ¿es que debería?– Se estaba poniendo de mal humor, y ni él sabía por qué.

Antonio bufó algo exasperado con todo aquello cuando el creador de sus problemas se dedicó a, simplemente, observarle con curiosidad.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes amnesia o algo?

–¿Puedes responderme?– Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente, algo más calmado– Tuve un accidente y no recuerdo nada. Eso es todo.

–Ah, bueno. No lo sabía– Vio hacia otro lado–. Podías haberlo dicho. Era tu segunda pareja.

Antonio alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Antes de poder volver a abrir la boca, el todavía desconocido había retomado su camino. Volvió a agarrarlo del brazo y le dedicó una mirada molesta.

–Eso es mentira.

–¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Crees que eras un santo?– Se encogió de hombros– Te aburriste de Lovino y sus enfados.

El español soltó su agarre y frunció el ceño.

–Mientes.

–Si eso te hace creer que eres mejor persona...

* * *

Caminó hasta casa con algo de duda. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser cierto lo que le había dicho. Él no era así, o eso le había dicho Lovino. ¿No tenían una relación feliz estando prometidos? Quizás el ítalo podría ayudarle a saber si era cierto o no, o por lo menos explicarle un poco más su relación. Al entrar por la puerta y ver a Lovino preparando la cena, se acercó hacia él y tocó su hombro con algo de duda. No permitió siquiera que el joven se girara a verlo, pues sus brazos rodearon el pecho del otro y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo. Lovino se tensó bastante por el gesto, para luego intentar mirar al español, el cual había decidido apoyar la frente en su nuca, sintiéndose un poco más en calma, aunque la culpabilidad comenzó a hacer mella en él.

–¿Antonio? ¿Ocurre algo?

"Quizás lo mejor será que no diga nada. ¿Y si no vuelve a confiar en mí si se entera de la supuesta infidelidad? Aunque si descubre que me lo callé, podría molestarse más".

–No realmente.

Se lo pensaría esa misma noche mejor.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¡Y con esto, se abre la votación! No creo que vaya a tener demasiados comentarios, pero quiero escucharos opinar.**

 **¿Qué creeis? ¿Antonio debería decírselo a Lovino o no? Dependiendo de los comentarios que tenga en las páginas en las cuales publico esta historia, la opción con más votos será la escrita, y tenéis 7-10 días para comentar (Dependiendo de si hay una opción clara o no). Voy a destacar una cosa, y es que una opción es mejor que la otra, y esa mejor opción ya está escrita. La otra opción... Bueno. No es que sea mala del todo, pero... En cualquier caso, quien quiera opinar, que lo haga.**

* * *

 **Sigdom** **:** **Jajajaja** **ya, pero el pobre estaba fuera ese día y no se enteró. Ya, bueno. Es vago, así que quizás ni lo haga. JAJAJAJA Seguro que la casa que se use con esa masa que preparó no se derriva ni en un millón de años xD. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

 **Maddy** **: SÍ QUE PUEDEN :3 Tú dales tiempo, cuando ya estén forjando una relación romántica... ejejeje. Vive en España. El jefe que no sea abusivo es alien. Jajaja muchas gracias. La verdad, surgió sin más y me hizo gracia ponerlo xD (Es lo que tiene escribir sin guion). Lo que menos quiere Lovino es darle una razón a Antonio para que prefiera a Emma a él, así que o se aguanta o se queda sin español. Cómo ya habrás leído, los problemas se acercan, sí... honhonhon. Awww. ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!**

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	25. Día 8 tras nuevos sentimientos

**En primer lugar: ¡Muchísimas gracias por toda vuestra colaboración! En serio, no me puedo creer que tanta gente participara en la votación. Sois los mejores, sin duda.**

 **Bueno. Estadísticas. Sumando los reviews en todas las páginas, he tenido como resultado: Seis votos a decirle la verdad, dos a que publique lo que ya he escrito, dos que no he sabido como interpretar, y cuatro a que no se lo dijera. Como el que ya tenía escrito era el de decirle la verdad, ¡gana con un total de ocho comentarios!**

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Día 8 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Antonio se despertó con algo de modorra entre los primeros trinares de las apisonadoras. Volteó, cansado, y decidió perderse en su imaginación mientras veía un punto concreto del suelo y se le desenfocaba la vista. Cerca de media hora pasó sin hacer nada más que meditar en nada. Poco a poco salió de su ensimismamiento y se estiró, comprobó la hora y tuvo que despedirse de poder desayunar.

Salió algo tarde de casa, mientras corría con prisas para no perder el autobús. Hacía un calor horrible, y el sol parecía que quería quedarse allí toda la vida. En ese momento echó un poco de menos la brisa refrescante de hacía un mes.

Consiguió llegar a tiempo al trabajo, saludó a su compañero y se dispuso a atender a los pocos clientes que había a esa hora.

* * *

En un momento tranquilo en el que estaba intercambiando un par de frases con una pareja de clientes, vio cierto rulo asomarse por la puerta.

Lovino entró en el establecimiento con paso pesado y se sentó en el primer sitio vacío que vio. Miró hacia varios puntos aleatorios del sitio y se puso después a escribir algo en el móvil. El español, curioso, se acercó a él.

–Hola, Lovi. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Ya sabes. Quería admirar la flora y fauna del establecimiento. ¿Para qué crees que he venido, sino? ¿Para tomar un café?

Antonio se rio ante el comentario del muchacho y abrió su libreta.

–Simplemente se me hizo raro verte aquí.

El ítalo se limitó a responder con un gruñido y a mirar hacia otro lado. Tenía una bolsa sobre la mesa, la cual señaló después de quejarse.

–¿Qué es?

–Tu puto desayuno– Volvió a gruñir y bostezó–. Tus pisadas con las prisas me despertaron, y cuando bajé no vi la taza de tortuga en el fregadero– Detuvo su frase–. No sé muy bien por qué te lo he traído, pues estás en una cafetería y puedes desayunar sin problema, pero ha sido costumbre, ¿vale? En el anterior trabajo no tenías cafetería– Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se apoyó en la mesa–. Joder, acabo de hacer el ridículo, pero tú también por olvidarte.

Antonio sonrió, enternecido.

–Entonces... ¿Un café con lo justo de leche (o me patearás) porque luego le echarás dos sobres de azúcar? Y una napolitana, pero de chocolate.

El italiano alzó una ceja y asintió.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–No estoy seguro– Sonrió–. ¿Te lo habré escuchado?

–No que yo sepa.

Antonio se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia. Tras esto, dio la vuelta y se fue. Lo que acababa de hacer Lovino había sido terriblemente adorable. Se sintió horrible por no haberle contado lo ocurrido en el día anterior, aunque lo haría al acabar la jornada, o quizás un poco antes. Si había gente delante así no se arriesgaba a ser apuñalado, ¿verdad? Además, seguramente Lovino sería comprensivo y no se lo tomaría tan mal. El pasado era pasado.

* * *

El italiano sorbió un poco de su café y contestó a su hermano con pocas ganas, ya que de nuevo volvía con sus problemas de pareja con Ludwig. Que le fuera a otro con esos cuentos, pues él ya estaba pasando por cosas bastante peores con su novio o lo que fuera Antonio en ese momento.

–Oye, Lovino– Lo escuchó llamarlo.

Se giró hacia el español y alzó una ceja. Lo había llamado por su nombre entero, y eso no era una buena señal.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno...– Intercambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro varias veces– Mejor te lo digo después.

–¿Qué?– Frunció el ceño, molesto– ¿En serio, imbécil? ¿Vas a dejarme con la curiosidad ahora?

–Es que tengo que trabajar, ya sabes... –rio, nervioso. Lo que menos quería es que Lovino tuviera una bebida caliente en la mano justo cuando se lo dijera– Volveré en un momento. ¡Sólo un momento!

Media hora más tarde, el más joven ya estaba bastante cansado de esperar. Suspiró ruidosamente y volvió a mirar hacia la napolitana medio comida que tenía sobre la mesa, y después miró por la ventana, descubriendo que había comenzado a llover un poco. Finalmente, Antonio apareció de nuevo, sonriendo levemente, como si estuviera forzando esa sonrisa.

–Lovi. Bueno, yo...

El corazón del italiano dio un pequeño salto. Eso sonaba como a una confesión. ¿Iba a ser tan fácil? Menudo alivio se estaba llevando.

–¿Recuerdas que ayer salí para hacer la compra? Bueno, verás. De camino al supermercado me encontré con alguien que al parecer conocía antes. Hablamos un rato y después de comprar me... besó, diciendo después de excusa que éramos amantes –Rio, nervioso– ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Lovino vio hacia él, perplejo. Sonrió con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa, para luego mirar hacia su taza vacía.

–¿Que te dijo qué?

–Que... éramos algo así como una pareja.

El de ojos ambarinos comenzó a reír levemente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

–Eso es mentira. Nosotros estábamos perfectamente, nuestra relación no tenía fisuras– Suspiró, intentando calmarse. Una parte de él no parecía creerse lo que él mismo estaba diciendo–. No te imagino engañándome.

Antonio soltó aire, algo más aliviado.

–Sólo quería informarte de esto ya que, bueno, creo que es importante que lo supieras.

–Ya, ya...– Se levantó y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa– Creo que voy a irme.

–¿Lovi?

Lovino miró hacia él, sonriendo con muy pocas ganas. Se notaba que aquel comentario no le había resultado agradable.

–Yo... Lo siento, Lovi.

–Quizás habría sido mejor no saberlo.

Apartó a Antonio de su camino y salió del establecimiento. Lo que peor le venía en ese momento era saber que alguien andaba diciendo cosas como que era el amante del español. Se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y fue hacia donde había aparcado el coche, pateando todo lo que le pillaba de camino, hasta a un niño al cual tuvo que pedir disculpas. No era su culpa que justo decidiera pasar por delante en ese preciso momento.

Al llegar a casa dejó la chaqueta a secar. Como no tenía mucho que hacer en esas horas sólo, simplemente se puso a jugar en el teléfono móvil y a contestar a quien le mandara un mensaje. Alguna que otra persona preguntando por cómo estaba Antonio, su hermano molestando... lo usual. Al menos así se distrajo algo de tiempo, sin pensar en el reciente incidente en absoluto. No, no pensaba en aquello para nada, para nada.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de café y encendió la tele con mala leche.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada y algo chapoteando por el pasillo lo sacaron de su sueño. Quizás llevaría media hora durmiendo ya que la sequedad de su boca y el desconcierto eran signos de una siesta, o… de haber sido drogado. Abrió el ojo derecho con pereza, comprobando que aquella cosa que chapoteaba era Antonio. El español lo miró unos segundos, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás calado?– Preguntó con cierto interés y preocupación el de ojos color miel.

–Salí tarde de la cafetería y perdí el autobús– Tiritó notablemente y dejó caer su cazadora al suelo–. Como te imaginarás, llovía bastante.

–Podrías haberme llamado.

–Lo hice– Lovino cerró la boca antes de comentar algo más–. Como no me respondías, pensé que estarías enfadado.

El italiano se levantó del sofá, quedándose sentado en éste. Efectivamente, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de su compañero.

–Lo siento. No lo escuché– Suspiró, decaído–. No estaba especialmente bien y dejé el teléfono.

–Lovino.

El citado dirigió la mirada hacia Antonio, algo decaído al recordar el tema.

–¿Quieres tener una cita este sábado?– Preguntó éste– Y bueno, no hablo exactamente de "rememorar", si no... Una cita real– Agarró una mano de Lovino y le miró a los ojos–. No sé qué habré hecho en el pasado y qué no, pero, bueno, quiero intentar empezar la relación.

El italiano se sonrojó levemente y dirigió la mirada hacia el televisor, tratando de calmarse y que no se le notara la sonrisa tonta que sus labios acababan de dibujar.

–Vale– Soltó, tratando sonar escueto– ¿Cine?

–¡Cine será!

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Supongo que algunos os estaréis preguntando dónde estará el drama, la sangre y las cabezas cortadas. Todo a su debido tiempo. En serio. Todo a su debido tiempo...**

 **De todas formas y como ya he mencionado últimamente, apenas he estado escribiendo durante estas últimas semanas, así que seguramente tarde mucho en publicar (A ver, con mucho no me refiero a un mes o más, o al menos quiero pensar que no).**

 **Como he dicho antes, muchas gracias a todos por haber participado y por seguir dándome ánimos.**

* * *

 **Sigdom: Nah. No tiene por qué doler. No soy taaaaaaan cruel... O sí. Te has leído Represión, así que puede ser. Jajajaja Puede ser, no descartes esa idea pues tiene sentido (Yo haría lo mismo(?)). ¡Gracias a ti por comentar!**

 **Maddy: Fue un golpe a traición, lo sé. Mucho fluff para ZAS, puñalada en las costillas. Naaah, no dolió tanto. ¿Ves como Lovi está bien? ¡No se lo tomó tan mal! Bueno... Tratándose de mí, no esperes gran cosa, de verdad... ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Lovi Love: ¡Me alegra que mi historia sea de tu agrado! Te eché en falta estas últimas publicaciones y en el final de mi otra historia jajaja. No te preocupes en no creer eso, pues hay varias personas que piensan como tú, y quizás sea así. Ya se sabrá con el tiempo, ¿no? Piensa que Lovi está con Antonio porque lo quiere por encima de cualquier cosa. Es el único que le ha demostrado amor verdadero. Quizás... Quizás supiera que realmente lo engañaba y no quería dejarlo, o quizás realmente no lo sabe. Jajajaja está bien. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **Quizás a varios le haya decepcionado esa reacción tan... Sencilla. Es normal. Ya os digo. Más a delante el tema se esclarecerá del todo.  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	26. Día 10 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 10 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Otra mañana tranquila en donde el ruido de las obras lo desertaban. Iba a ir allí y meterles un destornillador en...

Lovino dio media vuelta en cama. Permaneció un par de minutos allí tirado, sin real interés en levantarse, hasta que la motivación de tener una cita hizo que saliera de la cama, aunque prácticamente arrastrándose, eso sí.

Cuando bajó no se encontró con cierto español en la cocina, así que supuso que estaría durmiendo todavía en cama, aprovechando que era su día de descanso.

Cerca de las doce, comenzó a rebuscar por la cocina algo para llevar al cine y comer mientras estarían viendo la peli. Porque si ya se negaba antes a pagar más de cinco euros por un bol pequeño de palomitas de medio euro, más se negaría ahora que no tenía trabajo. Cerca de media hora estuvo curioseando y sólo encontró una bolsa de gusanitos rancios. ¿A dónde había ido a parar el resto de cosas?

El caso es que terminó por ir al supermercado y comprar algo.

Era la una y todavía no había visto a Antonio, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. Él pocas veces se levantaba más tarde que Lovino, pero, ¿tanto?

Subió hacia la habitación de su compañero y llamó a la puerta, recibiendo silencio por contestación. Volvió a llamar y abrió la puerta de un portazo. Lo primero que pudo apreciar fue un amasijo de mantas y sábanas enroscadas en la cama. Dentro de aquel enredo estaba Antonio, encogido sobre sí mismo. Recordaba a una cochinilla cuando se hace bola. Resistió el impulso de reírse y se acercó.

–Eh, idiota. Levanta, que ya es tarde.

Sólo recibió un gruñido cansado de contestación, por lo que se acercó y sacudió levemente el hombro del español.

–Antonio, hombre. Levántate ya. Tenemos que comer pronto si queremos ir un rato a los recreativos antes de ver la película, que queremos, te lo aseguro yo.

Volvió a recibir un quejido. Antes de poder contestar, Antonio abandonó su estado de crisálida y se giró hacia Lovino.

–No me encuentro bien, Lovi...

El italiano vio hacia él con una ceja levantada. Al comprobar que su compañero realmente no estaba bien se sintió bastante mal. Antonio estaba más pálido que de costumbre, con las mejillas completamente rojas por fiebre. Tiritaba levemente y su pelo estaba algo mojado por el sudor.

Lovino se mordió el labio y gruñó. "Genial..." pensó con sarcasmo. "Eso me pasa por dejar que se empapara. Dichoso karma".

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Morir...– Respondió entre lloriqueos Antonio, volviendo a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Lovino resopló. El moreno siempre había sido muy dramático cuando estaba enfermo. Las cosas no habían cambiado.

–Antonio. Hablo en serio.

El español permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensándoselo.

–Agua, por favor.

–Te la traigo ahora.

Lovino salió la habitación y ya fuera pudo bufar lo más alto que quiso. Dio una patada a la pared y fue a la cocina entre pequeños saltos debido a la herida que se acababa de hacer en el pie.

Realmente la fortuna llevaba tomándole el pelo bastantes meses, pareciendo que estaba de su lado para luego escaparse entre sus dedos. Supuso que había sido por toda la felicidad que había tenido en esos cinco años de relación y que ya la había consumido de por vida. Eso o que alguna fuerza sobrenatural estaba tratando de molestarle continuamente.

Volvió con el vaso y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se las tendió a Antonio. Lo ayudó a reincorporarse un poco para que bebiera y lo arropó de nuevo, sintiéndose más que su cita, su padre.

–Lovi...

La voz del español llamándole resonó bajo de las sábanas. Lovino lo destapó un poco y alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo más?

–No. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento... –Vio hacia el techo con la mirada perdida– No pensé que fuera a enfermarme justo hoy.

–La culpa es mía, imbécil– Suspiró y se sentó en el colchón–. Si hubiera ido a buscarte no habrías terminado empapado y resfriado.

Antonio estornudó antes de poder decir algo más.

–¿Quieres que te traiga la comida después? –Preguntó el ítalo acariciando la cabeza de Antonio con cuidado.

–No. No, gracias.

El mayor cerró los ojos y dejó que las caricias de Lovino en su pelo lo adormilaran más de lo que ya estaba. No tardó demasiado en sucumbir a los encantos de Morfeo y quedarse dormido con la palma de la mano de Lovino apoyada en su cabeza.

El de ojos ambarinos le dedicó una mirada algo apenada y dejó la habitación para ponerse con sus cosas.

Quizás con suerte Antonio se sentiría mejor a la tarde y podrían tener su cita, aunque no de la forma que esperaban al comienzo.

* * *

Cerca de las cuatro y media, Lovino fue a recoger lo que le había solicitado a su hermano por mensaje. Volvió a casa con el proyector en mano y se dispuso a colocar todo en el salón. Si no podían ir al cine, al menos podrían fingir estar en este, ¿verdad?

Subió de nuevo a la habitación del español y abrió sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. Antonio seguía en el mismo sitio que donde lo había dejado. Cuando escuchó la puerta, se giró hacia él con una mirada que desprendía malestar.

–¿Lovi? ¿Eres tú, o es fruto de una alucinación?

El más joven bufó por lo bajo. Realmente, Antonio siempre era dramático cuando estaba enfermo.

–¿Quién si no?– Suspiró ruidosamente y se acercó al moreno– ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Quizás. No sé– Dio media vuelta en cama, dándole la espalda–. Gracias por preguntar.

–¿Crees que podrías levantarte?

–Sí, supongo.

Antonio se reincorporó en cama, quedándose sentado en esta. Su cara palideció un poco, o eso pareció a los ojos de Lovino, aunque por lo menos parecía que la fiebre había bajado. Lovino lo ayudó a levantarse con bastante esfuerzo.

–¿Pasa algo?– Preguntó el español, cogiendo una manta de la cama y echándosela sobre la espalda, volviendo a envolverse.

–Quería tener la cita– Vio hacia otro lado, algo nervioso –. No te preocupes, pues será en casa, imbécil.

Antonio permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando, ¿o era que se había quedado en blanco por la fiebre? Miró a Lovino y sonrió, cansado, pero alegre.

–Puedo intentarlo. No creo que me muera.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras y Lovino le señaló el salón a su compañero para que fuera. Este se sentó en el sofá, comprobando que las persianas estaban prácticamente echadas, la tele había sido movida de sitio para dejar sitio a una gran lona blanca. Poco más atrás estaba el proyector, y había un par de altavoces colocados a ambos lados de la pantalla.

Sonrió, cansado pero enternecido por el esfuerzo del ítalo, y se sentó en el sofá. Lovino no tardó demasiado en volver al salón con algo de beber y comer. Le tendió una botella de agua al español y dejó sobre su propio regazo el bol con palomitas.

–No he encontrado la película que quería ir a ver hoy– Explicó el más joven, para después llevarse un par de palomitas a la boca–, pero al menos he encontrado tu peli favorita– Añadió, todavía con la boca llena, aunque poco le importaba.

–¿Peli favorita?– Sonrió al decir aquello, ilusionado– ¿Y qué género es? ¿Misterio, aventura, romance...?

–Terror cutre– Encendió el proyector con el mando–. Del más cutre que puedas ver. "Tiburón Vampiro: Mares de Sangre", se llama. Odiabas la segunda parte, por cierto.

Antonio pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo y mirando a su compañero fijamente.

–Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?– Preguntó, aunque por la congestión tampoco se le entendió demasiado.

–Ojalá– Sonrió, entre socarrón y deprimido. Pulsó el botón de empezar y se acomodó en su asiento, comiendo unas pocas palomitas más.

Lovino vio como la mano temblorosa del mayor se acercaba al bol. El italiano se detuvo a sí mismo cuando notó que le iba a pegar en la mano por ladrón. Sus palomitas, y no de Antonio. Reprimió el impulso y le acercó el cuenco.

La película transcurrió normal y en calma. El italiano simplemente veía con pocas ganas, pues se había tenido que ver tantas veces esa película que prácticamente se la sabía de memoria. Por el otro lado, el moreno no apartó la mirada de la pantalla, con una mano muerta sobre el bol y los ojos puestos en aquella película de bajo presupuesto, admirando la cutrez de los efectos especiales y la simplicidad de sus diálogos. Todo en conjunto generaba la mejor peor película cutre.

El más joven prestó atención a la mano del español y, haciendo de tripas corazón, dejó caer despacio la suya propia.

Hubo un momento de tensión horrible. La palma de la mano de Lovino sobre la de Antonio. Sudando en frío, el italiano empezó a mover su mano, quitándola, aunque los dedos del otro se entrelazaron antes de poder lograr moverse. El mayor despegó la mirada del proyector y lo miró a los ojos, quizás confundido por lo que acababa de hacer él mismo, sonrió levemente y volvió a atender a la película, todavía con aquella pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El corazón se le agitó a Lovino. Quizás a partir de ese día le tendría más aprecio a "Tiburón Vampiro".

...No.

–Entonces...– Empezó hablando Antonio, un poco nervioso– ¿Hay segunda parte de esto?

–Y tercera. ¿Es que acaso te está gustando?

–No, no, no... –Miró de reojo la película, tratando de disimular– Sólo era curiosidad.

–Ya, claro– El italiano rio levemente, tomó la esquina de la manta que estaba cubriendo a su compañero, pegándose un poco a él, se cubrió los hombros con esta.

–Que sí...

–Sé cómo eres mintiendo, Antonio. No colará.

* * *

La película terminó tras dos largas horas insufribles de sangre y efectos de ordenador. Lovino se había adormilado después de todo aquello. Su mano se soltó de la de su compañero y se estiró, acomodándose.

–Lovi– Le susurró el español, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando con intensidad– No tendrás por casualidad la segunda parte, ¿verdad?

El más joven palideció de sólo escuchar aquello. "Dos horas más viendo esto no...". Suspiró y asintió.

–Iré a por ella, y a por más palomitas.

Antonio se asomó un poco por el sofá y sonrió.

–Gracias, Lovi.

Lovino sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

–Calla, idiota. No me agradezcas algo tan estúpido, estúpido.

En resumen. Tuvo que aguantar dos horas más de suplicio en forma de película.

–Tenías razón, Lovi– Comentó Antonio con los brazos cruzados, bastante mejor que esa mañana–. La segunda parte es peor.

–Si te digo algo como eso, es porque es cierto– Comentó el ítalo apartando la manta para irse a su habitación.

–Lovino, espera.

La mano del moreno se aferró con poca fuerza al brazo de su compañero, el cual tuvo que detener sus propias intenciones de ir a su cuarto.

–¿Qué pasa?– Soltó la mano de Antonio y alzó una ceja.

–¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? Verás, es que si te tengo cerca y me encuentro mal...

Lovino no prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le decía. Él sólo pensaba en aquellas palabras, aquellas cinco palabras ordenadas de tal forma que le causaron un cortocircuito.

–¿P-por qué tendría que hacerlo? Estás enfermo, y no quiero que me contagies.

"Genial, Lovino. Una frase perfecta para reconquistar al amor de tu vida, gilipollas." Pensó el ítalo para sí, deseando abofetearse.

–Oh, vamos, Lovi.

"Por suerte es cabezota".

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Con el calor que hace, la verdad es que no creo que sea- Bueno, vale, pero no lo celebres.

Antonio se rio levemente y asintió. Enroscó mejor la manta sobre él y se levantó a duras penas. Lovino tuvo que ayudarle de nuevo a subir a la habitación.

Ambos se miraron una vez allí, como si tuvieran que decir algo antes de tumbarse. El español se echó sobre la cama, como si la gravedad hubiera sido la causante, y Lovino le lanzó una mirada de incomodidad cuando vio que pretendía quedarse a ver como se ponía el pijama. Al ver que no se daba por aludido, Lovino suspiró. Quizás no sería tan mala idea quedarse y cambiarse de ropa ahí, con Antonio cerca. Quizás eso despertaría más el interés del español por él.

Con algo de pudor, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba y le dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañero, el cual le estaba mirando también de vez en cuando, con cierto disimulo.

Lovino se quitó la camisa, prácticamente de un golpe, y la arrojó a un punto de la habitación. Cuando empezó a quitarse los pantalones, Antonio pareció salir de su trance.

–Tienes barriguita– Comentó, sonriendo, sonando como un crío y no el adulto que era.

Como si fuera un halago o algo.

Lovino salió por la puerta nada más escuchar aquello, avergonzado. Lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar de labios de Antonio que estaba más gordo mientras intentaba "seducirlo".

Volvió a entrar en la habitación cuando decidió ponerse cualquier prenda floja como pijama (y se dignó a aparecer). Permaneció unos segundos mirando al suelo, estático bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando un comentario o algo.

–Hola, Lovi– Saludó el español desde la cama, sin haberse movido ni un centímetro, al menos del sitio pues ahora estaba cubierto con las sábanas de la cama. Lovino hizo lo mismo, agarrando las mantas y tumbándose lo más rápido que pudo en cama, dándole la espalda.

– _Buona notte_ –Gruñó, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

–Buon. a nott. e– Pronunció con cierta dificultad el español, riendo un poco.

Lovino respondió al cabo de unos minutos

–Te advierto que si intentas abrazarme mientras duermo, llevarás patadas. No sé por qué, pero me pasa sólo al estar dormido, ¿vale?

El de cabello castaño rio bajo, entre cansado y divertido.

–¿Eso es un reto?

–No, gilipollas.

–Me sonaba a reto...

Lovino bufó, fingiendo estar molesto, aunque pronto paró al sentir el brazo de Antonio rodeándole más arriba del estómago. Realmente, había sido más fácil de convencer de lo que pensaba. Sonrió levemente, dejándose llevar por la nostálgica sensación, y cerró los ojos.

Pasar los siguientes días en cama enfermo no eran nada en comparación a tener los brazos de Antonio rodeándole.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¡Hola! Espero que la dulzura de este capítulo os haya quitado las ganas de asesinarme por hacer que Antonio se pusiera enfermo en el día de su primera verdadera cita jajaja... Por lo menos Lovino consiguió pasar una bonita velada a su lado, y durmieron juntos (Con ropa, desgraciadamente). Pero... el caso aquí es que durmieron juntos y punto.**

 **Creo que todos hemos sido Antonio efermo alguna vez, ¿verdad?**

* * *

 **Maddy: Aw, lo sé jajaja. Lovino puede ser adorable cuando quiere. Tratándose de Lovino, lo mejor era decirlo rápido y sencillo, como quien quiere lanzar una granada y que no le explote en la cara xD. Bueno... No se lo tomó tan mal. Jajaja espero que te haya gustado la "cita" xD (Que cruel soy algunas veces, maldita sea). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	27. Día 14 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 14 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Una semana desde el acontecimiento donde Antonio había visto a aquel desconocido que bramaba ser su segunda pareja. Quizás nunca podría saber si eso había sido real, pero prefería creer en las palabras de Lovino y pensar que eso no era cierto, que en el pasado era feliz y no había engañado al italiano. Difícil pensar en ello si la sensación de que algo iba mal no le permitía pensar con claridad algunas veces.

Habían pasado varios días también desde que Lovino se había enfermado (por culpa del español, por supuesto) y este aún se sentía algo mal, resfriado.

–Tenemos que ir a comprar Sincatarro… No quedan– Le medio ordenó el italiano, todavía con el pañuelo en mano, empuñándolo como si se tratase de un arma.

–Está bien… Iré a la farmacia a comprar en ese caso, después de ir al trabajo.

Lovino se levantó con pocas ganas y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad. Negó un par de veces y escribió en un papel algo.

–Aquí no venden eso. Necesitas ir a una… "farmacia" de la ciudad.

El moreno alzó una ceja, confundido. ¿Acababa de hacer comillas para hablar de una farmacia?

–Digamos que es una medicina bastante fuerte que algunos médicos se niegan a vender. Ya sabes, personas que les gusta aprovecharse de la gente haciendo que compren medicinas inútiles y no las que son algo más fuertes.

Antonio siguió sin estar totalmente seguro, pero asintió. Se verían en el autobús hacia la ciudad, ya que Lovino tampoco se veía con ganas de conducir.

* * *

A la salida del trabajo, el español subió en el autobús, buscando a Lovino y encontrándose que no estaba. Antes de poder bajarse, el autobús se movió. Antonio se dirigió hacia el conductor, sujetándose al asiento delantero donde había una señora con cara de pocos amigos, y le sonrió a este. Intentó explicar que quería bajarse, pero el conductor hizo oídos sordos y simplemente contestó con un "en la siguiente parada, baja". Quizás la siguiente parada era en la ciudad y no en su pueblo. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de cómo orientarse en aquel lugar, así que cuando se bajó lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su compañero.

Tres llamadas perdidas y cinco patadas a una lata de cerveza en el suelo, Antonio se rindió y miró a su alrededor. Quizás podría reconocer algo.

No. Para nada. Cero.

El español se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos, molesto. Habría una razón perfectamente comprensible para que Lovino no estuviera allí, el caso sería descubrir cuál era.

* * *

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era situarse. Tras descubrir su posición, debía encontrar una parada para volver. Lo único que encontró fue transporte interurbano, por lo que, con algo de dudas y tras buscar dónde se encontraba una parada segura, subió a un autobús interurbano. Ya en el transporte, preguntó a un amable señor el cual le explicó que podía bajar en la siguiente parada, que la estación de autobuses estaba cerca. Decidido, bajó allí. Al menos así se aseguraba de que no se confundiría al coger el autobús.

Corrió como pudo hasta llegar a la estación. Entró y fue hacia la ventanilla de información, donde un joven estaba charlando amigablemente con otra persona. Tras esperar unos dos minutos, el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia y sin molestarse en disculparse, sonrió y le preguntó. El moreno le explicó la situación y recibió una respuesta que no le hizo mucha gracia. Resulta que los autobuses hacia su pueblo no iban a la estación por medio de la semana. Así que allá fue Antonio, molesto con el de información, con el señor del autobús y con el conductor del primer autobús. Sólo cuando vio la hora, notó que tenía siete llamadas perdidas del italiano con el cual también estaba enfadado.

– ¿Qué?

– "¿Dónde mierda estás? Te dije que subieras en el autobús de las tres y media."

–¡Y eso hice!

–"Pues yo no te vi."

–Dime que no me he confundido e ido a otra ciudad...

–"No hay más ciudades cerca, imbécil. Simplemente te subiste en el anterior, sólo que iba con retraso... Joder. No te puedo dejar ni un momento solo. ¿Dónde estás?"

–Estación de autobuses.

–"¿Cómo has llegado hasta ahí? Lo que sea. No te muevas de ahí. Voy en un momento."

Antonio colgó y se sentó en el banco más cercano. Al cabo de media hora, el italiano apareció con su típica cara de pocos amigos, bastante mosqueado.

–Lo siento... –Se disculpó el mayor, cabizbajo.

–Lo que sea. Venga. Vamos a casa...

–¿Tienes ya lo que venías a buscar?

–Sí, sí. Venga, anda.

* * *

Aprovechando que ya estaban fuera de casa, la pareja fue al supermercado. Esto trajo pensamientos algo molestos a ambos. Todavía no se había aclarado quién era aquel que lo había besado y si era o no quien decía ser.

Lovino prácticamente arrojó los tetrabriks de leche en el carro de la compra y gruñó un par de frases que su compañero no pudo captar.

–¿Podemos comprar esto?– Preguntó el español apuntando a una caja de chucherías varias que Lovino estaba seguro de que no le gustarían.

–Haz lo que quieras. Total, ahora eres tú quien trabaja...

–¡Bien!

Antonio cogió con ojos brillantes las porquerías que quería y las dejó al lado del resto. Vio hacia su compañero y descubrió que éste ni le estaba prestando atención.

Lovino miraba fijamente al causante de sus anteriores cavilaciones. Más bien, ambos se miraban, como queriendo leer la mente del otro y saber cuál sería el primero en atacar. El italiano se giró repentinamente hacia el español y comenzó a caminar empujando el carro de la compra en el acto, prácticamente echando humo por los oídos.

–¿Lovino?

–¿Has visto a ese tío?– Gruñó, molesto– No te acerques a él. Es un demente.

–¿Cómo?

El italiano se frenó y le dirigió una mirada verdaderamente enfadada.

–Nos ha traído problemas en el pasado, como un acosador. Es insoportable. Íbamos a denunciarlo pero se fue del pueblo– Retomó su camino, todavía farfullando en bajo algo en italiano.

–Ese fue quien dijo que era mi amante y todo eso.

–¿En serio?

Lovino miró directo a los ojos al moreno, bastante aliviado, cabía decir.

–Claro. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

–Jodeeeer...– Comenzó a reírse en voz alta, sobresaltando a alguno de los compradores– No te haces a la idea de lo que me ha alegrado saber eso– Buscó con la mirada al otro hombre–. Ahora quiero darle una paliza más de lo que ya deseaba. En serio, está como una cabra. Tiene un problema muy serio.

Antonio sonrió levemente. ¿Por qué sabiendo que era simplemente un impostor y un chiflado, se sentía aún así de mal?

–¿Cabe la posibilidad de que en el pasado realmente te engañara?

–Imposible. Una relación perfecta y sin fisuras– Soltó, sin sonarle realmente convincente a su compañero. Su cara mostraba bastante claro que ni él mismo creía del todo lo que había dicho.

–Está bien...

* * *

El camino a casa fue en silencio absoluto. Cuando uno quería hablar, cerraba la boca al momento. Lovino no parecía estar mal, simplemente no quería hablar.

Lovino refunfuñó bajo cuando pasaron al lado de las obras, en pausa a esa hora. Porque por supuesto, empezaban a las ocho de la mañana y luego se pasaban prácticamente toda la tarde sin hacer nada.

Algún que otro obrero le echó una mirada despectiva al pasar, cosa que dejó confundido a Antonio. Miró a su compañero y éste frunció el ceño. En tan solo un par se centésimas de segundo, ya había apartado al español y se había acercado hacia los trabajadores.

–¡Eh, gilipollas! ¿¡Qué os pica conmigo esta vez!?

Se escuchó cierto barullo entre todos los del grupo y uno decidió hablar.

–Hombre. Si es la Bella Durmiente. No estábamos seguros.

–¡Os voy a reventar la cara por hacer tanto puto ruido y luego ni dignarse a trabajar de tarde! ¡Porque para vosotros joder a los vecinos es algo necesario, ¿verdad?!

Antonio agarró al ítalo antes de que se echara más hacia los trabajadores. Había dos metros de separación entre ambos, y tenía que seguir siendo así.

–Cierra la boca, princesa, o ábrela más para que te metan más...–Completó la frase el que se había atrevido a contestar a Lovino.

Antonio abrió los ojos ante aquel comentario y miró hacia el que acababa de decir eso, incrédulo.

–¡A quien le van a meter algo en la boca es a ti, y será mi puño, cacho imbécil!– Se puso bravucón el menor, pataleando para tratar de liberarse de Antonio.

–Cállate y vete con tu novio, sodomita. Sabes que no podrías ni con uno.

El moreno frunció el ceño entonces. Había pasado la raya de la tolerancia.

–¡Eh! El insulto a la sexualidad sobraba– Explicó Antonio, algo molesto.

–¿Tú también? _Callaros_ y _marcharos_ de aquí, mariconas.

Lovino aferró a Antonio esta vez. Acababa de escuchar bien, así que con toda la fuerza que pudo, tiró para llevarlo a casa.

–¡Primero insultas a Lovino, luego a nuestras preferencias...! ¡Y ahora utilizas mal el imperativo!

El italiano agarró más fuertemente a su compañero y lo metió en casa antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia.

Lovino cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a reírse. Era una risa sincera y natural, como si aquello lo liberara de cualquier sentimiento contradictorio que llevaba días guardando.

El italiano se llevó las manos a la barriga y se dejó caer en el suelo ante la más absoluta perplejidad de Antonio.

–¿Lovi...?

El citado trató de aguantar la risotada que deseaba liberar de nuevo.

–¿Viste la cara que se le quedó a aquel idiota? Fue como que ni entendía tu enfado– Sonrió, un poco más calmado–. Sólo podía ser Antonio el que se indignara de esa forma por una tontería gramatical.

–Ñeñeñeñe…

Lovino se volvió a reír ruidosamente y palmeó la espalda de su compañero. Sin dudarlo mucho y todavía entre entrecortadas inhalaciones por sus carcajadas, decidió ir a la cocina para preparar algo, pues ninguno de los dos había podido comer todavía, y ahí se desquitó a lágrimas, atrapando con sus manos cada una de aquellas gotas que osaban resbalar por su rostro. ¿Realmente se sentía aliviado?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. He estado sin ganas de escribir, y me he forzado a ello, sobre todo en este capítulo, pero tengo buenas noticias. ¡Al fin tengo ganas de escribir! Sé que este capítulo ha sido corto y, bueno, lo más interesante ha sido saber quién era el hombre que tanto molestaba en la historia, pero el siguiente será mucho más largo, y lo publicaré lo antes que pueda.**

 **En fin. Sobre este capítulo... Como ya dije. no tenía ganas de escribir, y me ha quedado, a mi parecer, algo forzado. En fin, al menos lo he logrado.**

 **Un dato curioso que añadir, lo que Antonio pasó en la ciudad, me ocurrió a mí también. Tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación, y fue horrible llegar a la estación y que me dijeran que no había buses...**

 **Hay que reírse de uno mismo.**

* * *

 **Maddy: Jajajaja Buena pregunta. Lovino piensa lo mismo, y de tantas veces que se ha quejado le han puesto un mote y todo... Ya... No es como que yo haga lo mismo cuando voy al cine... no... ejem. OH, DIOS. No quería causar ni diabetes (Bueno. Si es de la buena, quizás) ni infartos xD. Jajajaja Gracias. Creo que sería éxito en taquilla. jeje, sí. Durmieron juntos, abrazados... con ropa todavía, pero abrazos... :3 De nada, ¡gracias a ti por comentar!**

* * *

 **El nombre de la medicina que Lovino compró está inspirado en el "Sincatarrín x", de la saga de videojuegos "Ace Attorney".  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Día 17 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 17 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

 _–_ _¿Estás bien?_

 _Antonio se giró hacia quién le preguntaba. Tenía cabello lacio y castaño. El flequillo le cubría parcialmente el ojo izquierdo, el cual tenían un tono avellana, quizás más oscuro. Las luces del local no lo ayudaban precisamente a identificar el maldito nombre de aquel color, pues tampoco estaba de humor como para ello._

 _El desconocido se sentó a su lado y sonrió algo arrogante, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano._

 _–_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres mudo?_

 _El mayor rodó los ojos con algo de hastío. ¿Dónde estaba Francis cuando lo necesitaba?_

 _–_ _No lo soy, y muy observador. No estoy de humor– Soltó de forma algo agresiva._

 _–_ _¿Y eso?– El joven siguió mirando hacia él, sonriente y sin que aquel tono cortante le molestara._

 _–_ _Disculpa, pero ni sé tu nombre, así que déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No estoy aquí porque quiera._

 _–_ _Oh, pobrecillo. ¿Te han obligado a venir aquí? ¿A quién han secuestrado para que tengas que estar sentado tomando una copa tan cómodamente? Vamos, vamos. Has de reconocer que estás aquí porque realmente quieres, ¿verdad?_

 _Antonio rodó los ojos de nuevo y volvió a buscar a su amigo, al cual localizó entre un tumulto de mujeres y hombres que bailaban entre sí. Se levantó y fue hacia él con paso decidido, pues iba a decirle claramente que iba a volverse a casa._

 _–_ _Fran. Oye, Fran._

 _Palmeó su espalda un par de veces, llamando su atención, y frunció el ceño._

 _–_ _¿Al fin te animas a bailar,_ mon amour _?_

 _–_ _Me voy a casa._

 _–_ _¿Cómo?_ Pourquoi _?_

 _–_ _No debí haber venido, Francis. Lo sabes._

 _–_ _Vamos, vamos…_

 _El francés salió como pudo del grupo de gente, tristemente para él, y se acercó hacia su quejica amigo, pasando, de forma amistosa, un brazo por encima de los hombros del moreno._

 _–_ Ami _. Creo que deberías relajarte un poco– Le dio un par de golpes suaves en el pecho–. Lo que menos debes hacer es molestarte con ese tema._

 _Antonio gruñó bajo. Obviamente iba a pensar en aquello. No era como si hubiera sido una chorrada como que un niño del colegio le había lanzado un coche de juguete, que le había pasado._

 _–_ _Quizás sea cierto, pero lo que no me apetece ahora mismo es estar rodeado de gente alegre restregándose contra otra._

 _Francis bufó y lo empujó hasta que volvieron a la barra, donde se sentó en el mismo sitio en donde antes había estado el español, quizás planeando flirtear con el joven que estaba a su lado. Pidió algo al camarero y puso morritos._

 _–_ _Vamos, vamos. Anímate. No hay razones para estar triste._

 _–_ _Una po…_

 _El rubio puso su mano en los labios de Antonio, cubriendo su boca e impidiéndole hablar._

 _–_ _No hay razones,_ oui oui _?_

 _–"_ _Non non"._

 _Antonio ojeó su teléfono con cierta esperanza. Quizás ahora tendría un mensaje de Lovino, o algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor, o peor. Llevaba días esperando a un mensaje. Sólo uno. Por supuesto, esa vez tampoco hubo suerte._

 _–_ _Creo que deberías dejar de molestarte con ese tema y vivir de nuevo. Fíjate en el chico a mi lado. No ha dejado de ponerte ojitos en lo que lleva la noche, y eso que yo estaba alejado._

 _–_ _Lo sé._

 _–_ _Intenta algo con él, por el amor de Gilbert– Suspiró en voz alta, susurrando después "Ojalá yo tuviera ese culo"._

 _No mucho después, el francés volvió a dejarlo solo con la excusa de haber visto a una conocida por el tumulto._

 _El joven se acercó de nuevo al moreno y sonrió levemente, dispuesto a volver a intentar ligar con él._

 _–_ _Entonces… ¿Vienes a bailar?_

 _Antonio vio hacia su teléfono por última vez esa noche. No había llamadas, no había mensajes. Con algo de duda, asintió y acompañó a aquel completo desconocido a la pista de baile._

 _Copas, bailes, roces, besos… El resto de la noche no estaba en sus recuerdos._

* * *

Ese momento de su pasado se le había aparecido en un sueño. Al principio Antonio pensaba que sólo se trataba de eso, de un sueño, mas éste se repitió varias veces en su mente, tanto durmiendo como despierto. Sin estar seguro completamente de lo que hacía, decidió preguntar al amigo que aparecía en el propio fragmento de memoria.

Y ahí estaba él, esperando de brazos cruzados frente a la casa del francés, unas calles más a la izquierda de la suya. Tuvo que esperar nada menos que tres minutos hasta que su amigo se dignó a aparecer.

El francés abrió la puerta con toda la parsimonia del mundo y le sonrió.

– _Bonjour_ ~ ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, querido?

–¿Le he sido alguna vez infiel a Lovino? –Preguntó abruptamente y entrando en la casa.

Una casa elegante, así como el dueño. Tenía un estilo entre clásico y moderno bastante característico. Antonio se sentó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–Yo sólo quiero saber la verdad, nada más. ¿Lo he sido? Porque hay un recuerdo que no deja de atormentarme acerca de ese tema, y tú estabas en él.

–Eh... Que yo recuerde, tú y yo nunca...

–¡No me refiero a eso!– Suspiró pesadamente– Me gustaría hacer como si nada, pero no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza. Estábamos en un bar, y un desconocido se acercó, y terminé por besarlo, y no sé.

–Entiendo. Tú tienes conciencia todavía. ¿Quieres un café o algo?

El español asintió y esperó a su amigo de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Había sido bastante agresivo, y realmente ni tenía razones para hacerlo.

–Ten.

Francis le tendió una taza y un sobre de azúcar y se sentó a su lado. El español suspiró y dio un pequeño sorbo.

–Gracias. Siento haberme puesto así. Llevo dos días sin dormir prácticamente.

El francés asintió levemente y juntó sus manos para apuntar con el dedo índice a Antonio.

–¿Era una noche? ¿Recuerdas algo acerca de Lovino?

–Esperaba una llamada.

–Ah, sí. De eso harán... dos años– Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, en parte resignado–. Prácticamente habíais roto. Yo te dije que no valía la pena insistir con él, pero al final volvisteis juntos.

–¿Qué había ocurrido?

–Tenías ideas diferentes acerca del futuro. Tú te veías casado y con hijos y él como estabais hasta ese entonces. El caso fue que Lovino dijera algo realmente desagradable y te pusieras como una fiera. Lo echaste de casa incluso– Bebió de su propia taza, haciendo una pequeña pausa, y cruzó las piernas–. Finalmente, tras esa noche volviste arrastrándote hacia él y floreció el amor de nuevo. Oh, el amor...

–Entonces... ¿No le engañé?

–Depende del grado del que estemos hablando.

Antonio miró hacia su taza medio vacía de café y luego al francés.

–Simplemente dime qué hice.

–Bebisteis, bailasteis, os besasteis... Lo ibas a llevar a casa por lo que me contaste al día siguiente, pero te echaste atrás.

–¿Entonces no le fui infiel a Lovino?

–Bueno. En cierta parte sí, pero... ¿No es mejor el amor libre? No tienes que preocuparte si eso vuelve a pasar– Se rio un poco y apartó un mechón de su cabello para mirar mejor a su amigo–. Créeme. Eso es agua pasada. No tienes por qué preocupa-

El español se levantó y bebió todo el café que quedaba. Vio hacia Francis y asintió.

–No tengo por qué, pero quiero. Gracias por el café. Estaba muy bueno. Ya nos veremos.

Y antes de que el francés abriera la boca de nuevo, Antonio se había ido.

* * *

Lovino, como siempre, esperaba en el sofá. Esta vez, no obstante, estaba leyendo.

–Hola– Saludó desde su cómodo asiento, sin siquiera apartar la vista del libro.

–Hey...

Debido al tono desanimado de su compañero, el italiano cerró el libro y le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo del sueño recurrente y todo eso?

–¿Sí...?

–Es cierto.

–Ah. ¿Y qué es lo que ocurría en el sueño exactamente? Por cierto. He estado pensando y podríamos salir hoy.

–Sí, claro.

Antonio permaneció mirando a su compañero, no seguro de cómo seguir. Y es que... ¿cómo se lo iba a contar?

–¿Te conté qué ocurría en mi sueño recurrente?

–No, ¿por? ¿Era algo guarro?

El español sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

–Lovi. No quiero que te enfades, pero esto se debe contar, por la confianza y todo eso. Tampoco es que fuera muy muy muy grave, pero...

–Antonio, hostias. Que me digas y no te vayas por las ramas.

–Vale... –Tomó aire profundamente dos veces y miró directamente a los ojos dorados del italiano– Puede que parezca una tontería en el fondo, pero bueno. El caso es que... Hace tiempo...

–¡Antonio, tu puta madre!

–¡Casi te fui totalmente infiel una vez que estábamos peleados y ni querías dirigirme la palabra! ¡Y fue con el chiflado que ahora nos acosa!

Lovino pestañeó incrédulo un par de veces y cruzó sus brazos.

–¿Ves que no era tan difícil?– Respondió, guardando la calma.

El español permaneció atónito unos segundos hasta que decidió volver a hablar. Lo que menos se esperaba era que Lovino se lo tomara tan bien, incluso mejor que él mismo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ¿por?–Arrugó la mueca, como escapándose por un momento su tapadera de tranquilidad.

–No sé. Pensé que esto podría molestarte.

–Bueno. Fue hace tiempo, prácticamente habíamos roto, y no me engañaste del todo. Al menos ahora sé la verdad. Gracias.

–Oh, bueno. De nada...

Lovino sonrió de nuevo y se fue a la cocina. A su vez, el moreno trataba de entender cómo se lo había tomado tan bien. Incluso aquella vez en la cafetería lo había afectado más. Pero en ese momento parecía tan calmado...

El sonido de algo rompiéndose llamó su atención. Antonio se levantó y volvió a escuchar el sonido, esta vez más fuerte incluso. Sonaba a cristal o algo similar. Siguió el sonido y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Lovino lanzó el tercer plato contra la pared con todavía más fuerza, haciendo que éste estallase al tocar la ventana. Su mirada era una mezcla confusa entre miedo, tristeza y furia. Agarró un vaso y observó a su compañero, para después lanzarle lo que tenía en sus manos bastante cerca.

–¡Lovi! –Se cubrió con las manos y se apartó, tratando de no recibir un cristal en una zona vital– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

El italiano agarró otro plato y lo dejó caer al suelo, y lo repitió, pero de nuevo tratando de rozar a su amigo.

–¿No es obvio? Romper la vajilla.

–¿¡Pero por qué!?

Lovino se paró a pesar un momento. ¿Por qué la estaba rompiendo? Se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Agarró la taza de Antonio y se detuvo a mirarla. Quizás eso no debía ser roto después de todo.

El español aprovechó el momento para sujetar a su compañero e impedirle así que siguiera rompiendo todo.

–¡Suéltame!– Ordenó Lovino, tratando de liberarse de los brazos del otro mientras sujetaba firmemente la taza.

–No.

–¡Eres un capullo!– Siguió intentando zafarse del agarre, pero era imposible. Cuanto más sentía aquellas manos deteniéndole, peor se sentía– Gilipollas. Cretino. Idiota.

Antonio suspiró y arrebató con cuidado lo que Lovino sujetaba como un ido, recibiendo un lloriqueo como contestación. Cuando el español le dirigió una mirada hacia el rostro del menor, pudo comprobar que había comenzado a sollozar tratando de contener las lágrimas.

–Estúpido, asqueroso, falso, imbécil...– Añadió al repertorio de insultos el ítalo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar otro alarido ridículo–...cerdo, mentiroso, infiel...

Antonio comenzó a acariciar el cabello del más joven, despacio, tratando de calmarlo. Lovino decidió darse la vuelta y abrazar al español, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

Tras quince minutos en silencio dónde lo máximo que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos entrecortados del menor y las respiraciones erráticas de ambos, Lovino se liberó del abrazo y observó a Antonio directamente a los ojos, todavía con los suyos bastante rojizos.

–Prefería no haberlo sabido.

–Tenía que decírtelo.

El de ojos dorados desvió su mirada al suelo y suspiró.

–Tienes razón, supongo– Frunció el ceño en desaprobación–. En la ignorancia se vive mejor. De todas formas, podría ser peor. Antonio aguantó cinco años conmigo, sin prácticamente queja alguna. Supongo que en ese momento no aguantaba más e intentó algo con otro, por muy duro que fuera.

El español le dirigió una mirada confundida a su amigo. ¿Por qué había hablado de él en tercera persona, como si Antonio no fuera realmente él?

El moreno se dejó abrazar de nuevo por su compañero y lo rodeó con sus brazos también, descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro de éste, como antes.

Otra vez permanecieron así hasta que Antonio sintió que las lágrimas y rabia de Lovino se habían apaciguado, al menos de momento. Se separó de él lentamente y miró hacia sus ojos.

–¿Necesitas algo? Eh... ¿Chocolate caliente?

Lovino frunció el ceño, todavía con un ligero puchero en los labios, y gruñó.

–¿Pero qué mierda piensas? Estamos en mayo. Hace demasiado calor para ello.

–¿Y un chocolate caliente frío?

El italiano se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, para luego sonreír levemente y asentir.

–Está bien...

–¡Genial! Voy a prepararlo ahora mismo.

Lovino se sentó en la silla más cercana y observó al español con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose algo mejor. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no tuvo forma de detenerse. Lo peor de todo es que entendía por qué Antonio había hecho eso, pues en ese momento ya prácticamente se habían separado. Incluso había sido echado de casa en aquella discusión de la cual estaba seguro de que era su propia culpa. Por supuesto y como las otras dos discusiones horribles que había tenido con su antigua pareja, Antonio siempre era el que se disculpaba.

Suspiró con pesadez, todavía esperando, y recordó lo que me había mencionado a su amigo antes de todo aquel espectáculo de rabieta infantil. Carraspeó y se sentó todavía más cómodo en la silla.

–Entonces... ¿te apetece salir?

–Sí, claro– Sonrió, esperando a que el chocolate se enfriara–. ¿A dónde?

–Un establecimiento cercano. Ponen música aceptable, no esa mierda que escuchan los jóvenes de hoy en día.

–Suenas como un abuelo– Comentó el español, sin poder reprimir la carcajada que había brotado de su garganta.

–¡Pero es cierto! Es casi tan mala como "Tiburón Vampiro".

–Ooooye. Con esa película ni media, ¿eh?

* * *

Antonio esperó cerca de la habitación del ítalo, calmado. Llevaba simplemente una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones largos del mismo color. Por suerte, no había decidido vestirse con aquella camiseta fluorescente con frase cutre que tanto le había llamado la atención. Como siempre, ni se había dignado a peinarse.

Lovino abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño nada más ver a su compañero, como juzgando lo que llevaba puesto. Detuvo su mirada un momento en los ojos verdosos del moreno y sonrió.

–Podría ser peor.

El italiano se había esforzado más en su ropa. Llevaba un chaleco gris sobre una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta negra en el brazo, debido a que hacía demasiado calor como para tenerla puesta. Se había peinado de forma que su flequillo no le molestaba tanto como usualmente. Sonrió triunfal, reluciendo con luz propia, u orgullo. La verdad es no estaba claro. Lo que sí sabía el joven era que esa noche conseguiría su objetivo, y esa ropa lo ayudaría. Antonio caería a sus pies esa noche, y al final podría avanzar hacia la primera base, porque ni un beso había conseguido. Ni uno. No pedía terminar enredado entre las sábanas con él, dejándose envolver por esos brazos fuertes y musculosos, y ver la noche pasar mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión, el desenfreno y...

–¿Lovino?

El italiano volvió en sí y le dirigió una mirada rápida y llena de pudor, la cual desvió al momento, muerto de vergüenza por aquel despiste.

–¿Qué?

–¿No vas muy arreglado? Sólo vamos a ir a una discoteca, no a una boda.

El menor agarró la nariz de Antonio y tiró de ella, molesto.

–¡¿Qué más te da cómo me vista o no?! Estoy jodidamente sexy, y punto.

–¡Vale, vale, pero para que me haces daño!

Lovino liberó la oprimida nariz y sonrió.

–Bien, vamos. Yo conduzco.

* * *

No era demasiado camino desde su casa hasta donde estaba el establecimiento, pues éste estaba en el propio pueblo. Cerca de dos minutos en coche, Lovino aparcó y observó al pálido español que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

–¿Todavía no te has acostumbrado a mi conducción?

Antonio negó rotundamente mientras se aflojaba el cinturón y borraba la mueca de tensión del rostro. Sonrió levemente y salió del coche, dedicando una rápida mirada al lugar. No había estado por ahí antes, de eso estaba seguro. Lovino lo observó y bostezó.

–Vamos.

Nada más dar dos pasos dentro del establecimiento, el olor de cuerpos apretujados y música a todo volumen le golpeó en la cara como una bofetada. Las luces estroboscópicas y los focos no tardaron tampoco en hacerse notar de golpe cuando llegaron a la zona principal del lugar. Era un lugar amplio, una pista de baile, alguien poniendo las canciones, una barra… Una discoteca como otra cualquiera, sí. Como todavía era temprano, no había excesiva gente. La mayor parte de ellos parecían tener una edad similar a la suya o quizás mayor, además de algún que otro adolescente el cual tendría que irse a media noche.

–Me siento como un abuelo…–Susurró el español dedicándole una mirada llena de curiosidad al lugar.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque… no sé. ¿No es temprano?

–Tampoco nos vamos a quedar hasta las seis de la mañana o algo, que luego no hay quien duerma.

–Ya.

–Voy a pedir una bebida. Creo que la necesito…

Lovino se apartó del español y fue hacia la barra con su típico ceño fruncido. Sí, sin duda necesitaba beber, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido aquel día. Mientras, Antonio se dedicó a sentarse a su lado y observar a la gente pasándoselo bien.

–Toma.

El moreno vio hacia la mano de su compañero, en la cual tenía una bebida transparente, y la tomó.

–Gracias, Lovi– Bebió un poco y, acto seguido, su expresión cambió a una de desagrado–. Es fuerte.

–O tú muy delicado– Comentó el otro mientras bebía como si nada–. Ya verás que no es para tanto.

–Si tú lo dices…

Antes de que Lovino pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, la voz de cierto conocido que detestaba sonó en el establecimiento como el alarido de un pterodáctilo enfadado, acto seguido de un golpe y una disculpa. Rodó los ojos con hastío. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento tan crucial para emborrachar a Antonio era tener a uno de sus amigotes cerca, molestando.

Gilbert apareció a su espalda, pasándole un brazo alrededor de sus hombros de forma amistosa.

–¡Hola, Vargas, Toño!

–¡Hola!– Saludó el español, sonriente.

Lovino intentó zafarse de los brazos tentaculosos y horribles del albino como si de ello dependiera su vida. Antonio rio inocente ante el gesto del ítalo y se fijó en la joven morena que estaba realmente cerca de ellos. Cuando Gilbert liberó al ítalo de su agarre, éste abrazó a aquella chica. Tenía el pelo marrón claro, largo y ondulado sujeto con una pinza de una flor. Sus ojos eran de un color similar al de Antonio, pero menos intenso. Esta le miró y saludó con la mano.

–Creo que todavía no la has vuelto a conocer. Ella es Elizabeta.

–Ah, sí– Sonrió cortésmente–. Me habías hablado de ella anteriormente.

La húngara se acercó más al menor de la pareja, interesada.

–Y… ¿Cómo va vuestra nueva relación?– Sonrió de oreja a oreja, realmente interesada.

La mirada de muerto en vida que Lovino le dedicó fue respuesta suficiente, aunque éste decidió completarlo.

–No estamos juntos– Bebió un poco más y puso los ojos en blanco. Antonio estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con su amigo como para escucharlo–. Sólo amigos.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Exacto.

–Pero… ¿No más "Antovino"?

Lovino alzó una ceja, confundido, aunque volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No más.

–¿Y la boda? ¡Hasta había pensado en el tipo y color de las flores para la ceremonia!

El italiano prefirió ni preguntar por qué Elizabeta se había autoproclamado organizadora de la boda.

–No habrá boda, al menos de momento. Parece que su memoria se va recuperando lentamente, y estamos teniendo de vez en cuando alguna que otra cita.

–¿Y…?

–Ni un beso– Susurró, para luego terminar su vaso y dibujar un puchero en su rostro.

–¡Oh, pobre…!

–Es un gilipollas– Lanzó el vaso de plástico a la cabeza del español y disimuló después, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

–Bueno. No te preocupes. ¡Intentaré ayudar! Operación "Antovino" en marcha.

–Es un nombre horrible para nuestro _shippeo_. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–¡Deja de quejarte por un momento y deja que tita Eli se encargue del _yaoi_!

El italiano rodó los ojos con hastío. Todavía, tras aquellos cinco años, no podía entender de qué hablaba aquella mujer.

De todas formas, en el fondo Lovino tenía la esperanza de que esa noche iba a ser legen…

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¡Prometí que el siguiente capítulo vendría pronto y sería largo, y aquí lo tenéis! (Lo increíble es que me haya acordado siquiera de actualizar). ¡Lo que sea! Ya he escrito parte del siguiente capítulo y, aunque no me convence realmente, ¿qué más dará? Estoy contenta porque al fin tengo ganas de escribir y eso es lo importante, claro que sí.**

 **Bueno, a lo que iba. Al final todos teníamos razón. Antonio fue y no fue infiel a Lovino, depende de cómo lo veais. Prácticamente habían roto, pero tampoco se habían dejado exactamente... Y como os mencioné, Lovino había reaccionado bien la primera vez porque no creía que Antonio decía la verdad. Pero bueno, pudo ser peor. Respecto a la cita... ¡Lo siento! Iba a escribir todo, pero va por días, y si pasa de las doce, es un nuevo día, ¿verdad?**

* * *

 **Guest: Nah, no creas. Yo tengo visto a personas todavía más torpes (Yo soy una de ellas). Ya has visto la verdad. Ahora es tu turno para juzgar si eso se considera infidelidad o no. ¡Tranquila! Lovino es un perro ladrador pero poco mordedor. Si los obreros se le hubieran acercado más, habría salido huyendo y dejado a Antonio atrás como carne de cañón xD. Oh, ¡lo siento! Espero que esto te haya dejado mejor... Lovino borracho diciendo que va a ir a por todas xDD. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	29. Día 18 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 18 tras nuevos sentimientos**

…daria. ¡Legendaria! O eso creía el ítalo al comienzo hasta que vio como el francés llegaba al poco de que Elizabeta se hubiera alejado para bailar y charlar con Antonio.

Lovino bebió su tercer vaso de mala gana, empezando a notar como el mundo quería tumbarse, ¿o era él el que lo estaba haciendo? De eso no estaba seguro. Por suerte, estaba sentado todavía. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Elizabeta, como tratando de decirle mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer y mencionar. La morena sólo se dedicó a mirarle en respuesta y encogerse de hombros, sin entenderle las intenciones. Tras esto, le alzó el pulgar en señal de que las cosas iban bien y volvió a girarse para seguir bailando y conversando con el español.

–Está más borracho que Gil en el Oktoberfest…– Soltó la joven, riendo frente a Antonio.

–¿En serio…?

Prestó atención hacia el italiano, el cual estaba mirando fijamente su vaso vacío, además de zarandear la cabeza de vez en cuando de un lado a otro, como cansado o con sueño.

–Creo que será mejor que lo lleve a casa.

–¡En absoluto!– Agarró el brazo de su acompañante en un acto desesperado, aunque después lo soltó mientras reía entre dientes– Deberías charlar un poco con él. Puedes preguntarle cómo se encuentra y, si está bien, puedes bailar con él… Yo creo que quiere eso.

Los gruñidos de Lovino podían ser escuchados desde la lejanía. Antonio rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

–No lo veo realmente bien cómo para quedarse.

–¡Eso es porque se pone tonto fácilmente con el alcohol! Pero tranquilo, ¿eh?, que está perfectamente. Lo he visto vaciar botellas sin dificultad alguna y seguir perfectamente, aunque borracho.

Elizabeta sonrió y se alejó de él, dispuesta a llamar al menor para que éste al fin pudiera charlar con "su príncipe azul". Nada más dar dos pasos, sintió como ciertas personas se habían acercado y rodeado a Antonio. Francis y Gilbert lo habían apartado de ella cuando menos atención les había prestado. Frunció el ceño y agarró el brazo de su pareja para apartarlo.

–¿Pero qué hacéis?– Preguntó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

–Nos apetece hablar también con Toño. Es nuestro amigo, ¿lo recuerdas?

–¡Sí, pero tenéis muchos más días para hacerlo! Lovino quiere bailar con él, pero con vosotros cerca le va a ser imposible.

–¡Antonio no caerá en las garras de ese hombre de nuevo!

–¡No me fastidies el plan de boda, Gilbert, o sabes lo que te espera!

El albino mostró una mueca de horror al escuchar la amenaza que la muchacha le acababa de susurrar en el oído, pero no tardó mucho en volver en sus trece.

–¡No! Ese chico no es bueno.

–¡Tú sólo dices eso porque no te cae bien!

–Exacto. Gracias por comprenderme– Sonrió, como si realmente le hubiera dado la razón.

–¡Qué no! ¡No vas a parar el amor homosexual que estos dos tienen! ¡Nadie puede pararlo!

Gilbert le enseñó la lengua y volvió a hablar con sus dos mejores amigos. Elizabeta frunció el ceño todavía más y fue junto al borracho de la barra, es decir, Lovino.

–Lo siento– Se disculpó al sentarse justo a su lado.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó éste con el vaso todavía vacío entre las manos.

–¿El plan quizás…?

El italiano miró hacia ella y alzó ambas cejas.

–¡Ah! ¡Cierto!– Vio con una auténtica mirada asesina a los que habían apartado a Antonio todavía más– Esos… esos… brócolis. ¡Se van a enterar!

Se levantó y dejó su bebida sobre la barra. Se despidió de Elizabeta y fue hacia la pista, donde su futuro marido (Porque sabía que lo iba a ser, aunque tuviera que atarlo y forzarlo a ello) y sus dos amigotes charlaban algo apartados del resto. Notaba como el mundo le daba vueltas y la música a todo volumen acentuaba su mareo todavía más, por no mencionar las luces verdes y blancas que iban directas a sus ojos cada dos por tres. Cuando llegó hacia los tres, apartó a los jóvenes que se interponían en su camino mientras se sentía una diva llegando a su destino, robó a Antonio la bebida que tenía en su mano, la acabó, se la dio a Francis y les hizo un gesto para que se fueran.

–¡Oye, espagueti!– Gruñó el alemán, mientras Francis miraba al vaso con cierta curiosidad– ¿Qué haces?

El de ojos ambarinos movió su dedo hasta los labios de Gilbert y lo depositó ahí, diciendo con ese gesto que cerrara la boca.

–Quiero hablar con él– Explicó arrastrando las erres y enes con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Se giró hacia Antonio y asintió– Contigo, sí.

Antes de que el albino o Francis pusieran añadir algo, Elizabeta ya se había ofrecido para apartarlos a empujones de allí, dejando a la pareja al fin sola.

Lovino rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Antonio, todavía zarandeándose de un lazo al otro, y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de comenzar lo que parecía ser un baile lento de pareja… o algo así. El moreno comenzó a reírse ante el gesto, pero le siguió el juego.

–¿Qué haces, Lovi?

–¿A ti qué te parece? Bailar.

–Ya, pero la canción es movida– Se rio de nuevo.

–¿Ves que al mundo le importe? Porque a mí no me importa, y yo soy tu mundo.

Antonio comenzó a reírse con aquel comentario todavía más.

–Claro que sí, Lovi… ¿No se supone que debería haber sido yo quien hubiera dicho eso?– Sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, tratando de contener la siguiente carcajada– Creo que estás demasiado borracho, y apenas llevamos tiempo aquí.

–Si no hubiera bebido, no me habría atrevido a bailar contigo, imbécil– Explicó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

–Entiendo, entiendo– Asintió, divertido, y rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su compañero.

El italiano se estremeció ante el contacto y sonrió, aunque todavía lleno de vanidad.

–Y dime… ¿Qué te ha contado exactamente Elizabeta? Sólo es curiosidad… No es que me entrometa en tu vida o algo. –Su pie resbaló, aunque afortunadamente estaba aferrado a Antonio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–¿Estás bien?

–Perfectamente– Gruñó un momento, mas recobró su carácter no-Lovino de borracho–. ¿Qué te dijo?

–Varias cosas. Me preguntó cómo me iba, si me sentía cómodo viviendo contigo… Luego me dio consejos… bastante explícitos.

–¿En serio? Oh, bien…

–Me dijo que no debía robarte el sofá, o hablar sobre tu peso. Añadió que te tomas muy mal si alguien te gana en los videojuegos o juegos de mesa. "Muy mal", remarcó– Comenzó a reírse–. También me explicó que en caso de ganar, tengo que compensarte con algo dulce para que se te pase el enfado, como galletas o chocolate. Bastante útil el consejo, he de decir.

El menor escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Antonio, algo avergonzado.

–Y bueno. También me dio consejos ya más íntimos…– Añadió el español, pensando– No sé cómo sabe tanto acerca de eso…

–Ya… Es un misterio. Un misterio sin duda. Ni idea de cómo lo sabe. No, no…

–Seguro, seguro– Sonrió, divertido, y acarició con la punta de los dedos la espalda de su acompañante, despacio.

– Antonio…–Se apartó de pronto, para mirar a Antonio directamente a los ojos, y aferró la camisa que éste llevaba puesta en ese momento en un acto reflejo– Voy a vomitar.

Y sin dudarlo demasiado, se fue al baño, dejando al moreno con una expresión de confusión adornando su rostro. Dirigió una mirada a Elizabeta, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor sería ir a casa.

* * *

Tras tener que, prácticamente, arrastrar a Lovino fuera de la barra y de la entrada del club durante unos largos cinco minutos de pataletas de borracho, al final consiguieron salir. El italiano frunció el ceño lo máximo que pudo, mostrando su irritación por haber tenido que abandonar su plan.

–Dame las llaves, Lovi.

–¡No!– Arrugó la nariz todavía más, molesto– ¡No te dejaba conducir el coche cuando no tenías problemas mentales, y ahora te lo voy a dejar menos todavía!

–¡Lovino! No seas infantil. Tú no puedes conducir.

–Pues tú tampoco. También has bebido, y apestas a alcohol… ¿o soy yo?

Antonio suspiró y agarró la mano de Lovino para empezar a tirar de él.

–Pues vamos andando.

El menor trató de clavar sus pies en el suelo para hacer más difícil al otro conseguir moverse.

–¡Llévame en brazos…!

–Es media hora andando. No te voy a llevar en brazos.

–Venga, por fa…

–Lovi…

–¡Por favor, con chocolate por encima y una guinda!

Antonio comenzó a reírse y cedió.

–Está bien, está bien, pero sólo un rato.

El italiano alzó ambos brazos en señal de victoria y trepó a la espalda de su ¿amigo?, el cual comenzó a caminar con algo más de lentitud tras eso. Lovino se aferró a los hombros de Antonio, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él y hundiendo con disimulo su nariz en el pelo y cuello del moreno. Sintió el embriagador olor del cabello del moreno, ese champú que tanto le gustaba mezclado con la esencia del propio Antonio.

–Toño…

El español se dio por aludido. Llevarían diez minutos en silencio caminando cuando escuchó la voz del ítalo.

–¿Qué pasa, Lovi?

–¿Por qué no me quieres?

Antonio sintió que el corazón se le paraba un momento, aunque siguió caminando con insistencia.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Si yo te quiero un montón.

El menor pataleó un poco, mostrando molestia y desacuerdo.

–Eso no es cierto. Tú sólo me aguantas porque sé cocinar y tengo buen porte.

–¿Qué? –Se rio fuerte, sin pensar demasiado en los vecinos de los alrededores los cuales, quizás, querrían dormir– ¿Lo dices en serio?

–¿No lo parece?

–Estás borracho. No sé qué dices de verdad y qué no.

–Yo te quiero mucho… ¿Por qué no me quieres, eh? Quiéreme…

–Te estoy cargando en la espalda… Si eso no es muestra de afecto, no sé qué puede ser.

Lovino gruñó un poco, mas asintió.

–Está bien…

El español sonrió, dulce, y siguió caminando, sólo que esta vez tarareando una canción. El otro siguió el ritmo, cantando en voz baja con sus labios cerca de la oreja de Antonio. Éste permitió que cantara, disfrutando de su suave voz pegada a su oído.

–Antonio…–Susurró de nuevo, cansado.

–¿Qué ocurre esta vez?

–Déjame caminar. Ya puedo yo solo.

El moreno asintió y dejó a Lovino bajarse. Éste bostezó y comenzó a caminar, zarandeándose un poco. No obstante, siguió con su cabezonería y no detuvo su paseo. Antonio se limitó a seguirlo, sonriendo un poco, aunque ahora que no estaba tan pegado, el frío de la noche comenzó a calar sus huesos.

El ítalo se giró un poco para comprobar a su amigo. Éste se estremeció un poco tras una fuerte brisa del norte que les sacudió el cabello a ambos.

–¿Tienes frío?

–No, no– Se rio un poco, tratando de permanecer recto y no encogerse por un escalofrío.

Lovino rodó los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta, para pasar una parte de esta por encima del hombro de Antonio, la otra parte sobre su propia espalda, y pegó su cintura con la de él, sintiendo cómo su acto de borracho enternecía al otro. Antonio sonrió y pasó su brazo por la cintura del de ojos ambarinos, los cuales lo miraron al sentir sus dedos rodeándole la espalda, y sonrió.

–Gracias– Susurró, dando un leve golpe con su mejilla en la del menor.

–Idiota…

* * *

Antonio se detuvo justo al ver su casa a un par de metros de ambos. El italiano suspiró y liberó al otro de su abrazo, para ponerse bien la cazadora de nuevo.

–Bueno. No fue tan largo el camino– Comentó Antonio con una ligera sonrisa.

–Deberíamos seguir en el club... –Pateó una piedrecilla que había cerca y ojeó las estrellas del cielo. No había demasiadas debido a la luminiscencia del lugar, aunque sí podía apreciar algunas manchando el cielo con pequeños puntos de luz blanca que añadían belleza a una noche vacía.

–Te encontrabas mal. Volveremos otro día, ¿vale?

–Yo quería balar contigo...

–Ya lo hicimos, Lovi– Sonrió, recordando el momento.

–¿A eso llamas un baile? No fue más que un par de contoneos mientras escuchábamos metal de fondo.

Las risas de Antonio no se hicieron esperar. El español sonrió, sacó su teléfono móvil y agarró la mano de Lovino, para tirar de él levemente. Una suave canción comenzó a sonar poco después, entre las tenues risas todavía persistentes del español. Éste se detuvo cuando fueron cubiertos por la luz de una farola cercana y subió el volumen de su teléfono. Sin dudarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Lovino y lo hizo girar sobre sí, para después pegar su pecho con el de él. Su mano derecha se deslizó hasta la cintura del ítalo, y comenzó a balancearse suavemente al ritmo de la música, guiando a Lovino con sus movimientos y su sonrisa dulce y segura, aunque en el fondo estuviera muerto de nervios por lo que estaba haciendo.

Lovino no supo cómo reaccionar al comienzo. Se dejó hacer, con sus labios ligeramente separados por la sorpresa y las cejas alzadas. Cuando el baile comenzó, descansó su mano libre en el hombro de Antonio y siguió sus pasos, aunque algo torpe de vez en cuando debido al alcohol.

–Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es algo, ¿cierto?

Soltó la mano de Lovino y rodeó con ambas su cintura. El menor hizo lo mismo que él y envolvió la nuca del español con sus brazos para disfrutar más de la cercanía de éste.

–Cierto...– Susurró prácticamente escondiendo su rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas en el cuello de su acompañante.

–Esta canción estaba en la lista de reproducción "Lovi" de mi móvil. Supongo que te agrada.

El más joven asintió lentamente todavía escondido, disfrutando de la canción, de la cercanía de su acompañante, de la tenue luz que los iluminaba a ambos y hacía resplandecer todavía más los ojos perfectos de Antonio.

El tiempo fue pasando al ritmo de sus balanceos. Era un momento calmado, lento se podría decir, mas tan agradable para ambos que ninguno se atrevió en un comienzo a romperlo tratando de entablar conversación.

La siguiente canción empezó poco después que la primera. Lovino dejó a Antonio acelerar un poco sus pasos, mas sólo hasta que la tercera canción hizo acto de presencia. Estaban tan abstraídos el uno en los brazos del otro que llegaron a perder el compás en más de una o dos ocasiones, pero eso no importaba realmente.

El español se separó un poco y agarró la barbilla de Lovino para depositar un beso en sus labios justo después de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y cerrar los suyos propios. Suave, cálido, tierno... Así se sintió ese beso que brindó Antonio al amor de su vida. El ítalo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aflojando el abrazo que los mantenía unidos. Antonio dejó los labios de su acompañante unos segundos después y sonrió, todavía descansando su mano sobre el rostro del menor.

–Elizabeta me contó que los besos que más te gustan son los que uno no se espera– Susurró, con aquella sonrisa que estaba haciendo que Lovino se derritiera todavía más en ese momento frente a aquel hombre.

Éste ni contestó. Permaneció viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras la canción acababa y la música se detenía, y en un momento dado, quizás cuando los cables de su cerebro se volvieron a unir para hacerlo funcionar, sonrió. Esa sonrisa sincera y brillante que a muy pocas personas se había atrevido a enseñar. Agarrando la mano de Antonio, lo llevó hasta casa. Sentía el alcohol martillearle la cabeza, y mareo, mas se limitó a abrir la puerta y mirar al moreno a los ojos.

–¿Podemos dormir esta noche juntos?

Antonio ladeó un poco la cabeza, quizás algo confundido, pero asintió después.

–Claro.

Lovino siguió a Antonio hasta el piso de arriba y dejó que éste se fuera al baño. Sonrió, aunque esta vez de forma algo diferente, soltó una risita infantil e inquieta, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Esa iba a ser LA noche. Seduciría a Antonio con sus encantos italianos y, al fin, tendría su recompensa por la paciencia que había tenido. El propio español se había mostrado interesado al mostrar toda aquella escena anterior, besándolo bajo la luz de las estrellas mientras sonaba una canción sobre amor. Esa noche Antonio caería a sus pies, y ni se molestarían en dormir porque no habría tiempo para ello. Le daba igual si tenía que quedarse tumbado en cama sin poder caminar una semana, pues valdría la pena y Antonio lo serviría como buen mayordomo. Arrojó los pantalones al suelo y se tumbó en cama de la forma más atrevida y sensual que pudo. Sí... Quizás el alcohol todavía le hacía bastante efecto.

Antonio abrió la puerta, ya con su pijama puesto, y observó al dormido ítalo frente a sus ojos, tumbado de forma que, prácticamente, ocupaba toda la cama, y con la boca ligeramente abierta por la posición. No pudo evitar reírse un poco. Al parecer Lovino había estado demasiado cansado y, al poco de tocar las sábanas, cayó rendido frente a los encantos de Morfeo.

El mayor agarró a Lovino con suavidad y lo dejó bajo las sábanas, para tumbarse él después justo a su lado. Quizás no habían tenido la mejor cita de su vida, pero la noche había sido agradable. Sonrió al recordar el beso dado y apagó la luz, dado por finalizada la velada.

* * *

Leves quejidos comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Antonio, seguido de algún que otro sollozo. El español abrió los ojos lentamente, saliendo de su sueño, y frotó su rostro entero ante el mareo repentino por haber dormido poco tiempo. Se acostumbró a la oscuridad de la habitación y comprobó con sus propios ojos que el joven a su lado era el causante de aquellos sonidos tan deprimentes. Lovino lloraba cada vez más alto, soltando de vez en cuando alguna palabra suelta. Antonio agarró su hombro y lo zarandeó un poco, gentil.

–¿Lovi?– Bostezó involuntariamente– Lovi, ¿estás bien?

No recibió contestación. Las quejas siguieron incrementando a pesar de ello. El moreno se acercó a su compañero, comprobando que estaba todavía durmiendo a pesar de sus gimoteos. No dudó demasiado y lo abrazó enteramente, haciendo que la cabeza y manos del menor descansara sobre su pecho. Lovino comenzó a patalear, y las quejas pasaron a gritos. Entre todos las palabras y frases que éste decía, Antonio sólo pudo entender algo, y que era su culpa aquella pesadilla.

Movió una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Lovino y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

–Todo está bien, Lovi. Tranquilo.

Las manos del menor se aferraron al pijama de Antonio con fuerza, temiendo dejarlo marchar.

–Es mi culpa... –Susurró entre lágrimas.

–Todo está bien, Lovi. No te preocupes.

–Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa.

La misma frase comenzó a repetirse cada vez más y más rápido y con insistencia a pesar de las caricias y el abrazo que lo único que deseaban era mostrarle todo lo contrario a aquello.

–No lo es. Lovi, no pienses eso–Trató de decir entre las quejas del menor, más altas e insistentes por momento–. No tienes culpa alguna. Deja de llorar, por favor...– Rozó sus labios con la oreja de Lovino, decaído por aquella horrible sensación que oprimía su pecho al escuchar al italiano de aquella forma– No tienes culpa alguna...–Besó su frente, consiguiendo una reacción positiva por primera vez en aquellos minutos.

Lovino detuvo sus gritos para, únicamente, sollozar.

–No llores. Te quiero, Lovino. Por favor, no llores– Susurró el moreno, aferrándose con cuidado al cabello de éste para abrazarlo mejor.

Y los llantos cesaron poco a poco. Antonio liberó al otro de su abrazo y posó su mano en la cintura de éste, acomodándose para tratar de descansar en lo que quedaba de noche.

Lovino abrió los ojos, sin saber dónde estaba y qué hacía. Notó sus ojos y mejillas húmedas, pero el corazón se sentía cálido, y en el fondo, feliz. Prefirió no molestar a Antonio y lo abrazó de vuelta aunque el calor de aquella noche de mayo le dijera que no era una buena idea.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas. Además, sentía un calor asfixiante por culpa del bastardo que estaba prácticamente sobre él. Antonio estaba tumbado con una pierna envolviendo las de Lovino, y el torso y brazo ocupando parte de la cama que no le correspondía, es decir, con el ítalo de por medio. El menor gruñó, aunque debido a la garganta seca no consiguió más que hacer un sonido de algo moribundo que suplicaba por eutanasia.

–Agua, Antonio– Pidió golpeando con el brazo la cara del otro.

El español se levantó despacio y asintió, para luego frotar sus ojos con modorra.

–Voy...

Lovino se reincorporó y sintió la cena revolviéndose en su estómago. Una primera arcada lo alertó de lo que venía y fue corriendo al baño.

Cuando regresó, Antonio le tendió el vaso y se sentó la cama de éste. Bebió un poco y se llevó una mano en la cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurrió después de volver a casa...?– Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por la resaca y bebió un poco más.

–Simplemente fuimos a dormir.

–Ah...– Hubiera asentido, pero no habría sido buena idea.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ambos. Lovino observó fijamente al vaso que tenía entre las manos, comenzando a pensar acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Repasó mentalmente lo ocurrido y sonrió al llegar a la parte del beso. Lo había conseguido al fin. Había llegado a la primera base tras un mes y algo de mareos entre ambos. No obstante, ¿eso lo convertía oficialmente en el novio de Antonio?

No. La verdad es que no.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras miraba hacia una gota de agua que resbalaba poco a poco por el vaso de cristal. Tras pasar dos o tres minutos observando como si quisiera asesinar a aquella inocente gota echándole la culpa de todas las desgracias que había vivido, le dedicó una mirada rápida al español.

–¿Pasa algo?– Preguntó éste, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

–Estoy cansado. Ve a hacer el desayuno o algo... Yo no puedo.

Antonio dudó.

–Podrías haberlo pedido mejor– Suspiró pesadamente y se fue de la habitación, dejando al menor solo.

Ya que el moreno estaría ocupado, decidió ir a darse una ducha. Se levantó despacio de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Quizás a la vuelta tendría ganas de llevarse algo a la boca y se encontraría mejor.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se despojó de su ropa interior. No estaba seguro de por qué únicamente llevaba el bóxer puesto, pero ni se molestó en pensar en preguntarle a Antonio.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió en esta sin molestarse siquiera en esperar a que el agua se atemperara. El frío pronto se hizo notar, incluso se intensificó debido a lo caliente que estaba su piel tras haber dormido pegado a otra persona. Soltó un chillido no muy alto y se estremeció, como si alguien le hubiera metido un cubito de hielo en la camiseta.

Se tomó su tiempo, esperando sin siquiera moverse a que el agua fuera calentándose, y tras unos quince minutos o quizás más, cerró el grifo, agarró la toalla colgada en la mampara de la ducha y salió de ésta.

Bostezó largamente y se enroscó la toalla a la cintura. Por suerte, tras esa ducha se encontraba mejor, aunque la resaca todavía perduraba. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había traído la muda al baño debido a su malestar. Bufó en señal de molestia, recogió la ropa sucia y salió del baño sin siquiera molestarse en secarse.

Una mala idea, pues su pie derecho resbaló, haciendo que cayera prácticamente todo su peso sobre su otro pie, el cual, para mayor desgracia, no estaba bien apoyado. Cayó al suelo con un ruido contundente. Por suerte no se había golpeado la cabeza, aunque sí comenzó a sentir poco a poco un dolor punzante trepando por su tobillo izquierdo. Si no le bastaba con el dolor de cabeza, ahora también ahí. Gimió por la molestia y trató de levantarse en vano.

Antonio apareció poco después, preocupado y con un cuchillo de untar en la mano.

–¡Lovi! ¿Estás bien? Escuché algo y vine a ver qué había pasado.

Le dedicó una rápida mirada, apreciando que la toalla estaba casi fuera de sitio, y se acercó.

–¡No, gilipollas! Me he resbalado.

–¿Puedes caminar? Deja que te ayude... –Dejó el cuchillo sobre el lavabo del baño y agarró a Lovino.

–No. Creo que me he torcido el tobillo o algo así– Se quejó mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Antonio mientras que con la otra trataba de sujetar la escurridiza toalla.

Por suerte, no tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta la habitación de Lovino, donde Antonio lo sentó en la cama y observó la hinchazón que comenzaba a aparecer en la zona afectada.

–Mejor será ir a que te lo vean– Comentó.

–Lo que tú digas. Pásame algo para vestirme... –Cruzó sus piernas y miró hacia la ventana, molesto con el mundo. Porque un día no podía ir bien para él. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, navajazo de mala suerte en el costado.

El moreno le arrojó ropa interior limpia, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, para que le fuera más sencillo ponérselos. Lovino alzó una ceja, ofendido, y miró a su compañero.

–Bromeas.

–¿Qué pasa...?

–Antonio– Hizo una pausa dramática para tomar aire profundamente y lo vio directamente–. Sé que eres extremadamente difícil con la ropa, pero... creo que hasta un niño pequeño se habría dado cuenta de que una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones rojos no son una buena combinación.

–Fue lo primero que vi, Lovi. No seas quisquilloso y vístete. Mientras buscaré otra camiseta...

–Gracias– Gruñó, tomando los calzoncillos para ponérselos–. Algunas veces me pregunto si serás daltónico o algo, porque...Joder.

Antonio comenzó a repetir por lo bajo en tono burlón y de molestia lo que el ítalo había dicho y escogió una camiseta blanca con un gato enorme jugando con una madeja de lana enana.

–¿Por qué mierda tengo yo esa camiseta en mi armario...? Es igual.

El moreno entregó la camiseta a Lovino y salió de la habitación para dejarle privacidad. Tras escuchar el llamado del italiano, volvió.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, pasó una mano por la parte interna de la pierna de Lovino hasta que llegó a la zona de la rodilla. La otra mano fue a parar hacia la espalda del otro. Tomó aire y se levantó de nuevo, aunque esta vez con Lovino sujeto en brazos. El menor se retorció en señal de desacuerdo.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar!

–Será mejor así, Lovi– Comentó el español mientras salía de la habitación. Debía reconocer que Lovino era más pesado de lo que pensaba, y eso que lo había cargado a la espalda la noche anterior–. Si no podrías hacerte más daño.

–Ya verás cómo se reirán los vecinos... –Murmuró con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos en todavía mayor señal de desacuerdo.

–¿Y? No es como si fuéramos a morirnos. A mí me es bastante indiferente.

–¿Y cómo mierda vamos a ir al hospital si el coche está todavía donde lo dejamos ayer?

Antonio se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

–Esperarás aquí a que yo vaya a buscarlo y luego te llevaré.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No vas a tocar mi coche!

El español volvió a dejarlo sobre la cama y sonrió.

–Trata de detenerme si puedes– Mostró su lengua y se fue a por las llaves.

* * *

Lovino se acostó en cama mientras su compañero iba a por hielo y el antiinflamatorio le hacía efecto. Al parecer, se había hecho un esguince tal y como habían pensado desde un principio.

Antonio entró en la habitación del ítalo y dejó la bolsa de guisantes congelados sobre la mesilla de noche. Siguió a lo suyo, yendo y viniendo con cojines para levantar la pierna de Lovino. El menor se dejó hacer, algo mareado por la molestia de la herida y la dichosa resaca persistente que parecía que no quería dejar de fastidiarlo todavía más. Lo peor de todo es que aún no había comido.

–Creo que el universo está en mi contra...

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Preguntó el español mientras envolvía el hielo con un paño y lo dejaba sobre las vendas del pie de Lovino.

–¡Porque es así! Hay un ente superior a nosotros que quiere verme sufrir una y otra vez.

–¿Dios?

–Lo que mierda sea, pero se lo pasa muy bien viéndome sufrir.

Antonio comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

–No creo eso, Lovi. Simplemente has tenido mala suerte. ¡Ya vendrán cosas buenas!

Lovino rodó los ojos con hastío, mas decidió guardar silencio. El español, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada amigable.

–Vamos a probar esa suerte, a ver si mejora– Soltó de pronto, levantándose y dejando la bolsa de guisantes sobre el pie del menor.

–¿Cómo?

Antonio se fue de la habitación para volver poco después con una baraja española.

–Jugando. Ya verás como seguro que ganas todas las rondas.

Lovino sonrió ligeramente ante aquello y asintió. Desde el principio supo que Antonio lo dejaría ganar todas y cada una de las partidas que harían, mas el gesto se le hizo tierno igualmente.

Al menos su deseo de pasar unos días en cama con Antonio de mayordomo se cumplió, aunque... no exactamente como él esperaba.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¡Yay! Casi cinco mil palabras de capítulo. Esto sí que ha sido mucho para mí(?). Siento haber tardado en escribirlo, pero siempre me tomo mi tiempo, y más si es uno tan largo como éste (Para mí 5000 palabras es mucho y si a alguien no se lo parece, mis disculpas, pero compáralo al primero de todos que ni llega a 1000).**

 **Vamos a tratar lo importante de este capítulo: El beso. Os dije a los que preguntaron que llegaría pronto, y ya veis. ¡Al fin! Menuda satisfacción fue escribir esa escena, madre mía. La canción que suena de fondo mientras bailan no estoy segura de cuál es, pero me gusta como queda "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran (De vez en cuando puedo ser romántica, ¿vale?).**

 **El siguiente tema es el del esguince. Sé que soy cruel y retorcida, pero ¡hey! Los sueños de Lovino se cumplieron, de una forma retorcida pero lo hicieron, y que nadie me lo niegue (Hasta lo de tener a Antonio entre sus piernas. De esa no me había dado cuenta). Al menos tiene a Toño para que lo cuide y mime.**

 **Para los que hayan comenzado las clases, mis condolencias y apoyo, y para los que vayan a hacerlo, ánimo.**

 **pd: La referencia al final del capítulo anterior y al comienzo de este es de "Como conocí a vuestra madre"**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Día 19 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 19 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Por primera vez en un tiempo, Lovino no despertó por culpa de los desagradables sonidos de las obras. Dejó que las dulces caricias en su cabello lo sacaran poco a poco de su trance y abrió los ojos lentamente, comprobando que quien había sido era Antonio, sonriéndole dulcemente y con una bandeja sobre el regazo. Estaba sentado en el colchón, cerca de donde el ítalo descansaba. Lovino bostezó ruidosamente y abriendo la boca tanto que incluso escuchó el sonido de ésta saliendo del sitio por un momento.

–¿Qué hora es…?

–Las ocho y media.

–Te mataría, pero estoy demasiado cansado y lesionado para ello.

El español se rio y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche, para volver a acariciar el lacio y desordenado pelo del menor.

–No podía entregarte el desayuno más tarde, y lo sabes. Hoy tengo trabajo.

–Pf… Gracias, Toño… –Sonrió un poco y dejó que Antonio se levantara– Podría haber bajado yo a por él.

–Dijeron que no deberías moverte de cama hasta el cuarto día, además, te tropezarías en las escaleras. Nos conocemos.

Lovino frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas en señal de protesta.

–Ahora bébete la leche antes de que se enfríe. Yo tengo que irme ya o no me dará tiempo a llegar a la parada de autobús.

–¿Leche? ¿Qué te crees que soy, un niño de cinco años…?

–Era por si querías dormir más tiempo. El café te espabilaría– Sonrió, orgulloso consigo mismo por ese razonamiento–. De todas formas, nos vemos Lovi.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al inválido temporal solo de nuevo, aunque todavía con la calidez de sus caricias sobre la piel de Lovino.

Éste se dejó caer sobre el colchón y comenzó a rodar, completamente ilusionado y sin poder mantener la felicidad que le embargaba al ver al moreno tan dulce con él. Se detuvo al sentir dolor en su pie y gruñó por lo bajo. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, prestó atención a la bandeja a su lado. Olía realmente bien, incluso para ser un simple plato con un par de tostadas con mermelada de melocotón y un tazón de leche y al lado…

Lovino frunció el ceño. Eso le había dolido, por supuesto que lo había hecho. ¿ColaCao? Como si él fuera tan estúpido como el español para preferir éste al Nesquik. Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió, recordando que esas estupideces habían ocasionado más de un debate realmente serio entre ambos, y todo por saber cuál era mejor. Al final siempre terminaban en empate y bebiendo chocolate caliente sentados en el sofá, pues el chocolate ganaba a ambos por diferencia. El ítalo se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió, tratando de mentalizarse de que, seguramente y no dentro de mucho, volvería a vivir momentos como aquellos… o quizás Antonio tendría dos dedos de frente y decidiría aceptar que su opción era la peor.

Despertó al cabo de tres horas, sintiendo el estómago mareado y mal sabor de boca. Iba a levantarse, mas al apoyar el pie en el suelo tan sólo un segundo ya se arrepintió. Hizo un quejido agudo de dolor y se dejó caer en el colchón de nuevo. Estúpido esguince, estúpido resbalón, estúpido Antonio por no estar ahí para traerle el hielo tan necesario. Dejó su tobillo sobre un montón de cojines y decidió matar el tiempo en internet.

* * *

Antonio llegó cerca de la hora de siempre, mas Lovino estaba tan absorto en el juego de su móvil que ni cuenta se dio de que acababa de entrar en su habitación hasta que lo escuchó caminar.

–Hola, bastardo– Saludó sin prestarle del todo atención, mas en el fondo feliz pues no le gustaba demasiado estar solo en aquel estado.

El español le alzó un poco la pierna para colocar debajo lo que parecía ser una bolsa de golosinas líquidas heladas.

–¿De dónde ha salido eso?– Preguntó extrañado y reincorporándose un poco– No recuerdo haberlo visto en el frigorífico.

–Llevan ahí desde que yo llegué del hospital– Comentó mientras dejaba en su sitio de nuevo el pie de Lovino.

–Joder. Pues sí que he cocinado poco esta temporada... –Se tumbó de nuevo– Recuérdame que cocine algo para compensarte.

Antonio sonrió un poco, cansado, y se dejó caer al otro lado del colchón.

–Necesito dormir.

–Duerme. Nadie te lo impide.

–El hambre lo hace...

–Pues ve a comer. Yo también tengo hambre, maldita sea. Si no me tuvieras en cama como a un inválido...

El mayor le dedicó un rápido vistazo y siguió a lo suyo, perdido en sus pensamientos, o quizás echándose una siesta con los ojos abiertos.

–Antonio... Tengo hambre, repito.

El citado gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó lentamente.

–¿Y si llamamos a un restaurante de comida rápida?

–Buena idea.

El español se reincorporó y sentó mejor sobre el colchón, tomando el teléfono móvil con una mano para comenzar a buscar algún restaurante de comida rápida que le facilitara el esfuerzo de cocinar. Lovino giró un poco sobre sí para dirigirle una mirada de soslayo mientras vagueaba.

–¿Éste estaría bien?– Le mostró el nombre del establecimiento y el menor asintió–. Bien. Pediré dos pizzas entonces.

–La mía es el número 4. Como les pongas piña, te juro que te echo de casa.

–Ésta es mi casa, Lovi– Comentó mientras marcaba el número.

–Eso decías del sofá y mira ahora.

Antonio comenzó a reírse en voz baja, deteniéndose justo a la hora de encargar la comida.

El italiano cerró los ojos y esperó a que su compañero acabara, ciertamente cansado por nada.

–Oye, Antonio.

–¿Hm?– Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y miró hacia Lovino.

–¿Podrías traerme un antiinflamatorio?

–Sí, claro.

El muchacho bajó mientras Lovino se deshacía en molestia. Al menos tenía a Antonio de sirviente o algo parecido.

* * *

–¿Y ese?

El español señaló a la pantalla del móvil, preguntando con la boca llena y un pedazo de pizza en la otra mano.

–Ese es el hermano mayor de Emma. Tiene muy mala hostia.

–No parece muy amigable.

–Tú estabas empeñado en caerle bien, y te detestaba como yo detesto a Ludwig. Quizás más.

En puro reflejo del aburrimiento, Lovino había entrado en la galería del teléfono en lugar de en internet. De todas formas, habían decidido ver fotos juntos para pasar el tiempo y tratar de hacer al moreno recordar algo.

–¿Y qué pasaba en esa foto?

–Era tu cumpleaños y, como siempre, invitaste a la mayor parte de la población de Europa.

Antonio rio en voz baja, imaginándose la situación.

–Emma lo había obligado a ir– Añadió el menor, pasando de foto y comprobando si era o no apta para mostrar–. Ah. Esta foto fue un segundo antes de que explotaras en carcajadas. Puedes apreciar en tu cara esa expresión de estreñido intentando no reír porque acababas de beber café. Te puedes imaginar qué pasó después– Comenzó a reírse, recordando cada segundo de aquel estúpido y gracioso momento.

El español soltó una leve carcajada al comprobar la expresión que tenía para evitar que café le saliera por la nariz.

–¿Pero qué era ese vídeo para haberme reído tanto?

–Uno de gatos haciendo ruidos raros. Te reías prácticamente de todo.

Lovino sonrió con un deje de melancolía en la mirada, recordando todos aquellos momentos felices al lado de su pareja. Mientras, Antonio miraba imagen tras imagen con nostalgia, mas no una nostalgia normal sino una nostalgia de algo que no había vivido pero que le habría gustado vivir. Una nostalgia fantasma, como quien dice "Fueron buenos tiempos aquellos" y no recuerda siquiera qué hizo. Esa era su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, mas... ¿era él? No lo había vivido él. Lo había vivido el Antonio del pasado, el que todo el mundo conocía y apreciaba. Dejó esos pensamientos y deslizó la imagen hacia la siguiente sin molestarse en preguntar a su compañero. Lovino le gruñó por lo bajo y mordisqueó su pedazo de pizza.

La siguiente imagen era una simple foto de pareja frente a un restaurante. Bueno, no simple del todo, pues Lovino le estaba haciendo el corte de manga al establecimiento, o a alguien que podría estar en la parte de atrás.

–¿Donde trabajabas?

–Sí. Esos cabrones llevaban jodiéndome años. Siendo yo el único italiano trabajando en su establecimiento italiano, decidieron explotarme en parte.

–Ya tomaremos venganza. No te preocupes.

–¿Qué?

–Oh, nada, nada– Negó, sonriendo.

Lovino no se molestó en insistir, pues no valdría la pena. Pasó de imagen, otra del mismo día, y otra más. Realmente, no había mejores fotos que aquellas en las que simplemente estaban plasmadas escenas cotidianas y comunes, mas con la persona que más quería de todo el planeta.

Antonio, por su parte, se dedicó únicamente a observar las fotos con detenimiento y compararlas con el muchacho a su lado. Miraba a una, lo miraba a él. Se podía apreciar más vivacidad en las imágenes, algo que en los ojos del menor ya no se reflejaba tanto como antes, mas sus rasgos y expresiones seguían siendo las mismas. Se fijó bien en las casi imperceptibles pecas que salpicaban la nariz y rubor de Lovino, o en el tono de piel casi moreno que éste tenía, o incluso en aquel rulo y como este se tensaba y destensaba cuando lo descubría observándole.

Lovino se giró hacia él, bloqueando la pantalla de su teléfono. Intercambiaron una corta mirada entre ambos hasta que el ítalo decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer hasta encontrar los labios de Antonio con los suyos propios en un superficial y dulce beso. El español sonrió y le devolvió el beso, permaneciendo así un par de segundos que valían más que mil horas. Antonio se apartó un poco, mas la mano de Lovino se posó en su mejilla y se inclinó más todavía para prolongar el contacto, suplicándole sin palabras que permaneciera ahí. El mayor decidió rendirse y dejar aquella cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Ya había experimentado ese sentimiento antes, pero no lo recordaba, sólo había leves esbozos en su memoria de lo que antaño fueron dulces y preciados recuerdos. Al menos, sabía qué era ese sentimiento.

Antes de que Lovino pudiera hacer nada más, el español se apartó, deteniendo con la boca el queso que estaba cayendo de su pedazo de pizza. El italiano no hizo otra cosa que reír ante aquella acción y siguió comiendo como si nada.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Siento que esto de escribir se está volviendo una montaña rusa de "ganas de escribir" y "pereza máxima". No me explico cómo puedo tener rachas y rachas tan exageradas siempre. En fin... Disculpad por la tardanza para un capítulo relativamente corto. Tengo explicación, pues esta historia está llegando a su final. Debido a esto y a tener un montón de ideas desordenadas, al final no tenía ni idea de qué escribir en cada capítulo. Al fin he decidido cómo organizar cada acontecimiento y, aunque he de añadir muchos más detalles e ideas sueltas que, o bien he olvidado porque mi cabeza es así y no doy para más, o que todavía no están del todo pulidas. Lo que sea...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? He querido añadir fluff (AL FIN QUE PUEDO) aunque tampoco en exceso, y por si os lo estáis preguntando los que no sois de España... Sí, en nuestro país hay una guerra terrible de Nesquik contra Colacao. Creo que preguntes a quien preguntes, la cosa acabará por ponerse seria y rodarán cabezas. Tuve que añadir eso en la historia, sí. Si alguno de vosotros tiene preferencia en esta guerra, puede comentarlo.**

 **Y eso es todo. Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto, aunque siendo yo...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Día 23 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Día 23 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **…**

Varios días habían pasado y no había conseguido otro beso. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero Lovino tenía la sensación de que Antonio evitaba todo ese tipo de contactos. Realmente, sólo era fruto de sus paranoias, pues lo único que había pasado era que el español había estado más ocupado de lo habitual entre el trabajo y ocuparse de él. Al menos había podido abandonar la habitación para tumbarse de nuevo en su preciado y hermoso sofá... Con ayuda de Antonio, claro, que hasta ese día no había conseguido las muletas.

No obstante, ese día se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina sin ayuda, principalmente porque se moría de hambre. Sentía como su estómago comenzaba a digerirse a sí mismo mientras su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas poco a poco debido a la falta de azúcares y grasas. Quien lo llamara exagerado no tenía fundamentos.

Caminó como pudo con sus muletas hasta la cocina y se dejó caer en su silla con cojín. Ya que estaba lisiado podía darse esos caprichos.

–Buenos días, Lovi.

La voz del español hizo que se le erizara cada pelo de su nuca por la repentina sorpresa. Se giró para apreciar que, efectivamente, Antonio estaba ahí, preparando café para él y la taza de leche para Lovino.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Tendrías que estar trabajando.

–Son las ocho pasadas, Lovi. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Eso sí lo había pillado por sorpresa. No se esperaba que fuera tan temprano.

–Tenía hambre.

–¿Quieres café esta vez?

–Vale...– Gruñó en voz baja mientras robaba una magdalena del plato ajeno.

Antonio se sentó frente a él y le sonrió, dejando el plato con tostadas, la mantequilla y la mermelada en medio de la mesa.

–¿Cómo está tu pierna? ¿Necesitas un calmante?

–Estoy bien. No duele demasiado.

Observó cómo el español untaba su tostada con lo que parecía mermelada de pera. Trató de disimular al verlo comer. No sabía cómo y por qué, pero Antonio comiendo era totalmente erótico. Había algo que hacía que lo estaba volviendo loco. Quizás fuera su soledad, pero es que observar aquella pequeña mancha de mermelada en la mejilla del mayor estaba consiguiendo que deseara lamerle la cara. Sí, a ese punto había llegado. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Antonio le había preguntado algo.

–¿Tú sabes lo que es?

Lovino pestañeó con perplejidad ante la cuestión. Un pedazo de magdalena cayó de entre sus labios entreabiertos y se encogió de hombros. Eso era una buena respuesta.

–Es que acabo de recibir un mensaje de Gilbert– Prosiguió–. "Trae un regalo asombroso" dice. ¿Su cumpleaños no era en enero?

Lovino se atragantó con un trozo del bollo, comenzando a toser y agarrando el café del español para poder beber algo.

–¿ Estás bien, Lovi...?

–Sí...– Logró decir–. Se me había olvidado la fiesta de la proximidad del verano.

–¿"La fiesta de la proximidad del verano"?

–Es algo que el bastardo de Gilbert celebra todos los años el primer viernes de Junio, porque el verano se acerca.

–Pero si aún no es verano...

–Celebra que se acerca, no que estamos. Es algo raro, lo sé. Yo ya lo veo como habitual después de cinco años celebrándolo, con éste.

Antonio se levantó para servirle la taza de café y así intercambiarla con la suya, recuperándola.

–¡Suena divertido! ¿Y el regalo por qué?

–Porque allí todos los dejamos sobre la mesa y después cada cual recibe uno. Es aleatorio, por lo que nunca se compra algo caro, sino cualquier cosa que te encuentras en un chino. Un año recibí un sujetador y barra de labios– Tomó su café y sonrió, recordando lo raro, pero gracioso, del asunto.

–¿En serio?

–Totalmente.

Antonio comenzó a reírse. La dichosa macha de mermelada se movió junto con sus labios.

–Me apunto, aunque no tengo regalo que hacer.

–Puedes comprar algo de camino, como bombones. No sé. Compra dos cosas, que yo tampoco tengo nada. Pensé que tras tu accidente, este año no lo celebraría, pero se ve que sí.

–¿De camino?

–Claro, cuando vuelvas del trabajo.

Antonio se levantó de golpe.

–¡Casi me olvido!

El menor sonrió de lado y miró como su amigo se bebía la taza con prisas.

–Tienes una mancha en la mejilla– Respondió con calma mientras el español correteaba hacia la puerta de salida y se iba–. Que idiota...

Se levantó de la silla todavía con la sonrisa en los labios y terminó su magdalena.

* * *

Debido al cabreo de Lovino respecto a tocar su coche, tuvieron que esperar a que Francis viniera a recogerlos. Lovino tuvo que sentarse al lado del francés y escucharlo hablar de mil cosas, cada cual más sucia que la anterior. Por suerte para él, el viaje no era tan largo y pudo arrastrarse fuera del vehículo nada más llegar a casa de Elizabeta.

–¡Lovi! ¡Te dejas las muletas!– Antonio salió en su captura, realmente caminando en lugar de correr por la velocidad de gateo que el ítalo tenía.

–¡Volvemos andando!– Clamó Lovino, siendo alcanzado y pudiendo sostenerse al fin.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de un golpe, mostrando a una Elizabeta enfadada.

–¡Pasad de una vez y dejaos de tanto ruido, que luego los vecinos se piensan que aquí viven locos!– Aflojó el gesto– Y bienvenidos~

–Gracias por la invitación– Dijo el español con una sonrisa sincera mientras ayudaba a su compañero y entraba en casa ajena.

El lugar estaba realmente ordenado y limpio, como si nunca hubiera tosido alguien allí. Además, olía a limón. Recordaba a típica casa de anuncio, a excepción de los adornos festivos que había, como globos y guirnaldas.

–¡Heeey!– Saludó el albino un poco más atrás–. Veo que habéis...– Remarcó esa palabra– ...venido. Kesese.

Antonio lo saludó con la mano, mientras que de Lovino sólo recibió condescendencia, cosa que le importó poco.

–Como siempre, los últimos en llegar.

–¿En serio?– Preguntó Antonio, pues tampoco habían llegado tan tarde.

–Ve, sí– Afirmó Feliciano también, algo más al fondo de la sala junto a su pareja. Comenzó a tirar del brazo de éste para poder acercarse–. Yo también llegaría tarde, pero Lud no me deja.

Ludwig no contestó realmente a eso. Saludó a ambos con la mano, recibiendo absoluto pasotismo de parte de Lovino.

–¿Dónde dejo esto?– Antonio alzó algo el brazo, mostrando la bolsa con los regalos.

–¡Oh! ¡Dámelos a mí!

Emma asomó su nariz sobre el hombro de Antonio, teniendo prácticamente que elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies para ver correctamente.

–Hola, Emma– Saludó el español, dándole una suave palmadita en la cabeza a esta–. No sabía que venías.

–Normal. No sabías siquiera que había fiesta hasta hoy– Explicó Elizabeta–. El asombroso cerebro de Gil no es suficientemente funcional como para acordarse.

–¡Me acordaba, pero no quería avisar con mucha antelación para que fuera una sorpresa!

–Reconoce que te olvidaste...

–Mi asombroso yo no se olvida. Suprime de su mente.

El golpe que recibió de Elizabeta no se hizo esperar. Lloriqueó un poco por lo bajo mientras Emma dejaba la bolsa y sacaba los paquetes para dejarlos sobre una mesa junto con números.

–Espero que este año no hayas comprado un sujetador otra vez– Soltó Lovino mientras la rubia se acercaba a él y reía por lo bajo.

–Si eso pasa, ¡el que consiga el sujetador se lo viste delante del resto!– Pidió Francis, emocionado de más.

Otro golpe no se hizo esperar para atizar la cara del francés.

–Bueno, chicos– Comenzó a hablar de nuevo Elizabeta mientras limpiaba la sangre de su mano–. Como siempre, ignorad a estos idiotas y pasadlo bien.

* * *

Antonio se acercó a la mesa con aperitivos, picoteando prácticamente todo pues apenas había podido comer nada. Notó que cierta presencia francesa comenzaba a acercarse y lo saludó con la boca llena.

–Hey.

–Hola– Le dedicó una típica de sus sonrisas, las cuales no se sabe si definir como agradables o algo pervertidas.

Antonio trató de tragar el puñado de gusanitos que acababa de engullir.

–Pensé que no vendrías estando Lovino como está.

–Él me dijo de venir.

–Hmm...– Sonrió–. Gilbert se disculpa por cómo actuó la semana pasada en el local.

–¿Por?

Sí. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, sin duda. Francis rio.

–Es igual, _mon amour_. ¿Cómo te va con el lisiado? ¿Mucho amor en sólo una noche?

–Nos va bien. Lovino es agradable– Alzó la mano, alcanzando palomitas para llevarlas a la boca.

–¿Cuando fue vuestra última cita?

–El viernes pasado.

–¿Eso era una cita...? ¡Pero si estábamos nosotros también! Ugh...– Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, masajeándolas–. Poca idea de romance tienes. ¿Por lo menos has hecho algún avance?

–Bueno. Nos hemos besado... dos veces.

–No está mal, supongo. ¿Algo más?

–No realmente. No quiero ir demasiado rápido.

–¡Pero si él está cinco años por delante en vuestra relación! Lleva saliendo contigo mucho tiempo. ¡Que rápido ni que rápido!

–¡Pues por eso mismo...! No es tan fácil como simplemente tratar de flirtear. Además, tampoco estoy seguro de si me gusta o sólo es porque siento que me tiene que gustar.

–¡Si podrías echarte sobre él ahora mismo que ni se quejaría! Mira su cara– Señaló a Lovino, el cual estaba hablando con Emma, o más bien fingiendo escuchar mientras observaba al español o al infinito, alternando–. Esa cara es la de alguien ansioso que carece de sentido en la vida. Pobrecillo... Llevará sin tocar a una persona desde antes de su cumpleaños... Yo me habría pegado un tiro.

–En los dos meses que hemos estado hablando, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que dices la verdad.

–¡Yo siempre la digo, querido!

Antonio sonrió, no convencido.

–¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Lovino?

–Creo que el 19 de marzo.

–Eso quiere decir que yo...

–Sí. No pudiste celebrarlo con él este año.

Antonio sintió cierto dolor en el pecho, mezcla entre culpabilidad y malestar.

–Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Francis...– Miró hacia Lovino y suspiró–. ¿Crees que es posible que Lovino realmente no esté interesado en mí?

–Creo que todo hombre homosexual, bisexual o pansexual está interesado en ti, y Lovino el doble– Alzó una ceja, algo confundido–. ¿Por qué? Eras su prometido.

–Bueno, digamos que parece muy centrado en el pasado, algo que ni yo recuerdo, y algunas veces me da la sensación de que en vez de hablar sobre mí, habla sobre su ex.

Francis alzó su ceja más aún, realmente confundido.

–¿Sientes que estás compitiendo contigo mismo o algo? Porque eso es absurdo...

–No sé realmente. Por eso es tan difícil para mí dar un paso o no, además de no saber si realmente me gusta o es que tiene que gustarme.

–Estoy seguro de que Lovino siente algo por ti, tanto en el pasado como ahora. No te preocupes tanto respecto a eso y disfruta.

El español asintió, volviendo a echarle una mirada rápida a su compañero. Lovino lo saludó con la mano desde la distancia.

–Aquel hombre es muy cruel, en serio– Explicó la belga a su amigo, molesta –. No me creo que hiciera eso.

–Ya, ya.

–Lovi, ¿me escuchas?

Lovino observó como Antonio se comía un bombón. ¡Joder! Si es que tenía que hacerlo a propósito. Nadie comiendo podía ser tan sensual accidentalmente. ¡Y después un bollo! Madre mía, la piel del ítalo comenzó a quemar.

–Sí...– Respondió, dedicándole una mirada perdida.

Emma le dedicó una dulce sonrisa compasiva.

–Si tanto quieres hacer progresos con Toño, deberías de dar tú el paso.

–Pero nunca he hecho eso.

–¡Exacto! Vamos, Lovi. Tienes que tener algo más de iniciativa. Le pediste para repetir las citas que habíais tenido, y eso es un gran paso, pero el resto de veces ha sido él prácticamente. ¿Quién te pidió salir la primera vez? ¿Y la segunda? ¿Y la tercera? Bueno, hasta que le dijiste que sí.

–Antonio, pero...

–¿Quién fue el que quiso llamarte novio? ¿Quién pidió vivir juntos? ¿Quién pidió matrimonio a quién? ¿Quién se ha disculpado siempre?

Lovino frunció el ceño, avergonzado y frustrado.

–No es tan fácil, Emma. En esta ocasión, no sé si Antonio sólo me está siguiendo el rollo, o no sé.

Emma agarró sus hombros, decidida.

–No me seas tan inseguro y ve a por tu hombre. Todos nosotros estamos tratando de ayudaros, así que ánimo y pon de tu parte más. Estoy segura de que Antonio, si te ha besado, es porque le gustas.

–¡Está bien! ¡Se va a enterar de quien también tiene decisión en esta relación!

Antonio se giró ante los gritos, consiguiendo que Lovino tratara de esconderse con disimulo tras Emma, persona más baja que él.

–Lovi...– Susurró la muchacha, algo confusa–. Creo que tu iniciativa se te ha ido por la boca...

* * *

Tan sólo un par de horas habían pasado y todos los allí presentes habían prácticamente acabado con las reservas de alcohol en la casa. No habría sido tan exagerado si Francis no hubiera retado a Gilbert a vencer a su hermano bebiendo cerveza, y menos aún si Elizabeta no se hubiera unido a la batalla. Los únicos que todavía tenían algo de sentido eran, sorprendentemente, Feliciano y Antonio. Mientras Lovino disfrutaba frotando su mejilla contra la del español, Feliciano se llevaba a rastras a su pareja pues éste al día siguiente tenía que trabajar. Quedando tan sólo seis en batalla, Elizabeta decidió dar el paso que había pensado para esa fiesta. Porque, por supuesto, había que ayudar a Lovino con su cometido.

–¿Qué os parece si jugamos a prueba o verdad?– Preguntó mientras tomaba varios cojines al mismo tiempo para colocarlos en un círculo sobre la alfombra del salón.

–No somos adolescentes– Respondió Lovino, todavía contra la cara de su amigo.

Elizabeta le dedicó "la mirada", haciéndole entender.

–Bueno, vale– Se despegó de Antonio, el cual pudo volver a respirar con naturalidad al fin, y se sentó el primero, todavía intentando parecer indiferente ante aquella idea.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento y Elizabeta señaló a Antonio.

–Tú mismo puedes empezar, Toni.

El español se señaló a sí mismo, confuso.

–¿Por qué yo?

–No sé. Pensé que estaría bien que fueras tú el que empezara, nada más~

El moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir, escuchando al segundo a Lovino soltar un sonido de emoción contenida.

–¿Te gustan este tipo de juegos, Lovi?– Le preguntó con curiosidad.

–Soy muy maduro para ellos, pero si quieren jugar...– Explicó con tono interesante aunque sonando bastante borracho a ojos del mayor. Se apoyó en la espalda de Emma, quien estaba al lado, y sonrió– Puede ser interesante, ¿no?

Emma trató de no carcajearse, soltando lo que sonó como una pedorreta. Antonio se limitó a sonreír, como de costumbre, y asentir.

–De acuerdo. Elijo prueba.

Elizabeta apretó los puños, sabiendo que su plan iba viento en popa. Ahora sólo tenía que dejar que Gilbert soltara la idea, todo planeado con antelación, por supuesto, y después seguir el juego.

El alemán se limitó a mirar a Francis, el cual parecía entretenido en averiguar si Lovino llevaba puesto o no un sujetador.

Ante la leve tos disimulada que Elizabeta hizo, Gilbert recordó su cometido y, aun con desgana, habló.

–Como estamos jugando a algo de adolescentes cliché, te reto a...–Revisó su mano, leyendo su guion– Meterte en el armario con alguien. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió–.Vaya, vaya. Parece que Antonio tendrá que "meterse en el armario" de nuevo~

–Toño nunca estuvo en el armario. Él nació pregonando que es gay, como una mariposa homosexual volando libre– Comentó Francis con cierto dramatismo.

–Cierto, cierto– Afirmó el albino.

–Pero no es gay. Es bi– Añadió Emma, recibiendo una cierta mirada hostil de parte del lisiado borracho.

–Sí, ya. Es uno de esos chicos que no quieren reconocer que son gays por miedo a ser rechazados. Me hieren– Explicó el francés.

–Ah, sí. Con la clásica sobrecompensación…– Elizabeta ladeó la cabeza, un poco decepcionada–. Hasta Lovino tuvo una fase de "Macho Hetero".

El italiano gruñó por lo bajo y se apoyó más sobre Antonio, cubriéndose.

–Lo recuerdo. Intentó ligar conmigo– Dijo Emma con una ligera sonrisa, todavía recordando todos aquellos flirteos y piropos sacados de internet.

–Y conmigo.

–Y conmigo– Aportó Francis, consiguiendo que todos los allí presentes se giraran a verle con cierta sorpresa y/o confusión en el rostro–. Estaba de espaldas.

Antonio comenzó reírse por lo bajo. En parte era culpa de las cosquillas que le causaba el cabello de Lovino en sus costillas.

–Cerrad el pico, idiotas. ¿Qué más dará? Es el pasado– Gruñó el ítalo todavía encogido tras el español.

–Eso– Lo apoyó el alemán, por primera vez en su vida, a Lovino–. Tampoco es como si fuera malo ser heterosexual. Parece que por serlo, a uno le van a linchar.

–Pero, amigo mío, así te pierdes un montón de nuevas experiencias que enriquecerían tu vida…

El sartenazo que recibió directo de parte de Elizabeta lo zarandeó.

–Anda. Calla y no le des ideas, que bueno es que tenga una novia.

Lovino despertó de pronto.

–¿Pero vamos a encerrar a Toño en el armario o no?

–¡Sí!– Alzó los brazos Emma, apoyando a su amigo– ¡Y con Lovino!

–¡No!– Francis lloriqueó– ¿Por qué él?

–Que lo elija la botella– Añadió Gilbert.

–¡Gilbert, no te la juegues!– Blandió su arma la morena.

El ítalo gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó la botella que acababa de acabarse, comenzando a rodar a los pies de todos para el asombro de muchos, pues la forma en la que había sido lanzada sólo destinaba que el cristal reventara. El cuello de la botella señaló a Lovino. Su objetivo fue cumplido, el destino había hablado, Dios lo había elegido. El victorioso italiano se alzó victorioso, a la par que borracho y zarandeándose mayormente porque tan sólo podía mantenerse sobre un pie, y les dedicó una cierta mirada de superioridad. Si había sido el elegido, no podía desaprovechar la situación.

Prácticamente fueron arrojados y encerrados en un pequeño ropero donde ambos no podían ni estar de pie sin encorvarse. Antonio no pudo ni protestar antes de tener a Lovino prácticamente encima mientras éste trataba de sujetarse a él con un brazo y con el otro agarraba la muleta. Al menos habían tenido en detalle de quitar la ropa antes de introducirlos en aquel cubículo.

–¿A quién se le pasó por la cabeza que esto era buena idea...?– Preguntó el español, tratando de respirar sin tener el pelo del menor en la boca.

–No sé. Es un misterio. Total misterio. Bueno. Habrá que matar el rato. Sólo estaremos cinco minutos aquí, así que... Venga, bésame.

Antonio miró a Lovino con las ambas cejas alzadas, sorprendido.

–¿Es por eso? ¿Quieres un beso?

–No. Quiero muchos– Hipó fuerte y comenzó a reírse.

El mayor hizo lo mismo, no seguro de que debía hacer con el borracho que allí estaba.

–No irás a vomitar como la última vez, ¿verdad?

–No. Dame mi puto beso.

–No puedes obligar a alguien a que te bese, Lovino. Es anti ético.

El ítalo se apartó un poco, digamos que lo máximo que pudo, para observar directo a los ojos verdes que centelleaban a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar.

–¿No quieres besarme...?

–Yo... Sí, bueno. Es sólo que malamente puedo moverme aquí dentro.

Lovino gruñó bajo, algo decaído.

–Esta semana he estado pensando que no quieres estar conmigo, como si hubieras estado evitándome...– Tiró algo de la camiseta del otro y frunció el ceño con molestia.

–No te he evitado. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a la relación, no sé.

Lovino se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Antonio. Su mano se aferró todavía más a la camiseta del español cuando éste le devolvió el gesto, algo más largo que el anterior. Descansó su mano en la mejilla del menor, haciendo el roce entre sus labios más cercano. Las manos de Lovino rodearon al español, soltando momentáneamente su soporte.

–Idiota– Gruñó el ítalo con una ligera sonrisa, todavía cerca del otro.

Antonio sonrió también, acariciando su nariz con la de Lovino. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, o más bien de calma, pues ambos se sentían confortables en aquella situación.

–Antonio– Rompió el silencio el italiano, todavía descansando en una muy cómoda posición.

–¿Qué?

–Se me ha dormido el pie. ¿Puedes intentar rascarlo?

–No sería ni capaz de mover el brazo correctamente…

 **...o...o...o...**

 **En resumidas cuentas, muchas cosas pasaron y no tuve ganas de escribir, así que lo siento...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	32. Día 24 tras nuevos sentimientos

**Pequeña nota aclaratoria antes de comenzar.**

 **Se hará mención a una canción. "It's my life", de Bon Jovi. Si no la conocéis, mejor tenerla presente cuando ocurra el momento, para pillar mejor la referencia.**

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Día 24 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **...**

Una irritante música comenzó a sonar.

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo, abriendo los ojos lentamente. No recordaba exactamente qué había pasado el día anterior. Sabía que habían ido a la fiesta, que había besado a Antonio y que todos habían bebido como animales al final.

Trató de reincorporarse, mas le dolía el trasero. La nalga izquierda para ser exactos. Gruñó de nuevo ante la incomodidad, y lo volvió hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que la única prenda que llevaba encima era un sujetador.

Si lo llevaba, eso quería decir que se lo habían regalado otro año más. Genial. Simplemente genial. Quizás había vendido su cuerpo como una prostituta barata y por ello le dolía el culo, aunque quizás, y sólo quizás, se había caído.

La siguiente molestia fue el tobillo. Ya casi se había olvidados de aquella incomodidad mientras pensaba en todo lo demás, pero no, la molestia volvió, y tres veces peor.

Gruñó por tercera vez.

–¡Antonio...! –Llamó con voz pastosa y cansada, consiguiendo marearse de nuevo.

–¿Qué...?– Le respondió una voz moribunda cerca de él.

Lovino se asomó fuera de cama, descubriendo al español en el suelo, medio dormido sobre una manta y con unos calzoncillos en la cabeza y otros en donde debían estar. Lástima.

Ah, espera. Los calzoncillos de su cabeza eran de Lovino.

–Tráeme agua...

–... No.

Lovino frunció el ceño ante aquella contestación.

–¿Cómo que no?

Antonio alzó la cabeza de la manta, mostrando una expresión de dormido que el ítalo pocas veces había visto. Tenía una mejilla llena de marcas de pintalabios rojo intenso, y la nariz también. Además, había un pez dibujado en la frente de éste, quizás una referencia cruel a su amnesia.

–No puedo casi moverme, Lovi. Me duele respirar.

–Ve al médico entonces, y cuando vuelvas, trae agua...

Antonio rio bajo ante el comentario y volvió a tumbarse.

–¿Por qué tienes los labios pintados, Lovi? O un sujetador... No sé qué es lo que me llama más la atención...

El menor se sonrojó un poco, mas ni se molestó en disimularlo por puro cansancio.

–Mientras no lleve una peluca, no me preocuparé del todo– Bostezó largo y tendido, cansado, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón de nuevo, todavía mirando a su amigo–. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó ayer?

–Algo de Buscando a Nemo, y luego los regalos... Yo obtuve lápices de colores, creo. Creo.

–¿Nada más? Porque llevas mi ropa interior en tu cabeza y quería saber la razón...

Antonio ni se movió del sitio. Estiró el brazo como pudo y le tendió la prenda. Lovino no se molestó en cogerla. La manta ya cubría lo suficiente, y si no, pues no le importaba mucho.

–No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado– Antonio dijo, casi muriéndose allí mismo.

–Creo que nadie...– Agarró su móvil y abrió la galería. Eso siempre ayudaba. El gritito que soltó cuándo vio la primera foto hizo reaccionar al otro.

–¿Pero qué pasa?

–Tengo una foto de un pene en primer plano.

Antonio ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

–¿Sabes de quién es?

–¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso después de escuchar lo que acabo de decir!? No. No sé de quién es. ¡Que sea gay no quiere decir que conozca todos los falos ajenos!

Antonio comenzó a reírse ante el comentario.

–Es una lástima. Podríamos haber comenzado una investigación acerca del tema. "En busca del cipote perdido" se llamaría.

La patada que recibió en la cara no se hizo esperar.

–No seas imbécil– Borró la imagen, mas su mueca de desagrado incrementó al ver la siguiente imagen–. Termina la investigación, Jones. Ya he descubierto de quien es.

–¿Mío? No, ¿verdad?

Lovino rio con sorna.

–Como que lo sabría si lo fuera– Borró la imagen–. Es el pene de un ex de Elizabeta al parecer.

–¿Cuándo entró en la fiesta?

–¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que tengo diez fotos de él haciendo el helicóptero mientras de fondo te veo a ti y a Gilbert tirando del sujetador que llevo puesto.

–¿Lo llevas puesto ahí también?

–...Puede.

Antonio volvió a reírse. Era imposible tomarse todo aquello en serio.

–Dime que no hicimos una orgía entre todos...

–Tendría fotos, supongo...– Se rio bajo ante una imagen y siguió a lo suyo.

–¿Supones...?

–Tengo que preguntarles si saben qué pasó...

Lovino rodó sobre cama, terminando tumbado sobre la barriga. Antonio le dedicó un rápido vistazo al comienzo, mas después fijó su mirada sorprendida en el trasero del italiano.

–No es por asustarte, Lovi, pero... ¿Tenías antes un tatuaje en el culo?

–... Por dios... No... ¡No...!– Le dedicó una mirada suplicante– Dime que es mentira...

–Bueno... Yo lo haría si eso te hiciera sentir mejor, pero el "Perra mala" que hay escrito nadie te lo quita, excepto láser.

–¡Oh, no, joder!

Antonio le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a su amigo cuando este comenzó a lloriquear mientras trataba de ahogarse con la almohada.

–Venga, venga. No te preocupes. Quizás no es permanente. Hay tatuajes que simulan ser de verdad y al final duran meses o así.

Lovino se quejó todavía más fuerte.

–Aunque este parece bastante real...

–¿Vas a dejar de verme el culo de una vez?

–Es que... Hay un corazón tras la última palabra. Bueno, un corazón con cierta forma conveniente...

Lovino guardó silencio por un minuto, todavía con la cara contra la almohada. Antonio pudo escuchar un suspiro.

–Antonio.

–¿Sí, Lovi?

–¿Tengo un corazón con forma de pene?

–Sí, Lovi.

–Genial.

El móvil del español volvió a sonar y Antonio se vio en la obligación de contestar. Mientras, Lovino se enrolló la manta a su alrededor y se levantó despacio con ayuda de la muleta, dispuesto a ir al baño a ver aquel tatuaje. Antonio cubrió el auricular del teléfono y le dedicó una mirada.

–Espera, Lovi. Si alguien llama a la puerta, es João. Voy a tener que ir al trabajo hoy.

Lovino pestañeó perplejo durante un par de segundos mientras su amigo seguía hablando como si nada. Ni se molestó en preguntar cuando salió de la habitación. Eso sí, el miedo de saber que el hermano de Antonio iba a venir lo tendría estresado el resto de la mañana. Bueno, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Lovino suspiró.

–Ya tardaban en demandarte más horas de las que trabajas...

El español finalizó la llamada y se dispuso a rebuscar en el armario.

–Estás en mi habitación, Antonio– Aclaró Lovino antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Tras ser cruelmente abandonado en el confortable y suave sofá con la ayuda de su compañero, Lovino se dedicó a esperar. Esperar a la hora del juicio final, o al hermano de Antonio. Era similar, puesto que aunque habían quedado en buenos términos, João era... una persona complicada.

Permaneció en el sofá, atento por si sonaba el timbre de la entrada. Estaba resacoso, cansado, le dolía el trasero y tenía fotos de penes en su teléfono. No era buen día para recibir una visita como tal, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera elegir, pues llamaron a la puerta.

Se levantó despacio. Lo que menos le apetecía era abrir, así que fue con calma.

Se sujetó a la pared con una mano y abrió, viendo a su antiguo cuñado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, hasta que João alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

–Hola, Lovino.

El italiano reprimió un medio gruñido y se apartó de en medio.

–Hola. Antonio no está ahora mismo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no me avisó?

–Tenía prisas para ir a su trabajo– Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

–¿En sábado? ¿No era profesor?

–¿No te lo ha contado?– Parecía ser que Antonio y él no habían conversado tanto como había pensado– Es camarero.

João alzó una ceja, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

–No sé si recuerdas que perdió su memoria. Sería difícil que volviera a trabajar de profesor sin recuerdo alguno del trabajo.

El otro asintió, quizás asumiendo de nuevo todo aquello. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero era diferente hablarlo indirectamente por teléfono, a eso.

–¿Quieres algo...? ¿Café, té, nitroglicerina...?

João le sonrió un poco, riéndole la gracia de forma indirecta.

–Té, gracias.

Lovino asintió y fue a la cocina. Ya allí, reprimió un grito. Lo primero que hablaba con el hombre en meses, y le preguntaba si quería o no envenenarse con líquido explosivo. Sin duda, su bocaza era conocida por algo. Nadie podría detener sus comentarios, y menos él mismo.

Tras preparar la infusión, tomó la taza y fue de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde João curioseaba, observando todo alrededor. Éste se giró al oírlo cojear y se acercó para tomar la taza, mas un estruendo de la puerta de la entrada golpeando la pared por la fuerza al ser abierta hizo que Lovino saltara, tirando media taza sobre ellos mismos y el suelo.

–¡Ya he llegado! ¡Siento la tardanza!– Dijo la voz de cierto idiota que ambos conocían.

–¡Me cago en tu pu- tus muertos! ¡Abre la puerta como un ser civilizado!

João observó a su camisa y suspiró. Al menos era té y no café.

Antonio apareció en escena, cargando lo que parecía ser un ramo de flores, grandes margaritas de diferentes colores, el cual entregó a Lovino. El italiano prácticamente tenía interrogaciones sobre la cabeza además de varias preguntas que no le dio tiempo ni a plantear antes de que Antonio abrazara a su hermano de pronto, haciendo que tanto el invitado como en italiano lo miraran todavía más sorprendidos y confusos.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, João? Hacía mucho que quería verte y charlar. No te veía desde hacía meses, bueno, más bien desde que comenzaba a retener datos en mi memoria– Sonrió, ilusionado–. No te recordaba tan parecido a mí, conste.

–Bueno, yo-

–¿Por qué hay agua en el suelo?

–Por tu puta culpa– Lovino gruñó, dando la vuelta para volver a la cocina y dejar de paso las flores en agua.

Antonio lo vio alejarse y volvió prestar atención al otro español, vivaz.

–Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Sinceramente, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con mi hermano. Estoy seguro de que tú sabrás algo de mi pasado, y quiero saber más acerca... Bueno, de todo.

João se vio en la obligación de sentarse ente tanta vivacidad.

–¿No has recuperado ninguno de tus recuerdos?

–¿Yo? Bueno, sí. Alguno. Recuerdo el momento antes del accidente, algunos sitos, algunas situaciones... No sé. Es muy difícil de explicar. Mi mente está llena de puertas cerradas y algunas abiertas, y muchas necesitan llave.

A João no pareció agradarle demasiado aquella noticia, mas asintió.

–Supongo que es difícil.

–Lo es. No lo puedo negar– Suspiró, decaído–. Lo peor es si alguien trata de fingir que es un viejo conocido y realmente no lo es. Me ha pasado, y eso generó ciertos problemas y malentendidos con Lovino.

–¿Él y tú estáis saliendo o...?

Antonio permaneció en silencio unos segundos. ¿Lo estaban? No recordaba que uno le hubiera preguntado al otro. Lo único que había era... ¿Qué?

–Bueno. Nos hemos besado algunas veces.

–¿Y?

–Eso es todo.

El menor de los hermanos alzó una ceja. Vale, eso no sabía si era bueno o malo.

–Ya veo. Lo pregunté porque le regalaste un ramo enorme nada más entrar en casa.

–Ah, eso. Era por su cumpleaños, que no pude celebrarlo con él y quería al menos intentar compensárselo con un detalle.

Lovino gruñó algo por lo bajo, llamando la atención de ambos para que le dejaran acercarse y depositar la nueva infusión que había tenido que preparar.

–Lovi. ¿Podrías hacer un té para mí?– Preguntó el español, sonriéndole.

–Hay medio en el suelo. No soy tu criado.

–Eso significa que hay medio en el vaso, ¿no?

Lovino suspiró, comenzado a rendirse con Antonio. Dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, dejando a los hermanos a solas de nuevo.

–Bueno, y dime. ¿Cómo te va en la vida? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Pareja? ¿Trabajo?

–No, casi y sí.

Antonio se sentó, mirando a su hermano.

–¿De qué trabajas?

–Estoy terminando la especificación de mi carrera, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para trabajar. De todas formas, ayudo a nuestro tío en ventas de...– Suspiró, aburrido de sólo decirlo–... aspiradoras.

–No suena realmente interesante.

–Porque no lo es.

–Bueno... A mí me gusta trabajar de camarero. No es el mejor trabajo, pero está bien.

João frunció un poco el ceño.

–¿Y no quieres volver a la enseñanza?

–No lo sé. Sin recuerdos, no puedo trabajar.

–Pero podrías intentar estudiar para retomar el trabajo, ¿no?

–Supongo... Es que no sé qué hacer realmente.

El menor de los hermanos cruzó los brazos, comenzando a sentirse molesto e incómodo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

João le dedicó una mirada que consiguió estremecerle hasta el espinazo.

–¿Eres Antonio?

El susodicho pestañeó en perplejidad. Miró hacia la puerta, buscando por el apoyo de Lovino o algo, mas estaba totalmente solo en ese momento.

–¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

–No lo parece.

–¿A qué te refieres?

João tomó a Antonio del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia él para poder hablarle cara a cara mejor.

–¿Sabes quién eres acaso? ¿No estás simplemente siguiendo las órdenes de personas que te han dicho cómo tenías que ser? ¿Sabes por qué quisiste ser profesor? ¿O por qué nuestros padres se fueron? O quizás tampoco sepas por qué tienes esa cicatriz en el hombro. Seguramente no tengas ni idea, y no te culpo, pues te has despertado con no más recuerdos que tu nombre y donde vives.

Antonio se liberó empujando a su hermano. No parecía agradado ante aquel trato.

–¡No ha sido mi culpa el tener aquel accidente! ¿Crees que me gusta tener todas esas lagunas en mi cabeza? ¡No!

–¿Y de qué serviría eliminarlas si vas a seguir sintiendo que no ha sido tu vida, sino la de un extraño? Eres una cáscara vacía a la cual se le han impuesto unos ideales a los que aspirar. Tú quieres ser el Antonio del pasado, mas sin recuerdos malamente te será posible. Siento decirlo, pero no eres mi hermano.

João se levantó del sofá, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin añadir más, dejando a Antonio con un nudo en el estómago que sólo le generaba deseos de vomitar.

Y eso hizo nada más pisar el baño. La sensación era desagradable, mas saber que incluso su propio hermano lo rechazaba le rompía interiormente de forma totalmente agresiva.

Limpió su rostro con algo de agua fría y se miró al espejo. Él era Antonio. Nadie le había dicho o no que lo era. Lo único que recordaba era quién era y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

Con pasos cansados y lentos, volvió hacia el salón. Lovino lo esperaba allí, más preocupado que enfadado o molesto. La expresión se marcó más cuando vio el pálido rostro de su compañero. Se acercó hasta que sintió la mano del menos acariciarle la mejilla.

–Antonio, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado...?

–João se ha puesto a hablar del pasado y se ha molestado porque yo no soy su hermano al parecer.

Lovino frunció el ceño.

–¡Pero será gilipoll-!

–En cierta medida, entiendo su punto de vista.

El ítalo agarró las mejillas de Antonio y tiró de ellas.

–No seas tonto. Deja de pensar en esas cosas, que se te freirán el cerebro. No estás capacitado para pensar tanto.

–Yo... Bueno. ¿Soy Antonio?

–¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Es obvio que eres quien eres!

El español agarró la mano de Lovino y la acarició despacio, sonriendo con tristeza.

–Gracias.

Lovino sonrió también, aunque la misma pregunta que él le había hecho pasó por su cabeza. ¿Realmente era la misma persona?

El Antonio del pasado nunca habría elegido margaritas.

–Lovi. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Supongo.

–¿Qué sabes de mi pasado antes de ti?

Lovino ladeó la cabeza un poco, algo confundido, mas comprendió el porqué de aquellas preguntas: Su hermano.

–Bueno. Sé que tus padres os dejaron solos cuando eras pequeños y que vuestro tío pago vuestra manutención a distancia, pero no sé más acerca de ello. Nunca me contaste demasiado sobre ello, y no parecía como si quisieras hablar de estos temas.

Antonio mostró una mueca apenada y bajó el rostro para mirar directamente hacia sus pies. Eso ya se lo había contado, pero le faltaba lo más importante.

–¿Qué te dijo João?

–Sólo que no sé nada– Se encogió un poco de hombros y le dedicó una mirada apenada.

–Antonio, por favor. Que aquí el que tiene un tatuaje guarro en el culo soy yo y no tú.

El español comenzó a reírse, siendo seguido por Lovino, el cual liberó con cuidado la mejilla de éste. Hubo un corto periodo de silencio hasta que el moreno decidió volver a hablar.

–Bueno… ¿Te han gustado las flores?

–Sí, pero ¿por qué las has comprado…?

–Francis me dijo que tu cumpleaños es el diecinueve de marzo, así que me di cuenta que no pude pasar tu cumpleaños contigo, y eso…

–El diecisiete.

–¡Maldita sea, Francis!

–No importa. Muchas gracias– Sonrió un poco, burlesco, y golpeó el pecho de Antonio–. Fue un bonito detalle.

–Hoy estás siendo muy amable, Lovi. ¿Es que hoy ha pasado algo bueno o es porque sientes pena por mí?

–Hoy ha sido un mal día, y como estoy siempre de malas, si en un día es malo, tendré que: O estar en un nivel infrahumano de felicidad o por lo menos, tratar de mostrarme algo mejor.

–¿Quieres tener una cita hoy?

–¿En serio?

–¿Por qué no? Francis ayer me dio una buena idea, y aunque tengo que cambiar algo por culpa de tu esguince, la idea base se puede hacer.

–¿Qué clase de guarrada te dijo ese hombre?

Antonio comenzó a reírse y le aferró la nariz.

–Me dijo de hacer una acampada.

–¿Acampada…? No me gusta demasiado la idea.

–Por esa razón… ¡será en el jardín!– Sonrió, orgullo a pesar de la expresión de confusión que tenía Lovino– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Seguro que es divertido!

El italiano no mostró mucha ilusión, mas al ver cómo Antonio sonreía tras estar deprimido como había estado, no pudo negarle nada.

–Vale, pero más tarde.

–Iré a coger las cosas para la acampada entonces.

* * *

Lovino suspiró y sacó las palomitas del microondas. Puso estas en un bol y se sentó cerca de Antonio, el cual estaba disfrutando de la televisión, viendo a saber qué.

–¿No íbamos a ir de acampada?– Preguntó mientras se llenaba la boca con palomitas.

–No son las diez. A esa hora salimos. Es que esta con " _Tiburón Vampiro 3: Todavía más sediento_ ", y ya que le he empezado a ver…

–¿Hay una tercera parte…?

–¡Sí! Salió este año, al parecer.

–En fin. No pierdo nada por quedarme aquí…

Se sentó al lado de Antonio y descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de este como acto reflejo, sin pensar mucho en si debía o no mostrar más veces aquellos gestos. El español no mostró molestia, lo que era bueno, sin duda. Lo único que hizo fue robarle palomitas a Lovino.

–¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora?– Preguntó el menor, acomodándose mejor sobre Antonio.

–Un científico revivió a Tibupiro dándole electricidad a través de la estaca que tenía, y ahora vuelve a las andadas por las calles de Nueva York.

–No sé cómo se las arreglan siempre para encontrar una excusa y sacar otra película. En la segunda le hicieron un clon.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de la película mientras Lovino agonizaba interiormente cada vez que veía los efectos especiales de última generación. Al menos estaba cerca del español, y eso era algo. Su felicidad se incrementó todavía más cuando sintió el brazo de Antonio acercarse a sus hombros, mas cayó en picado al darse cuenta que lo que quería hacer era coger una palomita del pelo del ítalo.

Lovino gruñó y le mordió el dedo, haciendo que el moreno saltase por la sorpresa. Le dedicó una mirada de confusión que sólo consiguió un bufido de molestia. Antonio hizo un puchero en respuesta, sin comprender por qué el menor había hecho eso. Volvió a recibir un gruñido, además de un codazo sutil en las costillas.

* * *

Lovino se recostó mejor en el sofá mientras Antonio se encargaba de preparar la tienda de campaña. Se limitó a comer las palomitas que quedaban mientras meditaba sobre lo que había pasado aquella tarde entre los hermanos. Era cierto que en el pasado, antes de accidente, Antonio era diferente. No mucho, pues seguían teniendo los puntos más importantes de la personalidad, pero había detalles que siempre lo dejaban confuso. Quizás serían paranoias del propio Lovino, quien tan sólo creía conocer demasiado a Antonio, y João hacía mucho tiempo que ni hablaba con él, o al menos eso creía el ítalo.

Rotó en el sofá, todavía más confuso que antes. Intentaba no pensar en aquellas diferencias. Parecía que a Antonio esta idea lo mataba, así que debía, simplemente, pensar en los puntos positivos de todo aquello. Antonio seguía vivo, siendo prácticamente el de antes, y ellos dos casi estaban saliendo. Había conseguido recuperar a su pareja tras un accidente que le había borrado la memoria a este.

–He terminado, Lovi. Vamos, vamos– Dijo Antonio entrando de nuevo en casa mientras daba palmaditas para hacer más ruido.

–Voy, voy...– Se levantó con la muleta, aunque no tardó mucho en tener la ayuda de Antonio para llevarlo hasta el jardín.

Había una pequeña tienda de campaña en medio, y un conjunto de papeles y ramas que recordaban a lo que vendría siendo una hoguera sin encender. Cerca de esta, una bolsa con chucherías y nubes de azúcar; además de dos cojines.

Lovino rio por lo bajo.

–¿Qué es esto, Antonio?

–¿No es obvio? Es lo único que he podido encontrar en el bosque. Una bolsa de gominolas y algunos papeles de revistas antiguas.

–Más te vale que esas revistas no fueran mías– Le dijo en tono bromista.

–Son del 2014, Lovi– Comenzó a reírse–. ¿Para qué las querrías?

–¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor de me da por hacer una hoguera con ellas.

Antonio se rio de nuevo y ayudó a Lovino a sentarse sobre un cojín, dejando el pie de este apoyado en el otro. Tras esto se sentó a su lado y le mostró un mechero.

–¿Vas a encenderla?

–No. Es sólo decoración.

Lovino alzó una ceja, consiguiendo que su compañero volviera a reírse.

–Hay una ley que prohíbe encender fuegos en ciertas zonas– Explicó Antonio–. Pero podemos usar el mechero a modo de hoguera.

–Eso es cutre.

–Disculpa por no querer pagar una multa.

El ítalo refunfuñó y agarró una nube para llevársela a la boca.

–Pues me parece injusto que no se pueda.

–Venga, venga. Hice lo que pude. No te quejes.

Lovino masticó con algo de molestia su nube. Se había hecho ilusiones.

–Tengo palitos para pinchar los malvaviscos y galletas para hacer sándwiches con ellos, como se ve en las pelis estadounidenses.

–Algo es algo. Iré a por agua a casa entonces.

–¡Noo! Estamos en el bosque, Lovi. Nuestra casa está muy lejos ahora mismo.

–Pero si está a cinco metros.

Antonio frunció el ceño, haciendo que Lovino rodara los ojos.

–Ya tengo lo necesario– Le dijo mientras le mostraba una mochila–. Agua, bebidas frías, dos vasos y una bandeja. No te preocupes.

–Está bien... Enciende el mechero entonces. Voy a calentar un malvavisco.

El español le pasó con gusto el palito y la nube, para encenderle el fuego. Lovino se limitó a suspirar con resignación y a seguirle el juego.

–¿Por qué no nos hemos ido al bosque...?

–Porque tienes un esguince y sería mala idea.

–Bah. Como si importara– Tomó dos galletas y recuperó la nube de azúcar, para juntar todo y comérselo con cierto fastidio. Al menos sabía bastante bien–. ¿Y qué hacemos después de cebarnos a butano?

–Apreciar la naturaleza y su silencio.

–Seguimos en el jardín, Antonio.

–No si usas tu imaginación– Dijo alargando la última palabra con entonación ciertamente musical.

–No tengo 5 años.

–Deja de quejarte por una vez, Lovi– Frunció el ceño y abrió los brazos, apuntando al cielo–. Además, no necesitamos utilizar la imaginación para apreciar las bonitas vistas que la noche nos regala.

Lovino miró hacia arriba, encontrando varias estrellas bajo sus cabezas, centelleando con aquel brillo natural ya conocido, y la luna en casi su totalidad. Sabía que en el bosque se vería mucho mejor, pero no podía quejarse ya que al menos se veían. Decidió sonreír de lado, como resignado, y se terminó el dulce.

–¿Sabes qué viene genial para momentos como este?– Decidió romper el silencio Antonio.

–¿Un cargador para el móvil y una batería portátil? Creo que mi móvil se está quedando sin batería.

–Eso no. ¡Una canción de la fogata!

–¡Pero si no hay fogata, Antonio!

–La imaginación, Lovi. La imaginación– Se levantó y sonrió–. Voy a casa a traer la guitarra.

–¿No puedes usar la imaginación para eso también?

Antonio se rio ante el comentario.

–Vamos, vamos. Fue un despiste el dejármela en casa.

–Pero no puedes volver, que estamos en medio del bosque.

–Lovi...

El italiano rodó los ojos con hastío.

–Vete.

–¡Bien!

Lovino permaneció en el sitio y vio como Antonio correteaba hasta la entrada de su casa y se perdía en el interior. Al cabo de un rato, apareció de nuevo con la guitarra en manos, completamente feliz.

–No te lo vas a creer, Lovi, pero unos osos me trajeron la guitarra hasta aquí.

–¿Osos...? ¿En serio?

–Totalmente.

El mayor se sentó en el suelo de nuevo y colocó la guitarra de la forma que le resultó más cómoda.

–¿Te sabes alguna canción acaso?– Preguntó Lovino, alzando una de sus cejas de forma inquisitiva.

–Claro. Observa– Aclaró su garganta carraspeando y tomó el cuello de la guitarra con su mano libre.

El ítalo lo observó expectante. ¿Qué iría a tocar?

– ** _THIS AIN'T A SONG FOR THE BROKEN-HEARTED_**!

El chirrido de las cuerdas siendo rasgadas sin ningún acorde y con fuerza lo hicieron estremecer, mientras Antonio se reía bastante alto.

–¿¡Pero qué cojones era eso!?

–Los dos golpes que se escuchan en la canción de "It's my life", tras la frase. Pensé que era obvio. Bam bam. Nuninuniinu.

Lovino comenzó a reírse, mayormente por la mala imitación y por la estupidez de su compañero.

–La mejor imitación que he oído en mi vida.

–Lo sé. Lo he practicado por mucho tiempo.

–Seguro que lo has dejado para última hora.

–Puedes darlo por seguro.

–Toca una canción de verdad, ¿quieres?

–Un público difícil, por lo que veo.

Lovino tomó el mechero y comenzó a calentar uno de los malvaviscos, expectante. Antonio, por su parte, rasgó de nuevo las cuerdas, mas esta vez no de forma agresiva, sino de forma suave, haciendo sonar estas de forma agradable. Comenzó a dibujar los acordes con los dedos mientras rasgaba y golpeteaba en el suelo con su pie para seguir el ritmo. El ítalo seguía la melodía con la cabeza, asintiendo, mientras observaba como lentamente su dulce se tostaba.

Antonio empezó la canción. Era una canción que Lovino conocía, y eso hizo que siguiera la letra en susurro o tarareando. El español le dedicó una sonrisa al fijarse en que sus labios se movían y le animó a hacerlo más alto mientras él subía el tono de voz.

Lovino se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza que le estaba causando su amigo, aunque poco a poco se fue soltando y cantó en el mismo tono de voz, hasta que la ventana de los vecinos se abrió y recibieron un golpe con un zapato, como si se tratara de gatos maullando en lugar de personas cantando.

–¡Queremos dormir!

Lovino se levantó y les enseñó el dedo central.

–¡Y yo también, pero vuestras asquerosas obras no nos dejan pegar ojo!

–¡ _Bajar_ el volumen!

–¡Bajad!– Corrigió Antonio, colocando ambas manos como si fueran un altavoz– ¡Usa bien el imperativo!

El hombre frunció el ceño y volvió dentro de su hogar.

–Mañana le devolveré el zapato con un ratón dentro. Se va a enterar– Lovino gruñó mientras recogía lo que le había golpeado en la cabeza.

–Venga, venga– Comenzó a reírse–. Sigamos cantando. Lo estábamos pasando bien.

–Ya no me apetece.

–¿Y si tocas la guitarra?

Lovino alzó una ceja, escuchando lo que venía siendo la frase más estúpida que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y eso que el día anterior había sido la fiesta en casa de Elizabeta y Gilbert.

–¿Cómo? No sé cómo sujetar una guitarra siquiera.

–Ven aquí, Lovi.

El menor se acercó lentamente gateando por la hierba, para acto seguido ser arrastrado por Antonio al hueco de sus piernas. Lovino se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a descansar su espalda contra el torso del español. Era bastante reconfortante, por lo que cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de aquel momento.

–Bueno– Dijo Antonio algo después, acariciando la mejilla del ítalo para despertarlo de su trance–. Vamos.

–¿El qué...?

El moreno le mostró la guitarra y la posicionó sobre el regazo de Lovino. Tras esto, agarró su mano y la movió hasta las cuerdas.

–Quiero probar una cosa. Vas a rasgar las cuerdas, mientras yo hago los acordes. Es fácil, venga.

Lovino suspiró y dejó que Antonio moviera su mano sobre las cuerdas, enseñándole cómo había que hacer. Su mano fue liberada y él mismo repitió el movimiento, variando en el ritmo a veces debido a la poca experiencia. Trataba de seguir el movimiento que el pie de Antonio marcaba. El español sonrió de forma sincera y tratando de adaptarse al ritmo de Lovino, empezó a hacer los acordes. Era algo difícil teniendo al menor delante, aunque no le importaba. Su mano libre se deslizó hasta la cintura de éste, haciendo que el menor comenzara a perderse todavía más.

La canción terminó y Antonio se detuvo, haciendo que el italiano hiciera lo mismo. Lovino giró la cabeza como pudo para mirarlo, recibiendo un beso en los labios que no se esperaba. El mayor sujetó mejor su cintura y acercó más el contacto, consiguiendo que Lovino soltara la guitarra y posara su mano en la mejilla de éste. Sin dudarlo mucho, partió sus labios un poco, para acariciar con su lengua la comisura de los de Antonio. El español no titubeó mucho y abrió su boca para comenzar un beso profundo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor y lamiendo la cavidad de éste de forma posesiva. Lovino no se derritió allí mismo porque pudo aguantarse y porque lo estaban sujetando. Se separó un poco para poder girarse y así encarar mejor a Antonio, retomando lo que habían interrumpido unos segundos, mas un dolor intenso procedente del tobillo le hizo recordar que esa posición no era buena idea.

–¡Me cago en...!– Se quejó, apartándose de forma algo brusca para mirarse la zona afectada.

–¿Qué pasa?–Preguntó el español, algo nervioso por aquella reacción.

–El tobillo...

–¿Deberíamos ir a urgencias?

–No. Ya se me pasará... Ve a por pomada.

Antonio asintió y dejó la guitarra sobre el suelo, yéndose en silencio.

Ya a solas, Lovino maldijo todo lo maldecible habido y por haber.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Hola. He vuelto, otra vez. Creo que ya expliqué en mi otra historia mi situación con respecto a esta historia. Básicamente, al estar prácticamente al final, estoy llegando a las partes más complicadas de tratar y/o redactar. Debido a esto, me canso antes al escribir, tengo menos ganas, o directamente las palabras no salen. No obstante, no he abandonado esta historia ni lo haré, menos quedando tan sólo un capítulo y el epílogo (Quería hacer dos capítulos más, pero es que al final me he sentido demasiado cansada y lo he decidido juntar todo en uno... O quizás haga dos. No tengo ni idea... Ya veré lo que hago. Estoy demasiado confusa a estas alturas.**

 **Bueno. Ahora hablando del capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? João es un tío raro, sin duda. No os preocupéis por el trasero de Lovino. Tiene suerte, pues el tatuaje no es de verdad... ¿Pero os imagináis que así fuera? Creo que no le daría la espalda a nadie ni volvería a la playa.**

 **En fin... Eso es todo, creo. No suelo pedir esto, pero si podéis dejar un comentario, me sería de gran ayuda, sobre todo teniendo estas difcultades para escribir. ¡Un buen mensaje positivo siempre ayuda, creedme!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	33. Día 31 tras nuevos sentimientos (final)

**Día 31 tras nuevos sentimientos**

 **…**

Antonio no podía dormir correctamente desde aquel día que decidió llamar a su hermano. Recordaba estar en la tienda de acampada y, simplemente, levantarse para descansar en el rellano trasero y llamar a João allí, sin importar la hora que fuera.

Esa noche hubo una disculpa por ambas partes, una por haber faltado al respeto, y la otra por no ser quien realmente debía ser.

João comenzó despacio con la historia, mencionando detalles sin importancia, mayormente sobre su infancia. Se mostraba reacio algunas veces, como recordando a quién se lo estaba contando, aunque otras simplemente lo dejaba salir, como si se tratara de un paciente hablándole a un psicólogo.

Antonio y João nunca tuvieron buenos padres, y ellos lo sabían perfectamente desde pequeños. Su madre no generaba demasiados problemas, simplemente los dejaba a su aire, como si fueran gatos callejeros a los cuales alimentaba. Su padre, por otro lado, ni se molestaba en hablar con ellos. Parecía un hombre cansado, siempre llegando a casa sin ganas siquiera de hablar con sus hijos. No obstante, con su mujer hablaba, y mucho. Antonio y João los podían escuchar hablando realmente alto muchas noches, y cosas rompiéndose a cada paso. Primero la lámpara, luego la mesilla, el coche de juguete de João, el brazo de Antonio...

Quizás su padre comenzó a perder los estribos por un problema mental, o quizás siempre había sido así. No se molestó en visitar a Antonio al hospital cuando fue él mismo el que le rompió el brazo al arrojarlo porque estaba en medio una noche de resaca tras volver de dios sabe dónde.

Ambos niños odiaban su casa. João se sentía bien en la biblioteca, y Antonio en el colegio. Ellos pasaban todo el tiempo posible fuera de aquel edificio que no les traía nada más que problemas, principalmente por la gente que allí había.

Para Antonio, los profesores eran agradables, sobre todo el de sus materias principales. Él se sentía a salvo con él, compartiendo sus pensamientos e inseguridades, pero no hablando sobre lo que ocurría en casa, pues sus padres habían dejado bien claro que si algo salía de allí, ellos tendrían problemas.

Debido a esto, Antonio odiaba el instituto. Sus profesores ya no se preocupaban por él, no había interés en el contacto amistoso, tan sólo lo que un profesor había de decir. Incluso su tutor no tenía ni interés en conversar más que sobre lo que ocurría en horario escolar.

Los golpes cada vez eran más difíciles de ocultar. Antonio tenía que ingeniárselas para que no se pudieran apreciar demasiado, y lo único que hacía la mayoría de noches era permanecer en la misma habitación que su hermano, protegiéndose el uno al otro.

Su padre era más violento cada día que pasaba, y eso no lo podían controlar dos jóvenes de tan sólo trece y doce años. Su madre se limitaba a alejarse de ellos cuando él estaba cerca, mayormente por miedo a ser golpeada también. Preferible la vida de sus hijos que la suya propia. Lo único que hacía era limpiarles las heridas de vez en cuando y darles su comida... y ya era mucho.

João cada vez se apagaba más mentalmente. Era muy joven para pasar por aquello, y aunque Antonio también, éste tenía amigos en los que sujetarse. Lo único que João tenía era a su hermano, quien, siempre, estaba a su lado en aquellas noches llenas de gritos de rabia y cosas rompiéndose contra el suelo.

João recordaría siempre la expresión de asesino que su padre tenía en el rostro el día que tomó un cuchillo para hacerlo callar. El chico no tuvo fuerzas ni para moverse o gritar. Aquella expresión le heló cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Antonio detuvo a su progenitor lanzándose sobre él y rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, apretando con tanta fuerza que casi pudo escuchar el sonido de las arterias rompiéndose bajo sus enclenques brazos. Por supuesto, tan sólo le estaba causando algo de dolor, no tanto como a Antonio le habría gustado imaginar.

João pudo ver como su padre alzaba el cuchillo y cortaba el hombro de Antonio con éste. Sin dudarlo mucho más, el hermano menor ayudó también, sujetando la mano que portaba el arma para intentar arrebatarle aquel utensilio tan peligroso. Ya eran adolescentes, no niños asustados. Eran dos contra uno. Quince y catorce años en contra de un hombre de cuarenta.

La batalla entre hermanos y padre terminó cuando consiguieron el cuchillo y corrieron hacia su cuarto, encerrándose allí y sin siquiera cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir por puro pánico a que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera y cierto rostro volviera a aparecer.

En este punto, la historia ya sonaba entrecortada, pues al narrador le dolía. Le dolía contar todo aquello al único que lo había apoyado y que ahora ni lo recordaba.

Esa noche, no hubo más ruidos, ni objetos rompiéndose. Tan sólo dos hermanos abrazándose entre las lágrimas que ambos derramaban por el miedo de que la calma precediera a la tormenta.

Fortuitamente, esa fue la última vez que vieron a su padre, y a su madre. Dios sabe por qué ella se fue con él.

Su custodia acabó en manos del hermano de su madre, un hombre que vendía aspiradoras y que vivía lejos de su pueblo. Él dejó bien claro sus opciones, pues eran dos. Podían ir con él, y les daría un lugar donde cobijarse, o podían quedarse en aquel lugar donde tenían todos sus recuerdos, pero también a quienes les apoyaron por tanto tiempo, a sus amigos y conocidos; y él se encargaría de su manutención.

La segunda opción fue la elegida.

João bajó todavía más su tono en aquella parte final, comenzando a narrar como su relación se enfrió cuando él intentó salir con un chico que trató de forma horrible a ambos, y todavía más tras las discusiones sobre Lovino... y cuando el hermano menor simplemente se fue a la universidad. No obstante, siguieron en contacto, por suerte para ambos. Eran los únicos que conocían lo que habían vivido, y eran los únicos que podían ayudarse mutuamente, aunque no hablaran tanto como antes. Seguían siendo hermanos, hermanos que habían vivido años horribles de maltrato.

* * *

Antonio miró hacia el techo de su habitación y se giró, topándose con la nariz de Lovino contra la suya. Él no había dudado a la hora de contar qué había pasado realmente. Lovino merecía saberlo, pues él también había formado parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo. Quizás el Antonio del pasado había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, pero el del presente no.

Para evitar las pesadillas que comenzaban a formarse las noches que Antonio intentaba dormir, Lovino decidió instalarse en la misma habitación, compartiendo cama siempre que el español lo requería.

Lovino murmuró palabras inconexas y se sacudió un poco en cama, como quien está a punto de despertarse pero al final cambia de idea. Antonio lo observó por unos segundos, disfrutando de la calma que su expresión destilaba, y lo bien que podía sentirse al mirarle cerca. Había caído enamorado fuertemente por la persona que había sido su compañero sentimental y que no recordaba para su desgracia. No sabía cuándo o cómo lo supo, pero no fue difícil de asumir. Tampoco es como si hubiera sido momentáneo, pues el cariño se gana despacio, y el amor incluso tarda más. Lo que sí que lo destrozaba interiormente era pensar en la realidad sobre ellos dos, en por qué todo había pasado. Claro que Lovino sentía lo mismo, pero no por él, sino por su pasado, y eso le carcomía por dentro. Era injusto que él se hubiera enamorado y que el otro ya lo estuviera anteriormente.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con algo de ansiedad. Sabía que no debía pensar en cosas como aquellas, sobre todo en plena madrugada. Apenas había dormido en esos días, y un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba. Lentamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo pasara en silencio.

* * *

Lovino se despertó con pereza, bostezando varias veces y estirándose todavía más, hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo se desentumeció complemente. Echó una rápida ojeada a su lado, descubriendo al español a pocos centímetros de él. Parecía dormido profundamente, increíblemente. Se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, aunque nada más tocar esta, sintió la mano de Antonio empujando un poco su cabeza, acercándolo más para besarlo propiamente. El menor le correspondió el beso de forma gustosa, incluso si ambos tenían mal sabor de boca por acabar de despertarse.

–¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, bastardo?– Preguntó cuándo Antonio se separó lo suficiente como para dejarlo hablar de nuevo.

–Bien. Dormido, mayormente– Bostezó con ganas, contagiando a Lovino.

–Que poco usual...

El español suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda, para volver a ver a su compañero mejor. Lovino estaba preocupado por él y el cansancio que llevaba acumulado por esa semana. Antonio no salía más que para ir a trabajar, y el resto del día se lo pasaba en cama, aunque no dormía, pues las ojeras que tenía lo delataban. Quizás tuviera un comienzo de depresión, y eso no era bueno.

–Tengo que enseñarte algo que estuve haciendo ayer.

–¿El qué?– Antonio bostezó de nuevo y se incorporó, sentándose sobre el colchón con modorra.

–Tuve una idea para un negocio.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, joder. ¿No me ves capaz de imaginar uno?

Antonio sonrió un poco y negó.

–No es eso. Simplemente me sorprendió que quisieras hacerlo.

Lovino se levantó de cama y le tendió la mano al español, ayudándolo a levantarse aunque no lo necesitara realmente.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, y Antonio fue prácticamente empujado hacia la cocina. Estaba todo desordenado y la encimera cubierta por lo que parecía masa endurecida, chocolate y a saber qué más.

–¿Qué hiciste ayer? Esto antes era una cocina.

–Ahora es mi salón de pruebas y experimentos. Ya lo limpiaré– Gruñó, cruzando los brazos.

–Por favor, no lo hagas. No quiero más masa de cemento en el suelo.

Lovino hizo una mueca infantil y le enseñó la lengua. Tras esto, fue a buscar algunas cosas a la nevera y a la despensa, para colocarlas todas en la mesa comedor. Lo organizó todo y dio varias palmadas para llamar la atención de Antonio y traerlo hacia allí.

Había varios bizcochos de tarta colocados uno al lado de otro, simple, de chocolate, con frutos secos... en otro lado había diferentes cuencos con nata y chocolate, varias mangas pasteleras con diferentes rellenos, y boles con coberturas.

–El concepto es sencillo. Me gusta la idea de tartas rápidas de preparar, y no caras como las de encargo. Son simples, como puedes ver.

Antonio se sentó frente a él y asintió, siguiendo el hilo.

–El cliente escogería un tipo de bizcocho, un relleno, luego la capa de arriba, y finalmente, la cobertura. Como los bizcochos ya estarían hechos, el resto es realmente sencillo de preparar. Diez minutos a lo máximo.

El español sonrió.

–Demuéstralo.

–A eso iba. Adelante– Golpeó la mesa con las manos, expectante–. Estoy listo.

–Normal, nata, nata, trozos de avellana y fruta.

–Eso es doble cobertura. Te saldrá más caro.

–¿¡Tengo que pagar!?

Lovino se rio ante el tono de indignación de su compañero y comenzó a preparar el pedido. Estaba tan ilusionado con la idea que ni le dirigió la palabra a Antonio en todo el rato que estuvo ocupado. En tan sólo cinco minutos, la tarta estaba hecha. Antonio le aplaudió.

–Me gusta tu idea, Lovi. Y tiene buen aspecto. Me pregunto si sabrá bien.

–Pruébala tú mismo.

En un segundo, Lovino movió su mano a la cabeza de Antonio y lo empujó a la tarta, haciendo que éste se manchase casi toda la cara con nata. El mayor se apartó en un movimiento algo brusco, notando como su rostro estaba prácticamente totalmente manchado, y comenzó a reírse, de menos a más, hasta que Lovino notó como lloraba por aquella estupidez. Quizás lo que Antonio realmente necesitaba era eso, descansar un momento de todos aquellos horribles pensamientos para desahogarse y simplemente reír.

–¿Te gusta?

–Me encanta– Tomó un poco de nata con su dedo y manchó la nariz del ítalo–. Y ahora más.

–¡Eeeh!

Antonio dejó de reírse un poco y se acercó para besar a Lovino, manchando todavía más al otro, quien se rio en el propio beso antes de disfrutar de la cercanía del mayor en aquel dulce acto. Descansó su mano sobre la pringosa mejilla de Antonio y acarició sus labios con los suyos, despacio, como si el tiempo no importara más.

El español se apartó poco a poco y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo, y lo empujó hacia la tarta como Lovino había hecho con él.

–¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío!– Se rio como un villano de película.

–¡Eso no es justo!

Antonio volvió a reírse con crueldad, para tomar un poco de la nata que cubría la cara de ítalo y probarla.

–Yo te apruebo en repostería.

Lovino sonrió de lado.

–¿Tengo buen sabor acaso?

–Un poco– Tomó unas virutas de almendra y las puso sobre la nariz de Lovino–. Ahora seguro que mejor.

–Eres un idiota.

–Supongo.

El menor se rio por lo bajo y comenzó a limpiar las mejillas de Antonio con sus manos. No era muy eficaz, pero era mejor que nada.

–Creo que tendré que ir a darme una ducha.

–Yo iré a la de arriba entonces.

Antonio se levantó, mas la mano del más joven lo detuvo.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a la de arriba...?

–Tengo que ducharme, Lovi. Estoy bastante seguro– Se rio.

Lovino quería golpearlo con la mesa por no captar la indirecta.

* * *

Antonio suspiró, sin ganas de moverse del baño. Agua fría caía sobre su piel, mas no sentía nada de aquello. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos como para siquiera darse cuenta que había estado al menos veinte minutos enjuagándose el pelo. Tampoco sabía en qué pensaba. Su mente, simplemente, se dispersaba, dejándolo totalmente expuesto por minutos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del baño. Antonio supuso que era Lovino.

–¿Antonio?– Preguntó todavía fuera de la habitación.

El español cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha, tomando la primera toalla que vio.

–¿Qué pasa?– No abrió la puerta, pues no deseaba hacerlo.

–Llevas ahí encerrado casi una hora.

Antonio desempañó el espejo y se vio reflejado en él, mientras gotas más frías que la mirada que su propio rostro mostraba, resbalaban despacio sobre su piel. No estaba seguro de qué le pasaba, y quizás tampoco quería saberlo.

–Lo siento. Me distraje un poco– Comentó, todavía observando al Antonio que le devolvía la mirada–. Salgo ahora.

Escuchó los pasos de Lovino alejándose y suspiró. El reflejo le miró con soberbia.

–Yo soy tú. Deja de atormentarme– Golpeó el espejo con el puño–. Esto no tiene puto sentido. Deja de intentar mostrarme lo contrario– Golpeó de nuevo–. Yo soy Antonio. Es lo único que recuerdo. ¡No me quites eso!

El último golpe fue algo más rudo. No llegó a romper o agrietar el espejo, pero tampoco pretendía eso. Se vistió con pocas ganas y salió de la habitación. Ahora debía sonreír y aparentar que todo iba bien, que aquellos pensamientos paranoicos no existían y que él no estaba tan decaído.

Se imaginaba desde hacía días que Lovino sabía de su mal estar, pero tampoco quería que su compañero lo viera decaído todas las veces que le daba un bajón.

–¿Qué tal la ducha?– Le preguntó el ítalo, mientras comía algo de las sobras de sus experimentos en el sofá.

–Bien. Me gustan las duchas largas donde puedo pensar, y eso.

–Como si necesitaras pensar.

Lovino abrió los ojos con sorpresa por lo que dijo, pues no quería soltar un comentario mordaz teniendo a Antonio decaído de aquella forma. El moreno simplemente se rio como contestación.

–He estado pensando que podríamos salir a cenar para celebrar mi idea. Nadie dice que vaya a ponerla en práctica, pero estoy orgulloso.

–Sí. Suena bien.

Lovino sonrió, aliviado.

–¿Sabes a dónde podríamos ir?– El español preguntó, apoyando sus brazos sobre el cabecero del sofá.

–¿A ese restaurante tan bonito que han abierto cerca de la playa?

–No. A tu antiguo trabajo.

–¿¡Eeeeh!?

–Sería algo así como cerrar el círculo. Ir al mal trabajo a celebrar algo que será bueno en el futuro. Es pisotear el pasado y restregarles que estás bien.

–Lo de restregarles triunfos estaría genial, pero lo único triunfal que he hecho estos días ha sido lanzar una botella borracho y que esta me señalara a mí.

Antonio se rio.

–No es lo único. Podemos ir al otro restaurante si quieres.

Lovino mordisqueó su tenedor, pensativo.

–No, es igual. Quiero saludar a mis compañeros también... y hacerle el corte de manga a mi jefe. El cliente siempre tiene la razón, ¿verdad?

–Totalmente.

* * *

Lovino acarició el volante, nervioso. Llevaban cinco minutos estacionados cerca del restaurante y no se había atrevido a salir. Antonio lo miraba de reojo mayormente, dudando a veces en si había sido una buena idea o no.

El menor tomó aire y soltó el volante, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y devolviéndole la mirada a su compañero.

–Vamos– Dijo, para acto seguido abrir la puerta.

Antonio asintió y salió del coche también, siguiendo al ítalo al interior del establecimiento.

Lucía como un sitio caro, con adornos, sillas, y mesas refinados. El lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas luces que iluminaban el local, dando un aire fantástico. Lovino sólo pudo gruñir con desagrado.

–Todo esto para servir comida mediocre– Comentó, yendo directo a una mesa cercana a la ventana.

Antonio lo acompañó, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar en medio de tanto resplandor y adorno dignos de la época barroca. Para el español sólo existían dos tipos de restaurantes de ricos: los pomposos, como ese, y los "modernos" en los que la comida prácticamente se respiraba y no comía.

Cuidadosamente y preparándose para el golpe, Antonio levantó el libro con el menú y echó un vistazo rápido a los precios. Había sido su idea, aunque una parte de él (la más pobre) se arrepintió.

Una joven se acercó al cabo de un rato, la cual se entretuvo hablando con Lovino unos minutos, compartiendo opiniones sobre el propio restaurante y el jefe.

–Esa chica ha tenido suerte aquí– Lovino dijo cuando ésta se fue–. Si habla así del establecimiento es porque lo malo le está por venir. Además, tiene algo que aquí se aprecia mucho.

–¿Simpatía?

–Pechos.

Antonio comenzó a reírse en voz baja. Una parte de él se había esperado ese comentario.

–No bromeo– Lovino prosiguió levantando el dedo al cielo, o al techo–. Cuántos más pechos tengas, más posibilidad tendrás de que sean agradables contigo en este sitio. Pervertidos todos, en serio– Apuntó a Antonio, inquisitivo–. Estoy seguro de que me han visto a los pechos para poder saber qué grado de amistad tendrían que tener.

Antonio sonrió, terminando por reír tontamente ante aquel comentario.

–¿Todo el mundo era desagradable?

–No, no. La mayoría nos llevábamos bien, en principio. Luego estaban los lameculos del jefe, el jefe, y algunas personas que son desagradables por naturaleza.

Antonio asintió y miró hacia su compañero. Lovino había dejado su mano sobre la mesa, así que deslizó la suya propia para enlazar sus dedos. El ítalo pareció tensarse un poco, quizás por mostrar aquellos actos en un restaurante, frente a tanta gente. Sí era cierto que no era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello, pero siempre había dudas e inseguridades sobre el qué dirían.

No obstante, no se movió ni retiró la mano. Permanecieron así hasta que la camarera volvió trayendo ambos platos. Cuando esta se fue, Antonio comenzó a degustar la comida mientras su compañero se limitaba a observar el plato con aquella exquisita y delicada comida que él tanto empeño le había dedicado en el pasado.

–No se parece siquiera a lo que yo había diseñado– Dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor.

–¿Es el plato que te robaron?

– Algo así.

Decidió limitarse a probarlo y permaneció en silencio mientras masticaba con mueca de fastidio.

–No está tan mal como deseé que estuviera.

–Creo que eres el primer comensal que desea eso– Sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro–. Estoy seguro de que tu versión era mejor.

Lovino suspiró y pasó su mano por el cabello, frustrado. Se detuvo y dejó caer sobre la comida uno de los pelos que se habían quedado entre sus dedos.

–Ups, vaya– Sonrió con cierta malicia y le dedicó una mirada a Antonio que éste no supo cómo responder–. Creo que hay un pelo en mi comida.

–Parece ser…

El menor alzó la mano, llamando por el camarero más cercano, alguien que debía de ser nuevo.

–¿Todo está bien?

–No. Como puedes ver…– Señaló a su plato, frunciendo el ceño, y alzó la voz para que las mesas cercanas lo escucharan claramente–. Hay un pelo en mi comida.

El joven alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

–Ah… Lo sentimos muchísimo. Déjenos traerle otro plato.

–Que lo cocinen menos. Éste estaba prácticamente incomestible.

–Sí, señor…

Lovino sonrió al ver como el desconocido se iba con prisas al interior de las cocinas.

–Pareces contento– Dijo Antonio, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, tomando parte de su comida con el tenedor.

–Ni te lo puedes imaginar, y estoy empezando.

Antonio alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

Al cabo de un rato, el camarero dejó otro plato sobre la mesa. Lovino lo miró con malos ojos.

–Esto está crudo.

–Pero señor…– Empezó el pobre empleado–. Está poco hecho, como pidió.

–Y esto está crudo. Hay una clara diferencia. Que lo cocinen algo más.

–Sí, de acuerdo…

Antonio vio como el joven se iba de nuevo, para volver tras unos minutos con el plato algo más tostado.

–Se han pasado– Dijo Lovino cruzando los brazos con hastío–. Esto está como el primero. Exijo hablar con el cheff.

El camarero prácticamente estaba exasperado. Asintió y entró de nuevo en la cocina, haciendo que saliera un hombre de treinta y tantos, el cual frunció el ceño nada más ver a Lovino, quien le sonrió y saludó con la mano.

–Sólo podías ser tú, ¿me equivoco?– Éste gruñó, acercándose a la mesa.

–¿Yo?– Lovino alzó su mano al pecho, fingiendo ofensa– Yo sólo vine a disfrutar de buena comida, y lo único que me han servido ha sido comida mal cocinada.

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

–Disfrutar de una velada en compañía. Bueno, eso intentaba, ¡pero es casi imposible con esta cocina!

Sonrió felinamente, disfrutando de las expresiones que aquel ex compañero de trabajo le brindaba. Lo había odiado tanto durante todos aquellos años, siendo forzado a trabajar en exceso porque a éste le apetecía salir antes de turno.

–Tú no tienes ni idea de cocina– El chef le espetó, molesto–. Por algo fuiste echado de aquí. Por eso y por tu desagradable humor.

–No deberías hablarle así a un cliente– Lovino bufó, dando un golpe a la mesa.

–Tú eres menos que una rata de cocina.

–Eso significa que no tengo ni que pagar, ¿verdad?

El hombre frunció todavía más el ceño. Antonio miró a ambos con algo de incomodidad, no estando seguro de quién tenía mayor expresión de molestia.

–Tú has consumido la comida, al menos tu noviete– Concluyó el chef, enfadado.

–Lo decía porque si soy una rata, no necesito pagar. Al menos las ratas que hay en la cocina no lo hacen.

Algunos comensales cercanos comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja, haciendo que el hombre se molestara incluso más.

–A ver, idiota. Tus comentarios no sirven de nada aquí. Estás despedido y no puedes hacer nada. No vales nada. Ni aquí, ni fuera de este establecimiento. ¿Lo has entendido o te lo escribo en la comida?

Lovino sintió como sus pensamientos caóticos se ponían de acuerdo sobre patear la cara de ese hombre, mas se contuvo.

–El jefe me echó porque es un trozo de mierda avaricioso que sólo desea apropiarse de todo lo que sus "súbditos" crean.

–Tú sólo eres un peón con aires de grandeza, ¿verdad?

El ítalo apretó los puños, tratando de contenerse.

–No es normal que se le hable así a un cliente, por muy ex trabajador que sea– Antonio dijo, permaneciendo más calmado que aquellos dos.

–¡Un cliente no viene con intención de soltar pestes del restaurante!

–Un cliente hace lo que le da la real gana– Lovino espetó, furioso por los anteriores comentarios–. Por eso se dice lo de "El cliente siempre tiene la razón". Vine aquí para hacer lo que me viniera en gana, disfrutando que al fin voy a poder daros una patada en el orgullo.

–¿Es que has hecho algo productivo? ¿Acaso has conseguido un trabajo? ¿Mejorar tu mal genio? ¿Has hecho un amigo? Lo veo imposible siendo tú. Ya lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a repetir– Apuntó al ítalo y sonrió con malicia–. No eres nada, y nunca llegarás a serlo. En las cocinas no vales más que para fregar platos, y tu personalidad da asco. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Ser algo más? No me hagas reír. Quédate en tu sitio y déjanos en paz. No vuelvas por aquí siquiera, pues lo único que te serviremos será agua de los platos sucios.

Lovino miró hacia abajo, rojo de ira y tratando de contener las lágrimas que tanto deseaban salir. Sin miramientos, echó a la cara de ese hombre el contenido dentro de su vaso y se levantó de casi un salto.

–¡Me importan menos de una mierda tus opiniones!

Antonio alzó las cejas, sorprendido. La voz de Lovino había sonado tan… rota y dolida. Su corazón se empequeñecía tan sólo con oírla. El ítalo estaba tratando de contener su rabia como podía, y era muy difícil ocultarlo al hablar.

–Ya, claro. Por eso reaccionas así. Sabes que tengo razón. Nunca valdrás para más que ser un cocinero de segunda.

Lovino se derrumbó, frunciendo todavía más el ceño y mirando hacia el suelo mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Se limitó a dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo, cubriendo parte de su rostro con la mano.

El español se levantó de la silla, llamando por él. Se giró hacia el hombre, el cual simplemente le sonrió y se fue de nuevo a las cocinas.

Antonio se reunió con Lovino en el coche, donde el joven se había sentado a esperar. Se subió en el coche con prisas, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

–¡Arranca, arranca!– Antonio pidió, mirando hacia atrás para estar seguro de que nadie les veía.

–¿Qué?– El menor se limpió la última lágrima y lo miró desconcertado, sin comprender qué pasaba.

El español le dio su dinero y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Lovino sólo pudo mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

–¿Acabas de hacer un simpa*?

–¡Sí! ¡Por eso te pido que arranques!

–¡¿Qué!?

–¡Qué arranques!

Lovino obedeció y pisó el acelerador, dejando aquel establecimiento atrás. Nadie parecía haber notado que el dinero faltaba, por lo que Antonio se sentó correctamente y suspiró.

–¿Sabes lo que fastidia que se vayan sin llevar dinero, Antonio?– Lovino preguntó, frunciéndole el ceño mientras seguía conduciendo– ¿Te haces a la idea?

–Trabajo en una cafetería, Lovi.

–Pues imagínate en un restaurante caro. Si es que…– Comenzó a reírse en gradiente, desde una leve risa en voz baja tratando de esconderla, hasta una carcajada sonora–. ¡Estoy seguro de que estarán maldiciendo todos nuestros ancestros!

Antonio rio también, sorprendido por aquella reacción.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿vale?– Lovino pidió, tratando de tomar aire de nuevo– A no ser que sea a ese restaurante, aunque lo más seguro es que no te dejen entrar de nuevo.

–No pensaba volver a hacerlo– Sonrió un poco–. No me siento bien por haber hecho eso, pero sí por haberlos fastidiado. ¡Que se jodan!

–¡Que se jodan!

* * *

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el único sonido del motor del coche y las todavía agitadas respiraciones de ambos. Se habían reído largo y tendido, y aunque una parte de ellos se sentía culpable, la otra seguía apoyado la idea no había sido tan "cruel".

–Por cierto, Lovi.

El menor desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia su compañero, curioso.

–¿Qué?

–¿Podemos parar aquí?

–¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

Antonio vio por la ventanilla del coche, fijando los ojos en la playa en la cual ya había estado y recordaba haberlo hecho. Lovino se limitó a aparcar donde pudo y le dirigió una mirada confundida al español.

–Vamos– Antonio dijo, saliendo del coche.

–¿A dónde?

–A la playa.

–Pero son las diez de la noche…– Lovino sonó preocupado. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante tanta espontaneidad en tan sólo un día.

–Pensaba ir hoy, pero como fuimos al restaurante, se me pasó por completo.

Lovino permaneció sentado en su asiento, aunque Antonio abrió la puerta del coche, esperando.

–Ni tengo bañador…

–Pero sí ropa interior. ¿Qué más da?

El ítalo se sonrojó un poco y decidió soltarse el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras, Antonio se limitó a quitarse la ropa y quedarse en calzoncillos. Lovino lo miró atento, casi como hipnotizado. Llevaba tiempo sin apreciar uno de esos espectáculos, aunque no fuera dirigido a él específicamente. "Esta es tu oportunidad, Lovino Vargas. No la fastidies. No la fastidies o seguiremos como siempre, y tú no quieres eso". Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y siguió a Antonio, desvistiéndose. Obviamente sentir vergüenza sería algo estúpido tras tantos años de relación, aunque…

El ítalo salió del coche y sintió como la brisa marina le congelaba la piel. No había sido una buena idea.

–Creo que mejor si entramos en el coche, ponemos la calefacción y...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar antes de que Antonio lo tomara en brazos, cargándolo sobre la espalda como a un saco, y corriera directo hacia el agua.

–¡Antonio, noooo!

Pataleó lo que pudo hasta que fue arrojado al agua cuando esta llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Lovino asomó la cabeza fuera del agua, frunciendo el ceño y los labios arqueados por el enfado. Antonio se limitó a reír en voz baja, aunque la mano de Lovino se aferró a su brazo y lo empujó hacia el agua también, terminando ambos totalmente empapados y temblando.

–E-Espero que estés contento, estúpido– El ítalo bufó, molesto–. No siento las piernas.

Antonio siguió riéndose, aunque estuviera prácticamente con la boca bajo el agua.

–¿De qué te ríes tanto?

–Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo– Antonio dijo con una sincera sonrisa–. Esta semana ha sido complicada, y después ocurrió lo del restaurante, y me sentí mal por tener la idea de siquiera salir de casa. No sé… Digamos que me sentía fuera de lugar durante estos últimos días, y ahora al fin, aunque hubiera hecho cosas muy estúpidas, me siento mejor.

Lovino no supo exactamente cómo responder a eso. Se limitó a asentir y acercarle la mano para acariciarle el hombro. Era un gesto pequeño, pero significativo. Mucho más de lo que algunas veces podría pedir. El mayor se acercó para encarar a su compañero, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lovino correspondió el gesto, rodeándolo con sus brazos de forma firme pero dulce al mismo tiempo. El ítalo se dejó acariciar por las manos de Antonio, las cuales se detuvieron sobre su cintura para permanecer cerca de él, justo como lo necesitaban.

Lentamente, Lovino se separó de ambos, dando una última caricia con sus labios a los del moreno antes de separarse por completo menos por su abrazo. Antonio era cálido y confortable, algo que siempre lo dejaría en trance, nublando sus sentidos.

Antonio lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando y encontrando razones por las cuales había preferido permanecer en la línea de la cordura y no balancearse sobre el hilo de la locura. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo y pensando no era correcto, plantearse su propia identidad y hacer sufrir a Lovino con aquellas inseguridades y dudas… Pero debía confirmar estas, o negarlas para siempre y enterrarlas lo más profundo de su mente. Para ello debía ser valiente y preguntar, hacer aquella pregunta que durante unas semanas había estado manteniendo en silencio.

Pero ya lo haría en casa.

Una fuerte y fría brisa marina les meció el pelo, haciendo que ambos despertaran de pronto de su propio trance. Lovino se sacudió contra el cuerpo de su acompañante, comenzando a sentir de nuevo el frío nocturno y de la costa.

–Deberíamos volver al coche.

–Sí.

Ambos caminaron hasta la orilla, notando de nuevo la arena seca sobre sus dedos y como donde antes había habido agua, se sentía frío y mojado, incomodándoles todavía más el camino. Antonio abrió el maletero del coche y extrajo dos mantas, ofreciendo una a Lovino y sentándose ambos en la parte trasera del vehículo.

–Mañana recuérdame por qué no te he matado– Lovino gruñó, temblando de frío y tratando de cubrirse lo máximo posible con aquella manta.

–Porque piensas que soy adorable.

–Maldita sea tu adorable cara.

Antonio se rio, cubriéndose mejor.

–Vamos, vamos. Al menos traje algo con qué secarnos. Es un punto a mi favor, no puedes negarlo.

–Antonio uno, cabreo cinco.

–¿¡Cinco!?

Lovino se rio en voz baja, entretenido con la reacción del mayor.

–¿Puedo abrazarte, Antonio? La manta no es suficiente, siendo sincero... –Se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia los labios del español antes de desviar los ojos hacia lo primero que se cruzó.

–Ven aquí.

El menor se deslizó sobre los asientos del coche y colocó una pierna a cada lado de Antonio, sentándose sobre su regazo con cierta timidez. Antonio no dudó en rodearlo con sus brazos y la toalla improvisada, manteniéndolo cercano a él. Era una sensación rara estar tan cerca del otro sin más que la ropa interior mojada.

–¿Mejor…?

Lovino escondió su rostro en el cuello del español, disfrutando del olor a mar que éste tenía impregnado en su piel.

–Mucho mejor…– Susurró, acariciando la espalda de Antonio con ambas manos. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación… y tenerla tan cerca le humedecía los ojos.

Antonio se alarmó cuando lo escuchó sollozar.

–¿Lovino?– Preguntó, apartando suavemente el cuerpo del joven para poder mirarlo a la cara– Lovino, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada…– Gruñó, secándose las mejillas con los puños–. Simplemente soy feliz.

El mayor sonrió y le besó ambas mejillas. Se acercó a su oído y bajó su tono de voz, sólo para que Lovino pudiera escucharlo.

–Te quiero, Lovino.

Lovino se limitó a sollozar en voz baja, emocionado por las palabras que el español le había susurrado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el torso de Antonio, sin ser capaz de controlar sus emociones un segundo más.

–Yo también te quiero– Sus sollozos aumentaron y el temblor en su voz se hizo notar todavía más–. Te quiero, Antonio. Te quiero…

Antonio sonrió y le acarició el pelo despacio.

–Lovino… Quiero preguntarte algo respecto a eso…

El joven lo miró con ojos vidriosos a su compañero, sin entender qué quería añadir a todo aquello.

–¿Me quieres?–Antonio preguntó, mostrado una ligera expresión preocupada.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…? ¿No me has escuchado hace unos segundos?

–No es exactamente eso…– Susurró, algo intranquilo por sus propias palabras. No estaba seguro de si debía preguntar aquello, pero ya era tarde para esperar a casa–. Lovino, ¿estás enamorado de mí… o de mi pasado?

Lovino abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sabía que Antonio se sentía inseguro acerca de su propia personalidad tras la charla con João, pero no pensó que fuera a llegar a tal extremo. Suspiró despacio, tratando de calmarse y recomponer sus emociones antes de volver a convertirse en un amasijo de sentimientos a flor de piel. ¿Qué sentía él exactamente?

Sujetó ambas mejillas del español y admiró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto tiempo lo habían tenido enamorado.

–Yo te quiero a ti. A quien fuiste, a quien eres, y a quien te convertirás– Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y acariciar aquel rostro frente al suyo–. No me importa si no eres exactamente el mismo antes que el accidente. Para mí siempre serás Antonio, y eso es lo que me tuvo enamorado durante todos estos años. Me siento horrible cada vez que recuerdo las pocas veces que te lo dije en el pasado, y sé que a veces no soy realmente cariñoso, pero ahora te abro mis sentimientos con toda la sinceridad que puedo.

Antonio sonrió, comenzando a llorar sin sonido alguno.

–Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, admirándose en silencio, arropados con el calor que sus cuerpos compartían.

Lovino tenía razón. Antonio no debía preocuparse sobre qué dirían los demás, sino por cómo se sentía él. Quizás era cierto que él y su pasado no compartían muchos recuerdos, quizás sus gustos y aficiones no eran los mismos… pero eso no importaba. Sus amigos y su pareja lo querían por cómo era, y no por lo que representó.

Quizás sus memorias volverían con el tiempo, quizás no. Eso ya no lo atormentaba. Lo importante era su futuro junto a aquellos con los que había vuelto a forjar vínculos, rellenando aquellos vacíos en su mente con nuevos recuerdos.

Nuevos y preciados recuerdos que nunca olvidaría.

 **...o...o...o...**

 ***simpa: Irse de un establecimiento sin pagar**

* * *

 **¡EH! ¿QUIÉN HABÍA PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA Y ABANDONADO EL FIC? ¿Sólo yo?  
**

 **Al fin, maldita sea. Mirad que me ha dado dolor de cabeza este último capítulo. Entre exámenes, ideas que no llevaban a ningún sitio, trabajos y más trabajos, pocas ganas de escribir, meses sin internet... etc etc etc, no me encontraba en conciniones de continuar hasta que decidí forzarme y terminarla de una vez.**

 **Este final no era exactamente el que tenía en mente, pero creo que me agrada más que el primero que había pensado, al menos es más emotivo en mi opinión.**

 **Respecto al problema que Antonio sintió, fue algo que estuvo rondando mi cabeza por meses quizás un año entero. Me di cuenta de que en ninguna historia que haya visto sobre amnesia, la persona afectada puede dudar de quién era sólo si pierde totalmente la memoria, no sentirse fuera de lugar como le pasó a Antonio. Creo que lo hice bien dentro de lo posible.**

 **Aunque ha sido difícil terminar esta historia, de veras que sí, la he disfrutado mucho. No me arrepiento de haberlo continuado con perseverancia (y pereza en algunos momentos)**

 **Muchas gracias por haber estado leyendo durante todo este tiempo, y a los que acaben de llegar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad.**


End file.
